Entre Ciel et Terre
by Ginie
Summary: 70 chapitres tout d'un bloc...


Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à son auteur, Tsukasa Hôjô San.  
  
Histoire écrite par Ginie^^ en 2003 (ginie-dragan@net-up.com)  
  
Entre ciel et terre  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le léger courant d'air qui s'infiltrait par les volets de la fenêtre faisait vaciller la seule ampoule du plafond. La faible lumière qu'elle diffusait ne suffisait pas à éclairer la pièce exiguë. Un homme, assis à la seule table, travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Peu lui importait l'état insalubre de cet hôtel, la différence flagrante avec son port distingué et cette chambre miteuse, sa concentration était fixée sur son écran. De nombreuses couleurs se reflétaient dans ses yeux et le petit sourire sardonique qui se dessinait sur son visage déformait ses traits. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir, il se désintéressa momentanément de son travail. Prenant son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de sa veste, il s'accorda un peu de répit. Allongeant ses jambes, il l'alluma et inhala la fumée. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, puis, après un bref moment d'hésitation, des coups fébriles rompirent le silence.  
  
Toc Toc Se passant une main dans les cheveux, sur de lui, l'homme soupira, apparemment exaspéré.  
-« Oui » Cette seule voix réussit à mettre Akahito dans tous ses états. Grièvement blessé, un filet de sang s'échappait de sa veste à moitié déchirée, il tremblait de froid et de peur. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pire, il ressentait de la terreur, voire même du dégoût et pourtant, lui, Akahito Nogashi était réputé pour ses méfaits et fiché à la police japonaise comme dangereux criminel. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il avait été en contact avec cet homme. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand Kenji-San recrute, personne n'ose lui répondre par la négative. Le tout était de bien faire son boulot pour être récompenser généreusement, sinon .  
-« Alors ? » Akahito sursauta. Cette voix n'avait rien de particulier, cependant lorsqu'on connaissait un peu cet homme. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il inspira profondément et se mit quasiment au garde-à-vous, entreprenant de lui expliquer la situation.  
-« L'attaque de la banque a été un succès. Comme vous nous l'aviez indiqué, il ne reste aucun témoins. » Akahito se racla la gorge. _ Aucun témoins avait-il dit, un vrai carnage plutôt ! Cette banque devrait être réquisitionnée directement comme morgue pour simplifier le travail de la police maintenant !  
-« Nous avons suivi scrupuleusement vos ordres. Comme convenu j'ai ... J'ai pris l'argent. Ikki et Yushiro ne . enfin, ils sont morts. » souffla-t-il.  
  
Le dénommé Kenji s'étira nonchalamment, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres.  
  
-« Deux drogués de moins sur cette planète. Les flics vont être contents. En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as pas dit l'essentiel .» Akahito n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de cette remarque acerbe sur ses deux amis. Lorsqu'il vit Kenji se lever et s'approcher de lui, il déglutit avec difficulté.  
-« Vous voulez parler de l'inspectrice Nogami, Monsieur ? »  
-« Est-elle morte, comme prévu ? »  
-« Et bien . enfin, vous voyez, elle est redoutable et . » Akahito voulut en cet instant disparaître de la surface de la terre. Croisant le regard de Kenji, il lui avait semblé avoir rencontrer la Mort en personne. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il essayait de ne pas flancher. Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, celui-ci s'écarta et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
Rien ne trahissait un quelconque désappointement de Kenji, mis à part le fait qu'il se ralluma une cigarette juste après avoir écrasé la première. Cependant il avait la réputation d'être un fumeur invétéré et Akahito put respirer de nouveau. Il s'empressa de tout lui raconter.  
-« L'attaque de la banque s'est bien passé. On a attendu les flics et pour aggraver la situation, on a commencé à descendre un otage. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Nogami est arrivé en personne. Elle n'a rien a envier aux hommes. Cette femme est . »  
-« Oui, je sais. Allez, continue ! » Perturbé, Akahito eut du mal à reprendre son histoire, surtout que les mauvaises nouvelles allaient commencer.  
-« Et bien. On est sorti de la banque avec un otage et on avait presque réussi à l'entraîner vers le point de rendez-vous mais. »  
-« Mais ?! »  
-« Mais Ikki a perdu un peu d'argent et. » Kenji, d'un signe de la main lui fit signe de se taire. Akahito frissonna. Le ton de Kenji se fut cassant.  
-« Tu es en train de me dire que ton cher copain, malgré la promesse de garder tout l'argent de la banque a fait foiré la mission pour quelques billets ? Nogami est toujours vivante ? »  
-« Ou.Oui, Monsieur. Mais j'ai bien fait attention de ne pas être suivi, vous pouvez en être sur. »  
  
Akahito ne sut plus exactement ce qui le fit le plus peur, le silence, l'apparence tranquillité de Kenji, le fait que celui-ci s'était rassis à cette table fixant l'ordinateur. La douleur de sa blessure se réveilla et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas fuir d'ici à toute jambe. Kenji ne l'avait pas tué, il avait une chance de s'en sortit vivant avec une belle somme d'argent à la clef.  
-« Approche ! » Akahito s'exécuta, hypnotisé par le charisme de Kenji et surtout mort de peur. Kenji se leva et le regarda intensément.  
-« Sais-tu qu'en ce moment même se prépare un gros coup à Tokyo ? »  
-« Non, Monsieur »  
-« Tu ne te doutais sûrement pas que tu en faisais partie. Je dirais même le privilège d'être l'un des responsables. »  
-« Non, Monsieur » Akahito aurait pu avouer n'importe quoi en ce moment précis. Il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Kenji, mais ce qu'il sentait c'était la tension qui allait crescendo. Son c?ur palpitait à tout va, son épaule le faisait souffrir, un début de migraine finissait de compléter son mal être.  
-« Regarde ça ! Que vois-tu ? » Son tortionnaire poussa l'écran du portable pour qu'il puisse apercevoir la vidéo.  
-« Un ciel nuageux, un décor campagnard, des arbres »  
-« Allons, allons, tu peux faire mieux, Akahito ». Kenji, tout en parlant, fit quelques pas, et se retrouva derrière lui Lui empoignant le bras, il le tordit sans ménagement. La sensation de brûlure, de tiraillement, de souffrance fit grimacer Akahito, de la sueur ruisselait sur son visage.  
-« Je suis sur que tu vas y voir un peu plus clair maintenant. » reprit-il calmement.  
-« Un.un avion ? » murmura Akahito à bout.  
-« Bien !! Je vois que tu peux faire preuve de perspicacité quand tu veux. Un avion ! Oui, c'est exact. Une de mes pièces maîtresses. Tout aurait pu être parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu un petit problème avec la deuxième : Nogami. Ca me désole Aka. Sincèrement ! J'aurais pu te proposer un autre travail encore mieux rémunéré mais au vue de vos résultats. » La pression sur le bras d'Akahito se fit plus intense. Un os craqua et quelques larmes de douleur jaillirent. Kenji lui avait simplement brisé le poignet.  
  
Laissant Akahito dans un état pitoyable, il reprit avec cette même sérénité.  
-« Bon, j'ai quand même une surprise pour toi. Après tout tu as rempli la moitié de ta mission. Peux-tu appuyer sur le bouton Enter quand l'avion atteindra le quadrillage rouge ? Il y en a pas pour longtemps maintenant. Je pensais que le temps serait interminable mais grâce à toi, c'est passé bien plus vite. Merci bien.» Akahito, fixa le carré rouge intensément. Il avait échappé à la mort de justesse. Finalement, sa punition pour avoir échoué la deuxième partie de son travail avait été son poignet cassé. Il soupira d'aise. Une lueur d'espoir lui donna un regain d'énergie. Quand l'avion atteignit sa cible, il se tourna vers Kenji, osant même sourire timidement et posa le doigt sur le bouton du clavier. Kenji, d'un mouvement de tête acquiesça et Akahito obtempéra. Sur l'écran, un des moteurs du petit avion prit feu et l'appareil commençait à piquer du nez. Il se tourna vers Kenji, curieux.  
  
Quand il vit que celui-ci avait la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il recula de quelques pas, terrifié. Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, il aurait presque voulut en rire quand il s'aperçut que Kenji en sortait un téléphone portable et une boite minuscule en bois. Ce dernier composa un numéro mais sans attendre d'interlocuteur, il raccrocha.  
-« Mon cher Akahito, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La première, c'est que tu viens d'être celui qui a tué le grand Ryô Saeba. La mauvaise c'est que tu ne pourras le répéter à personne. » Et profitant de la surprise, Kenji sortit une seringue de la boite et le piqua au bras.  
-« Bon voyage l'ami. »  
  
Sans s'attarder, Kenji prit son ordinateur et laissa Akahito rendre son dernier souffle.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Dans un fracas assourdissant, l'avion s'engouffra dans la forêt. Les oiseaux et les écureuils effrayés, se dispersèrent dans un nuage de feuilles et de fumée. Les branches des arbres ployèrent et volèrent en tout sens, arrachées sous l'impact et la carlingue grinça douloureusement. Lorsqu'il se stabilisa un tant soi peu, il resta en équilibre précaire, coincé dans les branchages d'un ginkgo. Des flammes jaillissaient du fuselage, menaçant à tout moment de faire exploser l'avion. Les quelques gouttes de pluie ne réussiraient sûrement pas à éteindre l'incendie.  
  
Sous le choc, Ryô tomba lourdement sur le sol tremblant du zinc. Heureusement, ses liens l'avaient empêché d'être projeté violemment contre les parois, et il avait évité le pire. Cependant le réveil fut quand même difficile. La corde qui le maintenait au siège s'était certes détachée mais une cordelette lui maintenait toujours ses poignets liés. Encore drogué par les anesthésiques, il réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir un ?il. Il le regretta amèrement.  
-« Qu'est-ce que .. ? Un . un AVION ?? » Essayant de passer outre sa phobie, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée, il tenta de se mouvoir mais une douleur cuisante lui transperça la cuisse. Il s'assit maladroitement au prix d'un énorme effort, dos à l'un des fauteuils. Par réflexe, il chercha son arme mais il ne portait sur lui qu'un jean et un t-shirt. Pas de holster, pas de 357 magnum. Groggy, la sueur voilant son regard, il tenta de calmer sa souffrance par de profondes inspirations. Lorsque celle-ci s'atténua, il se concentra sur son origine. Il fit la grimace quand il s'aperçut qu'un morceau de métal s'était logé dans la chair, en haut de sa cuisse gauche. Jaugeant la situation rapidement, il procéda par priorité. Il se tourna légèrement, prenant milles précautions pour ne pas effleurer sa plaie et inspecta du regard le fauteuil cassé derrière lui. Une partie métallique de l'accoudoir pendait sur le côté et le contour tranchant servirait amplement à cisailler ses liens. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryô se frottait les poignets et les avant-bras avant de s'atteler à l'urgence de sa blessure.  
-« Il y a bien une caisse de secours quelque part ! Sous ce fauteuil, peut être . » Tâtonnant, il ne trouva que poussière et boulons rouillés. Pestant, il se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux.  
-« Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui !! » Il soupira, jetant un regard perdu sur cet environnement hostile. Kaori...Le visage de sa partenaire se dessina, lui souriant tendrement. _ Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, il sentit le sol trembler. Un grincement bref mais menaçant qui ne présageait rien de bon, il devait se sortir d'ici rapidement. Malgré sa douleur, le simple fait de se trouver dans un avion lui permettait de trouver l'énergie nécessaire. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait aimé rester à l'intérieur de ce cercueil une minute de plus. De surcroît, une odeur âcre de brûlé lui montait aux narines. Il tourna la tête en tout sens et repéra la fameuse boite blanche. Cabossée et sale on apercevait à peine la croix rouge peinte dessus, près de la porte. Elle avait du glisser pendant cet atterrissage forcé. Il tendit le bras mais bien évidemment, il lui manquait quelques longueurs. Ryô, prudent, se releva doucement. Il boita jusqu'à elle et la ramassa. Décidé à ne pas rester un moment de plus dans cet avion, il ouvrit la porte.  
  
Quand Ryô vit qu'il devait se trouver à 20 mètres du sol, perché sur un arbre, des flammes léchant la carlingue avec gourmandise, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler de rage.  
-« AAAHHHHH !!!! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, moi ?? . sniff. alors que j'avais plein de choses à faire à la maison. » La larme à l'?il, pensant qu'il allait rater la présentation de la météo par la gracieuse Ai Okabe, il empoigna un rameau quand l'avion s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans les branchages. Il oublia alors toute prudence et toute pensée lubrique, et dégringola le plus vite possible, la caisse de secours sous le bras.  
-« Si je chopes le petit malin qui m'a entraîné la dedans, je jure qu'il va passer un quart d'heure mémorable !!!! » pesta-t-il  
  
La pluie devenait de plus en plus drue. Ryô avait du mal à ne pas glisser. Philosophe, il se dit que l'avion n'exploserait peut être pas, ou tout du moins, cela éviterait peut être la propagation des flammes dans la forêt. Mais il n'avait pas envie de tester sa théorie plus en avant. Désireux de se sortir de ce pétrin, et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit moelleux, il accéléra les mouvements en dépit de sa cuisse meurtrie. Il avait délibérément laissé le morceau de métal, empêchant ainsi l'hémorragie, mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus cuisante, et il fallait s'en occuper rapidement pour éviter toute surinfection. Quelques branches l'écorchèrent ou agrippèrent son pull, mais rien n'aurait pu arrêter un Ryô déterminé à fuir cet avion de toute urgence. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la terre ferme, il s'éloigna encore plus loin, mettant entre lui et cet engin de malheur plus qu'un périmètre de sécurité raisonnable. Puis il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et s'affala à terre. Pour un peu il aurait embrassé le sol, mais pour l'instant sa blessure était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il posa la caisse devant lui et l'ouvrit. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. La caisse ne contenait que quelques barres chocolatées et une grande bouteille de saké. Une caisse de secours . pour ivrogne ou pour solitaire ? L'averse devenait conséquente, la pluie tombait sans ménagement et le vent rugissait dans les feuillages. _ Où se trouvait-il ? Toujours au Japon, en Chine peut être ? Ses cheveux ruisselaient, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau. Résigné et fatigué, il déboucha la bouteille et but une grande gorgée.  
-« A celui qui a réussi le coup de génie de m'entraîner là-dedans ! Je bois à ta santé ! » Il se servit une deuxième rasade avant que son sourire ne s'efface. Dans un souffle, il prononça quelques mots qui se noyèrent dans le tumulte environnant.  
-« Je suis désolé Kaori. Sayonara. » Puis il entreprit de défaire sa ceinture. Il but encore un peu de saké, ce qui l'embruma encore d'avantage, puis sans attendre de réfléchir encore plus il arracha le bout de métal de sa cuisse, versant derechef l'alcool sur la plaie. Son professionnalisme, sa fierté, l'habitude l'empêchaient de crier mais la douleur lui fit serrer si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa paume. Puis se sentant près de l'évanouissement, il serra sa ceinture s'en servant comme garrot.  
  
Offrant son visage à la pluie, il se laissa aller contre l'arbre qui le protégeait un peu des intempéries. D'instinct, il refusait de s'endormir si facilement. Pourtant, entre les drogues qu'on lui avait injectées dans la journée, la douleur, la fatigue, tous ces événements ne concouraient pas à l'aider si facilement. Il commençait même à voir des formes bouger bizarrement dans les fourrés avoisinants. Lorsqu'il comprit que quelqu'un approchait, il était trop tard pour se cacher, d'ailleurs il lui aurait été impossible de bouger dans son état. Il ferma les yeux à demi et attendit, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer.  
-« Alors le jeunot, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce beau merdier, hein ? » Une voix fluette semblait grésiller dans les oreilles de Ryô. Celui-ci, incapable de rester maître de lui-même voulut lui asséner un coup de poing, mais il put à peine lever son bras.  
-« Et bien, t'es pas beau à voir, le jeunot. Vais t'emmener à la maison. M'est avis que ça pourrait te servir. » Ryô entendit un petit rire et s'efforça de lever les yeux sur cet étrange personnage. Le visage était flou mais il put reconnaître des traits déjà bien marqués et des cheveux blancs parsemait son crâne. Dans un souffle, il soupira.  
-« Comme ange, j'ai plus vu plus sexy. »  
-« Hahaha. Tu ne verras pas d'ange aujourd'hui, mon garçon. » Le vieux, plus costaud qu'il n'y paraissait, le hissa sur ses épaules et s'en alla en sifflotant. Ryô n'en découvrit pas plus, s'évanouissant de suite.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le vieil homme s'arrêta se siffler et s'immobilisa. Habitué aux vibrations de cette forêt pour y avoir vécu très longtemps, il avait perçu des bruits suspects. Tendant l'oreille, il devina aisément que cela se rapprochait, peut être le ronronnement d'un moteur de voiture, inhabituel dans ce coin reculé de cette région. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instinctivement, s'il ne pouvait laisser un homme souffrir suite à un accident, il n'allait certes pas aller devant des ennuis quelconques. Le bruit devenant de plus en plus proche, il décida de s'éclipser. Il quitta le semblant de chemin, qu'apparemment lui seul pouvait prendre pour une voie praticable, et s'enfonça de plus belle dans les fourrés afin d'observer un peu ces étrangers.  
  
Il déposa un Ryô assez mal en point, mais toujours endormi, au pied d'un arbre. Les racines s'entrecroisaient et formaient un immense berceau, dans lequel l'enchevêtrement le protégeait des regards. Puis il grimpa avec une aisance déconcertante quelques branches du camphrier et se cacha derrière les feuilles. Son intuition lui dictait de se méfier de ce véhicule. Et lorsqu'il vit la jeep débouler et écraser sans ménagements les jeunes pousses d'arbres, il grogna et pesta, levant le poing en signe de colère. Il se ravisa bien vite en apercevant les armes qu'arboraient les passagers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. L'un d'eux se leva et s'appuya contre la portière. Il sortit une paire de jumelles et hurla.  
-« Allez, on se dépêche ! Il ne doit pas être loin. Il faut l'éliminer ! » Le vieux se raidit après avoir entendu ces quelques mots.  
  
La voiture s'étant enfoncée bien plus loin dans la forêt, il redescendit précautionneusement de son perchoir et se tourna vers son fardeau. Il sentait que ses habitudes quotidiennes allaient être très vite chamboulées par l'arrivée de ce jeune homme.  
-« J'sais pas ce qui s'passe le jeunot mais m'est avis qu'il te cherche ceux là.. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'écrase en avion dans ce pays ..» Et il pouffa de rire. Malgré les prochains ennuis à venir, il se sentait rajeunir. _De l'action en perspective ! Ca lui permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes. Il aimait sa vie paisible mais un peu de piment le ravissait.  
-« Bon allez ! Ils sont partis dans le mauvais sens mais faut pas rester ici. Et la nuit va pas tarder » Il s'accroupit et avec toujours la même facilité, il attrapa Ryô et le hissa sur son dos. D'un ?il avisé, il jaugea opportun de se dépêcher pour soigner cette vilaine blessure. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, sa femme et sa petite fille s'occuperaient de leur invité et cette plaie deviendrait un mauvais souvenir. Il marcha encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, longeant le cours d'une petite rivière. A quelques mètres on pouvait entendre le clapotement d'une cascade. Puis il atteignit l'orée de la forêt. Le climat de cette région favorisait la végétation luxuriante. Au loin, sur la ligne d'horizon, se dessinait un relief complexe, entremêlant bois et rochers aux formes bizarres mais envoûtantes. Les lueurs du soleil s'épuisaient et formaient des arabesques mordorées. Devant les deux hommes s'étendait une plaine quelque peu étroite dans ce paysage gigantesque. Encaissée entre les bois et les montagnes, elle semblait engloutie entre l'immense bâtisse et les plants de riz ou de thé. Un sursaut de lucidité réveilla Ryô qui ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux et devant ce paysage, il murmura :  
-« Un love hôtel ? » Puis, le sommeil et la fatigue l'emporta de nouveau, laissant son bienfaiteur médusé mais véritablement amusé par cette réflexion soudaine.  
  
L'édifice était une immense construction, vieille d'une centaine d'années. Le tulou de la famille Wu obéissait aux traditions d'antan. Le chef de famille, heureux de retrouver son chez-soi, pénétra par une entrée carrée dans cette enceinte pourtant circulaire. La cour intérieure regorgeait de plantes et de fleurs odorantes. Les massifs n'étaient pas nombreux mais entretenus avec amour, et agrémentaient le puits central. Les corridors en bois avec toits en tuile grise et rampe en fer sillonnaient et délimitaient les nombreuses pièces des trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvaient les douches, à droite pour les femmes, à gauche pour les hommes et la cuisine. Le deuxième niveau servait d'entrepôt pour les céréales ou la récolte de riz ou de tabac. Aucune fenêtre ou autre aération à part les portes des pièces proprement dites ne se distinguaient pour permettre le séchage de celles-ci. Enfin, au dernier étage de cette forteresse Hakka s'alignaient les chambres. Le vieux Wu avança de quelques pas avant de s'écrier :  
-« Ana ? Shan-In ? Où êtes-vous ? Venez m'aider ! » Une jeune femme sortit de la cuisine accompagnée d'une charmante vieille dame et ensemble se précipitèrent vers lui.  
-« Qui est-ce Grand Père ? »  
-« Aucune idée. Mais on peut s'attendre à quelques surprises. Viens m'aider. Avant toutes choses et avant qu'il réponde à nos questions, il va falloir qu'on l'soigne le gamin. » Ensemble ils montèrent Ryô dans l'une des nombreuses chambres au dernier étage et l'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Le vieux le laissa aux bons soins de sa petite fille et de sa femme. Il redescendit les escaliers avec pour seule intention de fermer l'accès à sa maison, ayant le souvenir des hommes armés qu'il avait croisés en chemin. Puis, rassuré, il s'installa confortablement dans son petit jardin et fuma sa pipe attendant patiemment les nouvelles.  
  
Ana et sa grand mère s'affairèrent autour d'un Ryô fiévreux. Cherchant tout le nécessaire dont elles avaient besoin, elles désinfectèrent la plaie, non sans découper au préalable tout le jean et purent recoudre la plaie, laissant qu'une cicatrice assez minime. Puis, une dose d'antibiotiques pour éviter la surinfection lui fut injecter.  
-« Je penses que nous avons fait le nécessaire Grand Mère.»  
-« Oui. Il lui faut du repos. Va attendre dehors. »  
-« Pourquoi ? »  
-« Ce jeune homme a encore tous ces vêtements et qui plus est mouillé de la tête au pied. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois sans rien sur lui, dans le plus simple appareil. Il est peut être bel homme et bien monté mais .. » La jeune fille rougit immédiatement, scandalisée par les propos crus de son aïeule.  
-« Mamie !!! » La vieille dame ricana de bon c?ur.  
-« Je plaisantes ma petite. Je suis vieille et j'en ai vu beaucoup dans ma vie mais toi. »  
-« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, je m'en vais ! »  
  
Ana rejoignit son grand père et s'assit près de lui.  
-«Grand Père ? »  
-« . »  
-« Tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est ? »  
-« Non. Le jeunot a eu énormément de chance que je sois présent à ce moment là, j'me ballades pas à c'te heure-ci dans la forêt normalement. J'ai entr'aperçu de la fumée et je suis arrivé à temps dirait-on. Par contre, on peut avoir d'la visite. des hommes dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer alors soyons prudents. » Ana regarda son grand père et lui donna un petit coup de coude, la moue boudeuse.  
-« Tu as l'air enchanté de ce qui arrive ! » En effet, le vieux arborait un large sourire.  
-« Ce jeunot me fait penser à moi quand j'étais gamin et un peu d'exercice nous fera du bien. Même mamie a l'air ravie. »  
  
Sa femme, effectivement, descendit les marches à grand pas, retenant son kimono avec une main. Un sourire éclairait son visage.  
-« Je penses qu'il ne pas falloir attendre bien longtemps pour que ce jeune homme reprenne du poil de la bête. Il est vigoureux et costaud. De plus, en le couchant, j'ai pu vaguement entendre qu'il marmonnait quelque chose comme « ange sexy ». ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Elle rit de bon c?ur, accompagnés de son cher mari. Ana ne comprenait pas cet élan de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait pas que son grand père avait, étant jeune, les mêmes tendances d'obsédé notoire.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Les sirènes retentirent, les pneus crissèrent et toutes les voitures de police stationnèrent devant l'hôtel. Une horde de policiers, armes au poing, s'affairèrent. Les uns bloquèrent les rues, délimitant un périmètre de sécurité; les autres se postèrent sur les issues possibles de l'immeuble. Quelques passants s'attroupèrent, curieux, s'entassant et posant milles et une questions aux agents chargés de canaliser l'humeur de la foule. La portière de la porshe blanche s'ouvrit et une séduisante femme en sortit. Sexy mais terriblement dangereuse, voilà la définition que l'on pourrait donner à Nogami Saeko, inspectrice au sein de la police de Tokyo. Son tailleur lui donnait cet air raffiné que lui enviait beaucoup de femmes et pourtant il jurait avec son pistolet. L'air plus que déterminé, elle donna quelques ordres à ses hommes. Le criminel qui avait réussi à fuir lors de cette attaque de banque ne leur échapperait plus. La rage de l'appréhender la hantait et l'obsédait. Tout au long de cette poursuite en voiture, elle avait pu se remémorer le spectacle, le massacre dont il était responsable. Ses deux complices avaient péris lors de la fusillade mais lui. elle devait absolument l'arrêter ! Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de la sécurité, elle lança l'assaut.  
  
Quatre par quatre, les policiers envahirent le bâtiment et inspectèrent chaque pièce minutieusement. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans la chambre où un couple de jeunes mariés célébraient leur nuit de noce, ignorant complètement les trois jeunes qui trafiquaient quelques cigarettes, passant devant un gros bonhomme ébahi, qui s'arrêta de se gaver un instant de chips et de soda devant la télé, tous les policiers entamèrent une fouille soignée du bâtiment. Quelques têtes apparurent dans l'entrebâillement des portes, étonnés par tout ce raffut.  
-« Mais que se passe-t-il enfin !!?? » hurla une voix éraillée. Une femme potelée, fardée outrageusement sortit de sa chambre, s'enroula dans une robe de chambre élimée et s'avança vers la première personne qui lui tournait le dos. Elle attrapa la manche de la veste et se trouva face à face avec Saeko.  
-« Je suis la gardienne de cet hôtel. Je vous prierais de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous voulez faire fuir tous mes clients ??? » Saeko ne se départit pas de son calme. Elle planta son regard dans celui de cette femme apparemment usée par des années de dur labeur. Mais tout aussi pénible que pouvait être sa vie, personne ne pourrait se mettre en elle et son fugitif.  
-« Nous recherchons un criminel en fuite, Madame. » Mais la concierge fut beaucoup moins conciliante et coopérative que ne pouvait l'espérer Saeko.  
-« Vous avez un mandat d'arrêt ? De perquisition ? Quelque chose comme ça ? » L'inspectrice changea de ton et ne dut pas réfléchir beaucoup pour trouver les mots magiques.  
-« Avec ce qu'on a vu ces cinq dernières minutes dans votre établissement, voulez-vous vraiment que je vous amène un mandat ? » La femme déglutit avec difficulté et, bluffée, elle tourna les talons.  
-« Faites donc ce que vous voulez, c'est pas mes affaires après tout !! » Un policier rejoignit Saeko et l'interrogea du regard sur l'attitude de cette femme, la policière balaya son image d'un geste de la main.  
-« Une brave citoyenne. Bon, où en est-on ? »  
-« Nous l'avons retrouvé mais. »  
-« Mais ? »  
-« Overdose. Cocaïne, héroïne ? L'autopsie nous le dira. » Saeko le suivit et s'en rendit compte par elle même. Elle s'accroupit vers son défunt condamné et inspecta les environs. Pendant qu'elle jetait un ?il expert sur la pièce, elle écoutait le rapport de son coéquipier.  
-« Akahito Nogashi. Connu de nos services pour divers méfaits: braquage de bijouterie et de supérettes+, consommation et revente de drogues, bagarre sur la voie publique. Un enfant de ch?ur en somme. » Saeko ne prit pas la peine de relever la plaisanterie et observa le bureau où traînaient encore quelques mégots dans le cendrier. Le policier continua de polémiquer :  
-«Que pensez-vous de ça ? Nogashi, en manque, attaque la banque et vole l'argent afin de s'acheter de la drogue. Il rejoint ici son fournisseur. Ils ne s'entendent pas sur la somme, le dealer le tue et lui vole l'argent non sans l'avoir amadoué avant en lui donnant une petite dose. Ca se tient, non ? » Saeko ignora complètement la théorie du policier et lui ordonna de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires afin de relever les indices. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire par ici maintenant. Il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Cette affaire ne lui disait rien, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il lui manquait quelques données. Trop simple ? Trop surfait ? Quelques chose clochait. Frustrée, elle rentra au commissariat histoire de vérifier les informations et les données sur ce Nogashi. Il commençait à se faire tard mais personne ne l'attendait chez elle. malgré sa féminité et ses qualités, Saeko était seule. Son c?ur s'était refermé, emportant avec lui les secrets de son bonheur et les souvenirs de Makimura Hideyuki.  
  
Pendant qu'elle travaillait sur ce dossier et que ces idées la poussaient à douter encore et encore sur la plausible solution du règlement de compte, le temps passa sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Concentrée, elle sursauta lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Saeko ? »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« C'est Mick. »  
-« Mick !? Tu as vu l'heure ? Deux heures du matin. Tu penses que c'est une heure pour m'appeler au bureau ? »  
-« Tu penses que c'est une heure pour être au bureau ? » La remarque décontenança quelque peu Saeko.  
-« Oui, enfin, bref.. Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Je te préviens, il est hors de questions que je te rejoigne dans un bar quelconque ! »  
-« Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé..quoique, maintenant que tu le dis. Ca te dirait. »  
-« Mick ! »  
-« Oui, de toute façon, on a un problème plus important à régler. »  
-« Pour que tu abandonnes si vite, ça doit être important en effet. Que se passe-t-il ? j'ai eu une dure journée alors si tu pouvais éviter de jouer aux devinettes, ça m'arrangerait. »  
-« Ryô a disparu. »  
-« Et ? »  
-« Comment ça « et » ? Ca ne te suffit pas ? »  
-« Et bien, connaissant Ryô. Tu n'as pas essayé les bars du coin ? Il est peut être en train de se soûler quelque part. »  
-« Non, je ne penses vraiment pas qu'il soit en train de faire mumuse. Son magnum est ici, sa cliente a disparu elle aussi, Kaori est dans tous ces états. »  
-« Ca me rappelle pourtant les habitudes de Ryô mais effectivement, je ne penses pas que Ryô se sépare de son colt sans une bonne raison.. »  
-« Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui ? »  
-« Non, on a eu des soucis en ville. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours. Il y avait Kaori justement. »  
-« Bon, si tu as des nouvelles. »  
-« Bien sur ! »  
-« Saeko ? »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Et pour ce soir ? »  
-« Au revoir Mick » Et Saeko raccrocha. Epuisée par cette journée, inquiète pour Ryô, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, ayant avant tout besoin de repos.  
  
Lorsque Mick posa le combiné, il ne s'aperçut pas que Kaori avait tout entendu de la conversation. Elle entra dans la chambre de Ryô et s'enfouit dans son lit, essayant de capter l'odeur de sa peau, de son after-shave. Elle pleura doucement, déjà bien éreintée par ces derniers jours. Serrant sur son c?ur le coussin, elle se remémora tous ces événements.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Quelques jours auparavant..  
  
Kaori rêvassait sur le toit. La tête reposant sur ses mains, elle regardait passer les voitures en cette belle matinée. L'hiver faisait place au printemps et les nuits promettaient de n'être plus aussi froides que les mois précédents. Les jours et les saisons se succédaient, remplacés par une douceur attendue depuis longtemps. A cette pensée Kaori ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa propre existence et elle sourit. Pour elle aussi, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, et à la croisée des chemins, Ryô l'avait rejointe. Leur amour avait enfin trouvé la voie du bonheur, se frayant un passage à travers leurs âmes tourmentées et leurs passés tumultueux. Kaori secoua la tête vivement, prise d'une envie de sourire bêtement à tout ce qu'elle voyait. Si Ryô la surprenait ainsi, il la taquinerait encore sur ses réactions d'adolescente. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et rit de bon c?ur en pensant à l'attitude de son partenaire.  
  
***  
  
Quinze jours s'étaient écoulées paisiblement après leur affaire contre le Caméléon. Ils n'avaient pas travailler depuis, savourant leur nouvelle vie et vivotant sur l'argent de la récompense. Leur quotidien ne changeait pas beaucoup en somme : Ryô ne renonçait pas à ses manières de paresseux ou d'obsédé notoire, et ne perdait pas une occasion pour énerver Kaori. Et les colères de celle-ci se succédaient comme auparavant, impitoyables. Il ne draguait plus ouvertement toutes les jolies femmes de Tokyo mais taquiner Kaori restait son sport favori. Ses massues étaient tout autant des points de repères, indispensables à son quotidien et lui permettait d'entretenir cette relation privilégiée. Les éviter auraient été faciles mais ces entraînements permettaient à Kaori d'améliorer sa rapidité et ses réflexes. Et une Kaori ivre de rage repousserait n'importe quel admirateur un peu trop collant.  
  
Mais bien que celui-ci s'amusait à la harceler, il n'osait pas aller trop loin et trop vite. Son petit jeu d'obsédé lui suffisait à combler son attente. Vivant depuis sept ans ensemble, ils s'aimaient indiscutablement mais ils n'avaient réussi à dépasser leur timidité réciproque et leur peur que depuis peu. De plus, réalité cruelle, si Ryô ne cherchait plus à draguer sérieusement, sa prestance attirait les femmes qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui, au grand dam de sa partenaire qui ne pouvait contrôler sa jalousie. Pourtant au delà des apparences, tout cela faisait partie d'un jeu. Certes, leur relation progressait doucement mais ils savouraient tous les deux leurs moments d'intimité et de complicité.  
  
***  
  
Emportée par ses rêveries, elle n'entendit pas Ryô entrer. Celui-ci, pourtant, faisait un vacarme de tous les diables. Il semblait tout excité par sa trouvaille: une tenue des plus affriolantes qui aiguisait son imagination. Même s'il respectait et appréciait que leur relation n'aille pas trop vite, ses instincts de mâle en rut se réveillaient de plus en plus souvent. Avec son air de débile dont il était plus que coutumier, il débarqua en fanfare dans l'appartement, chantant à tue-tête.  
-« Kao-Chan ! Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeauuuuu ! » Bien entendu, ce présent l'excitait plus qu'autres choses. Quand il se rendit compte que l'appartement était vide, il déchanta. Tout au long du chemin du retour, il s'était imaginé Kaori dans ce petit ensemble, et comme pourrait le faire un enfant capricieux privé de son jouet, il afficha une moue boudeuse :  
-« Pas de Kaori ? Pas de câlin alors ? Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord !!»  
  
Quand il se rendit compte que les chaussures de Kaori étaient toujours à l'entrée, son expression changea et passa de la déception à la lubricité. Il se mit à arpenter toutes les pièces, enlevant au fur et à mesure une chaussette, sa veste, sa chemise.  
-« Kaoriiiiiiiiiiii ,c'est le grand jourrrrrr !! » Et ce fut en caleçon qu'il rejoignit Kaori sur le toit.  
  
Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, et il émanait de sa silhouette un charisme qu'il le cloua sur place. Elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais il se dégageait de sa personnalité une nouvelle facette qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui : une féminité et une sensualité qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Cependant, voyant que sa douce partenaire était plutôt d'humeur romantique, il s'approcha doucement, mettant de côté ses idées érotiques.  
-« Kaori. »  
-« . »  
-« Hey ! Kaori !? » Elle ne se retourna pas mais consciente cette fois-ci que Ryô était auprès d'elle, elle murmura :  
-« Je crois que je me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle. » Ryô approuva énergiquement mais gardait le regard fixé sur la chute de rein de sa partenaire.  
-« Oui, oui, oui , c'est très beau Kaori.» Le ton plein de sous-entendu de Ryô évoqua à Kaori une sensation de déjà- vu. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle le vit baver et trépigner sur place. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne vit pas les sous vêtements affriolants qu'il gardait encore dans ses mains. Elle grogna. Elle qui venait juste de se le représenter en prince charmant, elle ne voyait en cet instant qu'un animal en rut. Ryô cacha immédiatement la nuisette derrière son dos et ricana bêtement l'air de rien :  
-« Kaori !? Ca alors ! Que fais-tu sur le toit à cette heure ? Je croyais que tu devais faire des courses ce matin. Il fait beau hein ? Tu ne trouves pas ? » Les bras tendus le long de son corps, les poings fermés, elle essaya de garder son calme mais resta tout de même méfiante.  
-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cette tenue ? »  
-« Et bien.euh. » Ryô tourna la discussion à son avantage. Malicieux, il se pencha vers elle et ajouta . « Tu aurais préféré que je viennes te dire bonjour sans caleçon peut être ? » La réponse la déstabilisa quelque peu. Ignorant la libellule qui continuait son chemin, elle haussa la voix, pensant ainsi cacher sa gêne.  
-« Va t'habiller au lieu de dire des bêtises !! » Ryô soupira de soulagement, il avait évité la massue de peu. Par pure réflexe, il s'épongea le front et à cet instant précis, il sut que cette journée serait bien plus pénible que prévu. Lorsque Kaori vit la nuisette que tenait Ryô, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
-« Alors c'est ça hein ? Que tu dépenses tout notre argent dans les bars avec Mick ça ne te suffit pas ! Il faut aussi que tu ramènes les trophées de tes chasses nocturnes à la maison !! Je crois que tu as oublié un détail dans cette histoire mon petit Ryô !! » Tout peureux celui-ci se ratatina d'une dizaine de centimètres, et murmura :  
-« Quoi ? »  
  
.Punition divine .  
  
Le cratère géant formé par l'impact engloutit Ryô. Son bourreau le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, se frottant les mains en guise de satisfaction. Arrachant la nuisette, elle prit la direction de la porte.  
-« Ca, c'est confisqué ! Et je te rappelles que l'on a rendez-vous avec un client à 11h00 ce matin ! » lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.  
-« Che ne bravailles ba pou les hommes. » souffla Ryô dans une ultime tentative de fierté  
-« Comment ? »  
-« Euh.je plaisantais , bien sur. » Ryô se dégagea de la massue et suivit tout penaud Kaori dans les escaliers. Il éternua si fort qu'elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui.  
-« Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se ballade à poil de bon matin !! . puis le ton de sa voix se radoucit. Tu veux du café ? »  
-« Non merci, je crois que je vais me recoucher »  
-« Hein ? » Une énorme bosse sur la tête, son caleçon de travers, Ryô essayait de se réchauffer en se frictionnant les bras. Il se posta devant elle et la désigna du doigt.  
-« Oui ! Me recoucher ! Je me suis couché tard et j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Tu as une objection ? » Kaori se fit toute petite, étonnée devant un tel retournement de situation.  
-« Euh, non. »  
-« Bien ! » Il remit tant bien que mal son caleçon. _Lui qui avait imaginé un petit câlin pour bien commencer cette journée !! .Snif. Puis, il lui planta un petit baiser sur le front et s'éloigna le plus dignement possible. Kaori cligna des yeux, ahurie. Elle ramassa les affaires éparpillées de partout et fila à la cuisine.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
SBAAAMMMMM ! Le réveil fut dur pour Ryô. Sans ménagement, Kaori avait tiré la couverture. Lui montrant le carnet de rendez-vous, elle le sermonna :  
-« Je t'avais dit qu'on avait rendez-vous avec un client !! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il ne te reste que 10 minutes ! »  
-« Ouais, ouais. » Ryô, assis en tailleur sur le sol, se remit la mâchoire en place, baillant et se grattant un peu partout. Sa partenaire s'énerva de plus belle. Elle le prit par le col pour qu'il se dépêche  
-« Allez, dépêches-toi ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! »  
  
***  
  
Le Mick Angel Office, bureau de renseignements, se trouvait en face de leur immeuble. Mick, à sa fenêtre, lisait le journal. Quand il vit Ryô s'agrippant désespérément à la porte d'entrée, il sourit. _Ces deux-là ne changeraient définitivement pas. Kazue passa près de lui, lui proposant une tasse de café. Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
***  
  
Tenant toujours le col de Ryô pour qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite, Kaori et celui-ci rencontrèrent Saeko. L'inspectrice préférée de Ryô profita de cette occasion pour le provoquer, mettant au supplice ces soit disantes belles promesses de chasteté.  
-« Bonjour vous deux ! » les salua-t-elle. Devant l'attitude aguicheuse de Saeko, Kaori se méfia instantanément. Elle se posta prête à réagir, les bras croisés.  
-« Mon petit Ryô, j'ai un petit service à te demander. » Face à l'air ahuri de celui-ci, la policière employa les grands moyens et se frotta à lui.  
-« Je te payerais cette fois-ci. Promis » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ryô pour prendre son air lubrique.  
-« Un.un coup ? »  
-« Disons trois ! » répondit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'?il plus que prometteur. Il acquiesça vivement mais Kaori veillait. Furieuse, elle reprit Ryô par le col et sans plus attendre, elle l'emmena loin de cette manipulatrice.  
  
-« Ah zut ! Raté ! » Saeko claqua des doigts de frustration. Il serait désormais impossible de pouvoir manipuler Ryô à sa guise pour qu'il puisse lui rendre quelques services.  
-« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Saeko ! » Reika lui souriait, accoudée au rebord de se fenêtre. Saeko haussa les épaules et soupira.  
-« Oui bien sur . Je le savais de toute façon. » Les deux s?urs regardèrent s'éloigner l'équipe inséparable que formait City Hunter.  
  
***  
  
Occupé à nettoyer la devanture du café, Falcon sentit néanmoins leur présence.  
-« Bonjour Falcon » salua Kaori tout sourire. Elle se pencha et essaya d'apercevoir l'alliance de celui-ci. Falcon, gêné, cacha ses mains derrière son dos. Ryô profita de cet instant pour s'éclipser. _Il avait un peu peur que ce genre de situation l'oblige à franchir un pas de plus et il n'était pas encore prêt à parler mariage. Déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à se comporter de façon simple. Si Falcon apprenait qu'il n'arrivait pas à conclure avec Kaori, il serait la risée de tout Tokyo. Sa réputation prendrait un sacré coup dans l'aile. Leur relation avait peut être évolué et il laisserait en paix, enfin presque, toutes les femmes du Japon et d'ailleurs, mais il était hors de question de perdre la face devant ce gros lourdeau !! Il lui fallait trouver une diversion et vite.  
  
-« Ryô, tu . Et bien où est-il ? » Kaori tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour comprendre où il s'était réfugié.  
-« Kyaaaaa ! »  
-« Lâche Miki, Ryô !! Tu n'as pas honte !! » Miki se débattait dans les bras de Ryô qui insistait pour obtenir un petit bisou. Kazumi essayait de le calmer en lui assénant quelques coups de plateau. Kaori fulminait. _Pourquoi à chaque fois, devait-il se conduire de cette sorte ??  
-« Ryôôôôô !!! »  
-« Gloups » Il tourna la tête et détala devant les 336 tonnes de massue qui le menaçaient.  
-« Arrête Kaori ! »  
-« Tu l'avais oubliée celle-là ?? On a rendez-vous pour un travail et tu ne penses qu'à flirter ?!!? »  
  
Le trio : Miki, Kazumi et Falcon rirent de bon c?ur en les voyant s'éloigner ainsi. Décidément, ils garderaient toujours leur mauvaises habitudes.  
  
***  
  
Quand Kaori réussit à le stopper, ou tout du moins à l'encastrer dans le trottoir, elle l'emmena de force au lieu du rendez-vous.  
-« Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne travailles pas pour des hommes, je te le rappelle !! » Kaori le regarda furieuse :  
-« Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une femme ?? » _Aïe ! Erreur ! En tailleur, au beau milieu de la chaussée, il fit mine de réfléchir intensément. Puis levant un doigt triomphant, il s'exclama :  
-« Et bien. Tu n'aurais pas accepté l'affaire ! » Kaori s'assit à la terrasse d'un café et l'obligea à s'asseoir.  
-« Je n'aurais pas eu le choix ! Tu as dépensé tout l'argent de la récompense du Caméléon !! Et maintenant tais-toi, notre client ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Ryô s'assit, les bras croisés, il pensait à ce début de journée mal parti. _Il n'avait espéré de cette journée qu'un repos bien mérité et au mieux un petit câlin, et il se retrouvait à attendre un homme par cette belle journée. Pffffff.. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ???!!! Plus que déterminé, il se leva et décida de couper court à cette mascarade. Mais il ne put aller bien loin, une main agrippa le pan de sa veste et s'il ne voulait pas mourir étranglé dans les cinq secondes, il valait mieux se rasseoir. Ryô se renfrogna et bouda sur sa chaise, devant Kaori qui se mit à sourire devant ce spectacle.  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ryô s'énerva.  
-« J'en ai marre, je m'en vais ! » Kaori lui attrapa le bras et le supplia :  
-« Attendons encore cinq minutes. »  
-« Tu es vraiment si pressée de travailler ? »  
-« Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de tout l'argent que TU as dépensé ? ... Je vais aller demander au patron s'il n'y aurait pas un message pour nous. » Kaori se leva précipitamment et entra dans le café. Elle n'avait pas forcément très envie de travailler, mais à l'approche de l'anniversaire de Ryô, elle voulait lui faire un cadeau conséquent, or leur porte-feuille criait famine. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais, s'il n'avait pas tout dépensé en si peu de temps, elle aurait pu savourer ces vacances bien méritées. Mais Monsieur traînait toujours dans les cabarets et avait tout bu en compagnie de Mick entre autres.  
  
Ryô décida, en attendant, de se commander une autre tasse de café. Il héla la serveuse et le lui demanda. Apparemment, cette jeune fille commençait tout juste son travail, elle avait l'air d'être un peu maladroite.  
-« Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? »  
-« Comment ça Monsieur ! Je n'ai que vingt ans ! Ca ne se voit pas ? » Faisant la grimace, il se désigna du doigt.  
-« Hi hi hi. Vous êtes rigolo vous alors ! »  
-« Et en plus ,elle se moque de moi. » soupira Ryô.  
-« En quoi je peux vous aider, Monsieur ? »  
-« Et bien, déjà, arrêtez de m'appeler MONSIEUR !! Et j'aimerais un café s'il vous plaît. » La jeune femme se pencha pour prendre la tasse vide. Par pure réflexe, Ryô lança un bref coup d'?il à son décolleté. _Ahhhh ! L'approche du printemps était un régal pour les yeux.  
  
La serveuse entreprit de nettoyer un peu la table. Quand Ryô étendit ses jambes et s'adossa un peu plus sur sa chaise, elle sursauta. Le plateau tangua dangereusement, la tassa roula et le peu de café qui restait versa sur l'entrejambe de Ryô. Il hurla au contact du liquide bouillant et essaya de ventiler sa partie sensible. Quelques consommateurs rirent sous cape en le voyant s'affairer, mais la responsable de cette catastrophe paniqua encore plus.  
-« Je suis désolée Monsieur, c'est mon premier jour et . »  
-« Ne m'appelez pas Monsieur, je vous ai dit que je n'avais que 20 ans !! Ne vous en faites pas. C'est pas grave. » clama Ryô tout en reculant. Mais la serveuse ne l'écouta pas et tira de sa poche un chiffon.  
-« Il faut éponger sinon la tâche s'élargira. »  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Mais lâchez moi !! » Ryô, embarrassé, essayait de sortir de cette situation. _Si Kaori voyait ça.  
  
-« Tu t'amuses bien ? »  
-« AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!.. Kaori, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'énerves pas. Reposes cette massue Kaori. Kaori ? Lâches ta massue. » Tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois-ci.  
  
SBOOOONNNGGGG Et pour la énième fois, Ryô se retrouva le nez dans l'asphalte. Il se releva péniblement et remis quelques os en place dans un craquement désagréable.  
-« Pourquoi ? Je l'ai pas méritée celle là ! Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien fait avec cette femme !! » Kaori ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle tripotait nerveusement un petit bout de papier dans sa main. Ryô la rejoignit .  
-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu reçois des mots d'amour maintenant ? »  
-« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Quand j'ai demandé au patron du café s'il n'y avait pas un message pour nous, il m'a donné ça. » Elle lui tendit le billet :  
-« Here and now » Ryô se gratta la tête.  
-« Une mauvaise blague. »  
-« Je n'aimes pas ça . »  
-« Ne sois pas si défaitiste Kaori. Profitons de l'arrivée du printemps. »  
-« Mais. »  
-« Mais quoi ? Allez, viens, on va se balader au parc » Ryô s'éloigna, suivi d'une Kaori, surprise par cette proposition soudaine, surtout venant de lui.  
  
Au même instant, une silhouette disparaissait au coin d'un immeuble, satisfaite.  
  
-« Au parc ? Mais Ryô. » Elle lui passa la main sur le front  
-« Tu es malade ? » Ryô fit la grimace.  
-« Quoi ?!! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que je te propose une sortie non ?! »  
-« Mais le parc est à l'autre bout de la ville et tu sais bien que la voiture est en révision. »  
-« Et alors ? On va prendre le bus. » Kaori, enchantée, lui pris le bras et lui sourit, heureuse. Se retrouver en tête à tête dans ces circonstances la ravissait, non pas que les moments où ils pouvaient être seuls leur manquaient, mais il y avait toujours ce malaise entre eux. Une gêne d'adolescents, où aucun ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient faire le premier pas. Kaori désirait plus que tout concrétiser définitivement leur relation, mais son inexpérience la bloquait. Pourtant rassurée sur les sentiments de Ryô, elle ne pouvait se contenter de cette relation plus ou moins platonique. Elle appréciait la délicatesse et la patience de son compagnon à son égard, mais le sachant d'une nature extrêmement frivole sur ce sujet, elle ne comprenait pas non plus cette sagesse soudaine. Ryô, lui de son côté lui aurait sauté dessus depuis fort longtemps s'il avait écouté ses bas instincts. Mais il n'aurait pu se pardonner cette faute de goût. Kaori méritait mieux. Disons-le franchement, Ryô était totalement inapte dans le rôle d'un amoureux transi. Tout cela le bloquait. Mais la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de lui accorder quelques moments privilégiés. Avec beaucoup de monde autour, mais bon . Aussi, il essayait de ménager ces instants.  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit, où chacun espérait que le prochain moment d'intimité les emporterait un peu plus loin encore, qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bus. A cette heure-ci, les voyageurs étaient nombreux. Coincés entre un vieux monsieur et une dame volumineuse, ils furent obligés de se serrer l'un contre l'autre en attendant le prochain arrêt. Ryô derrière Kaori la protégeait des tumultes incessants des va et vient des passagers. Cette dernière, euphorique à l'idée d'aller se promener par cette belle journée en compagnie de son partenaire, en oublia le lieu où elle se trouvait, le travail et laissa même son imagination vagabonder. _Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas faire le premier pas ? Pourquoi se sentait- elle si mal à l'aise ? Elle se détestait dans ces cas là !! Elle aimerait tellement avoir l'assurance d'une Saeko ou le charme d'une Miki, la grâce d'Eriko.. Et si la prochaine fois elle osait un peu plus.  
  
Observant la jeune femme du coin de l'?il, il la trouva de plus en plus belle. Attendri, il la détailla des pieds à la tête: élancée, attirante même dans ce jean, des formes aguichantes qu'il devinait à travers ce pull trop large à son goût. Il se sentait fier de ne l'avoir que pour lui seul. Le parfum de ses cheveux embaumait l'air, taquinant ses narines et sentant son dos s'appuyer contre son torse, il sentit ses réflexes primaires refaire surface. Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent et Kaori, à peine sortie de ses rêveries, en descendit la première. Le regard de Ryô se porta de suite sur le léger balancement de ses hanches et commença à baver abondamment. Il ne lui restait que deux solutions : soit lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant, ce qui était bien entendu tout à fait impossible. soit faire comme il avait l'habitude de faire, une diversion.et vite !! Affichant son air d'obsédé, il lança, désinvolte :  
-« Dis-donc, Kaori, avant d'aller au parc, on pourrait aller s'arrêter dans un petit hôtel sympa.J'en connais des pas mal du tout dans le coin, avec lit vibrant, miroirs de partout. »  
  
Quelques murmures outrés s'élevèrent des passants aux alentours, mais Kaori se tourna vers lui, ouvrant de grands yeux et rougit de honte. Gesticulant dans tous les sens, elle essayait de justifier les paroles de son partenaire aux personnes témoins de la scène.  
-« On répète.. pour un film.. » Puis elle le regarda fixement, tellement abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
-« Ryô !!! » Elle détala en direction de l'entrée du parc mais Ryô insista, amusé par ses réactions.  
-« Un coup ?! Un petit.s'il-te-plaît, Kao-Chan » Devant l'air suppliant de Ryô, Kaori finit par éclater de rire. Puis, spontanément, mue par sa seule envie de partager un moment privilégié en cet instant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser furtif. Léger mais empreint d'amour et de promesses qui fit chavirer la résolution de Ryô.  
  
Celui-ci changea d'expression de suite. Surpris, il affichait un air presque coupable d'avoir osé professer ce genre de choses devant elle, lui qui s'attendait à un coup de marteau bien senti ! Une libellule rejoignit le corbeau qui attendait patiemment son heure sur son épaule, curieuse. Etonnée par son propre geste, elle rosit légèrement mais ne détourna pas son regard, timide. _Pourquoi pas après tout !? N'était-il pas partenaire dans le travail comme dans la vie. Ryô ne contrôla plus rien, toute l'énergie accumulée dans son mokkori power explosa et une gerbe de sang s'échappa abondamment de son nez. Il recula de quelques pas, effrayé par ce revirement de situation.  
-« KYYYYyyyyyyaaaaaaa !!!! Mais ça va pas non ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'prend ? Tu es folle !!»  
  
Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. _Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?? Mal à l'aise, elle s'enfonça dans un petit chemin du parc, encadré par de majestueux cerisiers, sans pour autant ne pas lui crier qu'il était insortable. Essayant de contenir l'hémorragie avec une tonne de mouchoir, sous les moqueries du corbeau et de la libellule, qui déguerpirent rapidement quand ils virent le regard furieux de Ryô, celui-ci la suivit et l'accusa :  
-« Comment ça insortable ? A qui la faute si je suis dans cet état ?? »  
-« Ma faute ? MA faute ? Qui a le diable dans les veines ? Qui veut sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? » Ryô haussa les sourcils et répondit malicieux :  
-« Pas tout . toi » Kaori accéléra le pas, essayant de cacher sa gêne.  
-« Crétin ! »  
-« Tu n'étais pas censé m'embrasser ! »  
-« . »  
-« Ca veut dire que tu m'emmènes dans un hôtel ? » dit-il taquin  
-« . » Cette fois-ci, la libellule et le corbeau voletèrent autour de Kaori. Ryô sourit et mis sa main sur son épaule.  
-« Je plaisantes, je plaisantes. N'empêches. » Kaori essaya de remettre dans l'ordre dans ses idées, n'ayant pas l'habitude que Ryô réagisse de la sorte Sa colère et sa gêne avaient disparues, laissant place à une humeur plus légère. Elle réalisait pour la première fois que Ryô avouait ouvertement son attirance pour elle.  
  
Mettant fin à cette dispute inutile, elle lui prit le bras et ils marchèrent quelques temps. Ils savourèrent ces quelques instants de silence partagé. Loin d'être pesant, celui-ci leur permettait de se retrouver. Kaori était aux anges. _Ainsi donc, Ryô la désirait autant. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être spectatrice et non pas au centre de son intérêt, elle se sentait flattée et elle ne regrettait pas ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait osé l'embrasser, en pleine rue qui plus est !  
  
Arrivés devant un distributeur de boissons. Elle sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
-« Un café. » Elle lui tendit la boisson puis se retourna pour choisir la sienne. Prenant appui sur la machine, Ryô but quelques gorgées et lui demanda de but en blanc.  
-« Kaori. Pourquoi veux-tu continuer à exercer ce métier ? » La question la déstabilisa. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui pose cette question, mais elle y avait déjà réfléchi maintes fois et lui répondit simplement :  
-« Pour rester humain. » Ryô, étonné, haussa les sourcils, un sourire en coin.  
-« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu extrême comme réponse pour quelqu'un qui se balade avec quelques grenades et une dizaine de massues ? » Souriante, elle le regarda et répondit du tac-au-tac :  
-« Si je t'avais répondu quelque chose dans le style « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi » tu m'aurais traité d'adolescente attardée. J'ai du choisir. » Une libellule étourdie, tomba en chute libre sur la tête de Ryô, abasourdi. Les joutes verbales avec sa coéquipière devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :  
-« Tu as de la chance. »  
-« C'est à dire ? »  
-« On a pas trouvé d'hôtel en chemin » Les habitudes reprirent : Ryô prétexta une faim de loup et pour mettre fin à ces jérémiades, Kaori lui enfonça son coude dans ses côtes, affichant quand même un sourire entendu. Un petit quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Et complices, ils prirent le chemin du retour.  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Ils passèrent devant le Cat's eye, et croisèrent Mick et Kazue qui sortaient du café.  
-« Bonjour Kazue ! »  
-« Bonjour Kaori, Ryô. Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester discuter avec vous. Je dois partir.»  
-« Tu as raison, Kazue, laisses tomber ce blondinet et viens avec moi. » Kazue, habituée maintenant, ignora l'intervention de Ryô. Elle rangea quelques valises dans le coffre de sa voiture, tout en expliquant ce qu'il en était.  
-« J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je dois rejoindre le professeur. Je vous verrais à mon retour. Mick, tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire, tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut à la maison. Tu as tes clefs ?»  
-« Alors, mon petit Mick, à ce que je vois, tu te fait pouponner. »  
-« Ta gueule Ryô ! » Mick avait l'air un peu contrarié, et Ryô prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.  
-« Mick ? »  
-« J'ai compris Kazue. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Celle-ci ramassa sa valise et embrassa son compagnon qui affichait une moue un peu boudeuse.  
-« Je reviens dans une petite semaine. Fais attention à toi. » Ryô se glissa entre eux et fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser.  
-« J'en veux un moi aussi, Kazueeeeee !! Sans même se concerter, Kaori et Mick le prirent chacun par une oreille et le déplaça ainsi.  
  
Laissant Mick et Kazue s'embrasser une dernière fois, Kaori se posta devant Ryô.  
-« Tu ne peux donc pas les laisser se dire au revoir tranquille !! »  
-« On ne peut même plus s'amuser ! Ils vont se revoir, c'est pas un adieu ! »  
-« Tu m'énerves ! »  
-« Tu es jalouse ? »  
-« Comment ça ? » fit-elle étonnée.  
-« Tu veux un petit bisou toi aussi ! Avoues ! » Kaori, décontenancée, essaya de retenir les ardeurs de son associé en lui flanquant un coup de marteau sur le crâne.  
  
Kazue monta dans sa voiture et après avoir envoyé un dernier baiser, s'inséra dans la circulation. Mick plongea machinalement ses mains dans ses poches et son visage se décomposa. Il regarda tour à tour Ryô et Kaori et courut, sans résultat, après la voiture.  
-« Il ne peut pas se passer d'elle, comme c'est romantique. »  
-« Tu veux dire qu'il profite du départ de Kazue pour aller courir après toutes les femmes du quartier. »  
-« Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »  
-« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »  
  
Ryô et Kaori virent Mick revenir tout penaud.  
-« C'est la catastrophe. »  
-« T'inquiètes, je t'emmènes ce soir au nouveau bar gay, ça te changera les idées. » Kaori commença à grogner mais Mick se chargea lui même de le faire taire, d'un coup de coude. Puis, il se tourna vivement vers Kaori et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes. Ryô, se massant la mâchoire, le regarda de travers. _Quand je disais qu'il allait courir après les femmes du quartier, je ne pensais pas à elle !  
-« Kaori ! J'ai un petit quelque chose à te demander. »  
-« Euh. oui ? » Mick l'emmena un peu à part, dans un coin du café, suivis de Ryô qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Il essaya de ramper derrière le comptoir pour capter des bribes de la conversation, mais il fut bien vite arrêté par Falcon, un balai à la main, qui lui marcha dessus.  
-« Tu peux pas faire attention où tu poses tes énormes pieds ! »  
-« Excuses-moi, je pensais écraser un cafard » lui répondit Umibozu avec un large sourire à faire peur. Ryô grogna et se dégagea tant bien que mal. Il voulait absolument entendre ce que Mick demandait à Kaori.  
  
-« J'ai un petit service à te demander Kaori-Chan. »  
-« Je t'écoutes » Le sérieux de Mick intriguait Kaori au plus haut point.  
-« J'ai un gros problème. Kazue est partie, me laissant tout seul et. » Mick renifla, c'est tout juste si une larme ne pointait pas dans ses yeux.  
  
Si Falcon, toujours respectueux, empêcha Ryô de jouer au trouble fête en le retenant par le col. Celui-ci, la bave aux lèvres, fulminait. _Il lui aurait volontiers fait ravaler ses pitreries à ce Dom Juan de pacotille d'américain ! Il le connaissait l'énergumène ! Kaori était peut être naïve au point se laisser prendre au jeu mais lui il savait: Mick allait lui demander tout sauf quelque chose de sérieux ! Mais celui-ci, même conscient que son « ami » le regardait en rajouta de plus belle. Il s'agrippa à Kaori et lui quémanda.  
-« Elle est partie..et je n'ai pas mes clefs. je suis à la rue. » Kaori s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, tomba à la renverse de surprise.  
-« Je t'en prie, Kao-Chan. Tu ne va pas me laisser dormir tout seul dehors. » Celle-ci, se rassis tant bien que mal sur sa chaise, et riait nerveusement, prise au dépourvue.  
-« Et bien euh..je penses que.enfin, pourquoi pas. » Ryô, à demi étranglé, réussit quand même à se libérer de la poigne puissante d'Umibozu et se rua sur la table.  
-« Il n'en est pas question !!!! »  
  
Kaori se leva, un peu en colère que Ryô ai écouté leur discussion. Mick se tint derrière sa bienfaitrice, se protégeant ainsi des foudres du japonais. Attendant que Kaori prenne sa défense, il tira la langue à Ryô, excédé.  
-« Mais Ryô, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. »  
-« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à faire attention. Oublier ses clés . Tu parles ! Quel crétin ! »  
-« Ca suffit Ryô. Tu parles de ton ami ! Il ferait pareil pour toi. Il est déjà venu à la maison, je ne vois pas où est le problème . » Kaori essayait de se convaincre elle même. _Devait-elle se sentir en sécurité entre ces deux là ? . Stoppant net toute opposition, elle partit, ou plutôt s'échappa, à cette situation en rejoignant Miki.  
  
Ryô, furieux, dévisagea Mick . _De quel droit il s'imposait chez lui ?! Alors qu'il aurait pu concrétiser certaines choses avec Kaori. Il soupira et le regarda menaçant.  
-« Tu me le payeras toi ! Tu ne peux pas défoncer la porte de chez toi au lieu de t'incruster chez moi ? »  
-« Dis ! Tu veux que Kazue me tue ! Je ne ferais rien de mal, juré ! » L'air malicieux de Mick ne rassura guère Ryô. En effet, un plan machiavélique germait dans la tête de l'américain. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. _Kazue partait pour la semaine, il allait en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage dans ce couple un peu trop coincé à son goût. Bien sur, qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, sans avoir besoin d'une clé, il aurait suffit d'un petit tour de passe-passe ou de forcer sa propre porte ou la fenêtre, mais l'idée de passer quelques jours chez eux s'était présentée comme une magnifique occasion. Lui qui pensait s'ennuyer ferme cette semaine. Ses idées n'allèrent pas plus loin, un grand choc lui fit s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sol. Il vit soudain quelques jeunes filles en maillot de bains danser devant ses yeux. Quelques franges d'un balai pendaient lamentablement sur son front. Falcon, soupçonneux, flairait les ennuis.  
-« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça doit pas être joli, joli ! »  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
A quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, une jeune femme d'apparence un peu fragile assistait au spectacle. Assise sur un banc, elle observait attentivement tout ce qui se passait à travers ses lunettes de soleil.  
-« Ca fait tellement longtemps Ryô. »  
  
Elégante dans son tailleur, la brune dégageait un charme certain que quelques hommes remarquèrent aisément. Mais la belle ne cessait de regarder celui qui retenait toute son attention. Elle sursauta quand Kaori lui asséna un violent coup de marteau. Ca faisait le deuxième ou le troisième de la journée et la violence du coup la surprenait tout autant. Elle les avait suivi au bar du café ce matin et elle les retrouvait comme prévu au Cat's Eye. D'après ces informations Kaori Makimura devait être la nouvelle partenaire de Ryô mais elle doutait fortement de ses compétences. Elle fit la moue, elle avait connu Ryô un peu plus viril dans ces relations avec les femmes. Mais un sourire éclaircit son visage. Ainsi donc, pour réagir de cette façon, il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose entre ces deux-là. Elle s'en réjouissait. Puis cette mystérieuse jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Demain serait son jour.  
  
***  
  
Pour calmer un peu Ryô, et pour remercier Kaori de sa gentillesse, Mick leur offrit le déjeuner. Miki et Falcon étaient ravis de servir leur rares clients mais heureux de les voir partir car ils ne cessaient de faire fuir le peu de courageux qui osaient franchir le pas de la porte. Après quelques coups de massue bien sentis quand Ryô et Mick lorgnaient un peu trop sur des femmes qui passaient devant le café, Kaori prit congé de ses amis. _Non contente de devoir rassasier son partenaire, il allait falloir nourrir deux des plus goinfres qu'elle n'ai vu depuis longtemps !! Elle entreprit de faire quelques courses et de préparer le dîner, ce qui l'occupa une grande partie de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver les deux hommes devant une partie acharnée de jeux vidéos. Mi agacée, mi amusée par ce spectacle, elle se mit finalement à sourire, en se disant que c'était quand même bien plus simple de les surveiller quand ils agissaient de la sorte. Les sacs de course dans les bras, elle demanda néanmoins un peu d'aide.  
-« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'aider s'il vous plaît ? » Ryô, suant abondamment pour ne pas se faire distancer, ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.  
-« C'est pas le moment Kaori, tu vois bien que je vais le battre, ce minus ! » Contre toute attente, Mick passa d'une expression de concentration intense, la bave aux bords des lèvres, à son air des plus charmeurs et délaissa complètement le jeu.  
-« J'arrive Kaori. » Celle-ci étonnée, l'était encore moins que son partenaire qui commençait à montrer des dents.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes toi encore !?? Tu veux que je fasses un rapport complet sur ce que tu fais quand Kazue n'est pas là ? » Mick ne se laissa pas impressionner par son ami et lui décocha un sourire qui en disait long.  
-« Aider une jeune femme n'a rien de compromettant mon cher Ryô. »  
-« Mais avec Miki tout à l'heure. » Mick perdit d'un seul coup toute son assurance devant l'air narquois et menaçant de Ryô. Il s'avança vers lui et lui murmura :  
-« Tu crois que Kaori serait ravie d'entendre que tu as essayé de draguer la jolie marchande de fleurs ? » Ryô lui enfonça la manette dans les dents et s'en suivit une bagarre des plus enfantines.  
  
Kaori ne voyant en cet instant que deux petits garçons se battre comme des chiffonniers et deux corbeaux qui comptaient les points, décida de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle les sépara d'un coup de journal et les priva de console de jeu. Puis elle les laissa, bien droits dans le canapé, n'osant bouger face à cette tigresse, et fila à la cuisine, soupirant encore devant cette agitation inutile.  
-« Pfffff. c'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez toi non !! »  
-« Je te remercie pour ton hospitalité ! Un ami, toi ! J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion ! »  
-« La bonne blague ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »  
-« Tu peux remercier Kaori. »  
-« . » Ryô ne répliqua pas, un peu gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais Mick ne remarqua rien, ou tout du moins fit semblant et continua de plus belle. L'air envieux, il se pencha vers son ami et lui demanda, impatient.  
-« Au fait ça en est où vous deux maintenant ? Faites pas trop de bruit ce soir, hein ! j'aimerais pouvoir dormir. » Riant de cette boutade, il ferma les yeux, et voulut donner une claque dans le dos de Ryô, prouvant leur complicité, mais il ne fit que chasser l'air. Il regarda à droite et gauche et vit Ryô baver devant la télé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant pourquoi Ryô, d'habitude si fier de ses exploits sexuels, se dérobait ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander. Celui-ci le prit par le col de sa chemise et l'entraîna de force devant l'écran.  
-« Regarde ça !! Tu comprendras pourquoi ce n'était pas le moment d'aider Kaori à ranger les courses. » Et les deux compères s'accrochèrent au téléviseur quand l'émission « A fond les formes ! » commença, et que les jolies demoiselles entamèrent une série d'abdominaux .  
  
Une ombre voilà l'écran. Les deux hommes se ratatinèrent, comprenant que Kaori n'appréciait pas forcément qu'on la laisse s'occuper seule du dîner alors qu'ils s'amusaient à reluquer les jolies femmes en juste au corps. Sans dire un mot, elle éteignit le téléviseur et leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucune objection. Mick découvrant des dents d'un blanc éclatant, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, fut le premier à réagir :  
-« Kaori ! Ca sent extrêmement bon. Je vais t'aider à mettre la table.» Et il la prit par le bras et s'engouffra avec elle dans la cuisine. Ryô les suivit marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles qui sonnaient comme des menaces de tortures envers son invité. Pendant que celui-ci posait les mets fumants sur la table, il continuait de parler à Kaori. A ce spectacle, Ryô fit semblant de vomir, dégoûté par l'attitude grotesque de l'américain. Kaori le vit à ce moment même et pensant qu'il se moquait une fois de plus de sa cuisine, elle le cloua contre le mur à l'aide de couteaux bien affûtés. Grommelant, il se dégagea tant bien que mal et s'assit à côté de son soi-disant ami qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de son sort.  
-« Espèce de lèche bottes !! »  
-« Mais je ne fais que rendre honneur au talents de cuisinière de Kaori » Ryô n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, sa partenaire flattée que Mick rende grâce à sa cuisine, elle prit sa défense. _Après tout, Ryô ne faisait que la dénigrer tout le temps, s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait faire sa bouffe tout seul !!  
-« Ryô ! Laisse le tranquille ! Mick est notre invité. »  
-« Oui, laisses moi tranquille, et laisse moi savourer les plats délicieux que Kaori m'a préparé. »  
-« NOUS ! Qu'elle NOUS a préparé ! »  
  
Et comme deux animaux se disputant un bout de viande, ils se chamaillèrent l'entrée. Excédée, Kaori les servit en échange de leur silence, mais elle dut abandonner bien vite. Mangeant d'une main, la tête sur l'autre, elle soupira. Impuissante, elle les laissa s'entre-tuer pour un bout de viande.  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Lors de la fin du repas, elle avait fini par les ignorer complètement.  
-« Lâches cette coupe de glace Mick ! »  
-« Tu n'as pas honte ! Je suis l'invité ici ! »  
-« Plus pour très longtemps ! Je vais te régler ton compte bien avant que tu puisses y toucher. »  
-« Tu veux parier ? » Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, se défiant mutuellement, les crocs sortis, prêts à mordre. La jeune femme, fatiguée par leurs incessantes disputes, les abandonna. Elle devait préparer la chambre d'amis et . _ La chambre d'amis ? Mais. D'habitude ce sont des clientes qui résident chez eux et de ce fait, Kaori dort aussi dans la chambre d'amis donc. Elle paniqua. Il n'y avait que deux chambres et la deuxième était celle de Ryô. Elle fit volte-face et s'approcha de celui-ci.  
-« Ryô. Je crois qu'on a un petit problème. »  
-« Ouich. Quoi donc ? » réussit-il à prononcer entre deux bouchées.  
-« Et bien, pour cette nuit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambres disponibles. Enfin je veux dire que . » Ryô réalisa bien vite de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il ne se départit pas de son calme, ni de son coup de cuillère pour sa crème glacée.  
-« Tu as entendu Mick. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici. Casses-toi! » Ryô se retrouva avec ses deux boules glacées à la place des yeux, et la coupe en travers qui pendait lamentablement sur sa tête.  
-« Tu n'as pas honte ! On lui a promis ! Je dormirais sur le canapé. tu aurais pu lui laisser ta chambre quand même. »  
-« C'est hors de question. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité ! »  
  
Et pendant qu'il se léchait les babines pour récupérer la glace fondue, Mick le regarda avec suspicion. _Ainsi il prétendait être l'étalon de Shinjuku, le pervers numéro 1 du Japon et il se débinait quand il s'agissait de . L'américain éclata de rire, le fixant avec des yeux moqueurs et il lui chuchota :  
-« Tu es pitoyable mon cher Ryô, tu le savais ça ? » Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il savourait encore son dessert quand il faillit s'étouffer.  
-« Il est hors de question que tu dormes dans le sofa, par ma faute, Kaori. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ryô est peut être un égoïste mais moi je le prends. » Mick lança un regard provocateur et plein de sous entendus à son ami japonais. Celui-ci n'apprécia guère ce qui était en train de se passer et le fusilla sur place. Mais Mick était trop heureux de pouvoir les bousculer dans leur train-train quotidien. Kaori sentait une tension anormale entre les deux hommes et elle ne s'imaginait pas ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes. Ou tout du moins, elle évitait d'y penser, sachant de quoi ils pouvaient être capables. Préférant s'éloigner, elle ajouta, empressée.  
-« Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord, je vais aller préparer le sofa alors. »  
  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le salon et attendant que celle-ci parte à la recherche d'une couverture, Ryô pointa un doigt menaçant sur Mick.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes toi encore ? Tu ne penserais pas à une visite nocturne j'espères. »  
-« Et bien maintenant que tu le dis, vue qu'entre vous, apparemment il n'y a rien de bien changer. Pourquoi pas, Kazue n'est pas là. » Le cliquetis reconnaissable du 357 magnum dissuada Mick de garder ce ton désinvolte qu'il employait jusque là. Ryô s'emporta.  
-« Attendre que Kazue s'en aille pour faire tes cochonneries sous mon toit, c'est hors de question ! Kaori dormira dans ma chambre, un point c'est tout ! »  
  
POF Kaori, au chambranle de la porte, se sentant cramoisie, se dépêcha de ramasser la couverture et le coussin qui étaient tombées au sol. -Avait-elle bien entendu ? Dormir dans la chambre de Ryô...avec lui . Elle déglutit péniblement et se releva mais réussit cependant à bredouiller quelques mots.  
-« Je peux dormir sur le canapé.ce n'est pas grave.je.. » Mais Ryô, de mauvaise humeur, continua sur sa lancée :  
-« Tu sais très bien de quoi est capable ce type ! » Puis se rendant compte qu'il affichait au grand jour sa jalousie, il changea de ton, mettant fin à cette discussion.  
-« Vous m'avez énervé avec vos histoires ! Je vais allez me boire quelque chose ! J'espères que tu pourras te contenir Kaori, j'ai envie de bien dormir moi ! »  
  
Sur ce, il prit une grande bouteille de saké et se dirigea vers le toit, suivi par un Mick content de lui mais tout autant désireux de goûter à cette boisson. Kaori resta un moment immobile, totalement déboussolée. _ Dans la chambre de Ryô . Mais que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagir ? Elle batailla quelques minutes avec sa propre conscience et essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de bien méchant. _Après tout ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble.en tout bien tout honneur. Mais cette fois, le voulait-elle vraiment ? Et si . Elle rougit à ces pensées et se martela le crâne. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées mais attirée par cette possibilité. Puis, ne sachant que faire pour occuper son esprit, elle s'affaira à la cuisine, rangeant la vaisselle et fit un peu de ménage notamment préparer la chambre d'amis, non sans mettre sous clé ses sous-vêtements. _Au pire, elle aurait toujours sa massue à portée de main.  
  
***  
  
Sur le toit, Ryô déboucha la bouteille et but une grande rasade. Puis, sans un mot, il la tendit à Mick et s'alluma une cigarette. _Dans quelle galère il s'était encore mis ? Dormir avec Kaori.oui mais. Bon, certes, il avait déjà connu ça mais leur relation n'avait pas évoluée comme maintenant. enfin, quand on parle d'évolution. AAAHHHH !!! Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Plein d'entrain, l'américain trinqua à sa santé.  
-« Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Ne fais pas cette tête, mon pauvre Ryô ! Tu ne vas pas à un enterrement non ?!!»  
-« . » Mick s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, et fit la grimace.  
-« Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais les japonais ! Il te manque vraiment une case mon pauvre vieux ! » Ryô manqua de s'étouffer :  
-« Dis ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de te loger ! Ingrat !»  
-« Il y a une femme qui n'attend qu'à être déflorée par le grand étalon de Shinjuku , juste à l'étage au -dessous et tu restes là.Pfff, si c'était moi, ça fait longtemps que . » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le regard de Ryô en disait long, et le cloua sur place. Ce dernier lui arracha la bouteille des mains, et répondit sans grande conviction.  
-« Tu as toujours eu le don de dire des choses qui gâchent une soirée toi ! »  
-« C'est plutôt toi qui a un problème ! »  
-« Oui et mon problème c'est toi ! »  
  
Les deux hommes s'assirent et se passèrent la bouteille à tour de rôle. Les esprits s'embrumèrent, les langues se délièrent. Mick sentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, patientait, buvant un peu moins. _Si Ryô était trop fier pour avouer ses sentiments, peut être qu'avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang.  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
Une bonne heure passa, et le cadavre de la bouteille gisait sur le sol, abandonnée. Ils attaquaient maintenant un pack de bière que Mick avait récupéré. Mick commençait à sentir le sommeil l'envahir, il bailla et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner une dernière fois Ryô :  
-« Bon, si tu n'as pas le courage de rejoindre de Kaori, moi je vais regagner mon lit en rêvant de cette beauté fatale . »  
-« . » Devant l'absence de réaction, il abandonna toute attaque verbale. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'intention de regagner l'appartement.   
-« Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place mon pauvre Ryô » et il était sincère.  
  
-« Dès qu'elle me regarde, je ne sais plus qui je suis. » Mick resta bouche bée devant les confessions de son ami japonais. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur qu'il se renferme dans son mutisme habituel. Ryô avait lui aussi besoin de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de sourire. Il fit volte face et s'approcha du japonais. _Un vrai gamin ce Ryô ! Etre si timide avec Kaori.Quel gâchis !  
-« Avec tous les coups que tu as reçu, c'est normal !  
  
Ryô, excédé, se leva et se pencha à la balustrade, lui tournant le dos. Mick le rejoignit et parla d'un ton badin.  
-« J'ai eu la chance d'entr'apercevoir la vraie Kaori, je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe. Malgré son caractère orageux, c'est une femme sensible. Moi-même, je n'ai pas résisté longtemps. » Ryô jeta un bref coup d'?il en coin. Mick exhalait une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'écraser nonchalamment le mégot. Il semblait préoccupé par ses souvenirs, ce qui déplut à Ryô.  
-« Tu as de la chance que j'ai rencontré Kazue. Les choses auraient pu changer, et je ne t'aurais pas fait de cadeau cette fois-ci. » Le silence suivant cette réflexion plongea Ryô dans la confusion. Il savait que Mick avait succombé à sa partenaire, bien loin d'une simple attirance sexuelle. Il le respectait et le remerciait pour son amitié et sa loyauté. Mais il connaissait ces sentiments, et un léger malaise s'installa. _Se pourrait-il que Mick soit encore amoureux de Kaori ? Ses lèvres se pincèrent et un froncement de sourcil se dessinait progressivement au fil des ses déductions. Quand Mick sentit une tension anormale, il se tourna vivement vers Ryô et planta son regard dans le sien. Puis, il lui tira la langue, amusé :  
-« T'es jaloux ? » Ryô se décomposa et perdit du même coup son air irrité.  
-« D'un mec comme toi ? Tu rêves ! » L'américain mit ses mains dans ses poches et rapprocha sa tête de celle de son interlocuteur.  
-« Tu devrais. Je connais mieux Kaori que toi, et ça t'énerves, n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« N'importe quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conn. » Mick l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans ses propos. Il le regardait sérieusement à présent, et surtout désireux d'aider son ami.  
-« Oui, j'ai de la chance. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est grotesque comme situation ? Kaori et toi, vous êtes inséparables et d'une complicité à toute épreuve. Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'en montrer un peu plus, vous prenez la fuite !! Et dire que je pensais que vous aviez passé encore une étape. Je pensais que quand même. » Il recula de quelques pas et comme si de rien n'était s'alluma une autre cigarette, faussement placide. Rangeant son briquet, il reprit plus doucement :  
-« J'ai parlé avec elle, elle m'a ouvert son c?ur. Sans oublier que grâce à elle, je suis encore en vie. J'aime Kazue mais Kaori m'est très précieuse, Ryô. » Cette remarque, somme toute personnelle à Mick, était bien plus une menace qu'une simple confession. Ryô soupira.  
-« Elle mérite vraiment mieux. »  
  
Les deux amis se retrouvèrent côte à côte, accoudés, balayant les rues illuminées.  
-« Quand je suis en face d'elle et que je croises son regard, je . perds mes moyens. Voilà c'est dit ! Va-z-y moques toi et on n'en parle plus !! » Mais Mick ne s'amusa pas à ce petit jeu, même s'il eut une petite pensée en ce sens. Il réprima un sourire et se fit compréhensif.  
-« C'est normal, tu es fou amoureux de cette fille. Tu ne peux pas être toi même un peu ?!! » Ryô fit la moue. _Soi-même ? Il en avait de bonne lui ! A l'entendre, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine ! Lui qui prétendait connaître mieux que lui sa Kaori se foutait le doigt dans l'oeil ! Mieux valait combattre une centaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents plutôt que d'affronter les yeux de Kaori. Il se remémora ce spectacle enivrant et les sensations qui l'avaient englouti.  
  
_L'impression d'être invulnérable. D'être en vie. Bien que terriblement timide, elle osait lui montrer qui elle était vraiment. L'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux s'ajoutait à l'innocence et à la pureté. Deux sentiments qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et qui l'avaient sorti de l'enfer. Et depuis le jour où il avait croisé Sugar Boy, il savait que ses yeux là le rendait encore plus fort. Mais Ryô se sentait mal à l'aise face à ce sentiment inconnu. Il aurait pu l'embrasser fougueusement, la porter à son lit et . Toutes ces images avaient hantées ces rêves maintes fois. Mais il ne le voulait pas, pas comme ça. Elle qui n'avait pu connaître les premiers amours d'adolescent, méritait le grand jeu. Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses depuis le début. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment. Il se sentait humble, désarmé, impuissant. Ryô grimaça. _Impuissant sûrement pas ! Et là aussi, il fallait mesurer ses ardeurs, pour ne pas précipiter et gâcher cette nouvelle expérience. Ce va et vient incessant de ces divers sentiments déstabilisait Ryô. _Oui, il cherchait, provoquait chaque occasion pour se plonger dans ce regard terriblement envoûtant. Il aimait à être grand, il aimait cette sensation de lui appartenir. Il aurait voulu lui procurer la même turbulence, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Et s'il disait un truc complètement idiot ? Faire un geste déplacé ? Elle serait déçue. C'était hors de question ! Il y réfléchissait chaque jour un peu plus intensément, et de ce fait il devenait chaque jour un peu plus idiot et maladroit.  
  
TAK ! Le coude de Mick s'enfonça dans le crâne de Ryô, ce qui mit fin à ces pensées.  
-« Mais ça va pas non !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin !? » hurla Ryô en se massant la tête, accroupi sur le sol.  
-« Ca fait cinq minutes que tu te tortures l'esprit, je me trompes ? J'avais le choix, rentrer dans ton jeu pour reprendre la conversation ou te sortir de tes rêveries. j'ai opté pour la deuxième » Mick se frottait la joue innocemment en signe de réflexion intense. Il se tourna et s'appuya contre la barrière de sécurité, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-« Je crois mon pauvre vieux qu'il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à faire. » Ryô leva les yeux, méfiant et plus du tout coopératif.  
-« Oui, Ryô ! Une seule chose à faire : te décoincer !! » L'intéressé se leva menaçant et courut après Mick tout autour du toit :  
-« Redis moi ça encore une seule fois ! Moi, l'étalon de Shinjku, le pervers numéro 1 du Japon, et je te tuuuuuue !!! »  
  
Plusieurs chiens de quartier se réveillèrent et hurlèrent à la Lune.  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Alors que les deux nettoyeurs se disputaient les quelques canettes de bière restantes, Kaori fixait la porte de la chambre depuis quelques minutes déjà. Son pyjama contre elle, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort ou une protection suffisante, elle eut du mal à poser la main sur la poignée. Se donnant du courage comme elle le put, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et l'ouvrit en grand.  
-« Bon allez ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la nuit ! Ce n'est qu'une chambre. Une chambre comme les autres. Une nuit comme les autres. La journée a été fatigante, il faut aller dormir maintenant. » Mais à mesure que ce flot de paroles sortaient de sa bouche, elle perdait en assurance et la phrase mourut entre ses lèvres. Elle était terrorisée. _ Mais quelle idée elle avait eu !!! Elle ne pouvait donc pas réfléchir deux minutes avant de parler !  
  
Elle se maudissait de se poser autant de questions. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi empotée. Désespérait d'agir ainsi.  
-« Bon ça suffit ! ma petite Kaori, tu n'as plus l'âge d'agir comme une gamine. Réfléchis un peu et tu verras bien que tu as beaucoup de chance finalement. » Elle bomba la poitrine, feintant une assurance à toute épreuve, mais elle se dégonfla aussi vite. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine, une libellule passant derrière elle avec nonchalance.  
  
Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle n'était qu'une gamine. Sa seule expérience avec un homme n'était jamais allé au delà d'un simple baiser. Son esprit, tel un petit démon qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour l'embarrasser encore plus, se rappela l'étreinte passionnée qu'elle avait partagé avec Ryô, lors du combat contre le Caméléon. _Et pourquoi pas finalement ?! Ils avaient passé l'âge de jouer au chat et à la souris. Ryô lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Une barrière était tombée ce jour là. Le désir ressenti à ce moment là avait été bien réel, une envie réciproque. A ce souvenir, elle rosit quelque peu, mais loin de la gêner, elle sourit malicieusement. Elle se mit à rire doucement, soudain libérée de ses craintes. Ryô tenait à elle, et ils avaient passés bien des épreuves plus périlleuses que celles-ci. Elle se mit à tournoyer gaiement dans la pièce, son pyjama froissé comme cavalier potentiel.  
  
Un petit courant d'air fit bouger la fenêtre qui grinça légèrement et Kaori sursauta.  
-« Ryô ? C'est toi ? » Elle scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce avec inquiétude. Angoissée, elle l'était, on ne pouvait en douter. Sa confiance en elle la déserta lâchement.  
-« Ah ah ah ! Quelle idiote ! . D'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Ils n'ont quand même pas. ? » Kaori, à pas de loup, se dirigea vers le toit et entrouvrit la porte. Quand elle les aperçut côte à côte, en train de chanter à tue tête, elle soupira d'aise. Malgré la bouteille vide de saké et les nombreuses canettes de bière vides qui jonchaient le sol, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur ces détails. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle se fit discrète et referma délicatement le loquet.  
  
Prudemment, elle décida de profiter de l'absence de son partenaire pour s'endormir tout de suite. La meilleure façon d'éviter l'inévitable. Elle fit une toilette rapide, enfila ses habits pour la nuit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Elle regrettait d'agir de la sorte. Ryô avait l 'habitude de côtoyer des femmes bien plus entreprenantes, que devait-il penser d'elle ? Elle se rabroua mentalement, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ça. Son côté pragmatique reprit le dessus, elle ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour s'endormir. Heureusement pour elle, les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisée et elle partit dans le monde des rêves peu de temps après.  
  
***  
  
-« Allez. Hips. Bonne nuit . Hips. »  
-« Oui oui oui, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça hein ! J'en connais un qui va pas dormir beaucoup. Faites pas trop de bruit quand même, j'aimerais dormir un peu.» Mick donna un coup de coude complice à Ryô mais celui-ci ne comprit pas de quoi parlait son ami, ayant bu beaucoup plus que lui.  
-« Hein ?? De quoi tu parles ? »  
-« . » L'américain désespéré de voir cet homme agir ainsi, soupira. Il leva la main en guise de salut, et continua son chemin vers la chambre d'amis.  
  
Si Ryô n'avait pas bu autant, et si son esprit n'était pas aussi embrumé par l'alcool, il aurait pu se poser les mêmes questions que sa douce coéquipière. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ivre mort, il ouvrit la porte et entreprit de se déshabiller, jetant ça et là ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre. Apercevant une forme diffuse sous les couvertures, retirée dans un coin, il hésita à se coucher dans le plus simple appareil. Dans le doute, ce fut en caleçon qu'il s'effondra sur le lit.  
  
Quand le soleil se leva, un rayon transperça le volet et taquina la paupière de Kaori. Elle émergea doucement. Tournant délicatement son visage vers Ryô, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci dormait profondément. Attendrie, elle n'osa bouger, de peur de le réveiller ou de gâcher une intimité si méritée. Elle profita de cet instant pour l'admirer en toute quiétude. Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place ; pas de mal être, aucun malaise, juste guidée par la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme. _Qu'il était beau ! Il était rare de le voir ainsi, Kaori en était consciente. Tantôt sérieux ou avec son air de débile, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir si.reposé, serein. Ryô bougea et se mit à ronfler bruyamment, marmonnant pendant son sommeil des choses incompréhensibles. La différence était flagrante et Kaori se mit à rire doucement. Complètement réveillée, elle décida de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sous la magie de cet instant ,elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier, toujours endormi, fit mine de donner des baisers dans le vide, ce qui amusa Kaori. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait pas trop envie de bouger finalement. Comme si Ryô le devinait, il se tourna et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. _Et dire qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait lui faire cette nuit ! Quelle idiote ! Finalement, elle ne savait si elle devait plus s'en réjouir ou s'en vexer ! Elle s'amusa à jouer avec ses cheveux. Respirant profondément, comme pour s'imprégner de cette ambiance, elle le regarda encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de ce spectacle.  
-« Je te conseilles d'arrêter ça tout de suite. » Prise au dépourvue, elle rosit sous la remarque. Elle enleva sa main rapidement, et baissa la tête.  
-« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »  
-« Ce n'est pas le problème mais si tu ne veux pas que je te refasses un cours sur la condition physique d'un homme le matin. »  
-« Ryô !!! »  
-« Ben quoi ?! C'est la vie ! » Et plus Kaori rougissait, plus Ryô en rajoutait. Puis il se redressa et lui vola un baiser. D'un air qui se voulait implorant, il lui quémanda un café.  
  
Quand celle-ci referma la porte derrière elle, il soupira de soulagement. La tête dans ses mains, il arrivait quand même à se tenir à bonne distance du lit. Maintenu en l'air par son mokkori power, il remercia Kaori de ne pas avoir objecté ou d'être resté plus longtemps.il n'aurait pas pu résister une minute de plus.  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
Kaori se sentait libérée. Toute guillerette, elle avait fini depuis longtemps de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Ryô et leur invité. Lavée, habillée, elle les attendait patiemment une tasse de café fumante dans ses mains. Elle était d'excellente humeur et souriait à tout ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
Toc Toc Kaori, oubliant toutes recommandations de prudence, _Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de grave aujourd'hui ? Par cette belle journée ! , elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie jeune femme. Bien plus petite que Kaori et au teint assez pâle, il se dégageait d'elle une impression de fragilité, renforcée par des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un tailleur de couleur sombre et des lunettes de soleil.  
-« Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? » La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre tout de suite à la question de Kaori. Enlevant ses lunettes, elle se contenta de lui sourire, ce qui dénotait par rapport à l'ensemble du tableau : un sourire éclatant et des yeux d'un bleu acier qui semblait absorber la moindre parcelle de son champ de vision. Elle semblait tout à la fois frêle et indomptable. Kaori ne se démonta pas mais perdit un peu de son assurance face à ce contraste saisissant. _Une femme comme elle sous son toit, avec deux des plus obsédés de toute la planète, pas bon ! Ils tomberaient immédiatement sous son charme et ils seraient dur de les remettre en place.  
  
Sa première impression avait été une envie, un peu ridicule, de la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe mais là, elle luttait pour ne pas lui fermer la porte au nez. Celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle avait devant elle Kaori Makimura, une personne qui ne représentait pas un grand obstacle.  
-« Hello ! Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Saeba, je vous prie. Pardonnez mon japonais un peu précaire.» Son port altier et ses manières délicates finirent par exaspérée Kaori mais elle ne put s'empêcher par la même occasion de l'admirer. C'était sûrement l'effet qu'elle devait donner à tout le monde, le genre de personnes qu'on ne peut détester, celle qui devait avoir une ribambelle de prétendants ou de fans à ses pieds. Son fort accent était le même que celui de Mick. _Une américaine ? Que faisait une américaine chez elle de si bon matin ?  
  
-« Vous êtes ? »  
-« Une ancienne connaissance » Le ton employé par l'inconnue ne plut guère à Kaori mais avant même qu'elle ne lui réponde, deux silhouettes galopaient dans leur direction.  
-« Une beauté ! Il y a une beauté par ici. Mon radar ne me trompe jamais. »  
-« Je l'ai vu en premier !! »  
-« Place au Mokkori Man !! » Mick et Ryô se bataillèrent dans le couloir à celui qui passerait avant l'autre. Et si Kaori commença à voir rouge, la belle étrangère entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea droit vers Ryô. D'une voix, trop sensuelle au goût de Kaori, elle l'interpella :  
-« Hï Ryô ! Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? » Celui-ci stoppa net et la fixa intensément. Après tout quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, très en forme, ses pensées se dirigeait plutôt vers Kaori, cependant cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un et . Frappé de stupeur, il resta un instant sans rien dire. La jeune femme coupa court à ses réflexions. Posant sa main sur sa joue, elle caressa la barbe naissante et son pouce s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se rapprocha, profitant de la surprise générale, et l'embrassa passionnément. Mick, la bouche ouverte, la langue pendante se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, pensant encore rêver. Il se tourna vers Kaori et vit que celle-ci se décomposait à vue d'?il. Avant qu'il ne la ramasse à la petite cuillère, il toussa fortement, essayant de ramener Ryô à la réalité. Mais celui-ci était perdu, ahuri, réussissant juste à bredouiller.  
-« Mo... Monica ??? »  
  
-« Tu n'as pas changé Ryô ! Bien que je t'ai trouvé en meilleure forme le matin. » La jeune femme, toujours suspendue à son cou, arborait un sourire angélique.  
-« Tu es content de me voir quand même ? » Lentement, Ryô émergea. Sentant les formes généreuses de la belle Monica se presser contre lui, il afficha un air débile, fidèle à lui même. Mais si d'habitude, la partie basse de son anatomie le trahissait continuellement, à cet instant aucune manifestation ne se présenta. Il était médusé. _ Monica !? Combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Dix ans peut être plus. Elle était toujours aussi belle, sa maturité ajoutait un parfum de séduction non négligeable à la jeune fille qu'il avait connu par le passé. Et ses yeux, toujours aussi déterminés et passionnés, des yeux qui l'avaient charmé alors. Quel âge avait-elle en ce temps là ? 17 ans ? Non 18 ! Ils avaient même fêté son anniversaire ensemble avec son frère Jimmy.  
  
Une vague de souvenir l'emporta et un sourire empreint de nostalgie se dessina sur son visage. Inconsciemment, il la prit dans ses bras et se décida enfin à lui répondre :  
-« Je... je suis surpris, tu t'en doutes ! mais je suis bien content de te voir Blanche Neige ! » Monica rit de bon c?ur, soulagée. Il se rappelait même de son surnom. Ryô la rejoignit dans sa bonne humeur, et la fit tournoyer quelques instants, devant les yeux effarés de Mick et Kaori qui assistaient en tant que simple spectateurs à la scène, depuis le début.  
  
Ce ne fut pas tant cet excès de joie ou le baiser des retrouvailles qui fit chavirer le c?ur de Kaori mais le regard que posait son coéquipier sur cette femme. Un regard doux, tendre. Un coup de poignard. Elle se sentit mal et accepta avec reconnaissance le soutien de Mick qui assistait à ce débordement inexplicable avec la même surprise qu'elle. Il ne pensa même pas à profiter de la situation, une Kaori tremblante qui s'appuyait sur lui aurait pu provoquer quelques ardeurs, même au prix d'un ou de deux coups de marteaux. _Que se passait-il à la fin ? Qui était cette beauté ? Une américaine, qui plus est, et il l'avait raté !! Pourtant elle était belle, ça c'était certain. Devant l'air implorant de son amie japonaise, il arrêta de délirer sur cette étrangère. D'un haussement d'épaule, les bras au ciel en signe d'ignorance, il répondit silencieusement à sa question. _Non, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait ! Il s'attendait surtout à ce que Kaori n'explose, et que sa colère ne tue définitivement Ryô, mais la pauvre n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Habituée aux débordements sexuels de son incorrigible et obsédé partenaire, elle était sans arguments face à l'attitude protectrice de Ryô envers cette femme. Une facette qu'elle ne lui voyait que très rarement et d'autant plus touchante quand on connaissait l'animal ! Toujours à faire le guignol, à courir partout, d'une énergie débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de secourir la belle et l'orphelin. mais là que pouvait faire Kaori face à un Ryô qui avait l'air subjugué par cette femme. Une vieille connaissance avait-elle dit . un baiser.il ne fallait pas réfléchir longtemps pour deviner quel genre de rapport ils avaient eu tous les deux.  
  
Partagée entre un sentiment de jalousie intense, une curiosité accrue face à cette femme et la tristesse de voir un Ryô si attentionné, Kaori ne savait plus si elle devait se réfugier dans sa chambre ou rester pour en voir un peu plus. Essayant de garder son self contrôle, ce qui fut loin d'être chose aisé, sa gorge se serra, les larmes prêtent à jaillir.  
-« Kaori !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! J'ai besoin de toi ! » Elle sursauta. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que Ryô portait Monica dans ses bras. Celle-ci apparemment, s'était évanouie et il la déposait sur le canapé.  
  
Chapitre 15  
  
Kaori se précipita dans la salle de bains, son sens du devoir l'emportant sur ses sentiments personnels. Ne sachant que prendre, elle revint avec une trousse de soins d'urgence. Elle retrouva Ryô qui cherchait nerveusement dans le sac de la jeune femme. En temps normal, Kaori lui aurait appris les bonnes manières à l'aide d'une petite massue, mais elle était trop déboussolée.  
-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
-« Je cherches son médicament »  
-« Médicament ? Elle est malade ? Comment le sais -tu ? »  
-« Monica est malade du c?ur et. Ahh le voilà !» Ryô sortit triomphalement du sac une petite bouteille contenant de la digitaline, molécule contre les insuffisances cardiaques. Mick revenant de la cuisine lui tendit un verre d'eau, et Ryô essaya de faire avaler le petit comprimé à Monica. Se servant d'une compresse qu'avait ramenée Kaori, il l'humidifia et l'appliqua sur son front. Si cette dernière semblait manquer d'air, elle se calma instantanément lors de la prise du médicament. Elle paraissait plus détendue et respirait maintenant normalement. Ryô se tourna vers ses deux amis et leur expliqua :  
-« Elle va mieux. Elle a du souffrir du voyage et du décalage horaire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut bien faire au Japon, elle ne devrait pas voyager pourtant. » Mick s'arracha à la vue de la belle sur le sofa et demanda d'un ton suspicieux.  
-« Tu as l'air de la connaître depuis un bon bout de temps ! Espèce de petit cachottier !! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu connaissais une américaine aussi mignonne ! » Kaori ne fut pas dupe, elle tira l'oreille de Mick et le sermonna  
-« Ce n'est pas une raison pour soulever le pan de sa jupe et lorgner sur ses jambes !! » Puis elle se tourna vers Ryô, et essaya de prendre un ton détaché pour le questionner.  
-« Mais il est vrai que vous semblez être .. bons amis. » Ryô déglutit difficilement. Avec tout ça, il avait un peu oublié que Monica lui avait sauté dessus en arrivant et l'avait embrassé devant Kaori. Elle ne l'avait pas encore tué avec une de ses massues spéciales et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Il préférait encore que sa jalousie se manifeste plutôt que d'affronter ce regard inquisiteur et un peu perdu. S'il ne lui expliquait pas la situation très vite, il allait prendre de gros risques. Kaori avait besoin d'être rassurée, elle avait beau essayer de cacher ou se surmonter ses sentiments, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, et il était certain qu'elle devait bouillonner en son for intérieur. Mais discuter de ça devant Mick ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, et de plus, le laisser seul avec une belle femme inconsciente ne le rassurait guère.  
  
De ce fait, à force de peser le pour et le contre, Ryô ne prit pas garde aux secondes qui s'écoulaient. L'hésitation de celui-ci fut de trop pour Kaori. Sans compter que son expression un peu trop pensive à son goût ne la rassura guère. Les bras le long du corps, elle respira profondément et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-«Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais chez Miki. Je vous laisse entre bons amis ! »  
-« Attends Kaori. »  
-« Ryô.. »  
-« Monica ! » Celle-ci se réveilla et agrippa le bras de Ryô. Ses yeux étaient humides, et sa bouche tremblait.  
-« Ryô...il faut m'aider...Jimmy.. » Le pauvre était tiraillé entre les deux femmes. Kaori décida pour lui, elle tourna les talons et prit la porte, non sans la faire claquer avant. Mick donna un coup de coude sur le crâne de Ryô en le traitant d'imbécile, et il partit à la suite de Kaori, non sans marmonner que c'était reparti pour un tour.  
  
-« Ryô ? »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire fuir ta petite amie. » Ryô très gêné dès qu'il s'agissait d'avouer publiquement les sentiments qu'il avait pour Kaori, secoua la tête et ricana bêtement.  
-« Mais non, tu n'y es pas ! Allez reposes-toi. Tu vas devoir t'expliquer sur ta raison ici. Et dans quoi trempes encore ton frère. » Rassurée, Monica reposa sa tête sur le coussin, et ferma les yeux. Elle souriait faiblement, mais la présence de Ryô allait lui être d'une très grande aide. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur à côté du canapé et se gratta la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale.  
  
***  
  
Quand Mick la rattrapa, il eut la désagréable surprise d'avoir en face de lui une Kaori hors d'elle. Il pensait qu'elle serait triste ou en larmes, il lui aurait été bien plus facile de la consoler.  
-« Euh. ça va Kaori ? »  
-« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas !? »  
-« Et bien. enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! »  
-« Effectivement, ce n'est pas la peine. Ecoutes Mick, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider, mais là, je suis vraiment très en colère, et il faut que je me calmes un peu. » Tranquillisé sur l'état d'esprit de sa chère amie, Mick se laissa aller à quelques fantaisies.  
-« Bon, allez, oublies ce pauvre naze de Ryô, je vais t'aider à te calmer un peu. » L'air de rien, il la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers un hôtel. Mais Mick avait oublié un petit quelque chose : une Kaori furieuse perdait très vite son sens de l'humour. Elle l'envoya valdingué au-dessus de nombreux passants qui pensaient que la troisième guerre mondiale avait commencé.  
-« Je t'avais prévenu » Mick, traversant quelques pâtés de maison, ne perdit pas de sa répartie. Croisant quelques enfants, il leur sourit et hurla :  
-« Une fois de plus, la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuux... »  
  
***  
  
A la vue de Kaori, les badauds s'écartèrent, de peur qu'elle ne les brûle au moindre regard. D'un pas ferme et décidé, elle se dirigea vers le Cat's eye. Parler avec Miki ou bien vider quelques chargeurs lui ferait du bien. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du café, elle fut accueillit par un large sourire de Miki, toujours fidèle à elle même. A la vue de son amie, Kaori se détendit un peu. Elle la salua et s'assit au comptoir.  
-« Bonjour Kaori. Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur dis- moi ». Miki s'accouda au bar et la dévisagea, curieuse. Kaori lui raconta l'histoire : la venue de Monica, le baiser, l'attitude de Ryô.  
-« Et dire que je pensais que vous passiez plutôt des nuits torrides. Il faut maintenant qu'une ancienne petite amie de Ryô refasse surface. » La tête de Kaori tomba lourdement sur le comptoir. _Et voilà que Miki avait résumé en une toute petite phrase ses malheurs. Sa vie était aussi translucide ?  
  
Chapitre 16  
  
-« Allez Kaori viens avec moi. Falcon !! Tu peux garder le café pour le moment ? » Umibozu, toujours aussi impressionnant, et ridicule dans son tablier, fit son apparition et hocha la tête. Miki soupira, pour aujourd'hui, c'était certain, plus aucun client ne voudrait franchir le pas de la porte. Elle emmena Kaori dans la salle d'entraînement, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas être dérangées. Essayant de prendre les choses avec philosophie, elle continua leur conversation.  
-« D'après ce que tu m'as raconté Kaori, cette femme a certes embrassé Ryô, mais tu te doutes bien que Ryô a déjà vécu pas mal de choses non ? »  
-« Oui, je m'en doute.»  
-« Ce n'est pas lui qui lui a sauté dessus ce matin. »  
-« Non. »  
-« Donc, il n'y a pour l'instant rien de bien méchant. » Kaori la regarda et fit la moue.  
-« Oui, bon.enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Kaori ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu sais pourtant que Ryô t'aime ! » Son amie détourna le regard. Cette discussion la gênait plus que tout. _Oui Ryô avait déjà du avoir pas mal de petites amies avant. Elle n'aimait pas l'imaginer ainsi mais il serait déraisonnable de penser le contraire. Ryô avait un lourd passé, et son penchant pour les femmes lui avait fait rencontré de nombreuses femmes. Bloody Mary entre autres.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il la gênait autant ? Elle avait la chance d'être celle qui était dans son c?ur maintenant mais .Aaaarhhhh !! Et dire qu'elle se sentait tellement bien ce matin, et voilà que des doutes jaillissaient de toute part !  
  
Kaori s'assit sur la chaise, la tête basse, elle essayait de rassembler ses idées. Miki s'accroupit à côté d'elle, souriante, compatissante.  
-« Tu as peur Kaori ? »  
-« Hein ? Mais de quoi ? De cet obsédé ? J'ai de quoi lui remettre les idées en place ! »  
-« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler. » Kaori la regarda et lui sourit en retour. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était. Elle la comprendrait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.  
-« Je crois que tu as raison Miki. Non ! Tu as raison. J'ai peur. Je, enfin, je n'ai . » Miki la laissa chercher ses mots, elle s'assit à son tour et attendit patiemment, même si elle avait déjà deviner ce dont il s'agissait.  
-« Ces anciennes amies sont plutôt du genre déterminées, enfin, entreprenantes et moi je . »  
-« Kaori ! Ryô t'aime comme tu es. Une deuxième Mary ou une Monica ne l'intéressent pas. Il te veut toi. »  
-« Alors pourquoi il ne fait rien !?! » s'écria Kaori désespérée.  
-« Comment ça ? »  
-« . » Miki pensait tout d'abord que Kaori avait peur de l'inconnu, de son inexpérience face à un homme qui avait un penchant très net pour les femmes, mais apparemment il n'y avait pas que ça. Le sujet était délicat et les embarrassait toutes les deux. Si Ryô n'avait rien tenté avec Kaori, elle ne savait quoi lui répondre.  
-« Je ne suis pas son style de femme. Je ne suis pas attirante, il me l'a toujours dit. Il a peut être changé d'avis. »  
-« Ne dis pas de bêtises Kaori ! Vous avez traversé tant d'épreuves que votre amour en est plus fort ! Il y a une autre raison. Peut être ne veut-il pas te brusquer. Il est maladroit à sa façon. »  
  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent et soupirèrent en concert. Miki lui prit la main et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
-« La soirée que vous avez passé tous les deux, quand tu avais cet ensemble et cette perruque, tu te rappelles ? On ne peut pas dire que Ryô ne t'avait pas trouvé très séduisante, non ? »  
-« Mais il ne savait pas que c'était moi. »  
-« Bien sur que si. Ne te voiles pas la face Kaori ! Il est normal d'avoir peur mais tu ne dois pas douter de lui. Laisse lui une chance. Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? »  
-« Mais non !! Que va-t'il penser ? »  
-« Et bien il pensera que sa chère partenaire a besoin d'être rassurée. Ne cherches pas les complications, parles lui. ou bien provoques le. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup tu sais. » Kaori se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à Miki. Comme à chaque fois, son amie savait trouver les mots justes. De plus son tempérament emporté avait besoin d'être contrebalancé par des propos objectifs. Elle lui sourit, et la remercia.  
-« Ca ne va pas être facile mais tu as une fois de plus raison. Merci Miki. Merci pour tout. »  
-« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Rend moi juste un petit service. »  
-« Bien sur ! »  
-« Soyez heureux. » Les deux amies rirent de bon c?ur quand une voix bourrue résonna dans la pièce.  
  
-« Miki ! Kaori est encore avec toi ? »  
-« Oui Falcon, elle est là. Pourquoi ? »  
-« Ryô est ici, il la cherche. » Celui-ci avait fini par abandonner Monica aux bons soins de Mick et se lancer à la poursuite de Kaori. Sur les conseils de ce dernier, il lui avait laissé un peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir un peu et surtout se calmer. Mais il doutait fortement que sa partenaire ai oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et sa présence dans une salle de tir, avec Miki, ne l'enchantait guère. Aussi décida-t-il d'agir comme il l'aurait fait dans une toute autre situation similaire : la provocation. Avant même qu'Umibozu ne finisse sa phrase, il se précipita en bas des escaliers et se rua sur Miki, essayant de lui faire un petit bisou. L'ancienne mercenaire ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement par cette attitude devenue si familière, elle lui asséna un coup de pied qui l'envoya droit dans le mur et un seau d'eau s'écrasa en plus sur sa tête.  
-« Ca te rafraîchira les idées !! » hurla Falcon aux aguets. Miki se tourna vers Kaori et lui lança un petit clin d'oeil complice, puis elle rejoignit son mari.  
  
Ruisselant, Ryô dégagea sa figure du seau et se trouva face à une Kaori démesurée, menaçante. Il bégaya quelques excuses et l'implora de ne pas utiliser sa massue.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Le ton cassant ne présageait rien de bon pour Ryô. Mais après tout, il n'avait toujours pas tiré au clair les événements de la journée. Désireux de tirer un trait sur ce malentendu, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il sentait la présence de Falcon et de Miki qui devaient écouter, enfin espionner... Ce n'était donc ni le lieu ni le moment pour les explications. Changeant d'expression, il pointa son doigt sur Kaori et la sermonna.  
-« C'est pas vrai ça ! Tu m'engueules à longueur de journée pour trouver un travail et quand on en a un, tu penses qu'à t'amuser avec Miki ! » Kaori, abasourdie par cette information, le regarda longuement avant de prononcer ces quelques mots :  
-« Un travail ? De quoi tu parles ? » Puis méfiante, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve des excuses bidons à chaque fois ? Il ne pouvait donc pas lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il en était ???  
-« Tu me prends pour une idiote en plus ? »  
  
Falcon et Miki, cachés en haut des escaliers paniquèrent à la vue du marteau « Traitement ultime » qui s'était soudain matérialisé. Le géant attrapa un petit carnet de note et s'apprêta à prendre des notes.  
-« Bon et bien je crois que leur dette va encore s'alourdir. »  
-« Je m'attendais plutôt à une réconciliation. » répondit Miki déçue.  
  
Ryô ne savait pas pourquoi il réussissait toujours à la mettre dans cet état, alors qu'il aurait aimé passer des moments plus agréables que celui- ci. Son regard se voila. Il culpabilisait. Afin de l'apaiser, il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla, tout près de son visage :  
-« Fais moi confiance.»  
  
Chapitre 17  
  
Le ton apaisant et le regard tendre de Ryô eurent un impact immédiat sur Kaori. Véritable chef d'orchestre de ses humeurs, Ryô réussit à faire disparaître la massue en un tour de magie. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient mais si Ryô avait décidé de ne rien dire. Ils saluèrent leur couple d'amis qui n'en revenaient toujours pas de l'absence totale de casse dans leur café, et repartirent en direction de la maison. Marchant côte à côté, elle jeta un regard en coin à cet homme qui arrivait à contrôler son c?ur plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pu imaginer. _A quoi pensait-il à cet instant ? Est-ce que Miki penserait juste sur ses intentions ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, l'étalon de Shinjuku comme il l'aimait qu'on le surnomme, soit aussi délicat et attentionné. Elle en était flattée certes, mais il subsistait un doute que lui seul aurait pu nier. Une serrure dont lui seul avait la clef, et dont les portes qu'elle ouvrait étaient innombrables. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ? Devait- elle se sentir honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées ? Elle soupira et décida, malgré l'envie croissante d'en savoir un peu plus qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, d'attendre. _Après tout, combien de temps avait-elle attendu jusqu'à maintenant ? Quelques jours ou semaines de plus ne représentaient pas grand chose.  
  
Elle mit son sac sur l'épaule, et le regarda d'une autre manière. A ses yeux, malgré son côté négligé qu'il entretenait, il gardait sa prestance. Un charisme qui ne lui échappait pas mais aussi à de nombreuses femmes. A ce moment là, Kaori écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna la tête en tout sens: quand Ryô ne courrait pas après toutes les filles du quartier, quand il gardait un tant soit peu de son sérieux et du mystère qui l'englobait, il se dégageait de lui une séduction folle. Ryô, se sentant dévisagé, ne détourna pas le regard mais lança désinvolte :  
-« Tu es jalouse de l'effet que je fais aux filles Kaori ? » Piquée au vif, elle prit une bonne distance d'avance, profitant du fait que Ryô essayait de s'extirper des dix tonnes made in Kaori. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand il s'y mettait !!!  
  
***  
  
Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui et clama haut et fort :  
-« Et tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer assez vite ! Sinon. » Pas la peine d'en dire plus, le message était passé.  
  
Quand ils rentrèrent, Mick vint à leur rencontre.  
-« Elle est réveillée. tout à fait réveillée. » Monica arriva à sa suite, fraîche comme une rose, une serviette de bain pour seul vêtement. _Ancienne amie ou pas, cette femme avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de Kaori. Et voilà qu'elle se baladait à moitié nue sous son toit, et elle était bien foutue, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire !!  
-« Mick m'a permis d'emprunter votre salle de bains. Rien de tel qu'une petite douche pour se rafraîchir. » Devant l'air hagard des deux hommes sont la langue pendait lamentablement sur leurs chaussures , Kaori leur planta une massue pour chacun, et s'excusa.  
-« Je vais préparer le déjeuner. »  
  
Réfugiée dans sa cuisine, elle soupira. _Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et de patienter mais combien de temps allait-elle devoir supporter cette femme qui semblait prendre trop d'aise ? Kaori fulminait et du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas saboter délibérément le repas. Quand Ryô entra dans la cuisine et demanda tout naturellement si le déjeuner était prêt, elle ne répondit rien, mais soulagea le trop plein de colère en lui balançant une poêle en pleine figure.  
  
Le repas fut insoutenable pour Kaori. Monica avait décidé de garder sa « tenue », proclamant haut et fort qu'elle sentait très en forme et qu'elle les emmènerait tous en boite le soir même. Mick était aux anges et essayait de la draguer en même temps que d'éviter les coups de massue de Kaori. Mais ce qui fut le plus surprenant était l'attitude de Ryô. Il était aux petits soins pour cette femme. Pas de grimaces perverses, pas d'attitudes douteuses, pas de mokkori. Que lui reprocher à part une attention toute particulière ? Kaori, déroutée, mais néanmoins jalouse, ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ce qu'il lui avait dit en sortant du Cat's Eye : Lui faire confiance. Oui, mais jusqu'à quel point ?  
  
Quand Monica se leva de table, elle s'accrocha au bras de Ryô, minaudant quelques mots accrocheurs.  
-« Si je me souviens bien, tu adorais me voir en noir non ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai la tenue qu'il faut pour ce genre de soirée ! On va faire la fête ce soir !!!» Kaori fulminait, frustrée de ne pouvoir agir autrement, elle se défoula sur Mick, qui s'accroupissait déjà à quatre pattes pour admirer les jambes de Monica. Ryô était conscient que sa partenaire allait bientôt tuer quelqu'un s'il ne lui parlait pas de suite, mais la présence de leurs deux invités ne lui facilitait guère la tâche. Toujours surpris par la venue soudaine de Monica, il l'était moins par ses manières. Il se tourna vers Kaori et ne rencontra qu'un regard assassin. Il préféra couper court à cette scène plutôt embarrassante.  
-« Monica. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit sage de sortir dans ton état ? »  
-« Oh Ryô !! Tu me déçois là. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'a jamais empêché de m'amuser ! Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. J'étais un feu fatiguée tout à l'heure mais je vais très bien. Je vais me changer. » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, ayant pris soin de faire porter ses affaires par Mick quand Ryô avait rejoint Kaori.  
  
Celle-ci ne tenta même pas de se demander d'où elle sortait ses valises. Elle soupira longuement et fusilla d'un regard ce grand dadais de Ryô qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt. _S'il ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait mise à la porte, mais malgré tout, elle voyait encore le spectacle d'une Monica souffrante, et s'en voudrait de la laisser seule en ville.quoique. Ryô regarda sa partenaire s'éloigner, les épaules affaissées mais qui essayait de garder une démarche assurée. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, et ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Pour lui, tout était clair : Monica était peut être une ancienne connaissance mais ses sentiments n'allaient pas changer du jour au lendemain; malgré tout, avec toutes ces années à courir après ces jolies dames, convaincre Kaori de sa bonne foi allait être dur.. Il soupira, et sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il lui emboîta le pas. La porte à demi fermée, il la retrouva devant sa penderie, en train de pester sur sa maigre garde-robe. Sans bruits, il entra et ferma la porte, non sans garder un ?il sur sa jolie, très jolie coéquipière.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?. pffffff.. » Ryô passa un bras au dessus de la tête de Kaori et lui sortit la tenue qu'Eriko lui avait offert et qui l'avait séduit quand sa Kaori jouait la Cendrillon des villes.  
-« J'aime bien celle-ci moi. » Kaori sursauta et bouscula de ce fait l'autre partie de sa penderie qui s'ouvrit en grand. Sous l'impact, une dizaine de massues de toutes sortes s'abattirent sur la tête de Ryô.  
-« Sniff. Pourquoi ?. J'en ai marre. »  
  
Chapitre 18  
  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Kaori en lui prenant la tenue des mains et la posant sur son lit.  
-« Je m'éclates, ça ne se voit pas !! » Excédé, Ryô s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la montagne de marteaux et kompeitos divers, et s'épousseta comme si de rien n'était.  
-« Il y a des jours où je me demandes si je ne suis pas immortel. Mais d'où ça vient tout ça ? » Il tenta désespérément de remettre tous ces instruments dans la penderie mais rien ne voulait rester en place et il abandonna très vite. Il se baissa pourtant et ramassa un énorme marron qui avait retenu particulièrement son attention. «Spécial Ryô »  
-« Ohhhhh ! Il y en a un avec mon nom dessus. Faudra que je dises ça à Mick ! Ah ah ah ! Il a pas cette chance malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. » Une libellule rentra de plein fouet sur le crâne de Kaori qui ne comprenait plus rien. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire fut un « Idiot ! » pas très convaincant tout de même. Elle s'assit sur le lit et croisa les bras.  
-« Ryô. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
-« Ben quoi ? Je peux pas rentrer dans ta chambre sans avoir une idée derrière la tête ? » Kaori lui passa une multitude de diapositives et de clichés, des dizaines de clientes qui avaient couché dans cette chambre et dont Ryô avait tout fait pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre carré de peau en plus. Celui- ci, pris au dépourvu, lui arracha l'appareil des mains et le jeta par la fenêtre.  
-« Oui, bon bref ! Sinon, comment ça va ? On a pas trop eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui, hein ?» Kaori le regarda sans broncher, attendant de voir jusqu'où Ryô irait dans sa manie de tourner autour du pot. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'?il sur la chambre et se gratta la tête, pensif. _Depuis le temps qu'il essayait d'espionner les clientes ou même sa petite Kaori, il n'avait jamais observé cette chambre qui reflétait bien des choses. Une coiffeuse avec plein de produits divers, une brosse à cheveux, un bureau où prônait la photo du frère bien-aimé, l'écrin de sa bague, quelques peluches. C'est vrai qu'à part le lit ou sa commode dans lequel il pouvait trouver ces petites culottes. Il se racla la gorge, se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença.  
-« Comme tu as pu le deviner, Monica est d'origine américaine. Je l'ai connue quand j'étais là-bas. Elle et son frère, Jimmy. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre qui pourrait être intéressant là dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est au Japon, elle est malade du c?ur, et malgré ses accès de folie, elle ne devrait pas faire d'aussi grand voyage. Apparemment, son frère a quelques ennuis ici même et elle en a profité pour passer par chez nous.» Kaori se sentait rassurée qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il en était mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait en savoir plus finalement. Malgré cela, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison, et triturant les pans de son tee-shirt, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts elle marmonna :  
-« Tu la connaissais bien à ce que j'ai pu voir. » Ryô s'allongea sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et s'apprêta à l'allumer quand il se rappela qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il rangea donc son briquet et mis sa cigarette sur l'oreille. Cette question, il l'attendait bien entendu, mais la réponse se fit attendre, espérant formuler la réponse que Kaori espérait.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, laissant cette dernière dans un état proche de l'impatience. Elle commençait à se sentir totalement ridicule dans cette position, elle aurait bien aimé bouger mais vue qu'elle était figée depuis tout ce temps elle pensait que Ryô s'en rendrait compte si elle remuait le petit doigt. De ce fait, elle se sentait encore plus mortifiée et s'en voulait de se sentir aussi godiche.  
-« Effectivement. » Et rien d'autre ?.. Kaori se tourna vers lui, un peu sur sa faim. Elle voulait le savoir, qu'il lui dise. Celui-ci la regarda et haussa les épaules.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises d'autres Kaori ? Que j'ai vécu avec elle quelques chose d'autre qu'une simple amitié ? » Gloups.Elle baissa les yeux, et recommença à détailler de très près sa couverture. Elle avait hâte que cette conversation se finisse.  
-« Je m'en doute bien.. Je ne suis pas aveugle. » Ryô fit la moue, sentent que la conversation dérapait quelque peu.  
-« C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis le temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
-« Mais je ne suis pas inquiète. » protesta Kaori, qui essayait de ne pas faire transparaître son soulagement.  
  
Ryô sourit et son regard se porta sur sa partenaire et la détailla. Cette dernière lissait inlassablement sa tenue, qui était pourtant impeccable, prouvant sa nervosité. Habillée d'un simple top et d'un jean moulant, cela lui suffit pour se perdre dans ses rêveries. Il serait si simple de s'approcher d'elle, de l'étendre sur le lit et de . Il se rabroua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il chassa ces images entêtantes et voulut lancer une petite plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère mais.  
-« Kaori. » Celle-ci leva la tête, étonnée par cette voix si grave. Elle intercepta le regard fiévreux de son partenaire et son c?ur s'emballa. Cette lueur, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir souvent mais quand elle la surprenait, elle se sentait prête à l'affronter. Elle se leva et se posta face à lui. Sa présence si proche le perturba mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Instinctivement, il la prit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Humant son parfum, il s'approcha toujours plus près et.  
  
Kyyyyaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!  
  
SBADAAAMMMMMMMMM La tête de Mick apparut soudainement dans la porte de la chambre, mais sans que celle-ci ne s'ouvre au préalable. Ryô et Kaori le regardèrent, sans voix, juste quelques corbeaux, au-dessus de leur tête, manifestaient leur présence. Il fit un grand sourire et les salua.  
-« Hello les amis, comment allez-vous ? » Ryô se leva, et mis ses mains dans les poches. Il s'approcha l'air sardonique et se pencha sur l'américain.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire toi ? T'es coincé, t'as besoin d'un coup de main. ou plutôt . »  
-« T'occupes ! » Sournoisement, Ryô posa son pied sur la tête de Mick et appuya dessus jusqu'à entendre un « pop » caractéristique. Mick se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte, massant sa joue.  
-« Imbécile ! »  
-« Dis-donc ! Je te signales, que tu me dois une porte là, alors ne la ramène pas !!! » Ryô, ayant ouvert la porte, se trouvait au dessus de lui, une Kaori curieuse derrière lui. Le charme de son intimité avec Ryô se dissipa définitivement quand elle vit Monica s'avancer et se poster furieuse devant Ryô.  
-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis aussi.entreprenants mon cher Ryô ! » Cette remarque déstabilisa Kaori qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part d'une femme qui se promenait quasiment toute nue devant ces hommes. Elle renifla de dédain mais prouva son professionnalisme en l'interrogeant sur sa véritable raison de sa présence au Japon.  
-« Mademoiselle Monica, si j'ai bien tout compris, il semblerait que vous soyez au Japon pour affaire personnelle. J'aimerais bien que vous m'en disiez un peu plus avant d'aller faire la fête ce soir. » Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur la manière dont Kaori voyait les choses. Pour elle, si le frère de Monica avait des problèmes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pensait qu'à sortir en boite et minauder sans cesse.  
  
Monica la regarda sans se laisser démonter, et sourit même à cette agression. Cette Kaori lui plaisait finalement, et serait facile à manipuler. Elle semblait déceler une foule de sentiments contradictoires chez cette femme. Déterminée mais naïve, une droiture sans faille mais d'une maladresse. Elle sentait que Kaori ne la portait pas dans son c?ur et pourtant, à aucun moment elle n'avait essayé de la mettre dehors. Et son attitude avec Ryô et Mick ! Quelle femme pourrait attirer un homme en brandissant une massue de 50 tonnes ? Quel homme succomberait à ce charme si masculin ? Elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde et ne semblait pas jouer la carte de la femme fatale et manipulatrice.Tant mieux, ce rôle c'était le sien. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle lui répondit amicalement.  
-« Je suis désolée Miss Kaori. Il est vrai que je ne vous ai toujours pas dit ce qu'il en était. Je vais vous expliquer tout ça. »  
  
Chapitre 19  
  
Assis autour de la table du salon, tous regardaient la belle américaine. Kaori, les bras croisés, attendait patiemment qu'elle s'explique tout en ayant attaché au pied du canapé les deux obsédés qui mataient sans pudeur sur les jambes dénudées de la jeune femme. Monica pris la parole.  
-« Mon frère est un informaticien de génie, mais il a le don de mettre son nez là où il ne le faut pas. Il est plutôt réputé pour fouiner de partout et sa réputation de hacker l'a vite précédée. Dernièrement, aux Etats Unis, il a découvert, en s'introduisant sur un réseau de la CIA, un dossier qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Ce dossier intéressait les autorités car il contenait des informations au sujet d'un groupe de politiciens mêlés dans une affaire de prostitution et de trafic de femmes, ce qui, bien sur, ferait beaucoup de bruit. Il a voulu en parler à la police mais vue qu'il s'agissait d'hommes de haut rang, il a tout de suite été poursuivi, enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'il a été harcelé et menacé. Des menaces de mort qui l'ont très vite persuadé de s'expatrier dans un autre pays. Il a laissé sa femme et sa fille. Connaissant beaucoup de monde via le net, il est venu ici et a parlé de sa découverte à un ami japonais. Pensant avoir affaire à un soutien, il est tombé dans un piège. Cet homme était à la solde du gouvernement américain qui avait mis sur écoute et sous surveillance tous ces moyens de communication. Au début il ne s'est pas méfié plus que ça car il pensait que la police l'aiderait mais celle-ci est aussi à sa recherche. En fait, tout a été monté pour que tout le monde pense qu'il est, non pas le témoin numéro un, mais l'ennemi à abattre. Il a réussi à s'échapper une première fois à la police japonaise. Une femme redoutable est à sa poursuite et j'ai un peu peur d'être moi même leur cible, vue qu'ils savent, d'après leur renseignements que je suis sa s?ur et que je suis aussi au Japon. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pris un faux nom quand je suis monté précipitamment dans l'avion. Mais quand il m'a appelé il avait l'air tellement désemparé que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences, et il ne m'avait encore rien dit. J'ai su tout ça sur une messagerie virtuelle dans un cyber-café. Il avait pris milles et une précautions pour brouiller les pistes et je crois que par ma faute, ils vont le retrouver.»  
-« Nogami Saeko ? »  
-« Tu la connais Ryô ? » Ryô et Kaori se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Si Saeko était mêlée à cette affaire internationale, il ne serait pas aisé d'aider Monica.  
-« Où est Jimmy maintenant ? » Monica repris son histoire, une larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
-« Toujours au Japon, quelque part dans cette ville, il se cache. Il a tout d'abord transposer les données du dossier sur un microfilm afin de le garder toujours avec soi en toute discrétion mais . Les hommes du gouvernement ont mis une pression telle qu'il lui est impossible de faire le moindre geste. Sa famille a été retrouvée, ils ont bloqué tous ces comptes, effaçant son dossier à l'état civil, il ne peut plus faire quoi que ce soit à part coopérer. Ils lui ont laissé une semaine pour leur remettre le dossier. Il faut bien entendu que ça se fasse dans la discrétion, alors ils ont décidé de procéder à un échange : le microfilm contre sa liberté. Il doit le remettre lors d'une vente aux enchères, caché dans une statue, lundi prochain.Sans quoi il l'efface complètement, lui et sa famille. »  
-« C'est affreux ! » s'exclama Kaori scandalisée. Monica se réfugia contre Ryô et pleura longtemps. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de la calmer mais rien n'y fit. Ils durent attendre une bonne dizaine de minute et trois quatre verres d'eau pour qu'elle se calme enfin. Quand elle eut retrouvée sa maîtrise de soi, elle regarda par delà ses long cils Kaori et lui sourit faiblement. Bien que celle-ci nota quand même qu'elle restait confortablement installée sous l'aile protectrice de Ryô, elle culpabilisa à ces mots :  
-« Si. si je veux aller danser ce soir ce n'est pas pour prendre du bon temps, mais parce que mon frère m'y attend. Je dois faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je pensais qu'en étant au Japon, je pourrais demander de l'aide à ce cher Ryô. Mon frère est terrorisé, il a besoin de moi. Il a peur pour sa famille, moi je n'ai personne et avec ma maladie, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je m'y suis préparée depuis longtemps. Je veux faire l'échange à sa place. Ryô. tu veux bien m'aider. En souvenir du bon temps. » Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde, soutenu par un Mick tout content qu'il y ait de l'action, plus qu'il n'en demandait d'ailleurs, il accepta tout de suite. Monica s'agrippa autour de son cou et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sous les yeux de Kaori, elle l'embrassa. Ryô, embarrassé, se dégagea tant bien que mal, provoquant un certain malaise autour de la table. Mick fut le premier à réagir en poussant Ryô pour prendre sa place et quémander lui aussi un petit bisou. Ce qu'il lui valut une bonne claque de la part de Monica, mi choquée, mi amusée par l'affairement de celui-ci.  
  
Kaori se leva et déclara :  
-« Vous pouvez compter sur nous Mademoiselle Monica. On vous aidera. Foi de City Hunter. » Monica s'approcha d'elle et un beau sourire éclaira son beau visage, elle pris ses mains dans les siennes  
-« Merci Kaori. Merci de tout mon c?ur. Ne vous méprenez pas sur ma bonne humeur, j'essayes de garder le moral, et maintenant que je sais que vous êtes avec moi, ça ne sera que plus facile. » Puis, rassurée, elle s'excusa et partit se changer, pour de bon cette fois- ci. Quand elle disparut, Ryô se posta devant Kaori.  
-« Je suis fier de toi. » Mais sa seule réaction fut de lui tirer l'oreille en le menaçant :  
-« Je t'interdis d'en profiter !! » Mick éclata de rire devant ce spectacle : un Ryô tout penaud qui changea d'expression en le toisant d'un ?il mauvais.  
-« Et toi ! Au lieu de rire bêtement ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait comme cochonnerie tout à l'heure ? »  
-« Ben rien de particulier. elle m'a juste vue quand elle commençait à se changer dans la salle de bains et .. »  
  
Kaori soupira et les laissa se chamailler encore une fois. Elle avait décidé de mettre de côté sa jalousie, de faire confiance à son partenaire et d'aider cette femme et son frère. Cette histoire l'avait bouleversée. Elle aurait fait de même pour Hideyuki. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et boucha le trou avec quelques planches. Puis voyant l'ensemble posé sur son lit, elle sourit.  
  
***  
  
Monica les invita pour le dîner. Les traces de son chagrin avait fait place a un maquillage savamment dosé et la mettait plus qu'en valeur. Une robe noir décolletée complétait sa tenue et elle irradiait. Kaori se sentit toute petite à côté d'elle et de sa prestance. Elle admirait son courage et son port altier en ces circonstances. Pendant que Mick essayait de convaincre Monica qu'entre compatriotes, il se sentait le devoir de la coller autant, Ryô en profita pour glisser un mot ou deux à Kaori.  
-« Je te remercie encore d'accepter de l'aider. »  
-« Je ne suis pas insensible à ce point ! »  
-« Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, et tu le sais. Tu es impossible quand tu t'y mets ! » Kaori pinça les lèvres, piquée au vif. Mais Ryô lui fit un petit clin d'?il.  
-« C'est trop simple de te provoquer. »  
-« Crétin. »  
-« Dis moi ? »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« J'espères que tu ne vas pas te défiler cette fois-ci »  
-« Comment ça ? »  
-« Prétexter un voyage quelconque, ou bien me faire croire que tu as fait une fugue. » Le regard que lui lança à cet instant précis Ryô, fut tellement empreint de promesses que Kaori ne contrôla pas les mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche spontanément.  
-« Il n'appartient qu'à toi de ne pas laisser le charme se rompre, même au delà des douze coups de minuit. » Elle rosit légèrement sur l'instant mais se figea à l'air hagard de son abruti de partenaire.  
-« Tu veux dire que j'aurais le droit à douze coups ?? Waouuhhhhh !! » Une libellule passa non loin de là.  
  
Chapitre 20  
  
Le soir tomba assez vite et ils se rendirent à cette fameuse boîte de nuit. Monica leur avait montré une photo de Jimmy. Un beau garçon, comme toute la famille, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kaori. L'ambiance était feutrée, les lumières diffuses, toutes les personnes présentes dansaient, buvaient, parlaient dans le brouhaha général. Kaori se sentait bien, elle aimait danser et n'avait pas l'occasion de s'y rendre souvent. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à Monica et resta bouche bée. Celle-ci se déhanchait et se mouvait sur la piste comme si elle lui appartenait. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui enflammait le parquet. Tous enviait l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un certain Ryô Saeba, qui par pure habitude essayait tout de même d 'inviter plusieurs filles à danser avec lui. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle donna un petit coup de coude à Mick qui, en se tournant vers ce qu'elle lui montrait, faillit lâcher son verre de surprise. Mais il se reprit bien vite, et accoudé au bar, il continua à siroter son whisky, reprenant son air sérieux.  
-« Wouw ! Elle ne m'avait pas menti ! Shit ! Si j'avais su que cette perle existait en Amérique, jamais je n'aurais accepté le contrat de tuer Ryô, et je serais rester là-bas à sa recherche ». Kaori prit un air dégoûté face aux genre d'âneries que pouvait raconter parfois ces nettoyeurs en manque. Pourtant, un détail ne lui avait pas échappé.  
-« Comment ça, elle ne t'a pas menti ? Tu as parlé avec elle ?»  
-« Dis donc Kaori, tu vas finir par me vexer ! Je peux avoir un semblant de conversation avec les femmes sans leur sauter dessus immédiatement. Je ne suis pas Saeba moi ! On a parlé un peu. Elle était strip-teaseuse, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait une sacrée réputation ! On l'appelait Démonica. je trouve que ça lui va pas trop mal. » Il ravala son rire quand il vit que Kaori s'était figée en une position de crispation intense. _Alors ça ! Ryô s'était bien gardé de le lui dire ! Elle lui aurait fait cracher les vers du nez, et plus vite que ça !! . C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit.. Ahlalala. que faire contre une femme pareille ? Et Ryô qui la suivait comme un chien !  
  
Le soupir qu'elle poussa alors en dit long sur son état d'esprit. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le siège, à côté de Mick, et le regarda avec un mélange de haine farouche contre ses hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à ça et une tristesse immense.  
-« Tu n'as pas l'air bien ma pauvre Kaori. Tu veux un petit remontant ? » Mick lui proposa son verre et elle le but d'une traite.  
-« Hey !! Doucement, ce n'est pas un verre d'eau ! Mon whisky ! Tu as bu d'une seule traite mon double whisky ?!!. Ouhla. » Mick s'inquiétât tout de suite, voyant que les joues de Kaori s'empourpraient violemment sous l'effet de la chaleur de l'alcool. Ses yeux se voilèrent et le vague sourire qu'elle affichait ne prédisait rien de bon.  
-« Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu tienne l'alcool. » Kaori avait chaud tout d'un coup. La brûlure qu'avait laissé la boisson en descendant le long de sa gorge lui piquait encore les yeux. Elle se sentait vaseuse mais la musique et l'atmosphère environnante l'embrasèrent. Elle se leva, un peu chancelante.  
-« Je crois que je vais danser un peu moi ! » Mick ouvrit de grands yeux et la suivit des yeux, un peu incertain de son attitude.  
  
Ryô, jeta un coup d'?il vers Mick et l'interrogea de loin. Où était Kaori ? Son ami, d'un coup de tête, lui fit signe de regarder vers sa droite où un petit groupe d'homme avait rejoint celle-ci qui dansait sous les lumières bleues et rouges.  
-« Hey ! Attends ton tour toi ! » Malgré les protestations, il se faufila et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Kaori qui dansait et riait aux éclats avec plusieurs garçons qui l'admiraient un peu trop. Il lui prit le bras et l'attira vers lui.  
-« Kaori ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
-« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je danses, ça ne se voit pas ! J'ai pas le droit de danser avec tous mes amis ? » Un murmure de contentement, et des sourires niais se dessinèrent sur les visages des nombreux prétendants qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'elle.  
-« J'y crois pas ! Tu as bu un peu trop Kaori, allez viens ! »  
-« Non ! Laisses moi m'amuser ! Pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de t'amuser avec ta danseuse et pas moi ? »  
-« Lâche là ! Tu n'as pas entendu : la dame t'a demandé de la laisser tranquille ! » Un homme, qui ne savait sûrement pas à qui il avait affaire, osa s'interposer. Il trembla un peu quand il croisa le regard de Ryô, qui pour le coup, avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Il battit en retraite sans que celui- ci ne prononce un seul mot.  
-« Bon bon, ça va ! Prends la si tu y tiens ! Egoïste va ! » Ryô ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser la parole, mais lui asséna un bon coup à la mâchoire, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement. Mick accourut quand il vit que tout cela dégénérait. Il s'excusa pour ces deux tourtereaux en mal d'amusement et paya une tournée à tout le monde pour les calmer.  
-« Je la mets sur ta note Ryô !! »  
  
Ryô entraîna Kaori à une table et la força à s'asseoir un peu brutalement. Celle-ci était complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et ne se démonta pas face à ce Ryô en colère.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »  
-« Tu m'énerves avec tes questions. Va rejoindre ta Monica et laisses moi m'amuser ! »  
-« Boire et te comporter de la sorte avec tous ces . Pfff. Tu es ridicule ! » Kaori se leva d'un bond et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle était peut être ivre mais ces mots lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle.  
-« Et ça ne te rappelle personne ? Tu vois ce que je dois endurer alors ! » Ryô, sous le choc s'assit à son tour. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. _Voilà que Kaori se mettait à faire n'importe quoi ! S'il n'avait pas promis à Monica de retrouver son frère, il l'aurait de suite ramener à la maison !! Kaori ,elle, voyant que son cher partenaire était finalement peut être jaloux, se mis à avoir de drôles d'idées. L'ambiance et le whisky y étaient pour quelque chose, sans aucun doute, et le voir ainsi. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine et sans réfléchir, elle se pencha et lui souleva le menton d'une main. Plongeant ses yeux dans ce regard qui l'avait tant de fois subjugué, elle se prit à espérer qu'elle aurait pour une fois un peu d'emprise sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ryô aurait craqué et abandonné toutes résolutions d'être patient dans ses relations avec elle. Un désir limite bestial s'empara de lui et pour éviter l'irréparable, il se leva et partit derechef très en colère. Contre lui même, contre cette soirée qui ne menait à rien, contre la terre entière. Il marmonna deux trois mots à Mick, lui demandant de prendre soin de Kaori et surtout de la surveiller, et il rejoignit Monica, la pressant de trouver Jimmy. Celle-ci se défendit, étonnée de voir que Ryô avait changé d'attitude, elle lui répondant que son frère ne viendrait que dans une heure.  
  
Mick, bougon, furieux de devoir jouer les baby-sitter au lieu de draguer quelques jeunes filles en fleur, rejoignit une Kaori qui passait de l'état de frustration à celui de furie. Il fit la moue, pensant qu'il allait encore essuyer les affres du roi de l'inconstance. Mais rien ne le prépara à ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Assis tous les deux autour de la table, elle lui faisait face. Ravissante dans cette jupe et ce petit haut qui mettait en valeur sa beauté, Mick soupira. _Décidément, il était passé à côté de nombreux canons à cause de ce crétin de Ryô !! Kaori le sortit de ses pensées en lui posant une question quelque peu étonnante venant de sa part.  
-« Mick ? Me trouves-tu séduisante ? Désirable ? » Il recracha son whisky et commença à se demander si ce soir il allait pouvoir en boire un, en entier. Mais Kaori de plaisantait pas. Une vague lueur de défi, mêlée à de l'inquiétude dansaient dans son regard.  
  
Chapitre 21  
  
Mick la regarda d'un air circonspect, se demandant si elle lui demandait ça sérieusement ou si elle avait simplement envie de se venger de Ryô. Il secoua la tête en signe de dépit. Il aurait bien aimé que Kaori se lâche, et bien entendu il aurait été ravi que ce soit avec lui, mais pas cette femme si droite et si loyale. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non ! Kaori devait se sentir seule à ce moment précis, abandonnée et surtout rejetée par ce crétin, ce stupide.ce. !! Il grogna et se leva d'un bond. Prenant la main de Kaori, il l'entraîna à sa suite.  
-« Je serais honoré que la femme la plus séduisante de cette soirée m'accorde cette danse. Et je t'interdis de me dire que je suis un vil flatteur. C'est la stricte vérité.» Tour à tour, méfiante, rassurée et amusée, Kaori accepta avec joie de se laisser conduire par son ami américain. Celui-ci en profita un peu pour la tenir un peu trop près, mais il s'étonna du manque de répondant chez elle.  
-« Bah alors ? Pas de marteaux ? Pas de massues ? Ahahaha, j'ai trouvé ! Tu as enfin compris que Ryô ne valait rien à côté de moi, et tu . Kaori ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et intercepta le regard de sa cavalière. Un regard affaibli par l'alcool mais surtout par le désespoir et l'incompréhension. L'atmosphère de fête se dissipait peu à peu dans l'esprit de Kaori laissant place à l'amertume. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ryô agissait ainsi et plus elle y réfléchissait plus son mal de tête empirait. Instinctivement, Mick la serra un peu plus, essayant de la consoler, de la protéger, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que son mal était intérieur et qu'une seule personne pouvait la délivrer de ce qui la rongeait. Il était facile de voir que Kaori avait besoin d'un peu de repos, mentalement parlant.  
  
Le slow se poursuivait et Mick pressentit le besoin urgent de faire quelque chose pour la dérider un peu. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que Ryô ne les surveillait pas puis ses doigts s'agitèrent et descendirent plus bas que la décence ne le permettait.  
-« Mick ! Si tu ne veux pas finir la soirée à l'hôpital, je te conseilles de renoncer tout de suite. »  
-« Qui moi ? Ah ah ah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » _Elle le regarda et s'étonna encore de la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et son homologue japonais. Identique et pourtant. peut être qu'il pourrait répondre à ses questions, à ses incertitudes sur l'attitude de Ryô ? Kaori, aurait coupé court à ses idées en temps normal, mais l'alcool aidant, elle se lança.  
-« Mick, tu es un homme non ? » La question le désarçonna quelque peu et il fit la grimace, vexé.  
-« C'est gentil d'avoir remarqué !»  
-« Excuses moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais.enfin.je voulais te demander. Pourquoi est-ce que.est-ce qu'il. » Mais sa phrase mourut en un murmure imperceptible dans le brouhaha ambiant.  
  
_Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. C'était un problème entre elle et Ryô, et en parler avec Mick, ce serait comme le trahir, dévoiler des moments d'intimité qu'ils leur étaient propres. Oui ! Elle devait exorciser ses démons mais avec Ryô ! Lui parler, lui demander pourquoi. La jeune femme leva la tête, et résolue, elle sourit. Mue par une envie simple de le remercier, du fait que Mick était lui aussi toujours là pour elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Celui-ci la dévisagea, surpris. Ce n'était pas la diversion prévue mais c'était quand même beaucoup plus agréable qu'un coup de massue sur le coin de la tête.  
-« Je peux savoir en quel honneur j'ai le droit à ce baiser ? »  
-« Merci. » Puis, empressée, voulant à tout prix en avoir le c?ur net, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et lui dit :  
-« Je dois parler à Ryô. Excuses-moi. » Mick resta planté sur la piste de danse, se tenant la joue. Il souriait devant cette candeur, cette fraîcheur qui n'avait pas échappées à ce chanceux de Ryô. Ce misérable petit rat puant qui avait la chance d'avoir cette merveille sous son toit et qui. !!! Il secoua la tête pour se calmer. Puis conscient qu'il était tout seul, et un peu bête au milieu de la piste sans cavalière, il décida d'en profiter enfin. Quelques femmes tombèrent sous son charme et il put enfin apprécier un bon whisky pendant au moins . dix minutes.  
  
***  
  
Kaori écuma toute la boite de nuit sans succès. Pas de Ryô mais surtout pas de Monica. Elle commençait à ressentir la colère lui monter au nez. _Avait- il osé partir sans elle ? S'amuser en tête à tête avec Monica ? Non ! Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle l'espérait tout en s'inquiétant, il en était capable l'animal !! Elle parcourut de long en large l'établissement. Bousculant quelques femmes dans les toilettes, elle sentait un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir. Elle s'arrêta net devant les latrines pour les hommes, et ni une ni deux, elle y pénétra. Certains crièrent à la perversion, d'autres rirent aux éclats ou bien essayaient de draguer cette femme si impétueuse qui avait osé franchir la limite, mais l'aspect menaçant de Kaori les firent renoncer bien vite. L'appelant par son prénom, son partenaire restait introuvable. Elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse et, de plus en plus oppressée, elle osa accoster et déranger quelques couples. Et si on la traitait de folle ou la maudissait d'avoir cassé l'ambiance entre certains, elle s'en fichait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était certaine. Elle ne tarda pas à retrouver Mick, avachi sur le comptoir, palabrant avec la jolie serveuse. Au moins avait-il réussi à ne plus se payer de boisson pour la soirée. Essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille, elle s'effondra à demi sur Mick, le tirant par la manche. Il essaya tant bien que mal à la repousser un peu, avant que sa conquête ne décide à se fâcher.  
-« Mick ! Viens m'aider ! »  
-« Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes soûle ou quoi ! Laissez moi tranquille. » Mais Kaori avait récupéré de son état d'ébriété depuis et elle ignora complètement les efforts de Mick pour rattraper sa serveuse.  
-« Ryô ! Monica ! Ils ont disparus ! »  
-« Mais non ! Il a du l'emmener quelque part pour . Oups . Mauvaise réponse ? » Il bredouilla, devant l'air dépité de Kaori quelques excuses et se leva, décidant du coup à abandonner pour la énième fois son verre et cette jolie demoiselle.  
-« Je reviendrais ! » lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'?il charmeur.  
  
Mais aussitôt la tête tourné, il reçut une bouteille sur le crâne, entendant un « Vicieux déjà marié » qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Tout penaud, il jeta tout d'un coup un regard meurtrier à Kaori.  
-« Bon, on y va, mais je te préviens ! Dès que je le trouves, je le tue de mes propres mains ! » Kaori ne fut pas dupe et elle lui tira l'oreille.  
-« N'oublies pas trop vite Kazue ! »  
-« Mais non, mais non.si on ne peut plus s'amuser alors ! Bon c'est quoi le problème encore ? Bébé Ryô s'est perdu ? »  
-« Mick !! C'est important ! Ne plaisantes pas ! Je ne le trouves plus.Monica non plus, mais je sais que. enfin je ne penses pas qu'ils soient.»  
-« Jamais tranquilles ! J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez moi au lieu d'aller chez vous ! Bon allez, commençons par le commencement. La dernière fois que je les ai vu ils étaient près de la scène au fond. »  
  
Le couple se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué et chercha le moindre petit indice qui aurait pu les rassurer. Mick empoigna Kaori et la mena un peu plus loin. Un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué et qui s'enfonçait en un escalier assez lugubre.  
-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où ça mène ? »  
-« C'est une porte de sortie. »  
-« Comment la connais-tu ? »  
-« L'avantage de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit depuis longtemps » répondit Mick, assez évasif.  
  
Les marches débouchèrent sur une porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite cour intérieure. Kaori poussa un cri d'effroi. Le souffle coupé, elle ramassa le magnum de Ryô et l'appela, mais son cri se perdit dans l'obscurité.  
  
Chapitre 22  
  
Ces heures d'attente avait eu raison de la patience de Kaori. Effondrée, anéantie, elle allait et venait sans cesse dans leur appartement, restant le plus souvent de longues heures à la fenêtre, guettant les moindres mouvements des passants. Mick l'avait ramenée mais s'en était retourné interroger les quelques badauds qui se promenaient dans le quartier chaud de Tokyo, mais sans succès. _Que pouvait-elle faire à part attendre patiemment son retour ? Il allait revenir, elle en était certaine. Il n'avait pas pu partir avec Monica pour . Non ! Impossible ! Elle avait confiance en lui malgré son caractère volage. Il . Il n'avait pas pu se faire . Mourir ? Non !! Elle l'aurait senti ! Il allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre au détour de la rue, vivant. Une brise légère fit trembler les feuillages et effleura son visage. Le vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de sa chaire la glaçait bien plus que cette nuit de printemps. Elle ne bougeait pas malgré les quelques frissons qui la parcouraient.  
  
Toc Toc Kaori sursauta. Elle se précipita à la porte et oubliant toutes précautions, elle l'ouvrit vivement.  
-« Ryôoo ?? » Mais se rendant compte que c'était Mick qui se tenait devant elle, tout espoir la quitta et son regard se voila.  
-« Je suis désolé, ce n'est que moi. »  
-« Du nouveau ? »  
-« . » Mick n'osa répondre mais fit un signe de négation de la tête, conscient que Kaori n'apprécierait guère. Il s'installa dans le canapé, épuisé par cette nuit. Il savait que le plus dur serait à venir et, à la démarche fébrile de Kaori, le pire était à concevoir d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, il se devait de lui poser une question qui allait la bouleverser encore plus.  
-« Kaori ? »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Tu es sur qu'il ne t'a rien dit ? Quelque chose du genre qu'il allait faire la fête ailleurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Excuses moi de poser la question, mais le connaissant.Enfin, il est habitué à ce genre de choses. »  
-« Non. ne t'excuses pas, il aurait très bien pu le faire, ., mais quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, il est parti en colère contre moi et. »  
-« En colère ? Pourquoi ça ? Ah oui. je vois, sa scène de jalousie ! »  
-« Non, enfin, je ne crois pas, j'ai . j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais peut être pas du, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas compris ou pas aimé, et il est parti sans un mot. Ca ne lui ressemble pas Mick. Pas cette fois. J'en suis sur ! »  
-« Je te crois Kaori. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je ne penses pas qu'il était en colère contre toi, alors ne culpabilises pas. » _Oui. Kaori s'en voulait. Si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer à la femme fatale en ce moment précis, Ryô ne serait pas parti. Elle aurait pu garder un ?il sur lui, et Monica. et Jimmy. Ce Jimmy qu'elle n'avait vu nul part. Peut être que Ryô était en danger à cause de cette histoire. et indirectement à cause d'elle. Elle inspira profondément, désireuse de se retirer et de pouvoir garder un semblant de sang froid. Elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse devant Mick.  
  
-« Merci de ton aide. Merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil à toi mais.je voudrais rester seule. Excuses moi, je vais aller dans ma chambre .» Cachant son désespoir tant qu'elle put, celui-ci ne se laissa pas abuser. Ses yeux humides et ses mains tremblantes le touchèrent. Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, malgré l'insistance de Kaori à vouloir s'isoler.  
-« Il n'en est pas question. »  
-« Mick.s'il te plaît. »  
-« Je fais faire du café. Il est hors de question que tu restes toute seule pour l'instant. Il faut te calmer pour pouvoir dormir un peu.»  
  
Le sérieux de son ami la troubla. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche, les sanglots qu'elle réprimait depuis ces longues heures lui brûlaient la gorge. Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Mick l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé. Un rapide coup d'?il sur la jeune femme repliée sur elle même, et il en conclut facilement que le café serait sûrement de trop.  
-« Je vais plutôt te préparer une infusion. » Elle le suivit du regard, ses forces la quittaient et elle ne pouvait contester. Et elle avait peur. Terrifiée par ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre à tout moment, elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Quand Mick revint de la cuisine, il déposa le plateau sur la table basse du salon. Il tendit une tasse à Kaori qui l'accepta de bon c?ur. Elle le remercia d'un murmure et sous le regard attentif de son ami, elle but rapidement. Une bienfaisante chaleur envahit son corps mais ne put entièrement la réchauffer. Son visage ne reflétait que de la douleur, un désespoir infini. Elle reposa sa tasse, légèrement tremblante, et réprimant ses pleurs, elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui poser une question. Mais ses mots moururent bien avant. Une vague de détresse l'emporta, et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Tout simplement, il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait mal pour elle.  
-« Il reviendra. » Ces quelques mots la bouleversèrent et le verrou de son âme vola en éclat. Sa souffrance déferla implacablement, et incapable de se maîtriser elle fondit en larmes. Mick resserra son étreinte, et la berça tendrement. Il ne pouvait qu'être présent et la soutenir. Il se sentait inutile. _Où était Ryô ? Etait-il vivant ? S'il ne revenait pas dans les prochaines heures, il allait se charger personnellement de lui régler son compte !!! Il était hors de question que cette femme si cher à son c?ur souffre plus longtemps. Elle était si sensible et si courageuse en même temps. Elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne. Il aurait cédé à la folie de la drogue si elle ne l'avait pas cherché au plus profond de son être et aurait sûrement perdu son âme. Bien au delà de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle la première fois, il avait capitulé devant l'amour qui réunissait cette femme et son ami nettoyeur. Aujourd'hui, heureux en ménage avec Kazue, il portait envers Kaori, un amour fraternel et infaillible. Il se devait de la protéger et de la réconforter.  
  
Les minutes passèrent, bénéfiques. Les sanglots se calmèrent, Kaori, exténuée, s'effondra.  
-« Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Je resterais ici cette nuit à l'attendre. » N'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de protester, Kaori se laissa guider vers sa chambre.  
-« Je vais appeler Kazue et Falcon. Va dormir, je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Kaori leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui en signe de gratitude et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait un peu plus apaisée, et surtout rassurée par les paroles réconfortantes de son ami. Un pâle sourire étira ses traits fatigués. _ Il reviendrait ! Mick le lui avait promis.  
  
Mick tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon. Tout aussi anxieux que Kaori sur la disparition de Ryô, il éprouvait le besoin imminent de se changer les idées. Donc, tout naturellement, son instinct de mâle en rut se réveilla. Ahlala ! Si Ryô n'était pas son ami, et s'il n'avait pas Kazue.. Quelle jolie paire de .. SBAM !  
-« Et ne t'avises pas de penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'énerver !!! » Une petite mais impitoyable massue dissipa ses visions fantasmatiques. Apparemment, Kaori avait tout autant besoin que lui de se défouler. Tout en se massant la tête, il alluma la télé et s'installa comme il le put sur le sofa. Mais il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se décider, il fallait réagir et commencer à chercher. Peut être que Saeko savait quelque chose. Il essaya de l'appeler chez elle mais le répondeur se déclencha. Il raccrocha, et sans grande conviction, il tenta son numéro au commissariat, même à deux heures du matin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Kaori, incapable de trouver le sommeil, s'était relever et écoutait derrière le chambranle de la porte.  
  
.  
  
La discussion finie, Saeko ne semblant pas avoir de nouvelles, Kaori, mue par une irrésistible envie de capter la présence de Ryô, entra dans sa chambre. Enfouie sous la couverture, encore toute habillée, elle se remémora ces derniers jours.  
  
Se rappeler l'avait définitivement épuisée. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à travers le store mais elle réussit enfin à s'endormir. Un sommeil sans rêves. Une nuit sans Ryô. Un python magnum contre son c?ur.  
  
Chapitre 23  
  
Bien loin de Shinjuku et de son appartement, Ryô ouvrit un ?il. Il avait mal à la cuisse et mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il voulut se lever mais deux mains se posa sur ses épaules et le força à se rallonger.  
-« Tout doux mon garçon ! Tu auras bientôt le temps de faire le tour du pâté de maison en courant mais pour l'instant on reste tranquille ! » Surpris il leva un ?il, et vit une dame d'un certain âge qui lui souriait gentiment. Une femme qui avait vécu, certes, mais qui gardait au fond de ses yeux une lueur pétillante qui ne trichait pas sur son bonheur. _ Mais où était-il ? Qui était cette femme ? Et . Kaori !! Sans prendre en considération ce qu'elle venait de dire, il redoubla d'effort pour se mettre en position assise.  
-« Je... mais . »  
-« Et bien, et bien ! La jeunesse ne veut pas écouter la sagesse à ce qu'on dirait. Tu vas m'obliger à utiliser la force » Et joignant le geste à la parole, la vieille dame le plaqua au fond de son lit, avec une véhémence que Ryô n'aurait pu deviner. Shan-In le regarda avec néanmoins beaucoup de compassion.  
-« Reste là. Tu as passé une nuit bien agitée, et tu dois récupérer. Je supposes que tu as bien des questions qui doivent se bousculer dans ta tête, je veux bien y répondre à condition que tu restes couché et que tu ne te fatigues pas trop ! Le soleil vient de se lever et on a toute la journée pour parler. » Ryô n'osa aller contre les ordres de cette dame si douce et si ferme à la fois. Il abdiqua et se laissa aller dans le futon qui était si confortable.  
  
-« Puis-je savoir comment ma tortionnaire s'appelle ? » Shan-In rit de bon c?ur à cette remarque et tout en lui posant sur son front une serviette humide et fraîche, elle répondit :  
-« Shan-In Wu, mon garçon. Tu es chez moi et chez mon mari Tseng, le vieux doit être quelque part en train de fumer sa pipe ! Comme d'habitude» Malgré le fait qu'elle utilisa le mot -vieux- avec irritation, on sentait dans sa voix qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Elle continua à prodiguer des soins à son malade et à lui expliquer la situation.  
-« Mon mari t'a trouvé dans un avion en feu et . »  
-« HEIN ??? » _Avion ? Avion en feu ? Impossible !!! Pas lui ! Comment aurait-il pu se mettre dans une situation comme celle-ci ?. Sa mémoire lui joua quelque tour. Il fronça les sourcils mais fit de son mieux pour mettre de côté les flashs qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il s'appliqua à rester à l'écoute de son. infirmière. Celle-ci comprit que Ryô devait se rappeler de certains détails et se tut un instant, attendant qu'il se remette.  
  
-« Ca va mon garçon ? »  
-« Pardon ? . Ah oui. Oui, merci. C'est juste que .»  
-« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? »  
-« Seulement des bribes mais je penses que ça reviendra d'ici peu. »  
-« A mon avis, tu as du recevoir une bonne dose de calmant ou autres produits. Tu as dormi pendant 48 heures d'affilée. Et tu as marmonné pas mal de choses pendant ton sommeil. »  
-« C'est à dire ? » Ryô se sentit nerveux tout d'un coup. Il ne savait pas où il était, qui étaient ces Wu, et surtout comment il avait réussi à se mettre dans ce pétrin. Il regarda avec méfiance vers cette vieille femme mais se sentit bien vite ridicule quand il vit qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'?il complice.  
-« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, je garderais le secret. »  
-« Un secret mais quel secret ? »  
-« Sur cette Kaori. Et Hideyuki. enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre. Ce n'est pas joli, joli de piquer la femme de son ami. »  
-« Mais non !! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez là ! Ils sont frères et s?urs et. » Puis Ryô se tut. Ce n'était pas son genre de se justifier ainsi, et surtout pas avec des inconnus. Mais cette femme. il y avait tant de douceur qui se dégageait d'elle. Il avait la sensation de la connaître depuis longtemps. Non ! En fait, elle ressemblait à Kaori. Elles avaient la même fièvre, la même envie de vivre dans leur regard, l'envie de donner, de partager sans rien attendre en retour. Mais si le visage de Kaori qui dansait devant ses yeux lui apportait du réconfort, cela l'inquiétait de la savoir seule, loin de lui.  
  
Shan-In s'était assise près du lit et le scrutait attentivement sous ses longs cils. Elle pouvait deviner chaque sentiment qui le tourmentait. Elle voyait ce fin sourire, qui lui donnait l'air d'un véritable gamin, disparaître pour laisser place à un regard sombre et profond et ses traits se crisper. Elle fut prise au dépourvu malgré tout, quand soudain Ryô tenta de se mettre debout.  
-« Je dois partir tout de suite. »  
-« Il n'en est pas question ! » Une voix s'éleva de la porte d'entrée, au grand soulagement de Shan-In qui n'aurait pas pu cette fois-ci maîtriser toute seule, ce grand dadais qui refusait d'obéir. Le ton dur et irrévocable trancha avec l'aspect fragile de la silhouette. Mais Ryô savait qu'il ne fallait point se fier à l'apparence et resta sur ses gardes. Quand la personne s'approcha, il eut un moment d'hésitation, elle lui semblait familière. Il lança du tac au tac, fidèle à son tact et à sa délicatesse.  
-« Vous êtes le vieux qui m'a tiré de là ? Je vous remercie. Sincèrement. Mais là, vous voyez, il faut que je rejoigne ma partenaire, elle a besoin de moi et . » Le susdit s'avança et pris un air menaçant. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Ryô et le sermonna.  
-« Dis donc mon garçon, déjà tu m'appelles pas le Vieux ! J'ai 60 ans ! T'as compris ? 60 ! Et puis, j'vois pas comment tu pourrais faire pour traverser l'océan dans ton état. »  
-« L'océan ? »  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ?. 60 ans maintenant ! On aura tout entendu . Ce vieux fou est bien plus âgé que ça. » chuchota Shan- In dans son coin.  
-« Shan-In !!! Si c'est pour dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de faire le déjeuner ! Et essayes de pas le rater cette fois-ci ! » Shan-In se leva et fit front à son mari. Le regard de Ryô passa de l'un à l'autre, une libellule voletant innocemment dans la pièce. _Qu'est-ce que . ? C'est quoi ce vieux ? Il avait la désagréable sensation de voir son double dans 30 ou 40 ans.. Et la ressemblance entre Shan-In et Kaori devenait flagrante. Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Se voir aussi vieux ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il lui semblait qu'on lui volait la vedette dans le rôle du goujat invétéré. Il remua la tête vivement en signe de protestation. Enfin. il restait l'Etalon de Shinjuku, ce vieux en était bien loin et.  
  
PAF ! Le vieux se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.  
-« Espèce d'obsédé ! Quand vas-tu perdre cette manie de toucher à tout ! » Shan-In ferma la porte avec fureur et s'en alla préparer le repas. Le vieux, un large sourire aux lèvres, malgré le fait qu'il traînait sa vieille carcasse pour se remettre debout, se tourna vers Ryô et ricana bêtement.  
-« Elle a pt'être plus 20 ans, mais elle a encore des fesses bien fermes.» Ryô le regarda comme il aurait pu fixer un misérable cafard. Il soupira.  
-« Je suis tombée dans une maison de fou. »  
-« On peut pas dire que la politesse t'étouffe toi ! Mais ça m'plaît ! Ah ha ha » Tseng lui tapa dans le dos amicalement. Il avait encore gardé de sa vigueur le vieux !! Ce personnage troublait Ryô mais l'amusait. Beaucoup de choses allaient sûrement le surprendre, il le sentait.  
  
Chapitre 25  
  
Ce fut le vieux Wu, qui après s'être rassasié, coupa le silence.  
-« Bon, le jeunot, si tu nous expliquais un peu ce qui s'passe. C'est pas tous les jours que j'sors un grand gaillard comme toi d'un zinc en flamme. Et si tu m'permets, j'aimerais bien savoir comme se nomme mon invité. » Aucune animosité dans la voix, aucun reproches, tout cela avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser et Ryô se sentit un peu honteux de ne pas s'être présenté plus tôt. Il se surpris lui même, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de culpabiliser pour si peu de choses. Il chassa ses sentiments si peu conformes à son caractère et répondit à son hôte.  
-« Oui, c'est vrai, qu'avec tout ces bons petits plats, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. » Shan-In rosit sous le compliment, ce qui pour son âge lui donnait encore plus de charmes. Mais le vieux Wu se pencha vers Ryô et murmura.  
-« Traître ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas lui dire ça, maintenant elle va prendre la grosse tête et. » PAF !! La cuillère en bois finit par atterrir sur son crâne  
-« C'est à cause de toi si je deviens chauve Shan-In !! » cria-t- il à sa femme  
-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et laisse le parler ! » Shan-In se leva et leur servit un café dont l'arôme se répandit à travers toute la cuisine. Une tasse fumante devant lui, Ryô continua :  
-« Je m'appelle Ryô Saeba, je viens du Japon. Je vous avouerais que je ne me souviens pas très bien des dernières heures précédents l'accident, mais c'est une affaire un peu.compliquée. » _Comment leur annoncer qu'il était un nettoyeur indépendant ? Qu'il était sur une affaire ? Pas de papiers, pas de .  
-« Quel métier faites-vous ? » demanda Ana, rejoignant le fil de ses pensées.  
-« Euh.Et bien. Je suis détective privé . » La famille Wu ne parut pas très surprise de cette réponse, et Tseng le devança largement quand il lança :  
-« Tes souvenirs reviendront, il te faut un peu de temps et surtout y réfléchir à tête reposée. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'armes là où je t'ai ramassé, fiston. Par contre, ça expliquerait la présence de ces types.»  
-« Quels types ? »  
-« Des hommes armés jusqu'au cou, qui ont fouillé une partie de la forêt peu après ton accident. Grrrr, ils ont tout saccagé sur leur passage, ils ont eu de la chance que j't'avais sur le dos parce que sinon. Bref ! Ils ne sont pas encore passé par là, ils ont du se renseigner d'abord en ville. Cette maison est retirée de la civilisation, mais j'penses qu'il ne vont pas tarder à arriver, c'est une question de jours. »  
-« Je suis désolée de vous avoir entraîné là dedans. Ils me cherchent moi, et après tout ce que vous avez fait, je dois partir le plus vite possible. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. »  
-« Dans ton état, le jeunot, c'est plutôt à nous de prendre soin de toi. » Shan-In approuva énergiquement de la tête son mari et posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Ryô.  
-« Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, tu ne crains rien ici. » Ryô soupira. _C'est le monde à l'envers ! Ce couple de petits vieux qui pensent pouvoir affronter je ne sais quel gang en toute confiance ! Et pour qui ? Ryô Saeba, nettoyeur numéro 1 du Japon. Enfin, pour l'instant, le petit Ryô avait du mal à marcher sans l'aide d'une canne mais il n'avait pas le droit de rester ici et de mettre la vie de ces braves gens en danger. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel pétrin ils allaient se fourrer !  
  
-« Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et avoir été aux petits soins pour moi. Je ne sais comment vous rendre la pareille autrement qu'avec des mots pour l'instant mais je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus chez vous et vous mettre en danger. » Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Shan-In et Tseng échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent sur leur lancée.  
-« S'ils tiennent tellement à venir sur nos terres, nous ne serons pas les premiers à plaindre... Bon ! Shan-In, tu pourrais le lâcher maintenant, il peut tenir debout sans qu'tu laisses ta main sur son épaule ! T'as plus l'âge de draguer les p'tits jeunes ! » Shan-In s'empourpra violemment sous l'accusation faussement fondée de son mari et s'offusqua.  
-« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?? Un pervers de 65 ans qui . »  
-« J'ai 60 ans !!! » Ana pouffa de rire et cacha son amusement derrière sa main, tandis que Ryô désespéra devant l'insistance des Wu. Il allait devoir employer la manière forte et faire de la peine à ses petits vieux adorables. Cela lui brisait le c?ur, eux qui avaient été si gentils avec lui. Son visage perdit de sa bonne humeur et son regard devint maussade. Shan-In le regarda et pensa, à tort ou à raison, qu'il devait sûrement penser à cette Kaori dont il avait si souvent fait allusion pendant son délire.  
-« Fiston ? Peut être que je me trompes mais tu voudrais peut être donner des nouvelles à ta famille ? » _Décidément, si en plus ils répondaient à ses moindres désirs avant même qu'il n'y pense lui même . Il aurait beaucoup de mal à leur faire comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route dans leur tentative de tenir tête à des hommes armés !! Ils étaient tellement de bonne volonté et son envie de rassurer Kaori si forte, qu'il approuva énergiquement. Pour ce qui était de leur faire changer d'avis, il verrait ça après !   
  
-« Tseng ! Accompagnes Ryô, . tu permets que je t'appelles Ryô, fiston ? . jusqu'au téléphone, s'il te plaît, ça lui fera du bien. »  
-« Pas de problèmes ! Allez le jeunot, viens avec moi ! » Le vieux se leva d'un bond, vola un baiser à sa femme et sortit de la cuisine en sifflotant. Ryô le suivit tant bien que mal et se demanda si leur téléphone ne serait pas trop vieux pour supporter un appel longue distance. Il eut un peu honte de se moquer ainsi mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un réseau ultra sophistiqué et il espérait pouvoir juste rassurer Kaori.et surtout entendre sa voix. L'infusion donnée par Shan-In avait fait des merveilles, Ryô put s'appuyer sur la canne pour marcher correctement et gravir les marches donnant accès au troisième étage sans craindre la douleur qui avait disparue. Quand le vieux ouvrit une porte, à quelques mètres de la chambre d'amis, Ryô eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. La bouche ouverte il regarda médusé : les deux ordinateurs connectés 24/24 sur Internet, le radar, le système de sécurité, une CB, le fax, le.mais et ça, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ??  
-« Bon, tu préfères quoi ? Email ? Fax ? Message codé sur téléphone portable ? J'ai un nouveau système de brouillage que j'aimerais bien testé. » La main du vieux Wu s'abattit et claqua fortement sur le dos de Ryô qui gardait encore un air totalement ébahi. Tant de technologies perdu en pleine brousse. Il avait de la peine à en croire ses yeux.  
-« Ah ah ah ! Tu ne pensais pas qu'on aurait ce genre de choses ici hein ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut acheter via le ouèbe de nos jours, tu ne trouves pas ! Mon fils m'a laissé son ordinateur avant de partir et voilà où ça m'a mené. Shan-In devient folle à chaque fois que j'achètes un nouveau gadget. »  
-« Euh. oui, j'imagines. en fait, je crois que juste un téléphone, ça suffirait. » Ryô se sentit complètement dépassé et il pensa à juste titre que ce couple ne finirait pas de le surprendre.  
  
Quand Tseng lui tendit le combiné, un téléphone extra plat, sans fil bien évidemment, écran couleur et touti quanti, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre comment ça marchait. Le vieux Wu pensa, et heureusement pour Ryô car cela lui permit d'éviter des moqueries en tout genre, que celui-ci ne savait pas par où commencer avant de composer le numéro et qu'il devait penser à une jolie femme. Shan-In lui avait parler des rêves agités de Ryô et que le nom qui revenait sans cesse était : Kaori. Il sourit et tout en cherchant une carte dans les tiroirs, il lança à son attention :  
-« Elle doit être belle mais sacrément têtue, hein ? »  
-« Oh que oui ! Vous avez pas idée ! . Mais ? Mais comment vous savez ça vous ? » Ryô s'assit, ça faisait trop de choses en une seule journée tout ça. _Est-ce que ce vieux viendrait de la planète Mars et serait, en plus d'un technicien hors pair, un dealer en technologies et télépathe ? Ce denier ne réprima pas son fou-rire devant la tête du jeune homme. Il se calma rapidement en voyant que Ryô n'appréciait pas trop la plaisanterie et lui répondit simplement :  
-« Quand je t'ai ramassé dans la forêt, tu as dit deux choses avant de tomber dans les vapes : ange sexy et love hôtel. Te connaissant un peu et vu de quoi tu es capable, tu es un amateur de joli femme toi ! J'en déduis que pour hésiter si longtemps à appeler cette femme, tu dois y tenir. Elle doit souvent te remettre dans le droit chemin, hein ? Et puis, soyons logique, si j'avais dit que ta femme était moche, tu m'aurais assommé ! »  
-« Vous êtes perspicace ! »  
-« Hé hé hé ! Je suis p'tet vieux mais il me reste quelques neurones en fonctionnement dans cette caboche ! Bon je te laisses ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Je me suis branché sur une ligne spéciale, j'ai une connexion illimitée. » Sur un dernier clin d'?il, il posa une carte de la Chine et de la région du Fujian sur la table, où d'une croix se trouvait la position de la maison Wu. Puis, sans un mot, il partit en chantonnant, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ryô composa le numéro de téléphone, et le c?ur battant, il attendit que Kaori décroche.  
  
Chapitre 26  
  
Dringgggg Dringggggg !  
  
Le c?ur de Kaori s'arrêta de battre, comme à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait depuis ces deux jours. Elle essaya de se calmer et se précipita vers le combiné mais préféra laisser à Mick le soin de répondre. Elle avait été déçue tant de fois. Saeko, Miki et bien d'autres les avaient contactés entre-temps et à chaque fois, cela tuait son espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Ryô. Ces jours avaient passé tellement doucement. Cruel est le temps qui passe. Inexorable et inflexible, il peut aussi bien filer comme le vent qu'hésiter à se rendre. Et pourtant, rien ne peut le modeler et le fait de n'avoir aucune emprise et aucun contrôle sur lui la rendait folle. A la question : combien de temps attends-tu des nouvelles ? elle aurait répondu : des décennies, alors qu'il s'était écoulé 48 heures tout au plus. 48 heures d'attente et de souffrance. Le fait de ne rien savoir, d'être dans l'ignorance total l'avait épuisé à un point tel, qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. La nuit, son sommeil, pour le peu qu'elle arrivait à dormir, était agité de cauchemars, et la journée, elle l'employait principalement à rester près du téléphone, guettant le moindre appel. Cherchant dans les moindres recoins le petit indice manquant, interrogeant inlassablement ses informateurs, fouinant un peu partout dans le quartier de Kabukicho, harcelant Saeko jour et nuit, Mick ne l'avait pas abandonnée, loin de là. Le soir, il restait près d'elle, tentant de la consoler comme il le pouvait mais surtout il la réprimandait pour qu'elle se nourrisse un peu. Si au début il avait pensé que le courage de Kaori ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, qu'au bord de la déprime ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas longtemps, son jugement fut balayé comme un fétus de paille lors d'une tempête, quand elle lui avait soutenu, d'une voix résolue et n'admettant aucune autre alternative, que Ryô n'était certainement pas mort ! Qu'elle le sentait encore bien vivant et que s'il ne revenait pas ou que s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles incessamment sous peu, elle retournerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver. dut-elle y passer le reste de ses jours. L'amour qu'elle lui portait ne faillirait jamais.  
  
Drinnngggggg Drinnnnggggggg !  
  
Mick décrocha.  
-« Mmmm ? »  
-« Kaori ??? » La voix lointaine qui lui parvenait se mêlait avec quelques grésillements et il ne reconnut pas de suite la voix de Ryô.  
-« Non. Z'êtes qui ?»  
-« Mick ?! T'es encore chez moi, espèce de sangsue ! » Si Ryô fut extrêmement déçu de tomber sur Mick, c'était surtout du au fait qu'il attendait ardemment de pouvoir entendre la voix de Kaori et non pas celle de son ami américain. Par contre, cela lui fit quand même un bien fou de reconnaître la voix de son compère et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer cette remarque, dont le ton amical tranchait avec la véhémence des propos.  
-« Hey !! Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli hein ! Et . Mais ? . C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? T'es où ? Y'a de jolis filles là où t'es ?» Kaori qui écoutait attentivement, ne douta plus de l'identité de l'interlocuteur, et se précipita. Elle arracha le combiné des mains de Mick et se mis à débiter moult questions à vitesse grand V. Celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Néanmoins, il était jaloux de Ryô et souhaitait intérieurement que Kazue, en pareille circonstance réagisse de la même façon. Grand seigneur, souriant et rassuré, il se retira, laissant les deux tourtereaux en paix. Il aurait bien le temps de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.  
  
-« Ry...Ryô.C'est toi ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est bien toi ? Où es- tu ? Tu es vivant ? Tu vas bien ? »  
-« Kaori. »  
-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »  
-« Kaori ! »  
-« C'est bien toi ? Ryô, c'est toi ? »  
-« Tu vas me laisser en placer une oui ! » Le ton de sa voix ne se voulait en aucun cas réprobateur mais avait eu l'effet escompté: calmer Kaori. Elle avait du passer par toutes les émotions durant ces deux longues journées, il était normal qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Pauvre Kaori, toujours à souffrir à cause de lui.  
-« Excuses moi, je . je . »  
-« Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Je ne me rappelles pas trop ce qui s'est passé. En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sorti vivant d'un accident d'avion et qu'un couple de petits vieux m'a recueilli et soigné. »  
-« Un accident d'avion ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là dedans ??? »  
-« Ah ça ! J'en ai aucune idée, mais crois-moi, quand je découvrirais qui m'a mis dans cette merde, il va falloir qu'il courre très vite ! »  
-« Où es-tu ? »  
-« En Chine. »  
-« Quoi ??? Où ? En Chine ? Mais . »  
-« Et bien oui. je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Je me trouves dans une forteresse hakka, de la famille Wu. »  
-« Une forteresse hakka ? Tu veux dire ces grandes maisons circulaires ? »  
-« Exactement. C'est assez impressionnant. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, le vieux Wu et sa femme sont adorables. Pourtant. »  
-« Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
-« Le vieux m'a dit que des hommes armés traînaient dans le coin. Il va falloir que je bouges très vite de là. »  
-« Donne moi l'adresse exacte où tu es, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de te récupérer. »  
-« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la ville la plus proche est Xiamen. La maison est en pleine jungle ! . » Après tous ces détails pratiques, les explications un peu confuses mais qui déblayaient un peu la situation, un silence embarrassant s'installa. Ryô essaya de changer de sujet, excellant dans ce domaine, il commença à plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-« Tu te rends pas compte ! Pas de bière, pas de petites poupées à draguer, pas de K7 pornos à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres !! » Kaori, rassurée sur l'état de son partenaire, poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, et sourit en pensant à la tête qu'il devait faire, si loin de tous ces vices.  
-« Ca me fera des vacances ! »  
-« Tu es cruelle avec moi ! »  
-« . »  
-« . »  
-« Ryô. »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si. »  
-«Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! On se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !! »  
-« Tu m'as manqué. » souffla-t-elle. Gêné, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
-« Et bien comme tu l'as dit toi même: ça t'aurais fait des vacances. »  
-« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Idiot ! » Ryô mis le combiné à quelques mètres de son oreille, craignant pour ses tympans.  
-« Ryô. Je . Tu . »  
-« Oui. je sais. » Si près et pourtant si loin. Les poings de Ryô se crispèrent, il aurait tant voulu être près d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer doucement. Il se sentait si désemparé, si seul. Néanmoins à contre c?ur, il dut se reprendre.  
-« Kaori, je vais devoir te laisser maintenant. Je . Je reviendrais bien plus vite que tu ne le crois. Je te le promets » Le jeune femme était dans le même état. Une larme roula sur sa joue, ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu crier de ne pas raccrocher, elle aspirait de tout son c?ur à rester avec lui, même par téléphone interposé, mais elle savait que ce serait inutile. Elle ravala ses pleurs et répondit, d'une voix un peu étouffée :  
-« Oui, bien sur. Prends bien soin de toi. »  
-« Au revoir Kaori. A bientôt. Je te rappelles.»  
-« Au . au revoir. » Si une partie de lui même refusait de reposer le combiné, il se fit force et raccrocha. Bien sur qu'il aurait aimé lui faire savoir à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il avait eu envie de lui clamer son amour. Il avait besoin d'elle, sans aucun doute. Mais réagir de la sorte, ne les aurait pas forcément aidé. Il lui prouverait à sa manière, quand il la retrouverait.  
  
Chapitre 27  
  
Ryô reposa le téléphone. Il se sentait abattu, vidé de ses forces. Il détourna son regard et aperçut la carte que lui avait sorti Tseng. Il s'absorba alors dans la contemplation de celle-ci. Mais les mots se mélangèrent, les couleurs se brouillèrent et il abandonna bien vite son étude. Fermant les yeux, il jeta la tête en arrière et aspira à un peu de tranquillité. Malheureusement son repos ne lui serait accordé uniquement quand il aurait Kaori à ses côtés. _Est-ce qu'elle était en danger à ce moment précis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit alors qu'il se trouvait si loin ? Il secoua la tête et se rappela que Mick la protégerait si un danger se présentait. Il avait déjà du faire appel à Falcon et à Saeko mais . ce vicieux, sous son toit, avec SA Kaori !! Il tapa d'un poing rageur contre la table, faisant trembler toute l'installation informatique.  
  
Toc Toc Shan-In ouvrit la porte doucement et s'excusa de le déranger.  
-« Mais non, vous êtes chez vous de toute façon. » répondit Ryô, se forçant à sourire.  
-« Je n'entendais plus rien alors je me suis dit que. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, fiston. »  
-« Ce n'est rien. »  
-« C'est dur d'aimer hein ? »  
-« Euh. en fait.et bien.vous savez . »  
-« Ahlala, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! Incapable de vous exprimer quand il s'agit de sentiment. » se moqua-t-elle  
-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
-« Vous êtes bien plus loquaces quand il s'agit de jolies bonnes femmes sur la couverture d'un magazine ! » Ryô regarda la vieille dame avec étonnement. Elle lui souriait, et déposa devant lui une tasse contenant sa mixture contre les douleurs.  
-«J'ai pensé que tu allais peut être en avoir besoin d'ici peu. »  
-« Vous êtes vraiment une perle rare ! Et votre potion est vraiment miraculeuse. »  
-« Tu trouves ? Ce n'est que de l'aspirine que j'ai mélangé avec quelques herbes pour faire passer le goût. Tseng supporte ni l'odeur, ni le goût, j'ai du improviser et voilà ce que ça donne. »  
-« Vous êtes formidables ! »  
-« Allons, allons, pas de flatterie entre nous, jeune homme ! Tu as pu joindre ta femme ? » En temps normal, Ryô n'aurait même pas dédaigné répondre à ce genre de questions. De toute façon, il aurait déjà nié l'existence d'une et d'une seule femme dans sa vie. Mais il se sentait en confiance avec Shan-In, il n'avait pas envie de jouer à cache-cache, et puis il n'y avait aucune curiosité mal placée mais une inquiétude qui le toucha. Il planta son regard dans le sien et esquissa un sourire.  
-« Vous êtes aussi gentille avec tout le monde ? »  
-« Uniquement quand ils sont aussi mignons que toi ! » Ils échangèrent un moment de complicité mais Shan-In baissa les yeux. Ryô crut voir une vive douleur tordre fugitivement les traits de son visage. Elle décida de lui expliquer un peu ce qu'il en était.  
-« Nous avons eu trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils sont grands maintenant. Mon fils est chef coordinateur dans la marine, sur un ferry, il a toujours été attiré par l'Océan. Ma fille, elle, est ingénieur, elle vit au Japon où le travail est bien plus intéressant qu'ici. Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas dans les environs qu'elle pouvait en trouver du travail dans l'informatique ! Et puis au moins, ça nous a permis de parler couramment le japonais.»  
-« Et votre deuxième fils ? »  
-« Il nous a quitté. Il y a maintenant 10 ans. Ana est sa fille, nous l'avons recueilli de suite, sa mère ayant disparue elle aussi. »  
-« Oh . Je suis désolé »  
-« Ce n'est pas grave ! On s'y fait avec le temps. Bien sur, il nous manque, mais c'est la vie et on y peut rien. A part continuer. Et puis la présence d'Ana nous aide à rester vivants. Si elle n'était pas là, on serait déjà devenus gâteux ! Après la mort de ses parents, elle est venue vivre chez nous. Enfin elle réside principalement en pension pour ses études. Là où nous sommes, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écoles. Disons le tout net, c'est le désert ici .tu ne diras pas le contraire. » Shan-In avait retrouvé son sourire.  
-« Sur ce point, je ne vous contredirais pas ! »  
-« Enfin bref, toujours est-il que tu ressembles un peu à mon fils disparu. Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas me la jouer mère-poule avec toi. C'est juste que je sens que . que je peux te faire confiance. J'ai toujours agi selon mon instinct. Et il y a tellement de détresse dans ton regard que je n'ai pas le c?ur de te mettre dehors. Surtout que tu as dit que je cuisinais bien. »  
  
Décidément, Shan-In, autant que Tseng, ne cessait de l'étonner. Ryô ne put que l'admirer.  
-« Enfin, bon je parles, je parles. Mon jardin ne va pas se faire tout seul. Et puis je dois t'épuiser en te déballant toutes ces histoires de famille. »  
-« Non. Non vraiment pas Madame Shan-In. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur vous. Et Ana a une chance incroyable d'avoir des grands parents aussi débordants d'énergie. Vous vouliez savoir si j'ai pu joindre Kaori ? Oui. J'ai pu lui parler. Et je vous en remercie aussi pour cela. »  
-« Madame Shan-In ? Beurk ! Appelles moi Shan-In, je t'en prie ou je vais vite changer d'avis sur toi. Kaori, c'est la jeune fille de tes rêves, non ? Tu n'as pas cessé de prononcer son nom pendant que tu dormais. Elle doit te manquer, bien au-delà de ce que tu aurais pu imaginer.»  
-« Oui. » Le mot était lâché, l'aveu inavouable avoué. Il s'étonna de la liberté à laquelle il avait répondu aussi facilement à la question. Mais il renonça à s'étudier et à jouer au philosophe de bas étage avec lui même. Parler de Kaori à Shan-In lui faisait du bien, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle.  
-« Vous savez Shan-In, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que vous êtes une privilégiée, mais en temps normal, je ne suis pas aussi .. comment dire.sérieux. »  
-« Je m'en doute. Avec le métier que tu fais, ça ne m'étonne pas.»  
-« En parlant de ça, il va falloir que je penses à partir très vite. »  
-« Tu es aussi têtu que mon vieux fou de mari ! Tu ne risques rien ici. Et il faut que tu récupères au minimum l'usage de ta jambe. Je penses que d'ici deux, trois jours, ça ira mieux mais pour l'instant il est hors de question que tu fasses des efforts inconsidérés ! »  
-« Vous êtes en danger ! »  
-« La discussion est finie. Tu auras le temps de changer d'avis. Oublies un peu l'idée de partir dès maintenant . Fais nous confiance. Et ne fais pas cette tête, je n'ai pas dit qu'on te retenait en otage !! Tiens , Tseng est en train de travailler dans la pièce à tabac, au deuxième étage. Va le voir, il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. »  
  
Ryô renonça à parler de son départ. Cette brave dame lui avait tellement donné, au delà de toutes considérations pratiques, qu'il ne voulait pas insister. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand un -bip- sonore le stoppa net. Shan-In se précipita sur le système de sécurité et après un regard furtif, elle hurla le nom de son mari. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il déboula dans la salle dans un temps record et tourna quelques boutons.  
-« On a de la visite, à c'qu'on dirait ! Shan-In emmène Ana et Ryô dans la salle et rejoins-moi. » Ryô voulut en savoir un peu plus mais la vieille dame, tout en appelant sa petite fille, le poussa dehors et le mena au deuxième étage. Ana arriva, essoufflée mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus que ça de la situation. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de suivre sagement les instructions de sa grand-mère.  
-« Ana, tu resteras avec Ryô dans la salle. Je vous enfermerais dedans et je viendrais vous chercher quand ils seront partis. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryô, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, même s'ils fouillent toute la maison, tu es en sécurité ici. »  
  
Tout en parlant, elle les avait emmené au deuxième étage et poussé une porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce où s'entassaient des tonnes de plants de tabac. L'odeur âcre fit suffoqué Ryô mais il se tut. Se maudissant de ne pouvoir agir comme il l'aurait voulu, il ne put que remettre sa vie dans les mains de la famille Wu. Ana se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, étonnant quand on savait qu'une bande de gars armés jusqu'aux dents allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus ce fut ses dires :  
-« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'avoir des grands parents comme eux. »  
-« Tu aurais peut être préféré avoir des grands parents gâteux mais ce n'est pas le cas, entrez là-dedans ! Je viens vous chercher dès qu'on aura mis dehors ces indésirables ! »  
  
Shan-In, poussa quelques plants et mis à jour un petit boîtier électronique à clavier numérique digital. Elle ne fit pas attention à la tête de Ryô à ce moment là qui était maintenant persuadé d'avoir été téléporté chez des extra-terrestres. Un code chiffré et une porte coulissa. Invisible à l'?il nu, cachée par les plantations qui étaient en train de sécher, cela faisait certainement une cachette imprenable.  
  
Chapitre 28  
  
Ana poussa Ryô dans la pièce ainsi ouverte et Shan-In referma la porte aussitôt. La jeune fille s'assit sur une chaise et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.  
-« Pfffff, j'aurais bien aimé être avec eux en ce moment et voir la tête de ces vilains bonhommes. » Puis elle rit de bon c?ur, s'amusant à balancer ses jambes sur le siège.  
  
Ryô avança de quelques pas et ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, il lui demanda :  
-« C'est pas possible ! C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici ?» Et pour cause ! La pièce était rectangulaire, assez petite au premier abord mais les murs supportaient des lourdes étagères tout du long. Des couteaux, des lames toutes affûtées, des sabres, des pistolets, des revolvers, une carabine, un fusil à pompe, . plus Ryô avançait plus l'équipement se renforçait et provoquait chez lui un mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité et de bien être. Son regard s'arrêta sur le lance-roquette et d'après ce qu'il constatait, toutes ces armes étaient régulièrement révisées, nettoyées, choyées en quelque sorte. Dans un coin, il remarqua le même système de sécurité que dans la salle d'informatique. S'il s'était demandé comment le vieux Tseng avait accouru si vite, il eut sa réponse : tout la maison devait être truffée de capteurs et d'émetteurs comme celui- ci.  
-« Impressionnant non ? » Il sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'Ana le fixait depuis quelques minutes avec amusement et l'avait rejoint au fond de la pièce. Caressant le canon d'un uzi, il bégaya.  
-« Le dernier endroit où je pensais trouver tout ça. Mais qui sont-ils ? »  
-« Alors ça, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire. Mais bon, vu les circonstances et vu qu'ils t'ont fait entré dans leur salle de jeu préféré, je penses que tu pourras le leur demander dans problèmes. » Ne se départissant pas de son sourire, Ana pencha la tête sur le côté et ajouta :  
-« Tu as l'air d'avoir avalé un poulpe ! Hi hi hi . Tu ne pensais pas à trouver tout ça ici, hein ? Mes grands parents sont un peu.spéciaux. »  
-« Ah bah ça ! Tu peux le dire oui. » Mais l'étonnement de Ryô s'envolait progressivement, laissant place à une certaine sérénité. Il se sentait chez lui au milieu de cet attirail militaire. Pour la deuxième fois, il porta sa main inconsciemment là où devait se trouver son magnum et s'aperçut de son absence. Il grogna en lui même, jamais il ne s'en séparait et cette disparition l'énervait au plus haut point. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler de cette soirée. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ils s'étaient rendu, avec Kaori, Mick et Monica, dans un boite de nuit pour retrouver Jimmy. Il se souvenait qu'il s'était mis en colère mais pourquoi ? .  
-« Ryô ? You-ouhhh !!! Ryô ? Hey ! Tu es là ? »  
-« Hein ? Quoi ? »  
-« Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je t'ai dit n'est-ce-pas ? »  
-« Euh non. Excuses moi, je réfléchissais à . » Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que ce soit à ses interrogations muettes ou à sa phrase, restée en suspens. Ana le prit par le bras et l'entraîna, oubliant au passage qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre aussi aisément sur deux jambes, jusqu'au fond de la pièce où une autre porte se trouvait. Elle se planta devant lui, l'air solennel et on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Mettant son doigt devant sa bouche, signifiant qu'elle allait lui donner des renseignements top secret, elle lui demanda de se pencher pour qu'elle puisse lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
-« Au point où on en est, je penses que je peux te montrer l'intégralité de l'installation de mon grand père. » Elle l'ouvrit et Ryô ne fut même plus étonné par ce qu'il vit: une autre pièce, cette fois-ci immense, qui servait de salle de tir et d'entraînement. Avec un armement aussi complet, il était normal que cela fasse suite à la logique du vieux. Aussi Ryô haussa des épaules, et lança désinvolte :  
-« Ouais, et alors ? Tu m'aurais dit qu'il y avait un bar avec des petites serveuses en lapin, j'dis pas mais là, bon, ben . rien de plus normal quoi ! Enfin, j'dis ça, mais t'es trop petite pour comprendre.» Vexée, Ana le regarda furieusement, et lui balança un crochet du gauche en plein dans l'estomac. Heureusement que Ryô avait des abdominaux parce qu'il aurait pu vraiment avoir mal ! Elle avait de la force la petite !  
-« Hey !!! Mais ça va pas non ! »  
-« Je ne suis pas petite ! Et de toute façon, t'as rien senti, alors de quoi tu te plains ! »  
-« C'est normal que je n'ai rien senti, tu ne frappes pas là où il faut ! » Ana changea d'expression, passant de l'énervement à un vif intérêt.  
-« Apprends moi ! S'il te plaît ! Papi se fait un peu trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice et je le soupçonnes de ne pas me montrer les gestes qu'il faut. »  
-« Si ton grand père ne le fait pas c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. Ce n'est donc pas à moi de le faire. »  
-« La seule bonne raison qu'il a, c'est qu'il a peur de recevoir trop de coups ! Je veux savoir comment faire. Ils m'ont aidé depuis que je suis toute petite, et je penses avoir l'âge de savoir me défendre. Pour moi mais aussi pour eux. Etant détective privé, tu dois connaître tout ça voire même plus. Allez, s'il te plaît !!! » Devant l'insistance d'Ana et surtout du au fait qu'elle avait les arguments pour, Ryô flancha et lui montra quelques coups simples mais redoutablement efficaces.  
  
***  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tseng et sa femme vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était, attendant patiemment que ces hommes se montrent. Voulant jouer la carte de l'ignorance, ils n'en oublièrent pas pour autant toute prudence et ils cachaient sous leur kimonos traditionnels quelques armes bien utiles. Ils levèrent la tête quand une jeep se gara à la porte de leur maison et trois hommes en descendirent. Leurs expressions, leur maintien et l'empressement avec lequel ils parlèrent n'inspiraient pas à la sympathie. Malgré cela, les Wu continuèrent à feindre leur ignorance.  
-« Non, désolée, aucun jeunot n'est venu ici. Et puis il serait pas le bienvenu ! » dit Tseng, courbé en deux.  
-« On recueille pas des gens comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » rajouta Shan-In  
-« C'est un mercenaire poursuivi pour meurtre. Il est très dangereux. Il se peut même qu'ils se soit introduit chez vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. » Shan-In se réfugia dans le giron de son mari, l'air apeuré.  
-« Quoi ? Vous en êtes surs ? Mais c'est terrible ! Il n'y aurait pas moyen que vous jetiez un coup d'?il ? » Les trois hommes se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire. Ils n'avaient pas voulu employer la force de suite, prétextant poursuivre un criminel, il était bien plus facile de faire peur aux gens de cette façon. Bon gré, mal gré, ils auraient fouiller cette maison, mais avec le consentement de ce couple de petits vieux, c'était bien plus facile. Deux des trois hommes, prirent chacun une direction différente et cherchèrent de partout. Le vieux Tseng ne put s'empêcher de les suivre de partout, montrant même des pièces inaccessibles au premier abord. Lorsque toute la maison fut passée au peigne fin, le deuxième étage compris, les trois hommes, un peu déçu, remercièrent du bout des lèvres les Wu et s'en allèrent.  
  
Tseng et Shan-In attendirent encore un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Se remettant à la tâche, ils s'occupèrent de leur jardin tout en gardant un ?il sur la porte. Ils pourraient revenir à l'improviste ou utiliser des jumelles et le système de sécurité serait alors inefficace. Lorsque le point lumineux du radar leur montra que la jeep s'éloignait suffisamment, Tseng referma la porte à clé et soupira, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-« Ahalala. Des amateurs ! Voilà c'que c'est ! On les a bien eu ! »  
  
Chapitre 29  
  
Shan-In et Tseng libérèrent Ryô et leur petite fille. Celle-ci était ravie d'avoir appris quelques coups imparables alors que son professeur montrait des signes de faiblesse : des hématomes sur le visage un peu partout. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux et les interrogea sur ces trois hommes. Aucun signes distinctifs n'avaient pu le renseigner sur leur appartenance à un gang quelconque. Ryô s'excusa un moment et se retira. Il voulait réfléchir posément à la situation. Compréhensifs, Shan-In lui apporta un café et Tseng lui proposa un fauteuil très confortable dans le jardin. Les remerciant, il rassembla tous les indices qu'il possédait et essaya d'y voir un peu plus clair.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces hommes s'acharnaient autant sur sa personne. Il n'était sur aucune affaire concrète et . Jimmy ? Ainsi il avait vraiment des problèmes avec le gouvernement américain ? Cela pourrait expliquer l'acharnement et la ténacité de ces types. Si un lien quelconque avait été mis en évidence entre lui et le frère de Monica, forcément, il fallait qu'on se débarrasse de lui. Et apparemment on voulait le voir mort et définitivement mort, preuves à l'appui. Il se remémora la soirée et ses sourcils se froncèrent, il s'était fait bêtement avoir. Quand il avait rejoint Monica, après s'être mis en colère contre . contre quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah oui !! Kaori... Le spectacle de sa compagne en train de danser avec tous ces minables lui avait échauffé les sens. Et du coup, il avait perdu quelque peu son sang froid et son aptitude à déceler le danger. Monica avait aperçu son frère. Celui-ci, discrètement avait emprunté l'escalier menant à la cour intérieur. Et c'est en le rejoignant qu'il avait aperçu au dernier moment deux hommes surgissant de nulle part, derrière eux. Aucune tension n'avait interpellé son sixième sens. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était d'une piqûre dans le cou et du visage paniqué de Monica. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Et Jimmy ? Et Kaori ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse et qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. La seule chose qui le rassurait c'était que celle-ci soit saine et sauve. Si ces hommes avaient parcouru autant de kilomètres pour le retrouver, Kaori aurait été en danger bien avant et il n'aurait pas pu lui parler au téléphone. Par conséquent, il pouvait respirer un peu de ce côté là. Mais Monica ?  
  
Il fallait en avoir le c?ur net et demander à Kaori si elle avait eu des nouvelles. Il se sortit de sa réflexion et tourna la tête dans l'intention de demander aux Wu la possibilité de téléphoner de nouveau. Il fut surpris de voir Tseng installé juste à côté de lui. Ryô s'emporta contre lui même. Ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il s'était assis sans qu'il ne se rende compte, aussi surprenant qu'il soit, l'énervait. Il avait fait certes une grosse erreur qu'il payait maintenant au prix fort, mais se faire doubler par ce petit vieux l'exaspérait. Il n'était pas City Hunter pour rien ! Et il avait l'impression de ne plus valoir grand chose depuis ces dernières 48 heures. Essayant de garder son calme, il lui demanda :  
-« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes exactement ? » Le vieux se tourna vers lui, sa pipe à la bouche, il aspira une bouffée avant de lui sourire.  
-« Tu le sais non ? »  
-« Un papi cachant dans sa maison une collection d'armes en tout genre avec toute la technologie dernier cri, et qui plus est aussi perspicace et discret, je ne peux qu'en déduire que vous êtes un ancien mercenaire ou quelque chose comme ça.»  
-« C'est exact. Je sais que tu en es un aussi. Tu as la même odeur que moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, mes armes et mes gadgets ne servent que très rarement mais. j'aime les avoir avec moi. A l'âge de 14 ans, je me suis engagé dans la légion. J'ai traîné mes guêtres en Afrique du Nord, au Vietnam, mais j'ai rencontré Shan-In entre temps et je me suis installé ici. Ca fait un bout'temps maintenant !» Tseng le dévisagea longuement et conclut :  
-« Tu m'fais penser à moi quand j'étais plus jeune ! »  
  
Ses explications ne surprirent pas Ryô, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il se doutait fortement que ce papi n'avait pas un passé des plus ordinaires. Il sourit à la destinée. Une chance énorme qu'il avait eu en tombant chez eux.  
-« Et y'en a beaucoup des comme vous dans la région ? » La question fit rire le vieux Wu.  
-« Non, j'crois pas ! Et j'espères pas ! Certaines personnes aimeraient bien me mettre le grappin dessus. »  
-« Comment ça ? »  
-« Bah ! C'est une longue histoire mais disons que quand je me suis marié avec Shan-In, je n'avais pas encore tout à fait quitté l'armée. »  
-« Ah oui, je vois. » Tseng, un déserteur, quittant la légion pour l'amour d'une femme.l'idée fit sourire Ryô qui ne doutait de l'impact de cette histoire sur Kaori si elle avait été là. Une histoire romantique à souhait et qui expliquait bien des choses. Les deux hommes, l'un fumant sa pipe, et l'autre une cigarette fraîchement allumée, se turent, appréciant la plénitude de ce moment. Deux destinées à peu près équivalentes et dont le silence scellait leur amitié.  
  
Ecrasant son mégot par terre, ce qu'il lui valut un coup de balai de la part de Shan-In, Ryô se leva et demanda à téléphoner.  
-« Je te l'ai dit petit ! Je ne paye pas les communications, tu peux y aller tant qu'tu veux ! Tu sais où c'est, t'as plus qu'à t'servir ! » Ryô se dirigea ainsi au troisième étage et prit le téléphone, confiant et même heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Kaori.  
  
Malheureusement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il tomba sur Mick qui tenta désespérément de lui expliquer la situation à Tokyo.  
-« Euh . Où est Kaori ?.. et bien . Tu vas pas me croire mais Kaori est partie ! »  
-« Comment ça partie ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
-« Et bien quand elle a raccroché après ton coup de fil, elle m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il en était puis tout d'un coup elle est partie. Pfttt Envolée ! »  
-« Envolée ? Comment ça envolée ? ? Tu peux pas être plus clair ? » Le ton monta d'un cran. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais Mick ne semblait pas s'affoler, au contraire.  
-« T'inquiètes, tu vas pas tarder à la retrouver ta Kaori. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui va prendre les devants. Elle a pris quelques affaires et aux dernières nouvelles, elle attend un avion pour la Chine. »  
-« QUOI ??? Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en dissuader ?? Espèce de. »  
-« Dis donc ! Je te signales que cela fait presque trois jours que j'ai du soutenir et consoler Kaori. Trois jours où elle tournait comme un lion en cage ! Tu es le premier à le savoir : quand elle a décidé quelque chose, il est impossible d'y résister.surtout quand elle manie si bien l'enroulement de futon. » A l'idée d'une Kaori déterminée à suivre son idée, Ryô s'inclina et s'excusa auprès de Mick, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Monica et Mick répondit par la négative. Il avait mis Falcon et Saeko sur le coup, sachant que celle- ci, serait sûrement la première à avoir des nouvelles, vu qu'elle enquêtait justement sur Jimmy. Ryô le remercia encore et raccrocha. Le visage écrasé dans sa main, le coude sur la table, Ryô soupira : Kaori en route vers la Chine . Il ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?  
  
***  
  
Aucune folie ne s'était cependant emparée de Kaori. Pas d'accès d'orgueil ni quelque chose dans ce goût là. Si elle avait décidé de le rejoindre, c'était pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle avait été frappé par une évidence. Ryô n'avait pas d'état civil, pas de papiers d'identité, donc aucun moyen concret de revenir au Japon par les procédés légaux. Il lui faudrait par conséquent de l'argent et sûrement des vêtements et surtout son arme. Mick l'avait bien empêché de faire cette folie quand elle le lui avait expliqué mais rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle avait un peu honte de la façon dont elle s'était débarrassé de lui mais s'était réconfortée en pensant qu'il arriverait comme toujours à se défaire de ses liens. Ayant pris, en vrac, quelques affaires, caché le Python Magnum, elle était passé à la banque récupérer tout l'argent dont elle disposait et elle attendait maintenant à l'aéroport, espérant prendre le prochain vol pour la Chine.  
  
Chapitre 30  
  
Son sac de sport sur l'épaule, Kaori se rendit donc à l'aéroport. Achetant un billet pour la Chine, ce qui l'amputa d'une forte somme d'argent par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu économiser, elle tenta de dissimuler le magnum du mieux qu'elle put, afin de ne pas attirer sur elle l'attention. Puis elle changea tout son pécule au bureau de change. Par chance, elle avait pu réserver une place sans trop de problème, étant donné la saison creuse de l'époque. Son avion, un charter, devait décoller dans une heure. Elle s'assit sur un banc et mis de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle fit le compte de ce qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, de peur d'oublier quoi que ce soit d'important. Ouvrant donc son sac, elle regarda de plus près ce qu'elle avait jeté pêle-mêle à l'intérieur: ses affaires, celles de Ryô, la photo de son frère. Elle sourit quand elle vit le cadre, elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de le prendre. Elle vit aussi l'écrin contenant sa bague qu'elle mis aussitôt à son doigt. Ainsi elle avait l'impression de se donner du courage.  
  
Pensant n'avoir rien oublié, elle referma son sac et regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Une foule de gens passait et repassait. Tantôt pressés, tantôt flânant dans les allées, certains s'achetaient une collation pendant que d'autres se précipitaient dans les aires de décollage ou d'arrivée. Elle sourit en voyant un couple s'embrasser, et ses bras contre son c?ur, elle pensa à Ryô. Elle était impatiente de le retrouver. Pour tromper son ennui, elle se leva et fit quelques pas quand son regard se posa sur le hall d'embarquement. Un homme discutait âprement autour du scanner.  
-« Je vous dis que je n'ai plus rien dans mes poches ! Votre appareil ne marche pas ! »  
-« Allons Monsieur, regardez donc dans vos poches avant de dire que notre matériel est défectueux. »  
  
Le sourire de Kaori s'effaça d'un seul coup, son c?ur fit un bond. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Les rayons X mettraient en évidence la présence du Python dans son sac ou le détecteur de métaux sonnerait si elle le dissimulait sur elle. Adieu le voyage ! Adieu ses retrouvailles avec Ryô ! Aller en prison pour cette raison serait la pire bêtise qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite ! Elle paniqua pendant quelques secondes puis se força à se calmer. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. Elle recula de quelques pas, soudain gênée de se trouver si près des gardes qui la regardèrent sans la voir. Souriant bêtement, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et fila vers les toilettes. Passant devant les grandes baies vitrées, elle vit un détail intéressant: une femme de ménage pousser son caddie duquel sortait en vrac : balai, serpillière et produits en tout genre. La voilà la solution !! Si elle pouvait cacher l'arme là dedans . Mais elle allait devoir faire preuve de persuasion et de discrétion. Selon la personne qu'elle aurait en face d'elle, ce ne serait pas forcément quelque chose d'aisé. Surtout que le système de sécurité s'était renforcé ces derniers temps. Ne se laissant pas décourager, dut-elle en pâtir et s'expliquer face aux forces de police, il fallait qu'elle essaye !  
  
Elle engloba la vaste salle qui se présentait à elle, essayant de repérer une autre employée. Lorsqu'elle en vit une, elle se précipita sur elle et l'accosta poliment mais fermement.  
-« Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez vous ? »  
-« Euh . Madame, j'aimerais vous demander . »  
-« Mademoiselle !!! » Une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Kaori, autant tout de suite abandonner avec celle-ci. Et puis, elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'employée type: grande, brune, une tenue remontée un peu trop haut pour être conforme au règlement, voire à la décence, maquillée à outrance. La femme qu'aurait aimé rencontrer Ryô en fait. à force de le côtoyer, elle déteignait fortement sur lui et ce constat lui déplut fortement. Elle décida de changer d'interlocuteur et donc de couper court à la conversation :  
-« Euh. Vous auriez l'heure s'il vous plaît ? »  
-« Y'a une pendule juste derrière vous ! » Et l'employée s'en alla, se sentant aucunement impliquée dans la relation client/société d'aviation. Kaori soupira et scruta encore de partout mais son esprit revint à la charge. Si cette femme de ménage n'avait aucun complexe à parler ainsi aux voyageurs, peut être qu'il y aurait moyen de la soudoyer un peu. Remontée, Kaori la chercha des yeux, et la poursuivit.  
-« Mada.euh.Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît ! » Cette dernière se retourna et soupira en voyant cette gêneuse la harceler de nouveau. Elle s'arrêta quand même, ronchonnant un « Jamais tranquille » Kaori s'approcha d'elle et très sérieuse, elle lui demanda si elle serait intéressée par une somme d'argent, moyennant un petit service. Entendant le mot « argent », les yeux de la femme de ménage s'illuminèrent et elle se fit plus douce.  
-« Bien sur que je suis intéressée ! Mais ça dépend pourquoi donc ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse moi ! »  
-« Mais je ne vous demande pas de voler quelque chose, juste de passer un paquet de l'autre côté. » Sur ce, joignant le geste à la parole, du menton elle lui montra la douane. L'employée devint méfiante.  
-« Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas être mêlée à un trafic quelconque. Demandez ça à un autre pigeon, mais pas à moi ! » Puis elle lui tourna le dos et maugréa :  
-« J'aurais du rester dans cette boîte de nuit. Les gens étaient louches mais on savait pourquoi !! » En même temps, Kaori soupira, et se sentit vidée de tout espoir.  
-« Ryô.. » Se rappelant ses anciens clients, la brune s'arrêta, un doigt sur sa bouche, réfléchissant intensément. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa échapper  
-« Ryô . J'ai connu un Ryô. Saeba si je me souviens bien ! Un coureur invétéré ! Oh il était pas méchant, juste collant ! » Kaori leva la tête de surprise et l'attrapant par le bras, elle lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
-« Ryô Saeba, vous le connaissez ? »  
-« Oui. C'était un de mes nombreux clients. Toujours à débourser plus qu'il n'avait dans ses poches celui là. Mais il était gentil. Jamais un geste déplacé ou une parole méchante. Si tous mes clients avaient été comme lui, je ne serais pas parti pour faire ce boulot de merde aujourd'hui ! Les filles aimaient bien Saeba, on pouvait compter sur lui quand il s'agissait de se débarrasser d'un homme un peu trop entreprenant. bien qu'il l'était lui aussi à sa manière. Et puis, à part regarder, il aimait juste boire un verre. Ahlala c'était le bon temps !»  
-« Alors vous pouvez l'aider aussi ! »  
-« Pardon ? » La plantureuse jeune femme détailla alors Kaori, comme si pour la première fois elle la voyait vraiment.  
-« Vous connaissez donc City Hunter ? » demanda Kaori avec espoir.  
-« Oui, c'est exact. Je connais. Enfin que Saeba. Il nous disait bien qu'il avait un partenaire mais . » Kaori bomba le torse, fière de faire partie de cette fine équipe pourtant elle déchanta bien vite quand la jeune femme continua.  
-« Mais il nous disait tout le temps que s'il ne venait pas avec lui c'était parce qu'il était insortable avec des m?urs un peu bizarres. » La tête de Kaori toucha presque terre. Elle se contint tant qu'elle put mais sa rage dépassa sa volonté et elle hurla que ce chien galeux ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. La jeune femme de ménage la regarda et recula de quelques pas, se demandant si cette femme n'était pas un peu trop bizarre. Se rappelant que c'était pour ce chien galeux justement qu'elle devait faire tout ça, Kaori se calma mais jura entre ses dents qu'il lui rembourserait au centuple. Elle agrippa le bras de l'employée et la traîna vers les toilettes des dames. Cette dernière n'eut pas le loisir de protester tant la poigne de Kaori était ferme. Quand celle-ci en ressortit, son porte feuille s'était allégé de façon surprenante, et méfiante, elle suivit des yeux cette Narumi, en qui elle avait une confiance extrêmement limitée. _Si elle avait le malheur de s'enfuir avec l'arme ET son argent . Mais tout se passa bien. Passant le détecteur de métaux sans aucune difficulté, elle rejoignit rapidement Narumi de l'autre côté et récupéra son paquet : le magnum emballé furtivement dans un T-shirt.  
  
Soulagée, elle pénétra dans l'avion et s'installa. Celui-ci n'était pas des plus clinquants, mais son budget aurait explosé si elle avait acheté un billet de première classe. Serrant son sac contre ses jambes, elle attacha sa ceinture et attendit. _Bon, nous y voilà ! Plus moyen de faire machine arrière maintenant. Elle ressassa tout ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier et ce qui l'attendait mais elle abandonna bien vite. Ce qui la titillait le plus pour l'instant c'était le détecteur de métaux à l'arrivée. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se débrouiller aussi bien qu'à l'aller. Elle avait eu une chance incroyable en croisant la route d'une ancienne call-girl que fréquentait Ryô mais en Chine !??! Sans compter qu'elle ne parlait pas chinois couramment. Fermant les yeux, elle décida de s'accorder une pause. Lorsque l'avion décolla, elle somnolait déjà et profita de ces quelques heures de répit.  
  
Chapitre 31  
  
En plein vol, Kaori ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle que la mer en cet instant précis ? Un hublot ? Un avion ? Elle se souvint de ces dernières heures et soupira, soulagée. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut un petit garçon et lui sourit. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer le pauvre et elle entama la conversation. Le charme naturel de Kaori et le feeling qu'elle ressentait avec les enfants portèrent encore ses fruits. Le garçonnet, tout content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, oublia les différences de langage et ils s'amusèrent ainsi à discuter entre gestes et demi mots. Le manque de vocabulaires ou leur grammaire sommaire les firent rire et Kaori en oublia même ses soucis pendant quelques dizaines de minutes. Puis, elle regarda le jeune garçon de 7 ans, Sho de son prénom, et un plan germa dans son esprit. Souriante, elle se pencha vers son nouveau compagnon de fortune et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il approuva énergiquement, secouant la tête de haut en bas, visiblement enchanté par ce que lui proposait Kaori. Celle-ci n'avait rien trouvé d'autres que d'utiliser Sho pour l'aider à atterrir sans encombres. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait sauter en plein vol, ou même utiliser un parachute, même si elle en trouvait un, et de l'autre, il lui semblait important de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Si elle s'enfuyait de l'avion sans passer par la douane, il serait facile de la retrouver via son nom de famille sur le registre de la compagnie aérienne. Si Jimmy et Monica avaient de sérieux ennuis avec la police et que Ryô était en danger, on en viendrait irrémédiablement à faire la relation entre Makimura Kaori et City Hunter.  
  
L'avion amorça sa descente sur la ville de Shanghai. La tête appuyée sur sa main, les yeux regardant à travers le hublot, le paysage était merveilleux. La nuit tombait inexorablement et les scintillements de la civilisation contrastaient avec les myriades de reflets du coucher de soleil sur la mer. En d'autres circonstances, la scène serait purement et simplement enchanteresse. Il ne lui manquait plus que Ryô à ses côtés et . Sho lui donna un petit coup de coude, la ramenant un peu brutalement dans la réalité. Il semblait visiblement très impatient et excité de mettre en ?uvre ce que lui avait proposé Kaori. Celle-ci espérait que son plan, somme toute un peu ridicule, aurait l'avantage d'être simple et efficace. Elle lui avait juste demandé de partir en courant dès que l'avion aurait ouvert ses portes et de courir droit vers les grilles délimitant l'aéroport. Moyennant une belle pièce de monnaie, elle lui avait parié qu'elle courrait plus vite que lui. Elle aurait ainsi la possibilité de le poursuivre et avant que des gardes quelconques interviennent, elle profiterait de la surprise et il lui incomberait de trouver une cachette pour le magnum. Pendant trois secondes, elle se sentit complètement idiote. Ryô n'aurait jamais appliquer un plan aussi imparfait et aussi peu fiable mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Par chance, la nuit serait une complice des plus bienveillantes. Nerveusement, elle chassa d'une main la libellule qui s'étonnait elle même de sa présence ici-bas. Il fallait faire vite.  
  
Quand les hôtesses commencèrent à saluer les voyageurs, Sho et Kaori se levèrent en même temps et coude à coude ils arrivèrent à la porte. La jeune femme jeta un ?il et ne vit pas de policiers à la sortie mais comme tout aéroport, il devait bien y en avoir quelque part, prêt à réagir à une situation d'urgence. Plus petit qu'elle, Sho se glissa entre les adultes et commença à courir comme un fou. Epouvantée, Kaori bouscula les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle et courut après lui. Aux alentours, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Satisfaisant leur curiosité ou leur étonnement, les gens commencèrent à murmurer diverses théories.  
-« Pauvre mère de famille qui ne peut contenir son enfant. »  
-« Un fugueur ? »  
-« Un voleur ? »  
-« Elle essaye de le kidnapper !!! »  
  
Mais Kaori était maintenant assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce tissus de fadaises et d'âneries. Arrivés au grillage, elle regarda si personne ne les suivait de près. Deux personnes en uniforme leur avaient emboîté le pas mais elle ne réfléchit pas une minute de plus. Elle prit son précieux paquet, qu'elle avait gardé sur son c?ur tout au long du voyage, et elle l'envoya aussi haut et aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Priant pour que le pistolet ne subisse pas des dégâts irréparables pendant sa chute, elle tendit l'oreille. Un « POF » discret la rassura et elle soupira en voyant que de nombreux buissons avaient amortis sa chute. Elle remercia l'obscurité et un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle donna une belle et grande pièce étincelante à Sho, qui essoufflé, lui criait qu'elle avait perdu son pari. Quand le personnel de la compagnie arriva et leur demanda ce qui se passait, méfiants, elle leur adressa un sourire des plus innocents et d'un chinois précaire elle leur expliqua la situation. Les deux hommes, sidérés, la sermonnèrent : un gamin qui courre comme un fou, ça peut passer, mais une adulte ! Elle n'avait donc pas conscience de ce qui pouvait se passer ? Qu'il était interdit d'agir de la sorte ? Un minimum de bon sens Mademoiselle !! Kaori se fit toute petite et ravala son orgueil. Approuvant toutes ces leçons de citoyenneté, elle n'aspirait qu'à sortir de l'aéroport. Elle avait du mal à supporter les regards moqueurs ou indignés des gens qui avaient assistés au spectacle et elle suivit docilement les gardes jusqu'au poste de douane. On fouilla quand même son sac par mesure de sécurité et après une dernière brimade, elle put enfin sortir. Elle ne revit pas Sho et une pensée l'accompagna, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été puni par sa faute.  
  
La jeune femme sortit de l'aéroport. Elle longea le grillage pour trouver l'endroit précis pensant que ses ennuis étaient maintenant derrière elle. Malheureusement, le lieu était vaste et elle marcha pendant un long moment. De plus, une bonne partie de ce secteur était désert, et de peur de se faire repérer elle se courba en deux pour se faire toute petite. Quand elle repéra l'endroit, les buissons, qui cachaient son butin, étaient des épineux et elle s'écorcha en de nombreux endroits avant de le retrouver. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie quand, allongée dans l'herbe drue, sa main tâtonna et trouva le T-shirt roulé en boule et le python dans un état impeccable. Ses bras et ses jambes l'étaient beaucoup moins. Elle mis une main devant sa bouche et resta prostrée un moment avant de bouger et d'être sur que personne ne l'avait entendue. Puis, elle se leva, et faisant preuve d'autant de discrétion qu'à l'aller, elle revint sur ses pas et elle se retrouva de nouveau devant l'aéroport.  
  
La nuit était maintenant bien entamée. Les ombres avaient fait place à une obscurité que seuls les lampadaires affrontaient en silence. Beaucoup de monde allaient et venaient, et même si quelques curieux s'attardaient sur les écorchures qui entamaient ses bras, personne ne fit plus attention à elle. Il faut dire que personne n'aurait osé aborder cette jeune femme, à l'air aussi morose et d'aspect aussi misérable ! D'un pas incertain, elle réalisa qu'il était maintenant impossible pour elle de faire quoi que ce soit avant le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle compta l'argent qui lui restait, elle fit la moue et décida de ne pas dépenser plus que de raison. Elle passa devant les nombreux restaurants mais négligea les gargouillements féroces de son estomac qui criait famine. Trouvant un hôtel bon marché, elle prit une chambre. D'un état plus que douteux, il ne lui offrait pas plus de confort que de sécurité mais Kaori en avait cure. Une douche, une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain serait un autre jour. Sa ténacité était au comble: elle remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver Ryô ! Elle avait certifié cela à Mick, elle appliquerait son plan à la lettre s'il le fallait ! Toutes ses pensées dirigées vers son partenaire, puisant dans son image la force nécessaire, elle trouva le sommeil.. Ne dormant que d'un ?il, une massue à la main.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla très tôt. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle quitta sa chambre et entreprit de trouver la gare. Dépitée, elle dut demander à de nombreuses passants avant de se faire comprendre. Puis quand elle la trouva enfin, elle s'acharna à trouver le bon train. Un employé l'aida facilement, parlant couramment les deux langues. Elle acheta donc un billet pour Xiamen et quelques sandwichs en attendant. Fatiguée, elle se laissa aller contre un banc et put savourer son maigre repas.  
  
Quand elle monta dans le train, elle se dit que finalement, tout se passait pas trop mal. Tout du moins, les transports étaient agréables, les paysages somptueux ce qui ne gâchait en rien toutes ces péripéties. Malheureusement, force était pour elle de constater qu'elle avait parlé trop vite quand elle arriva à Xiamen.  
  
Chapitre 32  
  
1200 km . 2 jours de voyage ! Xiamen était une ville portuaire où les hauts bâtiments et les buildings côtoyaient les vieilles bâtisses et monuments anciens. Les plages s'alternaient avec des côtes découpées par le temps, l'érosion et la mer. La végétation luxuriante et verdoyante s'entremêlait avec l'horizon bleuté. Les rayons du soleil du matin caressaient le feuillage des nombreux arbres, et la brise flirtaient avec les plantes et les fleurs aux milles couleurs. Un décor magique pour touristes ou amoureux de la nature mais Kaori sortit pourtant du train avec une impression de manquer d'air. Etrangère à ce pays, elle avait été sans cesse montrer du doigt, surtout par les belles femmes chinoises qui arboraient des tenues très distinguées et qui tranchaient face à une Kaori exténuée et habillée de vêtements usés par ces aventures. Elle sentait ses jambes flageoler sous son poids et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : un vrai repas, une douche, un lit .  
  
Mais son voyage n'était pas terminé, elle le savait. Oubliant les regards soutenus et moqueries sous-jacentes, elle remis son sac sur l'épaule et partit en direction d'un point information. En deux jours, elle avait pu prendre une brochure de la région et l'étudier, mais le dialecte lui était inconnu et elle avait du mal à comprendre le sens exact des phrases. Ce qu'elle avait deviné, à juste titre, c'est que le tulou de la famille Wu était encore retiré de cette région et qu'elle allait devoir se battre une fois de plus pour trouver un moyen de transport qui ne l'emmènerait pas à l'autre bout de la Chine ! Quand elle ouvrit la porte du point d'accueil de la ville, l'employé la jaugea du regard. Kaori avait perdue toute trace de sa bonne humeur du début. Son caractère décidé ne l'abandonnait pas et seul celui-ci était le moteur de sa recherche continuelle. En d'autres termes, si elle n'était pas aussi butée et têtue, elle aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps ! De plus, ses habits commençaient à se défraîchir sérieusement, ce qui ne l'avantageait pas. Les cheveux en bataille, le jean écorché sous le genou depuis sa mésaventure des buissons de l'aéroport, elle ressemblait à une rebelle en manque d'aventure. L'homme en face d'elle ne fit aucune remarque, contraire à la politesse et aux convenances, et se contenta de s'adapter. Parlant japonais, il comprit cependant qu'il avait eu un jugement un peu hâtif et que cette jeune femme avait l'air soulagé d'être enfin comprise. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de la plaindre : rechercher quelqu'un en Chine, en ayant comme seul indice une région et un nom de famille, répandu un peu partout dans le pays, ce n'était pas chose facile.  
-« Mademoiselle, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir pour en dire plus. Il y a beaucoup de Wu dans les environs. » Kaori commença vraiment à désespérer. _Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Reprendre tout depuis le début ? Impossible, elle n'avait plus assez d'argent. Abandonner ? Non ! Pas question ! Ecumer toute la région ? Apparemment, c'était bien là la seule alternative possible. Elle insista encore un peu, et cette fois, elle n'oublia pas le détail crucial qu'elle avait omis depuis le début  
-« Je suis désolée d'insister Monsieur mais . La famille Wu vivrait dans une forteresse hakka, ça ne vous dit vraiment rien ? » Le visage de l'employé s'éclaircit, il avait pris la pauvre Kaori en pitié et ce détail allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche.  
-« Alors là oui ! Je peux vous aider. Je connais effectivement le tulou de la famille Wu, par contre . Cette maison est assez isolée, et on ne peut y aller à pied d'ici, c'est trop loin. Il n'y pas non plus de train. » Kaori soupira encore et encore. Ses pieds et ses jambes ne supporteraient pas une traversée dans la jungle, ou une escalade sur les montagnes.  
-« Ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. La famille Wu ne vient rarement en ville, ils se font livrés. On les connaît bien par ici. Ils font partie un peu du folklore et nous ont apporté beaucoup, d'un point de vue patrimoine. Le livreur doit partir en début d'après-midi. Je vais vous mettre en contact avec lui, il vous emmènera. »  
  
Le sourire chaleureux et la bonne nouvelle lui firent un bien fou et elle s'assit, ou plutôt s'avachit sur la chaise. En attendant que le réceptionniste téléphone au livreur, il lui servit un café qu'elle but avidement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.  
-« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que le livreur passe dans 5 minutes et va vous prendre avec lui pour vous emmener sur la route conduisant chez les Wu. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune livraison à faire chez eux, et que vous allez devoir marcher encore un peu. Il vous déposera sur la route mais vous devrez continuer seule. »  
-« C'est déjà beaucoup. Merci » s'efforça de sourire la jeune femme. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était d'arriver à bon port. Marcher encore l'indifférait, un peu plus, un peu moins .  
  
Le livreur arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont on ne pouvait accuser de bavardages intenses. Mais Kaori préférait cela à une avalanche de questions ou une conversation inintéressante. A part « B'jour M'dame » et « V'là la route, c'est tout droit à travers champ », elle n'entendit pas un seul mot de plus. Elle descendit de la vieille camionnette, remercia son chauffeur, et sans réfléchir elle agrippa son sac et prit la direction que lui montrait le quinquagénaire. Les plants de tabac, puis la rizière qu'elle franchit avec difficulté n'arrangèrent en rien ses jambes fatiguées et ses vêtements sales. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la maison au loin, son c?ur s'affola. Ryô . Cette seule pensée suffit à lui donner un regain d'énergie.  
  
***  
  
Celui-ci se faisait, depuis trois jours maintenant, un sang d'encre. Téléphonant à Mick ou à Saeko quotidiennement, il n'avait eu ni des nouvelles de Kaori, ni de Monica ou de son frère. Shan-In avait beau lui ressasser qu'il fallait du temps pour que sa compagne vienne jusqu'ici, il se rongeait les sangs. Tournant comme un lion en cage, il sentait que sa cuisse le faisait moins souffrir et il s'en voulait encore plus de ne pouvoir agir. Ces deux matinées consécutives furent un supplice, attendant, espérant, guettant à l'horizon cette silhouette si familière. Quand il la vit au loin, il pensa que son esprit lui jouait encore un mauvais tour. Son cerveau mit du temps à percuter et son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur la femme qui s'approchait. Son c?ur fut le premier à comprendre. Les battements s'accélérèrent et son corps se figea. Il mit quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre, sa blessure l'empêchant de courir vers elle, il marcha quand même à vive allure.  
  
Kaori était maintenant à une centaine de mètres du nettoyeur mais trop concentrée à éviter les mauvaises herbes sournoises, elle avait le regard fixé sur ses pieds. La chance n'était pas de son côté ce jour là, évitant le caillou saillant sur sa droite, elle buta sur une racine à sa gauche. Le poids de son sac la fit chavirer et elle ne put éviter la chute. Les deux mains en avant, il y eut plus de peur que de mal. Enervée, excédée, elle pesta, tapant d'un poing rageur contre le sol humide.  
-« J'en ai marre de ce trou paumé ! Pays de fou ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a . »  
-« Alors Kaori, tu ne tiens plus debout ? Tu n'as pas cuvé depuis l'autre soir à ce que je vois. » Furieuse, elle leva la tête et aveuglée par le soleil, elle ne distingua pas nettement les traits du visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sur le coup de la colère et de l'épuisement, elle ne remarqua, au premier abord, que sa grande taille, le fait qu'il s'appuyait sur une canne, la main qui lui tendait, sa voix qui ressemblait à celle de Ryô . Ryô ?  
  
Le vent bruissait dans les herbes hautes, le clapotis de la rivière proche, les quelques cris d'oiseaux lointains se mêlaient en un doux murmure. Le temps sembla se figer entre les deux personnages. Kaori se leva péniblement ne pouvant quitter des yeux le regard de son partenaire. Elle tendit une main fébrile vers celui-ci et toucha du bout des doigts son torse. Elle avait un peu peur qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée ou qu'elle ne subisse la vengeance d'un estomac vide et qu'elle soit la proie à des hallucinations.  
-« C'est bien toi ? Ryô ? » Réalisant soudain la proximité de cet homme pour qui elle avait parcouru de nombreux kilomètres, elle sentit une tempête d'émotions la submerger. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, pleurer de joie, libérer son angoisse de ces dernières heures mais Ryô ne lui en donna pas le temps. Sa canne tomba, libérant ainsi ses deux mains qui emprisonnèrent délicatement la nuque de la jeune femme. Il se pencha, et sans un mot, il l'embrassa passionnément, libérant à sa façon l'inquiétude qui l'avait oppressé jusque là.  
  
Chapitre 33  
  
La tête de Kaori ploya sous la pression des lèvres de Ryô sur les siennes. Pantelante, les yeux fermés, seule sa main s'accrochait à la chemise de son compagnon. Oubliant ses journées de misère, ce pénible voyage, cette histoire qui les emmenait très loin de chez eux, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose: que le temps perdure afin de savourer ce baiser. Un baiser non maîtrisé, tendre et sauvage tout à la fois, un baiser dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Le soulagement et la joie de retrouver Kaori libéra Ryô et si ce n'est sa lucidité constante qui le rappela à l'ordre, il aurait tout aussi bien pu la coucher sur l'herbe et ne plus la lâcher. Il leva la tête et la fixa avec une telle émotion qu'elle en détourna les yeux, gênée. Il n'osa prononcer un mot de peur de trahir son désir. La moitié de son cerveau qui contrôlait son appétit sexuel avait fondu comme neige au soleil et il dut se faire force pour reprendre pied. _Boites de conserve, concours de la femme la plus laide en bikini, vie au monastère, tous les arguments pour penser à autres choses ne firent pas un effet des plus flagrants. Et si Kaori n'avait pas abaissé les yeux, il lui aurait sauter dessus ici, maintenant, sans aucune sommation. Une main sur sa bouche humide, la jeune femme haletait, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Capable de traverser des centaines de kilomètres, d'affronter seule l'inconnu, de violer la loi, elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder dans les yeux, celui pour lequel elle avait oser tout ça. La situation pourrait être comique si son c?ur ne lui arrachait pas la poitrine en cet instant. _Ce regard brûlant, cette lueur violente et passionnée, ce désir qui l'attiraient et qui la terrorisaient en même temps. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir l'affronter et y répondre ardemment. Sa timidité maladive la faisait souffrir et elle était consciente qu'elle était seule responsable de cette situation à sens unique. Si seulement elle avait un peu le courage de .  
-« Ca va ? » _La voix chaude et rauque de Ryô la stimula. Il lui semblait qu'il était quand même dans le même état qu'elle alors pourquoi elle aurait peur !?! Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et planta son regard dans le sien. Ce petit progrès lui fit un bien fou. Elle y voyait toujours cette petite flamme danser aux fond de ses prunelles et elle comprit qu'elle en était responsable. Les battements de son c?ur s'accélérèrent de nouveau et mue par la joie de le retrouver, elle lui sauta au cou, brisant ainsi sa frilosité.  
-« Ryô ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Il l'enserra dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans les cheveux de sa belle. Il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Percevant une nouvelle vague de désir le submerger, il fit diversion de suite.  
-« Dis donc Kaori, tu as pris quelques kilos ou tu caches quelque chose dans la ceinture de ton pantalon ? » Kaori recula, étonnée mais se reprit immédiatement.  
-« Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Tiens, tu as laissé quelque chose d'important au Japon. » A regrets, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit le magnum entortillé dans le T-shirt. L'expression de Ryô la ravit. Il ne s'y attendait pas, c'était certain, et il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur cette performance. pour une fois.  
-« Tu as réussi à passer la frontière avec ça? Alors là, je suis fier de toi . » Le compliment et la rareté chez Ryô à lui avouer ce genre de choses la firent rougir immédiatement. Mais Ryô ne resta pas sur cette impression. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas taquiné un peu. Tout en mettant d'un geste rassuré son Python dans la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'exclama :  
-« Ca me rassure, j'ai cru pendant une seconde que tu étais un travesti et que tu étais content de me voir . » L'allusion et l'image un peu trop crue qu'il laissait entendre, percutèrent de suite et Kaori vira au rouge colère. Ne lui laissant aucune chance, même à un Ryô boiteux, elle le poursuivit jusqu'à la maison, une massue à la main. Un sourire en coin, le japonais claudiquait, essayant d'éviter les moulinets dévastateurs, non sans lui lancer :  
-« Tu as même réussi à faire passer tes massues à la douane. Bravo partenaire ! »  
  
Arrivés à la porte du tulou, Kaori rangea tout de suite son maillet à la vue d'une vieille femme qui suivait leurs mouvements, riant aux éclats. Gênée, Kaori s'avança pour se présenter, pensant que Ryô n'aurait pas cette politesse. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que celui-ci respectait énormément Shan-In. Il alla au devant de sa coéquipière et lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.  
-« Shan-In, je vous présente Kaori Makimura. » Celle-ci le dévisagea, surprise qu'il prenne en compte ce genre de civilités. Mais elle le fut encore plus quand la dame se pencha pour la saluer en prononçant :  
-« Je l'avais deviné. Bonjour Kaori. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Kaori. A force, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. » Shan-In lança un clin d'?il complice à Ryô qui dévia son regard en sifflotant. Kaori ne comprit pas grand chose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications à son compagnon, Madame Wu se présenta à son tour et lui prit le bras.  
-« Ma pauvre enfant. Vous avez du faire un long voyage et vous devez être fatiguée. Ou tout du moins, je penses que vous aimeriez prendre déjà un bon bain pour vous rafraîchir. Je vais vous conduire à la salle d'eau, et je vous préparerais un bon petit plat pendant ce temps. Ryô, tu pourras m'aider, s'il te plaît. »  
-« Pas de problème ! » La nature chaleureuse, l'accueil spontané mais surtout le comportement de Ryô, si docile en la présence de cette vieille dame, la fit sourire. Ainsi son pèlerinage prenait fin ici et elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Elle se pencha sur Ryô et lui murmura, taquine.  
-« Traverser le pays juste pour te voir agir de la sorte, j'avoues que ça valait le coup. »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?. Bon, allez.hum.allez va te laver ! » et il la poussa en avant. Kaori rit sous cape et suivit docilement Shan-In.  
  
Pendant que Kaori profitait des bienfaits d'un bain bien mérité, Tseng accosta Ryô.  
-« Et bien Et bien ! J'avais parié que ta femme serait jolie mais là ! .Bravo fiston ! Tu as meilleur goût que je ne le pensais. » Et sur ce, il lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos, avant de reprendre.  
-« Exceptionnellement, je vais faire un tour en ville. P'tet que j'pourrais avoir quelques informations sur les trois lascars de la dernière fois. Je ne penses pas qu'on puisse se débarrasser aussi facilement de ce genre d'hommes. Et puis Ana a envie de faire quelques emplettes. Ahlalala, la jeunesse. » Et tandis qu'il rejoignait sa petite fille, impatiente d'aller en ville, Ryô sourit quand il s'attarda sur la silhouette du vieux monsieur. Pour sur qu'il n'avait rien a envier à la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Mais ses pensées ne restèrent pas longtemps sur Tseng. Son instinct de prédateur resurgît. Une jeune femme sublime, SA femme, était en train de prendre un bain à quelques mètres d'ici, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour aller mater un peu de ce côté là. Prudemment, et discrètement, il longea les différentes pièces, et sur la pointe des pieds, il passa devant la cuisine où s'affairait Shan-In.  
  
Quand il fut devant la salle de bains, il regarda à droite et à gauche, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes et son faciès de pervers lubrique. Il se pencha et essaya de lorgner par le trou de la serrure. Ne voyant rien, il grogna et se releva. Une évidence lui traversa l'esprit : finalement, l'avantage d'avoir clarifier quelque peu la situation avec Kaori, c'était qu'il pouvait entrer dans cette pièce sans se prendre la tête de cette façon. Persuadé d'être dans son bon droit, il ouvrit donc la porte en claironnant à tue-tête.  
-« Kaoriii. Un petit coup de main pour te laver le dos ? »  
-« Kyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! » Une énorme massue traversa la pièce et le heurta de plein fouet. Il leva un ?il, tout penaud, se demandant pourquoi il méritait ce châtiment et il vit Kaori toute nue, ruisselante, tout juste sortie de l'eau. Elle essayait vainement de se cacher derrière l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre tentait d'attraper la serviette. Serviette qui bien évidement ne se trouvait pas à sa portée.  
-« Ne regarde pas ! Ferme la porte !!! Ryô ! Ne regarde pas !! » Mais Ryô ne bougeait pas, obnubilé par le corps de sa partenaire. Il commença à baver et à réciter inlassablement.  
-« Toute nue.. Toute nue.. » Au grand soulagement de Kaori, Ryô ne put apprécier le spectacle plus longtemps.  
  
Shtonggggggg !!!! Sa tête oscilla de gauche à droite sous le coup, une poêle rivée sur son crâne. Et pour la deuxième fois, il s'affala par terre. Quelques corbeaux dansèrent la samba devant ses yeux. Derrière lui, Shan- In, qui alertée par le bruit avait accourue de suite, fit la moue.  
-« Entre mon mari et ce grand dadais, il ne va pas me rester beaucoup de plats utilisables. » Puis elle se tourna vers Kaori, qui s'était emmitouflée entre-temps dans sa serviette, et lui fit un grand sourire et un petit clin d'?il.  
-« Je vais l'emmener à la cuisine, vous allez pouvoir vous rhabiller tranquille. »  
-« Mer.merci Madame. »  
-« Oh appelez moi Shan-In ! Je ne supporte pas ces -madames -» Puis elle prit le bras de Ryô et le traîna à sa suite. Kaori resta plantée quelques secondes, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'étonnement, et surtout encore bien embarrassée.  
  
Chapitre 34  
  
Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kaori sortit de la salle de bains, lavée, habillée d'un T-shirt un peu froissé et du même jean troué. Elle avait honte. Elle n'avait vue que peu de temps la vieille dame mais la famille Wu avait l'air très accueillante. Se présenter de la sorte. Mais elle avait beau fouiller dans son sac, le seul pantalon qui s'y trouvait appartenait à Ryô. Au moins, ses cheveux étaient propres, et elle avait même réussi à les plier à la loi de la brosse. Elle ramassa son sac, et suivit les voix qui provenaient de la cuisine. Au chambranle de la porte, elle oublia sa fatigue et ses petits tracas vestimentaires quand elle vit Ryô, le plus grand nettoyeur du Japon, se faire taper sur les doigts alors qu'il goûtait en catimini au plat de Shan-In. Une moue d'enfant pris sur le fait, il protestait contre les agissements de son hôte.  
-« Tu attendras comme tout le monde !! »  
-« Mais euh.j'ai faim ! »  
-« Ta femme va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, on mangera à ce moment là. »  
-« Pffft ! Elle va même pas m'en laisser un petit bout, cette goinfre. » De concert, il reçut deux coups de coude, simultanément par les deux femmes, et il se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise. Il eut encore cette impression de déjà-vu : Kaori et la Kaori future. Il grommela dans son coin, pendant que Kaori insistait pour aider Shan-In.  
-« Non non ! Vous avez fait un long voyage. Asseyez-vous et mangez. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, et ça me fait plaisir de préparer le repas. » Kaori s'assit donc à côté de Ryô, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux après l'épisode de la salle de bains. Encore un peu furieuse contre lui, mais surtout flattée, elle était partagée entre l'envie de le gifler et lui sauter dessus. une impression un peu contradictoire. Elle pensa que la meilleure solution était de l'ignorer pour l'instant et de porter toute son attention à cette vieille dame si charmante.  
-« Je suis désolée madam.euh Shan-In de me présenter dans cette tenue. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon jean et. enfin, je ne suis pas du tout présentable. »  
-« Ah ? Je ne vois pas ce qui change par rapport à d'habitude. » Ryô se tut, peut être à cause du poisson entier que lui avait enfourné Kaori dans la bouche en lui intimant de se taire. Shan-In, mis sa main devant sa bouche, réprimant une envie de rire aux éclats. Puis, elle fixa Kaori et pointa son doigt vers elle.  
-« J'ai sûrement quelque chose pour vous. Venez avec moi. »  
-« Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour que. »  
-« Allons, allons ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux à toujours vouloir discuter avec moi. Si je vous propose quelque chose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Ne discutez pas. Suivez moi. » Et Shan-In sortit de la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Kaori regarda Ryô, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.  
-« Quand elle a décidé quelque chose. »  
  
Les deux femmes revinrent très peu de temps après. Shan-In était ravie.  
-« Regarde fiston, comme elle est belle ta femme dans ce kimono ! » Ryô, les joues déformées par la nourriture qu'il avait chipé dans le plat, se tourna vers elle et il recracha tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre dans sa bouche. Kaori se tenait devant lui, drapée dans un kimono vert pâle, légèrement brodé. La ceinture d'un vert plus foncé mettait en valeur sa taille. Les joues de Kaori s'empourprèrent sous le regard pénétrant et avide d'un Ryô captivé.  
-« Hi hi hi , vous êtes si mignons tous les deux. » s'exclama Shan-In Ryô se rabroua, n'aimant pas beaucoup qu'on le surprenne ainsi, surtout quand il s'agissait de Kaori et se remit une autre bouchée de viande dans la bouche. Tout en mâchonnant, il lança :  
-« Kaori, mignonne ? Ca change »  
-« Répètes un peu si tu l'oses !! » Un petit maillet, juste quelques kilos, se posa sur sa tête, mais l'habitude aidant, il ne cessa pas de manger pour autant. Kaori, embarrassée de devoir se conduire de la sorte devant madame Wu, changea de sujet et la remercia plusieurs fois.  
-« Aucun problème, ce kimono appartenait à ma fille. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas mis alors je suis contente de voir qu'il peut servir de nouveau. Et vue que Ryô doit avoir très faim, on va pouvoir passer à table. Je suis navrée Kaori, mon mari et ma petite fille ne seront pas à notre table, ils ont du aller en ville.»  
  
Sur ce, elle posa les plats fumants sur la table et ils dînèrent dans une ambiance bon enfant. Plus le temps passait, plus Kaori appréciait cette femme, cette maison si chaleureuse, et elle ne doutait pas que son mari fut de la même envergure. Le repas terminé, malgré les protestations de Shan- In, Kaori et même Ryô l'aidèrent à faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle allait préparer la chambre, elle les mis dehors, prétextant qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que d'aider une vieille femme dans les tâches ménagères alors qu'ils avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire.  
-« Mon vieux fou de mari et Ana reviennent dans trois heures environ, vous avez le temps de vous promener un peu avant qu'on parle business. » Et ils se retrouvèrent poussés dehors, dans le petit jardin central. Kaori se pencha vers Ryô et lui murmura :  
-« Parler business ? »  
-« Je t'expliquerais. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Une sieste crapuleuse, ça te va ? » Demander ainsi, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que Kaori fasse la moue.  
-« Je plaisantes, je plaisantes. Allez viens on va marcher un peu. Je dois de toute façon récupérer cette jambe le plus vite possible et un peu de marche me fera du bien. » Et tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du tulou et Ryô l'emmena à travers un petit chemin menant vers la forêt environnante. Durant ces quelques jours, il avait eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire.  
  
Le temps était magnifique. La végétation semblait vivante, la plaine respirer. Les plantes se balançaient sous la brise légère. Les fleurs rouges, bleues, jaunes, rivalisaient de beauté et de senteurs diverses. Les bois et les montagnes qui se découpaient au loin prenaient l'apparence de nobles protecteurs. Le cadre enchanteresse et la proximité de chacun renforçaient leur intimité. Ryô la prit par l'épaule mais ne dit rien en ce sens. Il répondait simplement aux multiples questions de sa partenaire.  
-« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ta jambe ? Cet accident ? »  
-« Et bien, je me suis fait avoir. » grinça-t-il, encore trop fier pour se remettre de cet échec personnel. « La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que nous avons aperçu Jimmy et au moment de le rejoindre dans la cour intérieure de la boite de nuit, quelqu'un nous est tombé dessus. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Monica, ni de son frère ? »  
-« Non, malheureusement. Mick et Falcon sont sur le coup mais aucun des informateurs qu'ils ont interrogés n'a vu quelque chose. Saeko est aussi au courant mais elle est en ce moment sur une affaire qui n'a pas l'air des plus simple. Du terrorisme, d'après ce qu'elle a bien voulu en dire. Et ta jambe ? Tu as mal ?»  
-« Non plus maintenant. Dans quelques jours, ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enfin une chose est sur : je n'aime toujours pas les avions !! »  
-« En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur cette famille. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'être des gens formidables.  
-« Ils n'en n'ont pas l'air, ils le sont. Le vieux Wu est un ancien mercenaire. »  
-« Non c'est vrai ?? Incroyable. »  
-« Disons que le hasard fait bien les choses, mais il va falloir partir vite. Je m'en voudrais si quoi que ce soit leur arrivait. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. »  
-« J'espères que tu en as pas TROP fait avec leur petite fille. » Ryô se tourna vers elle, quasiment outré par ce dont elle osait l'accuser.  
-« Moi ? »  
-« Ne fais pas l'innocent hein ! » Mais Kaori recula de quelques pas quand elle vit que le visage de Ryô passait progressivement d'un état normal à celui d'obsédé, l'air béat et la langue pendante.  
-« Ryô ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
-« Si tu savais Kaori.. Presque une semaine sans voir une jolie fille. L'une est trop vieille, l'autre trop jeune..J'en peux plus. » Kaori s'enfuit en courant. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation . Mais elle riait aux éclats, trop heureuse d'être avec lui pour lui en vouloir. Pour cette fois.  
  
Chapitre 35  
  
S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les fourrés, elle s'arrêta net quand elle se retrouva devant la cascade. Elle avait certes entendu le bruit de l'eau mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un endroit aussi paradisiaque était aussi proche. Elle s'assit aussitôt sur un rocher surplombant le bassin et absorbée dans la contemplation de ce décor féerique, elle en oublia la libido de Ryô.  
-« Mon dieu, comme c'est beau » souffla-t-elle quand elle sentit que celui-ci s'installait près d'elle. Entourée d'un halo de lumière car les arbres se dispersaient tout autour de la cascade, la masse d'eau semblait briller de milles feux. La chute devait faire dans les dix mètres de haut, et l'écume éclaboussait les nombreux roseaux avoisinants. Les piaillements des oiseaux laissaient une impression de gaieté. Un lieu intemporel. Ryô regarda tendrement sa compagne et sourit. Elle ressemblait à une nymphe et pour lui, le plus beau spectacle ce n'était certainement pas le paysage qui les entourait.  
-« Oui, c'est très beau. » Sa voix se fit plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se racla la gorge afin qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Puis il demanda d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.  
-« Dis donc Kaori. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de prendre la photo de Makimura hein ? »  
-« Comment le sais-tu ? » Mais son étonnement fit place à une onde de suspicion. Elle enchaîna :  
-« Laisses moi deviner : tu as fouillé dans mon sac à la recherche de petites culottes, c'est ça ? Avoues !! »  
-« Euh . » Un doigt sur la bouche, il paraissait réfléchir intensément à la question, d'une mauvaise foie à toute épreuve. Mais Kaori soupira, visiblement de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait assombrir la joie de ses retrouvailles, et surtout pas ses taquineries.  
-« Tu es impossible !» Ils se regardèrent, se souriant mutuellement. Le regard de Ryô se fixa sur la cascade et entreprit de lui poser une question qui lui avait souvent brûler les lèvres.  
-« Je peux te poser une question Kaori ? Au sujet de ta famille. »  
-« Bien sur. » La spontanéité de sa réponse le poussa à continuer, touché par la confiance qu'elle lui portait.  
-« Comment considères-tu Sayuri ? »  
-« Comme ma s?ur. » répondit-elle simplement. Puis, baissant la tête, elle recula un peu plus dans ses retranchements et les secrets de son c?ur.  
-« Même si Hideyuki n'est pas mon vrai frère. C'est.c'est comme si j'avais deux familles. Finalement j'ai de la chance. » Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, candide mais résigné, l'émut. Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura pour lui même.  
-« Toujours la même Sugar Boy » Il lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, complices, heureux.  
  
Ryô jeta un coup d'?il sur les doigts fins de sa compagne. Des mains douces, vierges et innocentes où aucune tache de sang ne les avait salies. Il aperçut la bague.  
-« Je vois que tu ne l'as pas oublié celle là non plus. » Kaori rosit, se sentant un peu ridicule, mais elle tenait tellement à cette bague. Elle récupéra sa main et l'enleva, la faisant tourner dans ses doigts, et jouant avec la lumière qui s'y reflétait.  
-« C'est le seul lien qui unit mes deux familles. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont avec moi. » Ryô la prit et l'observa à son tour. Puis, il saisit la main de Kaori et lui mis la bague sur l'annulaire droit. _Il eut un moment d'hésitation, elle mettait certes cette bague à ce doigt là mais dans d'autres circonstances. Son c?ur s'emballa et il respira un peu plus vite. Un rapide coup d'?il à Kaori lui permis de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de son trouble intérieur. Il avait envie de lui dire mais quoi ? Il souffla, bien sur que si, il le savait et même très bien, mais . Il serait si simple de . Il agita la tête vivement, essayant ainsi de chasser cette idée folle et saugrenue de mariage.  
-« Ryô ? »  
-« Euh. Oui ? »  
-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
-« De quoi ? Non rien.» _Kaori soupira, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir son c?ur, pourquoi le ferait-il tout d'un coup . Mais sa façon de la regarder en ce moment précis, il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses yeux qui la troublait plus que de raison. Sachant à l'avance qu'il ne parlerait que s'il l'entendait ainsi, elle prit le parti de faire diversion. Elle aussi devenait maître en la matière, et on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes du jour au lendemain.  
-« Tu ne changeras jamais. »  
-« C'est à dire ? »  
-« On ne peut jamais savoir à quoi tu penses. »  
-« Ca vaut peut être mieux. » répondit-il mystérieux _Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude donc ! pensa Kaori. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, autant d'années à vivre avec lui, elle le connaissait depuis le temps. Elle lui sourit, amusée. Ces détails, pourtant important à son c?ur, n'entacheraient pas une si belle journée, un endroit aussi beau et sa bonne humeur actuelle. Elle dégagea doucement sa main de celle de Ryô et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'allait dire Ryô.  
-« Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se confie beaucoup. Depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais le savoir. »  
-« Ce n'était pas une accusation. » se justifia-t-elle prestement.  
-« Pourtant tu es celle qui en sait plus que quiconque. Tu veux savoir à quoi je penses là, maintenant tout de suite ? »  
-« Euh . oui » la voix de Kaori se mua en un murmure tant le sujet de cette discussion lui parut surnaturelle. Son c?ur s'affola. Mais Ryô perdit de son assurance et parti dans ses frasques habituelles. Le plus sérieusement du monde, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :  
-« Je t'ai vu toute nue !!!! » Elle faillit perdre son équilibre tant la réponse était décalée par rapport à ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Une libellule se prit dans les plis de son kimono. Quand elle se rassit convenablement, elle lui répondit :  
-« Toi alors ! »  
-« Hé hé hé » Les traits tordus et déformés par les nombreuses images érotiques qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Ryô se pencha sur sa partenaire et tenta d'examiner un peu plus son décolleté. Rougissante, Kaori ne se mit pas pour autant en colère mais mettant les mains en avant pour le repousser, elle ne mesura pas sa force et Ryô perdit l'équilibre.  
-« Heyyyy ! » PLOUF !  
-« Ryô !!! » Kaori se mit à genoux et scruta la surface de l'eau à la recherche de son obsédé de partenaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le vit, elle ne savait comment, accroché par le bout des ongles sur un millimètre carré de rocher ! Ruisselant, ses cheveux lui retombaient dans les yeux, et ce spectacle fit fondre Kaori. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle se pencha un peu plus, à la grande joie de Ryô qui en profita pour caler sa tête sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul, et Ryô tomba de nouveau dans l'eau, n'ayant plus aucune attache pour se retenir.  
  
-« Vous êtes Kaori je supposes ? Je savais que je vous trouverais ici. Je m'appelle Ana. » La jeune femme, à l'appel de son nom, tourna la tête et sourit à l'adolescente qui se présentait. Jolie mais c'était effectivement une jeune fille, ce qui dissipa tous les doutes de Kaori.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 36  
  
Ryô, le visage hors de l'eau, cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Secouant la tête, des gouttes volèrent ici et là. L'eau était limpide et un peu fraîche mais Ryô n'en profita pas longtemps, n'abandonnant pas son idée première. Il bondit et s'accrocha, comme à sa première tentative, au rocher. Mais à la vue d'Ana, il changea d'expression. Son sérieux trancha avec sa posture des plus incongrue.  
-« Ana ! Vous êtes rentrés. On va pouvoir parler avec ton grand père. »  
-« Faudrait-il que tu sortes de l'eau, Ryô. » Kaori était maintenant juste au-dessus de lui et le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de taquinerie. Ryô ne fut pas dupe.  
-« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais oublies ça tout de suite !!! »  
-« Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle le dominait aisément. Une main sur sa joue, elle le fixa en riant doucement.  
-« Kaori !! Aides moi à sortir de là au lieu de . »  
-« Au lieu de quoi ? Tu t'en sors très bien finalement. Et je vois que tu peux même l'employer comme balancier. Tu ne peux pas te présenter comme ça devant cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ?» La fin de sa phrase fut murmurée afin qu'Ana ne l'entende pas. Ryô suivit du regard ce que Kaori lui montrait d'un mouvement de la tête. Il ne fit pas cas de la chemise qui collait à ses pectoraux, mais surtout au renflement de son entrejambe. Il était très. *en forme*. Au souvenir d'une Kaori dénudée, son mokkori s'était réveillé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas et retourna même la situation à son avantage.  
-« Dis-donc Kaori ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » La réplique fit mouche instantanément et Kaori rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ryô aurait pu très bien s'en sortir ainsi mais, fidèle à lui même, il en rajouta encore un peu plus.  
-« Et puis, Ana a vu pire. » Il réussit donc à déclencher la colère de Kaori. Menaçante, elle se leva et son ombre le recouvrit entièrement. Une lueur dévastatrice dansait dans ses prunelles. Ryô, tout penaud, ne put qu'assister au changement fulgurant de sa partenaire. L'apparition de la massue le fit déglutir avec difficulté. Il tenta désespérément de courir à quatre pattes dans le vide, mais avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau, Kaori avait abattu son maillet, et il coula à pic. Celle-ci se retourna vers Ana qui semblait un peu déboussolée par le comportement de ces deux personnages. Mais elle haussa les épaules, habituée aux disputes sans gravité de ses grands parents, elle pensa qu'elle avait trouvé pire.  
  
Et pendant que Ryô sortait de l'eau et les rejoignait, Kaori et Ana firent connaissance. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et Ryô se retrouva en retrait. Boudeur, il les suivit en maugréant et en bougonnant. Kaori tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda d'arrêter de se plaindre. Du coup Ryô ne dit plus rien mais il resta quand même en arrière, profitant des deux jolies paires de fesses et du déhanchement de sa coéquipière. Les trois protagonistes arrivèrent chez les Wu. Ceux-ci parlaient à bâtons rompus, dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Tseng avait découvert pas mal de choses en fouinant en ville. Le vieil homme aperçut Kaori et lui sourit. Se collant un peu trop à elle, au goût de Ryô, il se présenta.  
-« Et voilà la jolie princesse. Kaori, si je m' trompes pas. Enchanté de vous connaître ! »  
-« Moi de même Monsieur Wu. »  
-« Ta ta ta ! Moi c'est Tseng et c'est tout ! »  
-« D'accord.Tseng. »  
-« Ne vous en faites pas Kaori, bientôt vous ferez comme tout le monde, vous l'appellerez « Vieux fou » ! »  
-« Shan-In !! Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer du café au lieu de dire des âneries ?? »  
-« Le plus âne des deux .. »  
-« Shan-In ! »  
-« Oui oui, j'y vais. Kaori, vous pourriez venir m'aider s'il vous plaît. Ana, tu t'occupes de la vaisselle.»  
  
Shan-In et Kaori s'attelèrent à la tâche dans un coin de la pièce, tandis qu'Ana déposait les tasses sur la table. Les trois femmes discutaient gaiement :  
-« J'ai préparé votre chambre, Kaori. Un couple de mari et femme qui ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Hi hi hi »  
-« Grand Mère !! Tu embarrasses Kaori ! »  
-« Ils sont maris et femmes, Ana ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient être gênés. » Shan-In, perspicace, avait employée délibérément le pluriel. Elle sentait que, Ryô, derrière ses attitudes de bellâtre sûr de lui, il se cachait un être tout aussi timide que cette charmante Kaori.  
-« Et bien.c'est que . nous ne sommes pas mariés, voyez vous. » rajouta cette dernière d'une petite voix.  
-« Ah bon ?? Ca change tout ça .. Je croyais que . Dans ce cas, je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir taquiner de la sorte. »  
-« Marié avec elle !!! Jamais de la vie » La voix tonitruante de Ryô coupa court aux excuses de Shan-In qui semblait terriblement confuse de ce quiproquo. Celle-ci se dirigea directement vers lui, et lui tira l'oreille.  
-« AÏE !! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ??? »  
-« A cause de toi j'ai été impolie avec cette délicieuse demoiselle ! Je croyais que vous étiez mariés !! »  
-« Mais jamais je ne vous ai dit ça »  
-« Tu ne m'as jamais contredit ! Je vais devoir faire le lit dans une autre chambre maintenant.» Ryô se tut, approuvant les arguments de son bourreau. Certes il n'avait rien démenti aux propos de la vieille dame depuis le début, mais son imagination travaillait à toute allure sur la nuit « hot » qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de sa Kaori. La décision de Shan-In de changer de chambre lui déplut fortement.  
-« Je m'excuses Shan-In, c'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit clairement, mais ça ne change rien. On vit ensemble depuis huit ans, et . »  
-« Je suis désolée fiston, mais si vous n'êtes pas mariés. » Shan-In libéra Ryô mais resta intraitable.  
-« Désolé l'jeunot, mais là j'peux rien faire. Ou je risques de me prendre un bon coup sur la tête. » ajouta Tseng.  
-« Tu vas me faire passer pour une affreuse mémère ! Tais-toi donc Vieux fou ! Et toi Ryô tu vas venir avec moi et m'aider.»  
  
Kaori s'était reculée de quelques pas, se sentant soudainement le centre d'une conversation qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus. Mais elle vit les choses différemment, Ryô semblait appartenir vraiment à cette famille. Cette pensée était absurde mais collait parfaitement à la situation. La réaction de Shan-In était juste, étant les invités, ils ne pouvaient la contester. Elle sourit et s'approcha d'eux.  
-« Vous avez parfaitement raison Shan-In. Ne vous en faites pas. » Ryô la regarda comme si elle lui enfonçait un poignard dans le c?ur. Une larme au bord des yeux, il la supplia du regard mais Kaori était tout aussi droite dans sa façon de penser. Shan-In le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
-« On va préparer la chambre de suite, on risque de parler jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. » Lorsque Ryô passa devant Kaori, il tendit les bras implorant son aide mais il ne reçut qu'un sourire de la part de sa partenaire. Se dégageant doucement de la poigne de Shan-In, il s'avança vers elle et lui murmura d'une voix pleine de promesses et de sous-entendus :  
-« Tu me connais Kaori, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. » Puis il tourna les talons, un large sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et suivit Shan-In docilement, laissant derrière lui une Kaori cramoisie.  
  
Ana disputait son grand père qui renversait du café sur la nappe de la cuisine. Kaori essayait de cacher son trouble en distrayant son esprit, tentant d'occulter ce que lui avait soufflé Ryô. Elle en était toute retournée. Pendant ce temps, deux étages au-dessus, Shan-In dirigeait Ryô pour qu'il déménage le lit de fortune.  
-« Ryô ! Si tu considères cette femme comme telle, pourquoi . ? »  
-« Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas d'état civil donc je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle espère. » coupa Ryô, un tantinet de mauvaise humeur.  
-« Je ne te parles pas de bout de papier, mon garçon, mais de gage d'amour. » répondit Shan-In doucement. Cette réflexion toucha Ryô bien plus qu'il ne s'y attendait ou qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il bougonna dans sa barbe sous l'?il amusé de Shan-In.  
  
Chapitre 37  
  
Lorsque la vieille dame et le japonais rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans la cuisine, Tseng prit sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna dehors, discrètement.  
-« Je ne te comprends pas Shan-In. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre ces deux là ! »  
-« Ce qui me dérange c'est leur passivité ! Ils s'aiment, ça crève les yeux et pourtant. »  
-« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est vrai qu'ils sont maladroits ces ptits jeunes. Mais le fait de les réunir dans la même chambre, ça aurait pu les aider.»  
-« La séparation est parfois plus enrichissante. » Le vieux Wu fixa sa femme et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.  
-« Tu es redoutable ! Mais tu es la meilleure » Et comme deux adolescents, ils se prirent la main et s'embrassèrent. Puis main dans la main, ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Tseng prit la parole.  
-« Bon, j'ai des nouvelles et pas que des meilleures ! J'ai parlé à quelques amis en ville et dans les environs. Les hommes de l'autre jour sont toujours là. Apparemment ils ont la hargne ! Ils te cherchent fiston et à n'en pas douter ils veulent ta peau. Ils deviennent un peu trop entreprenants. Si au début ils ne faisaient qu'interroger les gens de la ville, ils ont passé la vitesse supérieure. »  
-« Je m'en doutais, ils ne sont pas du genre à abandonner. »  
-« Ce n'est pas tout. Ils ont appris la venue de Kaori. » Celle-ci se fit toute petite, se sentant encore responsable, mais Ryô posa sa main sur sa nuque. Possessif, protecteur, aimant, ce geste la calma aussitôt. La pression de ses doigts sur son cou la rassurait.  
-« Ils vont donc pas tardé à revenir n'est-ce pas ? Il faut qu'on s'en aille Kaori et vite. »  
-« Oui. » approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-« Malgré tout, mon mari a une bonne nouvelle pour vous, rajouta Shan-In. Il va falloir que vous partiez de Chine et on a donc contacté notre fils. Il est marin, il va se débrouiller pour vous faire embarqué dans le prochain bateau. Par contre, il ne part que dans 2 jours. Il se peut que ces bonhommes reviennent avant. »  
-« Je m'excuses de vous mettre dans un tel pétrin. Vous avez tant fait pour nous. » Kaori opina du chef aux paroles de Ryô. Mais le couple Wu rirent de bon c?ur.  
-« J'avoues que votre présence ne nous dérange pas du tout. A part le fait que j'ai usé pas mal de poêle. On a pas beaucoup d'activités par ici. Je me suis bien amusé l'autre jour. » Tseng serra plus fort la main de sa femme. Shan-In passa sous silence le fait que la présence de Ryô et de sa chère amie lui rappelait son défunt fils et elle aurait pu faire encore beaucoup pour eux. Un sentiment qui ne s'explique pas. Un sentiment qui vient du c?ur. Kaori inspira profondément et prit la parole.  
-« Vous avez pris soin de Ryô et je vous en remercie infiniment. Les mots ne seraient pas assez fort pour exprimer ma gratitude pour ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Comme lui, je me sentirais horriblement fautive s'il se passait quoi que ce soit chez vous. De plus, ils m'ont vu ou appris que j'étais ici, je ne sais pas, mais le résultat est le même, si à cause de moi. » Le vieux WU ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
-« Ma chère Kaori, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas que des amis en ville, et pour quelques pièces de monnaie, j'en connais pas mal qui m'aurait vendu au plus offrant. Comme un vulgaire morceau de viande avarié à ces chiens galeux !!! »  
-« Ne t'énerves pas mon chéri. Tu le savais de toute façon que ces vieilles ranc?urs ressortiraient à un moment ou à un autre. »  
-« Oui, je sais mais ils me font tous pitié ! Ils vendraient père et mère pour de l'argent ces . ces .. Oh ! Je préfères pas le dire. » Tseng se tut, essayant de contenir sa colère soudaine. Sa femme expliqua ce qu'il en était à ces invités.  
-« Vous le savez déjà, mon mari était mercenaire jadis. Quand on est venu vivre ici, la ville n'était pas aussi développée que maintenant. On a essayé d'éviter d'attirer au maximum l'attention sur nous mais . Un jour, des promoteurs sont arrivés et ont voulu raser des temples pour en faire des complexes touristiques. On a décidé de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Pétition, rassemblement des voisins, bref après quelques combats sociaux, le maire a approuvé ce qu'on lui suggérait. A savoir : ces temples seraient bien plus un atout touristique que des complexes tout neufs tout beaux. Malheureusement, certains habitants de la ville auraient voulu que ces temples disparaissent au profit du progrès. Question argent, c'était une mine d'or pour eux. Autant vous dire que nous ne sommes pas devenus amis depuis ce jour. Cela fait longtemps mais ils ont la rancune tenace. »  
-« Qu'ils vous aient vu ou pas Kaori, ces gens nous auraient vendu quand même. » Ryô tapota son magnum à travers sa chemise et regarda Kaori du coin de l'?il  
-« City Hunter est au complet maintenant. Qu'ils viennent ! On les attend de pied ferme.» Ana rit de bon c?ur et fit la remarque :  
-« Pour quelqu'un qui marche avec une canne, ce n'est pas rassurant. Hi hi hi »  
-« Dis-donc toi !! » riposta Ryô La jeune fille se leva, se posta derrière lui et lui pinça la joue.  
-« Vexé ? . Tu te fais vieux, c'est tout.» Puis elle prit la fuite. Ryô se redressa d'un coup et se mit à la suivre en courant.  
-« Je vais te montrer moi, si je me fais vieux !!! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » Shan-In et Tseng se regardèrent, et rirent de bon c?ur, profitant de ces moments de pur bonheur. Kaori, elle, la tête reposant sur la paume de sa main, accoudée à la table, se perdit dans sa tasse de café. Ses moments là, elle en avait l'habitude.  
  
***  
  
Bip bip bip Dans une chambre meublée avec soin, un homme en costume impeccable décrocha son portable.  
-« Mmm. ? »  
-« Euh.Kenji-San ? »  
-« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »  
-« Oui, bien sur . Euh. »  
-« Des nouvelles ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »  
-« Non pas encore. Enfin presque » La voix se fit lointaine, apeuré l'homme qui appelait son patron craignait la colère de celui-ci. Et pour cause.  
-« Comment ça -presque- ? Espèce d'incapables !!! Depuis tout ce temps vous n'avez pas retrouvé sa trace ? » explosa Kenji.  
-« Et bien, c'est que la région regorge de bois et forêt et . »  
-« Brûlez tout ! Interrogez qui vous voulez ! Tuez quiconque se mettra sur votre route ! Rasez toute la Chine s'il le faut mais il faut que vous le retrouviez ! MORT ! »  
-« Mais . » La voix du maître se fit toute douce mais d'autant plus menaçante.  
-« Pardon ? J'ai cru entendre un -mais-. Si vous ne le retrouvez pas aujourd'hui, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous. Rappelez moi demain, dernier délai et je veux entendre une bonne nouvelle sinon . » Kenji raccrocha, d'une main nerveuse, il remis une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'?il.  
-« Impossible de trouver des hommes dignes de confiance de nos jours ! Si ça continue il va falloir que je m'occupe de ce Saeba moi même ! Mais pour l'instant .» Il s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Un signal continu s'enclencha et il retrouva le sourire. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles ! Bientôt la ville serait à lui. Il partit d'un rire diabolique. Son plan était infaillible. Mais il aimait que les choses soient bien faites et il voulait la certitude que City Hunter n'existait plus. Tout du moins, sa seule consolation était qu'il ne lui mettrait pas des bâtons dans les roues. Son seul obstacle restant se nommait Nogami Saeko et il la balayerait aussi facilement qu'il s'était débarrassé de Saeba. Il cliqua sur un dossier et une mosaïque de photos apparut. Saeba Ryô, éliminé. Saeko Nogami devrait encore profiter de quelques heures de repos avant qu'il s'en charge personnellement. Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Dommages qu'elle soit en travers de son chemin, une si belle femme. Une miniature attira son attention et il agrandit l'image. Le portrait de Makimura Kaori remplit alors tout l'espace de son écran, mais il dédaigna s'attarder sur cette femme. De source sure, elle ne poserait aucun problèmes.  
  
Chapitre 38  
  
L'inspectrice de police fulminait au volant de sa voiture. Son affaire ne se résolvait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Ryô restait introuvable, et cet embouteillage imprévu finissait de la rendre folle. Coincée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle passa la tête par la fenêtre de sa porshe et respira à plein poumons. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais ondulèrent sous la brise, et les derniers rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau. Histoire de se changer les idées, elle alluma la radio mais sa conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus et elle se cala sur la fréquence de la police de Tokyo.  
-« Avis à toutes les voitures disponibles, besoin urgent de renfort. Les rues de Shinjuku côté ouest seront bloquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre tant que la menace d'une explosion à la bombe ne sera pas écartée. Je répètes, les rues de Shinjuku côté ouest seront bloquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Saeko ouvrit de grands yeux et se rua sur sa C.B, hurlant auprès de la pauvre standardiste.  
-« Inspectrice Nogami ! Je viens d'entendre l'appel. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de menace de bombe sur Shinjuku ??? Les rues bloquées ? » Un silence énervant pour Saeko s'installa durant quelques secondes. Elle trépignait sur place, et reprit de plus belle.  
-« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informée tout de suite ! Dites vous m'écoutez !!!??? »  
-« Je m'excuse Madame Nogami, je suis terriblement désolée, l'information vient juste d'être diffusée. »  
-« Qui a ordonné de bloquer le quartier ? »  
-« Monsieur le Préfet. » Saeko n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase. Elle raccrocha brutalement et prit son portable. Après quelques sonneries, on décrocha.  
-« J'ai pas le temps ! Qui ?. »  
-« Papa ! C'est toi qui a donné l'ordre de bloquer les rues de Shinjuku ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu ? » Le préfet Nogami éloigna le combiné de ses tympans. Sa fille pouvait être redoutable et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, elle lui faisait un peu peur parfois.  
-« Saeko, je te prie de ne pas parler sur ce ton avec moi. Je suis quand même ton père et . »  
-« Tu m'as toujours demander de ne pas mélanger le travail et notre lien de parenté, c'est ce que je fais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'aies je pas été prévenu ? »  
-« On vient juste de recevoir un appel anonyme. Une menace à la bombe sur les tours de Nishi. »  
-« L'hôtel de ville ?? . Pas d'autres informations ? »  
-« Non malheureusement. J'ai donné l'ordre de boucler le quartier. »  
-« Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une relation avec mon affaire ? »  
-« Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais que tu reviennes au commissariat. »  
-« Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe ? »  
-« Saeko !! Reviens ici ! »  
-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »  
-« Saeko !! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! C'est un ordre et .»  
-« Désolée papa, je ne t'entends plus très bien, je vais raccrocher. » Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Un petit sourire en coin, elle reposa son portable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle désobéissait aux ordres et qu'elle invoquait cette grossière excuse du téléphone qui ne marche plus.  
-« Pauvre papa.. » Elle sortit de sa voiture et observa l'horizon. Une file impressionnante de voitures, prises au dépourvu, attendait que les forces de l'ordre leur indique quel chemin prendre. Elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Apercevant une moto de police qui venait vers elle, elle se mit délibérément sur le chemin de celle-ci. Un bon moyen de locomotion quand il s'agit de trafic perturbé. Le motard, klaxonna plusieurs fois, mais dut freiner en urgence car la jeune femme ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Une main sur la hanche, l'air plus que déterminé, elle l'attendait au milieu de la route. Le policier descendit de son engin, et s'avança furieux.  
-« Dites donc mademoiselle, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous emmène pour infraction ou pour entravem. »  
-« Oui, oui je connais la chanson ! » Saeko sortit sa plaque et la lui mis sous le nez. Le motard perdit de son assurance et après avoir successivement regardé la plaque et la femme devant lui, il baissa la tête et s'excusa.  
-« Inspecteur Nogami.Excusez moi je croyais que vous étiez. »  
-« Pas le temps de parler. Où alliez-vous ? »  
-« A Shinjuku, renforcer les barrières de sécurité autour de la mairie. »  
-« Vos ordres ont changé. »  
-« Hein ? » Saeko lui lança les clefs de sa voiture et tendit la main.  
-« Donnez moi celle de la moto, s'il vous plaît. »  
-« Quoi ? »  
-« Ne discutez pas ! Donnez moi vos clefs !! » Abasourdi, le policier ne put qu'obéir. La belle inspectrice enfourcha la moto, remontant très haut sa jupe, et mis le moteur en marche. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, elle s'adressa à lui une dernière fois.  
-« Ramenez ma voiture au commissariat s'il vous plaît ! » Et sans donner une autre alternative au policier, elle fila comme le vent.  
  
Tandis que les lumières défilaient devant ses yeux, Saeko menait un train d'enfer sur son véhicule. Cette menace à la bombe l'inquiétait énormément. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que ça cachait beaucoup plus. Son enquête était au point mort. _D'abord l'histoire de cette banque cambriolée, une dizaine de gens assassinée. Les premiers suspects étaient tout aussi morts. Saeko n'avait pas été convaincue par l'autopsie d'Akahito. Overdose. Juste après le braquage de cette banque. même s'il avait volé l'argent pour s'acheter la drogue et qu'il y avait peut être eu règlement de compte avec son revendeur, ça ne justifiait pas à ses yeux le fait qu'il s'était injecté une grande quantité de cocaïne juste avant. Pas logique.enfin disons que ça ne collait pas tout à fait à ce qu'elle ressentait. Quelque chose la perturbait. On avait retrouvé un mégot dans la chambre d'hôtel. De marque américaine. Aucune empreinte, pas de salive, aucun moyen de retrouver son propriétaire. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il était prudent, extrêmement prudent. Cela ressemblait à une mise en scène et Saeko, malgré ce que pouvait affirmer son père, n'en démordait pas. Depuis cet incident, la semaine dernière, elle avait reçu des menaces. Il semblerait qu'une vague de terrorisme pourrait déferler sur Tokyo. Mais pourquoi ? Y avait-il un rapport à la disparition soudaine de Ryô ? Elle en doutait mais .  
  
Ressassant tout cela dans sa tête, Saeko arriva près de la frontière établie en toute urgence par les forces de police. Un important déploiement avait été ordonné et la population fuyait encore ça et là. Elle posa sa moto près d'une voiture de fonction et se servant de sa plaque comme laissez-passer, elle s'avança au plus près. Les deux tours de Nishi, l'impressionnant hôtel de ville de Tokyo, dominaient son champ de vision avec leurs 47 étages. Saeko leva la tête et, une main devant ses yeux pour éviter l'éblouissement, se demanda comment ils pourraient faire si on leur annonçait qu'une bombe allait sauter dans les cinq minutes. Aucune chance de la trouver dans plus de deux mètres de tôle, de béton et d'acier en si peu de temps. Elle soupira.  
  
Un peu plus loin, dans un arbre, une petite caméra, judicieusement cachée, pivota sur elle même et se fixa sur la jeune femme. Son portait s'afficha en même temps sur un écran portable d'ordinateur. Une cigarette à la bouche, Kenji sourit.  
-« Souriez donc un peu Inspectrice Nogami. Votre heure n'est pas encore venue mais ce serait dommages de gâcher votre arrivée au paradis. » Sur ce, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone.  
  
Chapitre 39  
  
Bip bip bip  
  
Le policier le plus proche de la voiture où le téléphone sonnait, courut y répondre. Saeko était non loin de là, veillant toujours à ce que l'évacuation de la mairie se termine dans les plus bref délai. Elle remarqua qu'en plus des nombreux agents de police, on avait prévu ambulances et véhicules de pompiers. Ainsi donc la procédure pour tout attentats ou actes terroristes était enclenchée.  
  
Bip bip bip  
  
Accoudé au toit de la voiture, le fil du téléphone tendu au maximum, le policier décrocha.  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Passez moi l'inspectrice Nogami, je vous prie. C'est urgent. »  
-« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
-« Ne posez pas de questions ! Passez la moi tout de suite, j'ai des informations sur la bombe. » Le policier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'apprêta à répondre âprement à son interlocuteur quand Saeko remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon de faire de cet agent. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'aucun autres policiers n'avait décroché leur radio ou leur téléphone. Elle s'approcha et fit un signe de la tête interrogatif. Le garde posa une main sur le combiné et lui répéta ce qui lui avait été dit. Saeko passa devant lui et tendit la main.  
-« Ca doit être un farceur et. » tenta-t-il d'expliquer.  
-« Votre farceur a quand même le numéro privé de cette voiture, ça ne vous choque pas !?! Passez moi ça tout de suite. » Le policier s'exécuta, honteux de ne pas avoir réagi tout de suite à cette constatation.  
-« Nogami à l'appareil. »  
-« Aahhhh . enfin. Bonjour chère inspectrice. Je vous attendais. »  
-« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
-« Allons allons, comme si j'allais vous le dire. N'essayez pas de gagner du temps et écoutez moi plutôt. » Saeko respirait calmement malgré les battements de son c?ur précipités. Cette voix lui était inconnue mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un petit plaisantin. Elle adressa un coup d'?il appuyé à son collègue afin qu'il se reprenne et d'un signe précis, elle lui intima l'ordre de rechercher la provenance de l'appel. Mais malgré sa tentative de gagner du temps, ce fut un échec.  
-« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »  
-« Rien de spécial. C'est moi qui peut vous aider. Vous êtes un peu en retard, je le regrettes. »  
-« Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, je ne savais pas que l'on avait rendez-vous. »  
-« Une répartie digne de vous très chère. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler ponctualité n'est-ce pas ? »  
-« Effectivement. »  
-« Ce qui me navre beaucoup plus par contre, c'est que vous attachez une grande importance à tous ces bureaucrates alors qu'il faudrait peut être s'appliquer un peu plus à la protection de l'innocence et de la jeunesse. »  
-« Vous pourriez être plus clair, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites et . »  
-« biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppp »  
-« Merde ! Il a raccroché ! »  
-« L'appel est brouillé, aucune chance de retrouver ce bonhomme.Un problème ? » demanda la policier curieux.  
  
Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son sixième sens lui insufflait l'ordre de faire vite. Et autant que les consignes de ce mystérieux correspondant, elle se devait d'être à l'écoute. Elle examina attentivement les environs. La mairie n'était pas le seul bâtiment du quartier. Bouches de métros, arrêts de bus, magasins de toutes sortes, écoles. L'innocence, la jeunesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?.. Son regard se fixa de suite sur le trottoir d'en face. Parmi les quelques passants qui couraient pour se réfugier, elle remarqua l'entrée d'une école primaire. Traversant la rue, elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte de l'établissement et hurla.  
-« Y'a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! » Pas de réponse mais un bruit semblable à un étouffement parvint à ses oreilles. Le sang de Saeko ne fit qu'un tour, elle dégaina son arme et ouvrit la porte avec fracas dans l'intention de sauver la vie à un enfant. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit boîtier. Regardant tout autour et prenant soin de ne pas baisser la garde, elle se pencha, curieuse mais méfiante. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il émettait ce bruit continu qu'elle avait entendu de l'autre côté de la porte, son esprit la prévint aussitôt : DANGER !  
  
Spectateur mais principal metteur en scène, Kenji participait, via l'?il indiscret de sa webcam, aux moindres faits et gestes de la policière.  
-« Dommages, c'était vraiment une belle femme. » Tranquillement, il appuya sur un bouton et d'un geste de la main en guise d'un au revoir, il murmura :  
-« On se retrouvera en Enfer ! »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, un mécanisme s'enclencha et le souffle d'une explosion la projeta à quelques mètres. L'école commençait à brûler. La bombe n'avait pas été construite dans le but de détruire un bâtiment de cette taille, mais quelques étincelles s'attaquaient déjà aux murs. De nombreux dessins multicolores élaborés avec soin par les enfants noircirent et furent réduits en cendres par les flammes encore timides. Les passants isolés hurlèrent et s'enfuirent à toute jambe, terrorisés. Les policiers des alentours tentèrent de calmer l'accès de panique qu'il s'en suivit et certains d'entre eux coururent vers la forme inerte qui gisait sur la chaussée. L'un d'eux se précipita pour appeler une ambulance qui se tenait non loin de là, parée à toute éventualité. Les médecins et brancardiers arrivèrent sur les lieux et examinèrent l'inspectrice inanimée, tandis que les pompiers mettaient tout en ?uvre pour éteindre le début d'incendie.  
  
Loin de là, dans le confort d'une chambre douillette, un homme installé confortablement dans son fauteuil explosa de rire, à ce spectacle.  
-« Et de deux ! City Hunter et cette Nogami n'existent plus. Je ne les retrouverais pas dans mes pattes maintenant ! Parfait ! » Puis il prit son portable et entama tout de suite la conversation sans attendre.  
-« C'est moi. Etape numéro deux réussie. Tu peux passer à la suite de notre plan et d'ici quelques jours, on pourra toucher notre petite récompense. » Sans attendre la réponse, il raccrocha et rangea son appareil au fond de sa poche intérieure. Kenji s'alluma une cigarette en tout quiétude. Il aimait quand ses plans se déroulaient sans accrocs et il considérait que cette première partie se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Seule ombre au tableau, ses hommes de mains n'avaient pas retrouvé ce Saeba. Un léger froncement de sourcil indiquait son désappointement, mais pour l'instant, l'important était qu'il devait, même à moitié vivant, être perdu au fin fond de la forêt chinoise. A cette vision, un large sourire se peignit sur son visage. Allongeant ses jambes et s'étirant comme un chat, il soupira d'aise. Lançant un dernier coup d'?il à son écran, où il put voir la panique dans les yeux des badauds et la peur des policiers qui s'agglutinaient autour du corps immobile de la jeune femme, il appuya une deuxième fois sur un bouton et éteignit son ordinateur, indifférent.  
  
Au même instant, une petite caméra, cachée dans les feuillages d'un arbre se consuma silencieusement.  
  
Chapitre 40  
  
Mais Ryô Saeba n'avait pas rendu l'âme, loin de là. Il était même très en forme après ces quelques jours passés chez les Wu et qui plus est, depuis que sa Kaori l'avait rejoint. Sa jambe le faisait encore certes souffrir un peu mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait enduré dans les pires moments de sa vie, une broutille en quelque sorte. Il se sentait même rasséréné : ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux le lendemain. Pourtant il restait en alerte, les hommes qui les poursuivaient pouvaient à tout instant débarquer et il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la famille Wu. Encore assis autour de la table, discutant les derniers détails de leur retour, il jeta un coup d'?il à Kaori. Celle-ci semblait épuisée, morte de fatigue par son pèlerinage à travers toute la Chine. Ses paupières rendaient les armes, et sa tête reposait maintenant sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Tseng et Shan-In avait envoyé Ana rejoindre Morphée, au pays des songes. Sentant que leurs invités ne pourraient de même, plus suivre une discussion sérieuse, ils les laissaient se reposer en silence, parlant entre eux de tout et de rien.  
  
La nuit était maintenant tombée et la Lune leur souriait. Les milles et une senteurs montaient des parterres de fleurs et des plantes avoisinantes, envahissant l'espace de la pièce. Les étoiles constellaient le ciel en une multitude d'astres brillants. L'impression de devenir soudainement des êtres infinitésimaux, perdus à travers la majesté de l'espace, donnait le vertige. Ryô respira à plein poumon cet air pur. _Il chérissait Tokyo, il aimait cette ville, sa ville, et pour rien au monde il l'abandonnerait de plein gré, mais il fallait bien avouer que vivre à la campagne avait un charme tout particulier. De plus la présence contre lui de cette femme si chère à son c?ur, qui avait encore prouvé tout son courage et son attachement envers lui, le remplit d'une émotion qu'il maîtrisait mal. Tant d'effort pour ce nettoyeur qui n'en méritait pas tant, tant de preuve d'amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer. Et lui qui se sentait si maladroit ! A aucun moment il ne lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, les paroles c'était pas son fort, il préférait les actes concrets. Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler ces quelques mots qui aurait pu la combler de bonheur. Il se sentait à la fois misérable et débordant de vie. Une impression bizarre. Une étrange sensation s'emparait malicieusement de tout son être. Une chaleur douce et rassurante, une émotion qui lui faisait peur mais dont il aimait à se complaire. Se sentirait-il d'humeur romantique ? . Lui ? Il secoua la tête afin de chasser cette drôle d'idée, mais il affichait néanmoins un sourire énigmatique. Son regard se reposa une fois de plus sur l'objet de ses pensées. Avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il enserra Kaori d'un bras protecteur et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.  
-« Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. » Lorsqu'elle leva vers lui ses yeux brillants par le manque de sommeil, il crut que son c?ur allait exploser. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser émouvoir par si peu de choses et pourtant. Demandez lui de répertorier toutes les serveuses du coin, toutes les femmes en uniforme, pariez tout ce que vous voulez sur son assiduité à draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe, sollicitez la moindre adresse intéressante d'une boite de strip-tease, et le Grand Saeba Ryô vous étonnera par sa rapidité d'exécution ! Mais qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour, LE pervers numéro 1, l'Etalon de Shinjuku serait aux prises avec une seule femme ?  
  
Kaori mit fin à ses pirouettes d'esprit. Trop lasse pour se rendre compte de l'éclat inhabituel qui luisait dans les prunelles de son partenaire, elle lui répondit simplement, d'une toute petite voix.  
-« Tu as raison. » Prenant appui sur la table, elle se leva et s'inclina humblement face à la famille Wu.  
-« Je voudrais vous remercier encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et pour votre bonté d'âme. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, Ryô . » Celui-ci sentit que Kaori allait se perdre en remerciements. Ses quelques paroles, aussi sincères soient elles, émouvraient le couple et inversement, ils se confondraient à leur tour dans les excuses. Toute cette dépense de paroles inutiles alors qu'il suffisait de les regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il en était. Ryô fonctionnait ainsi: par impulsions et par instinct, comme le vieux Tseng par exemple. Il savait que cela le gênerait si Kaori continuait sur sa lancée, alors il décida, non sans une arrière pensée de la taquiner une dernière fois pour la journée, d'empêcher les uns et les autres de se perdre dans des émotions superflues.  
-« Bon alors ! T'accouches ! » Kaori sentit un soubresaut d'énergie s'insinuer dans ses veines et une massue se planta dans le crâne d'un Ryô déjà bien avachi sur la table. Shan- In se couvrit la bouche pour éviter de rire mais Tseng, pas moins conscient que Ryô avait fait exprès de détourner la discussion, ne s'en priva pas. D'un grand éclat de rire, il salua Kaori et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
  
Droite, fière et digne, elle quitta la cuisine et suivit le chemin indiqué plus tôt par son hôtesse. Elle ferma un peu brutalement la porte de sa chambre, parlant à haute voix, elle ne put s'empêcher de se libérer un peu de sa frustration:  
-« Crétin ! Pendant une seconde il est adorable et tout de suite après... » Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se déshabilla et revêtit un long tee-shirt, qui servirait pour l'occasion de chemise de nuit de fortune, elle se remémora cette journée. Sa colère et son irritation disparurent instantanément au souvenir de leur baiser. Elle s'allongea dans son futon moelleux, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Du bout des doigts, elle se toucha les lèvres, désireuse de se prouver à elle même si toute cette journée en compagnie d'un Ryô si charmant n'avait pas été une hallucination.  
-« Etait-ce un rêve ? » souffla-t-elle.  
-« Non. » Pétrifiée par cette voix venue de nulle part, Kaori se dressa sur son séant, au ralenti. Une voix suave et lourde de sous entendus. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette de Ryô, accoudée au chambranle de la porte. L'ombre se détachait dans la pénombre mais elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles. Ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, elle put détailler un peu plus cette stature si familière et pourtant si réservée. Sa musculature impressionnante et rassurante se découpait dans la lumière diffuse de la nuit. _ Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de se réfugier dans ses bras ? Se sentir en totale sécurité dans la chaleur douce et enivrante de son étreinte ? Son regard se porta sur son visage. Il était si beau et si . La tête de Kaori tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine et elle soupira en signe de fatalité quand elle vit qu'il affichait son air de d'obsédé sexuel. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se comporter de manière normale !! Toutefois, ce ne fut pas une de ses massues qui le remit dans le droit chemin. Un projectile, venant de nulle part, s'abattit sur la tête de celui- ci. Le visage de Ryô formait un angle droit, et de sa jambe valide il resta en équilibre quelques instants. Une ombre ratatinée se dessina sur le plancher, et s'approcha de lui, le tirant par l'oreille pour le remettre d'aplomb. Kaori entendit Shan-In parler.  
-« Saeba Ryô ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester dans TA chambre ? Allez ouste ! Du vent ! »  
-« Mais . Mais . »  
-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Demain est une dure journée. Au lit ! »  
-« Mais c'est ce que je comptais faire !!! » se justifia-t-il en vain.  
-« Kaori est exténuée et tu ne penses qu'à la galipette !! »  
-« Hein ??? » Ryô passait d'une expression de gamin pris en faute à celui d'homme outré. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à cela, un grand sourire au lèvres, elle s'adressa à cette dernière, comme si de rien n'était.  
-« Désolée pour le dérangement. Dormez bien chère Kaori. » Shan-In referma la porte derrière elle et entraîna Ryô à sa suite, n'acceptant aucunes excuses. Kaori resta quelques minutes sans bouger, écoutant les jérémiades de son partenaire et les remontrances de la vieille dame puis elle rit de bon c?ur. Après tout, bien qu'une partie d'elle même était frustrée par son arrivée impromptue, elle pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Tant de choses, tant d'attention de la part de Ryô, inhabituelles mais attendues depuis si longtemps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit aussitôt, du sommeil du juste. Un sourire bienheureux jouait sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ryô dédaignait lui faire une visite nocturne.  
  
Chapitre 41  
  
Trois heures du matin, et à part quelques piaillements d'oiseaux nocturnes, rien ne semblait bouger dans le tulou familial. Et pourtant. Dans l'une des chambres, un homme tourmenté ne dormait pas. Ressassant sans cesse les mêmes torpeurs dans lesquelles il avait vécu tout au long de sa vie, il tentait de faire le point sur sa vie passée et future. _Le futur . Quel mot incongru dans la bouche d'un tueur à gage ! Un homme vivant dans l'ombre et les ténèbres. Il avait été capable de tuer pour de l'argent. Ses années passées à fuir le bonheur depuis . depuis son plus jeune âge en fait ! Toute une vie à combattre, et maintenant, le voilà en quelque sorte ranimé d'une nouvelle flamme. Lui accordait-on une deuxième chance ? Makimura lui avait demandé de protéger sa petite s?ur chérie mais jamais il n'aurait pensé s'amouracher de la sorte de cette jeune fille devenue femme. Pendant toutes ces années, on lui avait reproché son égoïsme alors qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Pourquoi restait-elle avec lui ? Lui qui ne pouvait ni ne savait faire autres choses que de vivre dans la clandestinité. Il se rabroua mentalement. Assez ! Kaori avait décidé. Consciente du danger omniprésent, elle acceptait cette vie sans dire un mot, ni se plaindre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle le voulait, et qu'elle aimait ça .elle l'aimait.  
  
Ryô déchira le silence par un soupir venu des tréfonds de son âme. Il persistait, tout au fond de lui même, une parcelle de culpabilité.  
  
Quel que soit le fil de ses pensées au sujet de Kaori, il en revenait toujours au même. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. La preuve était cet accident. Il n'avait osé y penser ou même y croire mais quand il l'avait vu, trébuchant dans les herbes hautes cet après midi, il avait senti toute la force qui les unissait. Sa présence seule suffisait à combler ses attentes. Oui ! City Hunter, c'était eux deux : dans le travail, l'amitié, et . des sentiments bien plus forts que cela. Des émotions qui le dépassaient. Huit ans d'attente avant de se décider à franchir une nouvelle épreuve : celle de l'amour. Mais il n'y connaissait strictement rien. Aucun support parental, aucune référence familiale, personne qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre comment on exprime ses sentiments. Comment dit-on « Je t'aime » ? Rien que ces trois mots suffisait à le rendre malade. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses.. Une seule bravait tous ces défauts et le supportait quotidiennement, et pour lui, c'était bien plus qu'une preuve d'amour. Kaori. Une femme têtue, bornée, jalouse. séduisante, douce, obsédante.  
  
Son image se dessina clairement devant ses yeux et il se perdit dans la contemplation de celle-ci. Malgré le fait qu'il la traitait continuellement de garçon manqué, ce n'était pas les arguments qui manquaient pour prouver sa féminité débordante. Un flash l'envahit : Kaori nue, sortant de la salle de bain.. Son érecto pouvoir prit les commandes. Abandonnant toutes ces idées romantiques, il ne pensa plus à une seule chose, apprécier de nouveau ce spectacle enivrant. Derechef, il quitta son lit et partit en exploration commando.  
  
Une ombre glissait furtivement le long des nombreuses pièces du troisième étage. Un mouchoir sur la tête, un simple caleçon comme habit, Ryô n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Celui ou celle qui prétendait l'arrêter dans ses tentatives de visites nocturnes n'était pas encore né ! Il longea la moitié de l'étage ainsi, et bava à l'avance quand il s'approcha de la chambre de Kaori. Il l'imaginait déjà dans une petite tenue bien affriolante et ses débordements sexuelles lui enflammèrent l'esprit. Les yeux exorbités, la langue pendante, il tendit la main vers la porte. Son instinct lui recommanda de faire attention. Il recula alors sa main et se pencha pour examiner la poignée. Un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge.  
-« Tsssss ! Amateur ! » Il enleva le dispositif, composé d'un fil de nylon qui entourait celle-ci, et vérifia une dernière fois qu'aucun autre danger ne le guettait. Satisfait, il put enfin ouvrir la porte et apprécier le spectacle. Kaori, dans un sommeil un peu agité avait repoussé les couvertures, dévoilant ainsi des jambes d'un galbe parfait. La respiration haletante, Ryô s'approcha en tout vicieux qui se respecte : bave aux lèvres, jambes arquées, yeux sortant de leur orbite. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança prudemment, des années de marteaux et kompeitos divers l'avaient quelques peu rendu méfiant au sujet des réflexes de sa chère partenaire. Il soupira intérieurement, le pire c'est qu'il était responsable de ces attitudes extrêmes. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il se frotta les mains de contentement. Prêt à plonger pour la rejoindre, il fut interrompu par un bruit venu de dehors. Se tournant à demi, il se fit force mais réussit à chasser toutes ses idées lubriques et se concentra sur l'infime son perçu quelques instants auparavant. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son instinct l'avertissait du danger proche et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire taire au profit d'une nuit avec sa belle. Des nuits comme celle-ci, il en aurait bien d'autres et pour l'instant la priorité était d'identifier au plus vite ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Dans le silence le plus total, les bruissements dus aux déplacements d'animaux divers, se mélangeaient aux rythmes ----- de la chute d'eau, qui semblait bien plus proche à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Kaori, un pressentiment l'ayant tiré de ses rêveries, leva un ?il. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une silhouette difforme dont la tête était dissimulé sous un chiffon. De profil, elle ne pouvait discerner le visage de Ryô mais voyait l'ombre de son mokkori qui ressemblait pour l'heure à une arme dégainée et prête à faire feu. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde pour réagir. Sortant une massue « Force Spéciale », elle l'abattit avec une telle violence, que Ryô s'enfonça d'un bon mètre dans le plancher. Kaori sauta du lit. Un bras sur sa massue, fière, un pied sur sa proie, elle jubilait.  
-« Alors, on fait moins le malin hein ! Attends voir que Ryô te trouve là ! »  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Kaori ?!! Libères moi tout de suite ! C'est pas le moment ! » Kaori se pencha alors sur sa victime et enleva le mouchoir qu'il avait sur la tête. Le reconnaissant, elle bredouilla, confuse.  
-« Ryô ? .. Euh . Hi hi hi, c'est bête, je t'avais pas reconnu comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça au beau milieu de la nuit ? » Celui-ci s'extirpa du trou formé par son propre corps et se massa les vertèbres avant de répondre.  
  
Kaori le regarda étonnée et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux : Une visite nocturne ! Pour elle, rien que pour elle ! Bien sur hier soir, il avait essayé mais ce n'était pas la même chose. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde dormait et Shan-In n'aurait pu l'en dissuader. Ainsi donc, il avait vraiment envie de . Wousshhhhhhh . Le rouge lui monta aux joues, de la fumée sortait imperceptiblement de ses oreilles et elle bénit l'obscurité de pouvoir la dissimuler ainsi. Mais sa première réaction passée, à savoir la gêne et la timidité, elle se sentit flattée et elle voulait en avoir le c?ur net. Elle tendit la main et toucha le bras de Ryô, peut être pour se donner une contenance ou simplement vérifier par elle même qu'il était bien là et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais ce dernier avait renoncé à son idée. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu le préoccupait et toute son attention était maintenant portée sur ce qui pouvait se passer hors de cette pièce. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kaori lui chatouiller d'un effleurement son poignet, il ne put réprimer pourtant un sourire. Il se dégagea doucement et se tourna vers elle.  
-« Ne pourrais-tu pas calmer tes ardeurs d'obsédé sexuelle ? Avoir une nymphomane pour moi tout seul, ça m'dit bien, mais là on a du boulot ! »  
-« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que . » N'y comprenant strictement rien à ce que venait de lui dire Ryô, Kaori cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite, se rendant compte qu'il lui demandait de ne plus prononcer un mot et d'écouter attentivement. Cependant Ryô n'était pas parti avec son magnum et il fallait d'abord remédier à cette lacune. Il prit la main de Kaori et l'entraîna à sa suite, sans même prendre garde à la tenue légère de sa compagne.  
  
Chapitre 42  
  
-« Pffffff.. Retour à la case départ ! »  
-« De quoi tu te plains à la fin depuis tout à l'heure ? »  
-« Rien, rien. Ma vie n'est faite que d'injustice. » La tête basse, pensant encore à cette nuit qui aurait pu être si belle et si torride, Ryô soupira. Kaori était maintenant tout à fait réveillée, et angoissait à l'idée du danger immédiat qui pouvait surgir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Dans la chambre de Ryô, celui- ci récupéra sa fidèle arme et s'habilla machinalement d'un pantalon par dessus son caleçon.  
-« Qu'avais-tu entendu exactement comme bruit ? Tu t'es peut être trompé ! » Kaori regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Ryô s'avança vers elle et pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle.  
-« Il m'a semblé entendre le son lointain d'un moteur. Tu ne remettrais pas en question mes qualité de pro j'espères !»  
-« Non non, bien sur que non » Kaori, désolée de l'avoir piqué au vif, secouait vigoureusement la tête et les mains devant elle pour le calmer. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Le silence pesait lourd. Ryô, redevenu le nettoyeur tant redouté des criminels, se tourna vers sa partenaire et lui chuchota :  
-« On va aller voir ce que le système d'alarme nous dit. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner. Le système d'alarme ?? Il l'emmena dans la pièce où la famille Wu avait disposé toute leur technologie. Quand il ouvrit la pièce, il sourit quand il vit la tête de Kaori , il avait du avoir la même expression à la vue de tous ces appareils dernier cri. Il se dirigea directement vers le radar et le système de détection. Les sourcils froncés, il s'exclama.  
-« C'est bien ce que je pensais, on a de la visite. Le système est H.S. Ils ont du couper les fils dehors. De vrais pros, on ne peut pas les distinguer facilement et pourtant. Kaori, il va falloir. Kaori ? » Celle-ci furetait dans toute la pièce et, grandement impressionnée, détaillait les moindres appareils avec fascination. Ryô la rappela à l'ordre.  
-« Kaori ! C'est pas le moment !! »  
-« Euh, oui ! Oui, excuses moi. Donc.euh. tu disais qu'il fallait réveiller les Wu ? »  
-« Oui, allez ! » Ils sortirent et si Kaori se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Ana, Ryô alla directement vers celle des Wu. A force de toquer de nombreuses fois aux portes, la jeune fille et le vieux couple finirent par montrer leur bout de leur nez. Comme Ryô au réveil, Tseng ne montrait pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme à se faire lever en pleine nuit.  
-« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Ca va pas d'me réveiller là ! Pfff. je faisais un si beau rêve. » Le vieux se frotta les yeux et donna un petit coup de coude à Ryô.  
-« T'sais ! Le genre de rêve qu'on affectionne tout particulièrement. Hein fiston ! Hé hé hé »  
-« Tais-toi donc un peu ! Si Ryô et Kaori nous lèvent ainsi ce n'est sûrement pas pour connaître tes fantasmes nocturnes ! »  
-« T'es pas drôle Shan-In ! » souffla Tseng. Mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement et interrogea ses invités. Elle semblait un peu surprise de la façon dont Ryô gardait à cet instant son sérieux, et combien il pouvait ressembler à son vieux fou de mari quand il était bien plus jeune. Elle se sentait en confiance mais leur façon d'être sur leur garde ne présageait rien de bon. Kaori lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il en était et pendant que Tseng reprenait un visage sévère, Shan-In prit instinctivement la main d'Ana et la serra fort.  
-« Il faudrait au moins mettre Ana en sécurité. »  
-« Je sais me défendre Grand Mère. »  
-« Je ne te parles pas de self défense ma petite fille mais de ta vie ! »  
  
Pas moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où Ryô avait entendu le moteur d'une voiture au loin et le moment où il perçut des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement au dehors.  
-« Descendez vite ! » hurla-t-il Kaori empoigna vivement la main de Shan-In et dégringola les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
-« Je ne .comprends pas . le système d'ala.d'alarme. » haleta la vieille dame.  
-« Ils l'ont désactivés. »  
-« Quoi ??? Ils sont plus efficaces que je ne l'avais imaginés !» Shan-In s'arrêta soudainement devant la fameuse pièce où séchaient les nombreux plants de tabac mais où se trouvait également la salle secrète des Wu.  
-« Ici ! » Devant la détermination de celle-ci, Kaori ne put que lui obéir. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Shan-In ouvrit la porte télécommandée via le boîtier numérique.  
-« Allez Ana, entre vite ! Kaori après vous ! »  
-« Et Grand Père ?» sanglota la jeune fille apeurée  
-« Il est entre de bonnes mains. Rassures-toi. Shan-In je ne viens pas avec vous, Ryô a besoin de moi. Restez cachées, je reviendrais vous chercher. » Et Kaori partit illico sans laisser le temps à Shan-In de protester ou de la convaincre du contraire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, trois hommes débarquèrent dans la résidence, armés jusqu'aux dents. Des coups de feux fusèrent. Un impact se ficha au dessus de la tête de Tseng qui leur hurla dessus, brandissant le poing.  
-« Bande de p'tits cons ! Venez ici si vous êtes des hommes !!! » Ryô se rua sur lui et le coucha par terre.  
-« Vous voulez vous faire tuer tout de suite papy !! Allez vous mettre en sécurité vous aussi !»  
-« Il n'en est pas question fiston ! C'est ma maison et ma famille, je me dois de les protéger. Je suis p'tet vieux mais je pourrais te servir à quelque chose. »  
  
Les intrus continuaient à les canarder sans pitié. Ryô hasarda un ?il par dessus son épaule et évita une balle ou deux.  
-« Les femmes sont en sécurité. D'ailleurs, si Shan-In se trouve dans votre salle d'entraînement, elle va pouvoir nous prêter main forte avec tout votre armement. »  
-« Désolé fiston mais ma femme ne sait pas manier une arme. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle le fasse. Au mieux elle sait jouer des mains et des poêles à frire mais c'est tout. »  
-« Ne soyez pas désolé, je sais ce que c'est.. » Ryô pensa intérieurement à la cruelle ironie du sort qui s'acharnait sur eux et la ressemblance frappante entre ce couple et City Hunter. Puis il se concentra sur les mouvements de ses ennemis, pensant, à tort, que Kaori était elle aussi cachée dans la salle d'entraînement inviolable. Avoir passé quelques jours à récupérer l'usage de sa jambe et sa forme en général, il avait, par pure habitude, observé et étudié la structure de la forteresse hakka. Attendant que les tueurs rechargent leur armes, il envoya Tseng à l'autre bout de l'étage, là où il y aurait apparemment de moindres risques, et il enjamba la rambarde pour atteindre le second. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de plan préconçu, mais le vieux Wu lui avait fait quelques signes pour qu'ils essayent de les prendre à revers.  
  
Chapitre 43  
  
Ryô sauta à bas de l'étage et se faufila tant bien que mal entre les nombreuses balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles. Il se cacha derrière un pilier.  
-« Pfff ! Il était moins une ! » Il jeta un ?il et découvrit un des hommes qui s'approchaient vers lui. Une occasion à ne pas manquer. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes possibles, il lui fallait atteindre le premier et au mieux les entraîner en dehors de la maison. L'homme qui s'avançait vers lui l'avait vaguement repéré, et un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il pointa son revolver vers sa direction.  
-« Saeba ! On sait que tu es là, rends toi et on évitera un massacre. » Mais Ryô connaissait ce genre d'hommes et il savait par expérience qu'ils ne laisseraient aucuns témoins derrière eux. A la perspective d'être responsable du meurtre de la famille Wu, Ryô s'énerva de plus belle.  
-« Ouais, t'as raison. Posez vos armes et on s'en tient là. »  
-« On te connaît Saeba, mais nous ne sommes pas des plaisantins. Si la dernière fois nous n'avons pas touché aux petit vieux, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. »  
-« Effectivement, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, vous n'en ressortirez pas vivants. » Profitant que son interlocuteur se soit encore un peu avancé et qu'il soit concentré sur la provenance de sa voix, Ryô bondit hors de sa cachette et courut droit en sa direction. C'était audacieux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Kaori, qui avait trouvé un coin pour observer sans être vue, avait assisté à toute la conversation. Elle se trouvait pratiquement à l'opposé de la scène et pouvait voir les deux hommes s'affronter en aveugle, l'un derrière le gros pilier en bois, l'autre tentant de découvrir à la voix où il se trouvait. Elle retint son souffle quand elle vit tout à coup Ryô se projeter à découvert, sous le feu des balles. Elle soupira de soulagement: Ryô mis K.O son agresseur d'un uppercut bien placé dans l'abdomen, sans être blessé. Son regard capta un détail. Une ombre furtive se rapprochait derrière Ryô. Elle se leva et fit le tour de l'étage au galop. Le brouhaha incessant des coups de feux rendaient ses cris inutiles, et si elle ne réagissait pas très vite.  
  
Tseng qui se trouvait aussi à cet étage, pensa l'arrêter mais il se fit prendre au piège. Ses réflexes, aussi affûtés pour un homme de son âge n'avaient pas sa jeunesse d'antan. Quand il se jeta sur l'homme en noir, une fourche à la main, celui-ci le désarma facilement et le prit à la gorge.  
-« Alors papy, on joue au justicier ? » Ryô sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se retourna vivement vers eux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son front se plissa sous l'angoisse. Pourtant, il changea d'expression quand il s'aperçut que le petit vieux n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et que Kaori venait en renfort. Tseng se débattit comme un beau diable et finit par mordre sauvagement au bras son agresseur, non sans ajouter :  
-« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi !! » Ce dernier, ivre de rage, leva une main pour le faire taire mais resta figé quelques secondes avant de tomber de tout son poids, libérant ainsi le vieil homme. Kaori, un marteau de taille impressionnante, se tenait à ses côtés, et arborait un sourire mi-angélique, mi-démoniaque. Tseng la regarda et baissa la tête en guise de remerciements. Puis il ne put s'empêcher de donner à l'inconscient un coup de coude dans le crâne.  
-« Je n'aimes pas qu'on m'appelle Papy ! »  
  
Pendant ce temps, le troisième homme, tout de noir vêtu, affichait une moue désapprobatrice face à la débandade de ses équipiers face à un estropié, un vieux et une bonne femme hystérique.  
-« Quels ringards ! » Il se faufila au troisième étage, là où il avait aperçu la vieille dame et la jeune fille. Face à City Hunter, mieux valait avoir une monnaie d'échange de valeur. Il sourit et pensa que la chance était en sa faveur quand il vit deux têtes sortir de l'une des pièces. En effet, trop inquiètes pour attendre la fin du combat, terrifiées à l'idée que quoi que ce soit pourrait arriver à son mari ou à son grand- père, Shan-In et Ana avaient décidé de voir ce qu'il se passait. Certes elles avaient pris le soin de prendre une arme à feu mais à leur façon de les manier, le troisième tueur n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'elles ne savaient pas s'en servir. Il s'approcha donc, confiant, et les prit à revers.  
-« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. A votre âge vous devriez le savoir ! » Shan-In se pétrifia sur place tandis qu'Ana s'arrêta de respirer. L'homme leur prit les armes et les rangea dans la ceinture de son pantalon.  
-« Merci pour ce renfort et cette réserve de balles. Ha ha ha ! » Sous le joug de leur agresseur, Ana et Shan-In se tinrent tranquilles quand il les poussa devant la barrière. D'une voix tonitruante, il s'adressa à Ryô en particulier.  
-« Saeba ! On a assez fait mumuse, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ma mission est de ramener la preuve que tu es mort. Et je n'ai pas envie de rester à moisir dans ce trou paumé plus longtemps. »  
  
Ryô n'avait pas trop le choix. Voulant à tout prix que Shan-In et Ana s'en sortent vivantes, il abdiqua.  
-« OK. Je descends au premier et je t'attends. Seul. » Mais l'homme éclata de rire. Il donna une bourrade à Shan-In qui, déséquilibrée, s'effondra sur le sol. Puis il poussa Ana vers les escaliers.  
-« Il est hors de question que je perdes mon atout principal. Mon objectif, je te l'ai dit, c'est de te voir mort. »  
-« Je n'ai jamais refusé un défi. Lâches cette jeune fille ! »  
-« Tu ne m'as pas compris. L'honneur, j'en ai rien à foutre, et je ne veux pas de médaille pour t'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire. Mon enjeu est beaucoup plus important. » Ryô semblait troublé. Que voulait cet homme exactement ? Pourquoi ?  
-« Ah oui ? Alors quel est l'intérêt ? Quelles sont tes motivations ? »  
-« Ma vie. Ma vie contre la tienne. Et je n'ai pas a hésiter longtemps. »  
  
Il put, Ana en otage, descendre facilement les escaliers sans encombres. Tseng et Shan-In se rejoignirent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, terrorisés. Kaori se trouvait à côté d'eux, et regardait Ryô avec appréhension. Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans le jardin central. La tension était palpable. Ryô réfléchit très vite. Il fallait faire efficace et surtout éloigner ces hommes de la famille Wu. Ils étaient dangereux et pourraient être capables du pire. D'un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible, il demanda à Kaori d'éloigner Tseng et Shan-In. Pas besoin d'en faire plus pour qu'elle comprenne et elle obtempéra immédiatement.  
-« Faites confiance en Ryô ! Il n'arrivera rien à Ana, je vous le promets. Par contre, il faut que vous vous cachiez et vite au cas où ! » leur murmura-t-elle. Malgré leurs protestations, ils se décidèrent à remonter discrètement les marches des escaliers, profitant que leur agresseur se tenait face à face avec Ryô.  
  
Kaori resta en retrait mais s'approcha subrepticement de là où il se tenait. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle serait à ses côtés. Le silence pesa lourd . L'absence totale d'agitation qui régnait, tranchait avec le bruit infernal des rafales de balles, juste quelques minutes auparavant. Kaori retint sa respiration, elle avait déjà vu Ryô en difficulté mais la torpeur écrasait son c?ur dans un étau difficile à maîtriser. Jetant brièvement un regard sur ses coéquipiers, l'homme en noir vit avec soulagement qu'ils reprenaient conscience. Avec un petit sourire, il poussa brutalement Ana sur le côté et tira, ne laissant aucune chance au japonais de s'en tirer.  
  
Si l'adolescente n'avait pas trébuché en plus sur une pierre et ne se serait pas cogner la tête par terre, peut être que Ryô aurait réagi différemment. Mais un léger filet de sang coula sur le front de la jeune fille, et Ryô sentit une onde sauvage l'envahir. Une rage ancrée au fin fond de son âme se libéra et se déchaîna, une colère qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Peut être était-ce du temps où il était soldat, dans le régiment de Kaibara, du temps où seule la drogue et la guerre régissaient sur ces sentiments d'humain. Ses traits se durcirent bien au delà de ce que Kaori avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, une folie meurtrière traversa ses yeux et d'une rapidité fulgurante, il se jeta à terre, dégaina et tira.  
  
Chapitre 44  
  
Ana poussa un cri terrifiant. L'homme qui avait tiré sur Ryô tomba à quelques millimètres d'elle, et elle put voir qu'un grosse flaque de sang s'élargissait de seconde en seconde sur l'herbe. Tseng et Shan-In se précipitèrent pour la récupérer. La première émotion passée, elle reprit des couleurs et les rassura sur son état. Kaori courut vers Ryô qui se relevait doucement. La plaie de sa jambe ne s'était pas rouverte mais la douleur était revenue sous l'effort.  
-« Ca va Ryô ? » Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder brièvement et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Il lui semblait avoir fait un saut dans le passé. Cette facette de sa personnalité, même si Kaori en avait eu un avant goût dans bien des situations, il la gardait pour lui. Cette dernière fut surprise de le voir si distant. Elle s'étonna de plus belle lorsqu'elle capta la lueur de férocité qui s'atténuait dans ses prunelles. Elle bredouilla quelques mots.  
-« Il. il est mort ? »  
-« Non.enfin je crois. » Kaori fut déboussolée par l'attitude si indifférente de son coéquipier. Même dans les situations les plus extrêmes, jamais il n'avait réagi de la sorte. Elle le suivit des yeux quand il se dirigea lentement vers l'homme. Il s'accroupit et prit son pouls.  
-« Il est vivant. Tseng ! Vous avez de la corde s'il vous plaît ? » Intérieurement, Ryô soupira de soulagement. La mort de cet homme lui aurait coûté beaucoup plus qu'une simple balle. Surtout devant ce couple si charmant et Ana qui avait l'air d'être encore toute retournée. Le vieux Wu s'en alla quelques secondes et revint avec une corde solide, tandis que Shan-In fit un garrot de fortune pour empêcher toute hémorragie. Il ne se fit pas prier pour ligoter lui même l'homme avachi sur le sol. Il souffla, impressionné :  
-« Et bien mon garçon, pour bien viser, tu sais bien viser. Un peu plus et on aurait pu lui creuser sa tombe. C'est impressionnant mais il n'y aura aucune séquelle pour lui. » Ana se précipita sur Ryô, qui avait retrouvé un visage normal, et lui sauta au cou.  
-« Merci Ryô » Et elle l'embrassa d'un baiser sonnant et trébuchant sur la joue. Gêné, il n'en était pas moins toujours aux aguets. Et ça lui donnait une porte de sortie pour fuir le regard de sa partenaire qui s'inquiétait maintenant plus pour lui que pour ses adversaires. Shan-In et Tseng le remercièrent chaleureusement pour avoir sauvé Ana mais il refusa d'en entendre plus.  
-« Si je n'avais pas été là, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. C'est à moi de vous remercier et surtout de vous faire des excuses. » Kaori s'approcha de lui et découvrit que dans la bataille, il s'était éraflé à plusieurs endroits. Elle contourna du doigt une belle égratignure. Ryô sursauta et frissonna au contact de sa main sur sa peau. Prétextant le besoin d'aller vérifier si les deux autres acolytes étaient toujours évanouis, il s'échappa à cette délicieuse mais terrible emprise. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais Kaori ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Elle voulait éclaircir quelques points.  
-« Ryô ! Attends moi ! Ryô ! »  
-« Ne cries pas comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd ! »  
-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Il s'arrêta net et Kaori lui rentra dedans. Ryô en profita pour détourner la situation à son avantage.  
-« Kaori, si tu m'agresses sexuellement toutes les deux minutes, on va pas y arriver ! »  
-« Mais . Mais. Je te signales que c'est toi qui est venu dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.» Ryô posa un doigt sur sa bouche et fit mine de réfléchir.  
-« Ah ? Pourquoi faire d'abord ? » Kaori lui donna un coup de coude, excédée de voir son partenaire jouer encore de mauvaise foie. Celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit.  
-« Bon ça va, ça va. OK, j'avoues .Je . Kaori couches toi !!! » hurla-t-il soudainement.  
-« Hein ? Maintenant ? » Ryô se fit force pour ignorer la remarque naïve de sa partenaire et la tira à lui, s'accroupissant derrière la rambarde.  
  
PAN ! Un coup de feu retentit. Un des hommes, celui que Kaori et Tseng avaient mis hors d'état de nuire, s'approchait, une grosse bosse sur la tête mais l'air plus que déterminé. Il tira encore deux ou trois balles quand il s'arrêta net. Kaori s'était levé, une aura de fureur, d'une rare densité l'auréolait. Les bras tendus le long de son corps, les poings serrés, les yeux illuminés d'une brillance diabolique, elle fulminait. Sans que Ryô ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança vers l'homme qui resta interdit devant cette furie, posant même la question à haute voix.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »  
  
Elle s'arma d'un marron monstrueux, disproportionné par rapport à sa taille, et sauta en l'air, prenant plus d'élan.  
-« J'en ai marre qu'on nous dérange tout le temps !!! » Et pour la deuxième fois, son ennemi tomba inanimé sur le sol sous l'impact. Ryô haussa les épaules, tout aussi impressionné.  
-« Bon et bien au moins, celui là ne nous posera pas de problèmes dans l'immédiat. » Kaori revint vers son partenaire et planta son regard dans le sien.  
-« On se débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute de ces gêneurs, et après on parle ! » Impuissant face à son équipière, il ne put qu'acquiescer vivement à cet ordre. Puis il reprit son sérieux et s'adressa à elle le plus professionnellement qu'il put.  
-« Ils arrivent à garder leur calme jusqu'au moment de presser la détente. Ce ne sont pas des amateurs. Fais attention Kaori ! » Elle fit quelques pas en avant d'une allure bien droite et lui répliqua.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas si empotée que ça et . » Kaori se prit les pieds dans la veste de l'homme à terre et tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Ryô se pencha vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
-« Tu disais ? »  
-« Grrrrr... » Furieuse, elle se releva, remonta les manches de son tee-shirt et partit d'un trait afin de rejoindre les Wu. Avant même que Ryô ne l'avertisse, elle se fit prendre par le troisième et dernier homme. Il était encore un peu courbé, la douleur dans son abdomen devait l'avoir sérieusement secoué mais il tint fermement le bras de Kaori. Il se positionna de telle sorte, qu'il la menaçait, le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait finalement pas grand chose sur elle. Il approcha son visage de son cou et huma son odeur. De son autre main, il caressa le bras de la jeune femme qui frissonna de dégoût. Puis voyant que Ryô assistait au spectacle, il ricana.  
-« Très appétissante je dois dire. » Ryô, les yeux rageurs, s'avança droit vers lui. Le magnum dans la continuité de son bras, il ne pensa même pas à s'en servir de suite. Non, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était ce minable qui venait de toucher sa Kaori. Le principal intéressé eut du mal à contenir les brusques mouvements de Kaori qui tentait de se dégager. De plus, la manière dont ce Saeba réagissait l'intriguait. Ne devait-il pas au contraire rester tranquille pour protéger sa petite amie ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Etaient-ils donc tous fous ? Tenaient-ils si peu à la vie ?  
-« Ne bouges pas ! » Mais Ryô continua à s'approcher, les yeux féroces, l'allure souple d'un animal en chasse. L'homme perdit confiance. Il avait affaire à City Hunter, il connaissait sa réputation mais il avait là la preuve qu'il ne la déméritait pas, loin de là. Ryô lui fit face et l'attrapa à la gorge.  
-« De quel droit tu pelotes ma femme toi !?! » L'agresseur, devenu victime, abandonna toute crédibilité. Il lâcha son arme, souriant bêtement et la tendit à Ryô.  
-« C'est un malentendu. Je peux tout expliquer. » Mais Ryô ne lui en donna pas le temps. D'un coup de genou dans le bas ventre, il le fit taire pour un bon bout de temps.  
  
Chapitre 45  
  
-« You-ouhhhh ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça » Contre toute attente Tseng jubilait, dansant et sifflotant tandis qu'il attachait les trois hommes ensemble. Shan-In souriait, une poêle à la main, elle veillait à ce qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles tant que son mari n'avait pas fini de les ficeler en bonne et due forme. Ryô se tourna vers Kaori et voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris conscience de sa semi nudité, il s'approcha, essayant de ne pas céder à sa libido.  
-« Euh... Hum ! Kaori . »  
-« Oui. »  
-« Tu devrais peut être. » Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa alors le troubla encore plus et pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, il lui montra d'un geste vif de la main sa tenue. Kaori se regarda de la tête aux pieds et rougit instantanément. Elle tira désespérément sur les pans de son tee-shirt afin d'en couvrir le plus possible et se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre.  
-« Je vais. aller me changer. » Elle pris la fuite sous son regard amusé, mais néanmoins amateur de ce genre de spectacle.  
  
Kaori revint quelques minutes plus tard. Shan-In déposa une cafetière fumante sur la table de la cuisine et invita tout le monde à se servir. Ana s'était remise rapidement, elle souriait et maintenait dur comme fer qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se rendormir mais ses paupières se fermaient doucement. Assise à côté de ses grands parents, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, elle sommeillait pendant que les quatre autres discutaient.  
-« A quelle heure exactement faut-il embarquer sur le bateau de votre fils ? »  
-« Il part de nuit, à cinq heures du matin. Il nous faut bien tout l'après midi pour rejoindre le port de Fuzhou. Ce n'est pas simple de se déplacer jusqu'à Xiamen mais après ce sera beaucoup plus facile. Nous viendrons avec vous. Ca nous permettra de voir Minh. »  
-« Oh ! C'est une excellente idée Tseng. » Shan-In posa sa main sur le bras de son mari et lui sourit tendrement. Puis tournant la tête vers ses invités, elle leur expliqua.  
-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ryô, nous ne voyons pas beaucoup nos enfants. Pour une fois que mon mari a une bonne idée. » Le vieil homme fit la moue en entendant sa femme se moquer de lui mais ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence qui en disait bien plus.  
  
Kaori se surpris à les envier un peu. Ils avaient l'air tellement complices et si proches. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Ryô, leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Le japonais mis son bras autour de son cou et la serra encore un peu plus près. Et même si les yeux de Kaori papillonnaient de fatigue, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait bouger d'un pouce. Elle se laissa aller dans cette plénitude et écouta attentivement la conversation mais sans y prendre part.  
-« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller retourner me coucher...même si au départ je faisais un rêve plutôt intéressant. »  
-« Tseng !! »  
-« Mais c'est de toi dont je parles ma chérie !!! »  
-« Causes toujours vieux fou ! »  
-« De toute façon, je supposes qu'il va falloir les cuisiner un peu ces trois là. » Un sourire énigmatique au bord des lèvres, Tseng semblait retrouver une seconde jeunesse. D'un geste ample du bras, il désignait leurs trois prisonniers, toujours inconscients.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent encore où ils finirent leur tasse de café. Malgré la chaleur du liquide qui s'insinuait progressivement dans ses veines, Kaori ne pouvait plus rester éveillée. Ryô se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Etonnée, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que . »  
-« Tu tombes de fatigue. »  
-« Non. Je veux rester et. »  
-« Demain sera une dure journée. Ce n'est pas fini.» Kaori s'inclina et posa sa tête tout contre sa poitrine. Les battements de c?ur de son partenaire finirent par la bercer. Ryô passa par la porte non sans s'adresser une dernière fois à Shan-In.  
-« Pas la peine de me réserver votre coup spécial, je reviens dans cinq minutes. » Celle-ci haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit clin d'?il.  
-« De toute façon. »  
  
Arrivés dans sa chambre, Ryô posa délicatement Kaori sur son lit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-« Bonne nuit. » Il se redressa mais juste avant qu'il ne reparte, Kaori l'interpella.  
-« Ryô. »  
-« Oui ? »  
-« Je . je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé. »  
-« Moi aussi. Tu penses ! Encore quelques jours sans voir une jolie paire de . »  
-« Je ne te parles pas de ça !! »  
-« Ha bon ? » Un doigt sur la bouche, Ryô fit mine de réfléchir intensément à une autre raison plausible. Kaori ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce spectacle. Respirant profondément, elle se sentait bien, heureuse. Prenant appui sur son coude, elle se releva à moitié, et l'attrapa par le bras. L'obligeant à se pencher, elle l'attira à elle et lui donna un baiser. Un baiser léger, délicat. Quelque peu surpris mais attendri, Ryô répondit à son invitation. Néanmoins, il ne resta pas plus longtemps. A contre c?ur, il se détacha d'elle et, répétant ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, comme pour se convaincre lui même, il lui murmura.  
-« Il faudra se lever tôt demain. Endors toi maintenant. »  
-« Ryô ! Tu sais qui peut nous en vouloir de la sorte ? » rajouta-t-elle, obstinée, d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-« Chuuuuutttt. Dors. » Le sourire qui lui lança effaça ses craintes et déjà elle sombrait voluptueusement dans les songes.  
  
Quand Ryô entra dans la cuisine, il ne trouva que Shan-In. Celle-ci, à sa vue, rit de bon c?ur.  
-« Zut ! J'ai perdu mon pari ! »  
-« Votre pari ? »  
-« Je pensais que tu ne redescendrais pas. Hi hi hi » Les épaules de Ryô s'affaissèrent et il soupira, la tête basse. Reniflant, il laissa échapper :  
-« Snifff, et dire que j'aurais pu . »  
-« Tseng est allé coucher la petite. Quand il l'a réveillée tout à l'heure pour lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre, elle a cru qu'il s'agissait encore de l'autre bonhomme et elle lui a flanqué un sacré coup dans l'estomac. Il a donc préféré l'accompagner pour éviter qu'elle s'en prenne aux piliers et qu'elle se fasse mal. Tu as fait du bon boulot avec elle, fiston ! Hi hi hi hi » Ryô était soulagé de voir que rien n'était arrivé aux Wu. Heureux, il mêla son rire au sien et ils attendirent que son mari revienne.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme, dont le dos se voûtait sous l'effet de la fatigue, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Malgré l'heure tardive et cette nuit mouvementée, il affichait un sourire radieux. Shan-In s'excusa et laissa les hommes entre eux: elle souhaitait rejoindre son lit au plus vite. Tseng attendit que sa femme s'éloigne suffisamment pour se tourner vers Ryô, se frottant les mains en signe d'impatience.  
-« Allez mon gars ! On va les faire un peu parler ! Je suis curieux de savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! »  
  
Chapitre 46  
  
Lorsque le premier des tueurs ouvrit un ?il, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes. L'un, vieux et courbé, semblait très excité et l'autre était beaucoup plus jeune, plus calme mais beaucoup plus menaçant : le vieux Wu et Saeba. En tant que yakusa, il avait entendu parler de City Hunter, il savait qu'il était redoutable. Il tenta de bouger mais il se rendit compte qu'il était prisonnier et que des liens solides entravaient tout mouvements. Pire, plus il essayait de remuer, plus la corde se resserrait. Il fit la grimace quand il sentit les cisaillements autour de son poignet. Il respira un peu plus fort, la panique le saisit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le bouscula un peu.  
-« Calmes toi où tu vas y passer plus vite que prévu ! » Tseng le regardait et une lueur un peu diabolique traversa son regard usé. Négligemment il sortit sa pipe de sa ceinture, la bourra et l'alluma. Une volute de fumée l'auréola. Puis, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et il lança sèchement.  
-« Plus tu remues, plus la corde se resserre. C'était ma spécialité à l'armée. Si tu ne veux pas mourir étranglé, je te conseilles de te calmer aussi sec et surtout de répondre à nos questions. » L'homme se reprit rapidement et leur cracha dessus.  
-« Je ne dirais rien. »  
-« Ah oui ? » Le vieux Wu se rapprocha de lui et prit entre deux doigt un morceau de la corde qu'il tira à peine. Tout de suite, les liens bougèrent et le yakusa se sentit aussitôt oppressé. Le vieil homme exhala une bouffée et relâcha la tension.  
-« Tu comprends mieux ? » L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais sa bouche se pinça, preuve de son irritation. Ses yeux semblaient scruter le moindre détail de tout côté, en proie à la folie ou simplement désireux de trouver une sortie de secours mais aucune issue ne s'offrait à lui. Sur ces entrefaites, ces deux acolytes se réveillèrent. Lorsque de concert, ils remuèrent et que la corde les étouffa d'un même mouvement, Tseng sautilla sur place. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ryô, qui restait tranquillement adossé à la barrière.  
-« T'as vu ça gamin ! Il se débrouille pas mal le p'tit vieux, hein !? » Puis il se tourna vers les trois hommes et rajouta à leur intention  
-« Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquilles. Si l'un de vous pense s'échapper, c'est raté ! Si vous bougez, les autres en pâtiront comme vous. J'avoues que je suis assez fier de mon stratagème.»   
  
Et pour cause, Tseng les avait ficelé avec rigueur en suivant scrupuleusement une logique implacable. Une seule et même corde liait les trois tueurs. Enserrant chevilles, jambes puis remontant vers les poignets et les bras, la corde s'enroulait autour de leur cou avant de replonger dans le dos. D'une main de maître, Wu Tseng avait élaboré ce piège dont il était impossible de s'échapper sans aucune égratignure. Ryô écrasa son mégot par terre et s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla devant les trois hommes et leur lança un regard équivoque.  
-« Bon on va pas tergiverser cent sept ans ! Qui vous envoies ? Pourquoi ? »  
-« Et tu crois peut être qu'on va te répondre !?! »  
-« Je crois surtout que vous avez pas le choix. » Le ton calme et presque apaisant de Ryô les déstabilisa. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, et ils savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Celui qui apparaissait comme étant le chef releva le menton en signe de défi. City Hunter ou pas, il ne céderait pas. Il allait mourir, il le savait alors autant garder sa fierté et son honneur.  
-« Et bien tuez nous tout de suite. » Un de ses compagnons, tourna vivement la tête vers lui et ouvrit grand les yeux. Celui-ci connaissait certes son métier, mais étant depuis peu intégré à cette équipe, il ne voyait certainement pas les choses de cette manière. Cette attitude n'échappa point au nettoyeur, et il en profita. Il se releva et fit un signe de tête à Tseng. Ce dernier prit cette fois-ci la corde à pleine main et commença à tirer dessus. Immédiatement, les trois hommes suffoquèrent. Le plus faible céda de suite.  
-« Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! »  
-« Ta gueule ! Nous devons honorer notre contrat.» lança son chef mais il n'écouta rien et poursuivit sur sa lancée.  
-« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce contrat ! »  
-« Quel contrat ? » demanda Ryô  
-« Ta vie moyennant une forte somme d'argent. »  
-« Qui vous envoies ? »  
-« J'en sais rien ! »  
-« Tseng. » Une nouvelle tension de la corde et l'homme en noir, déglutissant avec de plus en plus de difficulté, lâcha le morceau.  
-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je vous le jure ! Je connais juste son nom et sa réputation. »  
-« Et ? »  
-« Et quoi ? »  
-« Son nom ! Crétin ! »  
-« Kenji.Enfin c'est un pseudo. » Le deuxième homme et leur chef se tournèrent comme un seul homme et fixèrent leur compagnon. Leur regard n'avait rien de bien sympathique et l'un d'eux déclara.  
-« J'espères que tu es conscient que tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort ! »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !? Ils sont tous fous ! Si je m'en tires, je quittes ce métier ! »  
-« Tu es mort ! Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Balancer Kenji a été ta dernière connerie ! Et tu nous envoies direct à la morgue ! »  
  
Ryô s'éloigna et rejoignit Tseng qui s'était aussi mis à l'écart. Devenir spectateur de la dispute entre les trois hommes pourrait être enrichissante et ils pourraient apprendre deux ou trois petites choses d'intéressantes.  
-« Kenji ne va pas lâcher l'affaire ! Aucun homme qui a foiré sa mission n'a survécu à Kenji ! Mais merde tu devrais le savoir ! »  
-« Justement j'essayes de sauver notre peau. Mourir sous la main de Kenji ou de City Hunter, je ne vois pas la différence ! »  
-« Je le savais que prendre un novice nous perdrais. »  
-« Tenir à la vie, tu appelles ça être novice ? » Ryô intervint avant que les trois crétins n'en viennent aux mains et ne s'étouffent eux mêmes.  
-« Bon écoutez vous trois ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je ne le répéterais pas alors vous m'écoutez attentivement. Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes exactement et j'en ai rien à foutre, sans vous vexer, hein ! Ce que je veux c'est rentrer au Japon, Kenji ou pas. Alors, je vous laisse partir, vous faites gaffe à ne pas vous mettre dans mes pattes et on est quitte. »  
  
Les trois hommes se regardèrent surpris. Vivants ? Ils sortiraient finalement de cette situation en chair et en os ? Trois paires d'yeux fixèrent Ryô, celui-ci étant en train de sortir son magnum de sa ceinture.  
-« Bien entendu, il est hors de question que vous remettiez les pieds sur le sol japonais et vous allez devoir vous faire tout petit pendant un certain temps ou votre Kenji, ce croque mitaine de mes deux risquent de vous chatouiller les pieds. Et si jamais je vous croise encore sur ma route. » Le cliquetis caractéristique du Python qui s'arme et le canon tenu aussi près de leur orbites les convainquirent de suite. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de secouer énergiquement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ryô sourit et fit signe à Tseng qu'il pouvait les libérer. Le vieux Wu fronça les sourcils.  
-« T'en es sur mon gars ? Tu veux pas en savoir plus ? J'aime pas c't'idée de les laisser se balader autour de ma maison et de ma famille comme ça. »  
-« Il savent très bien qu'ils n'auront rien à y gagner.sauf peut être une belle tombe. N'est-ce pas les gars ? » lança Ryô, le sourire aux lèvres, mais néanmoins d'un ton lourd de menace. Les trois hommes acquiescèrent. Même leur chef avait changer d'avis : la perspective de rester en vie l'avait sans aucun doute convaincu.  
  
Chapitre 47  
  
Tseng s'approcha des trois individus, non sans ronchonner quelque peu. Lançant de tant à autres des regards à la fois inquiets et accusateurs à Ryô, il les détacha. Ce dernier semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées mais il gardait un ?il sur eux. Lorsqu'il furent debout, se massant bras et poignets, il les dépouilla de toutes leurs armes.  
-« Il m'a semblé entendre que vous quitteriez le métier si vous vous en sortiez vivants, non ? Autant commencer tout de suite. Et rappelez-vous, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cette famille, je . »  
-« Oui ! On sait ! On sait très bien de quoi vous êtes capable. Rien ne sera tenté contre cette famille. » affirma le chef de la bande.  
-« Vous savez où se trouve la sortie. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus, les trois hommes partirent du tulou familial. Arrivés devant la jeep garée à quelques kilomètres. L'un des hommes questionna son chef.  
-« C'est quoi le programme ? On revient demain et on leur fait la peau ? » La réponse fut instantanée : un uppercut lui écrasa la mâchoire.  
-« Tu es con de naissance ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu connais pourtant la réputation de ce Saeba. L'ange noir de la mort. »  
-« Il m'a l'air de s'être ramolli ton ange noir de la mort. Personne ne nous aurait laissé partir. Soit il est trop naïf soit. »  
-« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es vraiment un pur crétin ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut se permettre de nous laisser partir ainsi. Je pensais que cette nuit serait notre dernière et il nous a libéré. Sais-tu, connais-tu seulement ses prouesses ?»  
-« Et bien, euh. oui comme tout le monde.»  
-« Je ne penses pas. Saeba est le meilleur tueur à gage et le meilleur tireur du moment, c'est vrai mais j'ai entendu des choses terrifiantes à son sujet. Il est capable de tuer de sang froid, il n'a aucune pitié, il peut mettre en déroute une armée de vingt hommes à lui tout seul ! Le fait que tu soit encore vivant prouve qu'il mérite un respect encore plus grand. Car non seulement il est toujours le tireur numéro un, mais en plus il nous a donné une seconde chance. Il aurait pu nous abattre comme des chiens, même le vieux aurait été ravi ! »  
-« Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtais à lui tenir tête ?? »  
-« Je pensais avoir affaire à un tueur comme les autres. Gagner du temps. Maintenant, quitte à choisir entre un Kenji assoiffé de sang ou à un homme aussi dangereux que ce Saeba. j'aimerais juste sauver ma peau. »  
  
Les trois hommes se turent, chacun réfléchissant à cette réflexion. Le chef monta le premier dans la voiture. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait encore. Il regarda ses mains, du dos à la paume, et sourit. _Sa mission avait été de tuer City Hunter. La forte somme d'argent proposée avait été plus qu'alléchante et il avait cédé. Mais il savait depuis le début que ce ne serait pas sans prendre de gros risques et qu'il en allait de sa propre existence. Tuer Saeba ou être tué par lui, voilà ce à quoi il s'attendait cette nuit. Il avait senti les premières sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos quand il avait croisé le regard de Ryô. Le regard d'un fauve, le regard implacable.d'un. d'un ange de la mort. Il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'il était tombé sous l'impact de la balle et ... Il se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. _Bien sur ! Il aurait pu s'en apercevoir plus vite, si vraiment il avait du mourir ce soir là, c'était à ce moment là. mais non, le voilà tranquillement assis au volant de sa voiture, toujours vivant. Vivant ! Il commença à rire, incontrôlable. Ses deux associés le regardèrent avec suspicion, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou. Il tenta de se calmer un peu et touchant le bandage de fortune qui cachait sa blessure, il s'adressa à eux.  
-« Bon les gars ! Je propose qu'on déguerpisse et vite. On a échappé à un premier fou dangereux, ce serait con de se faire tuer par l'autre. »  
-« Enfin une parole censée ! Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »  
-« Allons à Hong Kong, il y aura peut être du travail et ce sera plus facile de se cacher dans une grande ville comme celle-ci. » Les trois hommes approuvèrent et partirent sur les chapeaux de roue, heureux d'être encore sur cette Terre.  
  
***  
  
-« Dis moi fiston ! Tu ne les aurais jamais tué hein ! »  
-« On m'a appris à respecter la vie. » Tseng lui donna une bourrade brutale dans le dos et Ryô dut rétablir son équilibre pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.  
-« Dans ce cas, elle a vraiment fait des merveilles ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir creuser un trou pour celui qui avait pris Ana en otage tout à l'heure ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Tu . tu m'as fait peur. »  
-« Je suis terriblement désolé pour tout ça. »  
-« Surtout pas de ça ! Laisse ce boniment aux bonnes femmes ! Tu préfères pas une bonne bière plutôt ? » Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la cuisine quand Ryô lâcha :  
-« Dites donc Papy ! Avec tout votre matériel dernier cri, vous avez la télé, non ? »  
-« Bien sur ! Dans le salon, au troisième ! Pour qui tu m'prends ? »  
-« Pour un homme sage si vous avez la douzième. » Le vieux Wu se tourna vers Ryô et sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de regarder sa montre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il agita un index fébrile vers lui.  
-« Toi mon p'tit gars, tu iras loin dans la vie ! Si on se dépêche, on peut même voir le générique de début !! » Ryô commença à monter les marches quatre à quatre quand Tseng le retint par la ceinture de son pantalon.  
-« Tu oublierais pas que'q'chose ? » L'aïeul lui tendit les packs de bière et pendant que Ryô tentait de tout prendre sous le bras, il le dépassa et courut en direction du salon.  
-« T'inquiètes mon garçon, je t'en laisserais une miette de la jolie Mima !! Hé hé hé hé ! » La tension retombée, il ressemblait plus à un vieil homme, les cheveux blanchis par la vie, les années pesant sur son dos voûté, mais la jeunesse de son regard trahissait sa joie de vivre. Ryô se précipita à sa suite. L'émission coquine commençait dans cinq minutes et il était hors de question de rater le générique de la belle Mima en déshabillé. Il n'avait pas très envie de dormir et de toute façon ruminer sur la nuit torride qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa Kaori l'aurait mis dans tous ces états.autant passer ses nerfs à admirer quelques belles plastiques à la télévision. De plus, passer un dernier moment avec Tseng lui faisait plaisir. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers cette famille qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui l'avait aidé jusqu'au bout. Son caractère pragmatique négligeait ses interrogations vis à vis de sa famille, mais au contact de ce couple, il savourait l'idée d'avoir un grand père comme Tseng. Faire des pieds et des mains pour retrouver les membres de sa famille ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Il avait Kaori et cela lui suffisait amplement.  
  
Quand Ryô ouvrit la porte du salon, il trouva Tseng sur le canapé, bavant déjà sur le téléviseur. Le japonais sauta sur un fauteuil et, décapsulant une canette de bière, il s'installa confortablement. Les yeux révulsés au spectacle de la fameuse Mima, l'écume aux lèvres, les deux hommes trinquèrent à leur santé et à celle de leurs femmes, sans oublier toutes les autres.  
  
Chapitre 48  
  
Les oiseaux gazouillaient et les lueurs du soleil embrasaient l'horizon. La rosée perlait encore sur les feuilles et les fleurs commençaient tout juste à s'épanouir. Il était tôt mais la journée allait être longue. Shan-In se leva la première et réveilla Ana en lui demandant de préparer le petit déjeuner avec un panier repas pour tout le monde. Elle ne s'inquiétât pas de ne pas trouver son mari près d'elle. Elle avait vaguement entendu celui-ci et Ryô dans le salon assez tard dans la nuit et elle se mis en devoir de chercher tout d'abord Kaori. Celle-ci se préparait déjà. L'habitude de se lever tôt n'avait pas eu raison de sa fatigue et des événements de ces derniers jours. De plus, elle se sentait un peu frustrée et se sentait coupable de penser qu'elle avait rater une belle occasion avec Ryô. A cette pensée, elle rougit. Ce n'était pas son habitude de penser à de telles choses. Elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste, mais quelques bribes de rêves remontèrent à la surface : Ryô à la porte de sa chambre, Ryô s'approchant d'elle et l'embrassant, Ryô qui . Elle se donna un coup sur le crâne pour chasser ses idées. Jusqu'à présent, les seules pensées qu'elle s'était permises se limitaient à une évolution de leur relation ; il y a quelques jours, elle imaginait encore Ryô indécis et plus qu'hésitant envers elle, et voilà que maintenant, il prenait les devants et devenait audacieux. Une visite nocturne, il lui avait fait une visite nocturne ! Si ces trois hommes n'avaient pas débarqué cette nuit. Kaori sortit de sa rêverie : ce n'était certes pas le moment de penser à des choses.euh.coquines, alors que des tueurs avaient fait irruption, ici même à des centaines de kilomètres de Shinjuku, pour éliminer Ryô !! Lorsque Shan-In toqua à sa porte, elle fut accueilli par une Kaori désorientée.  
-« Bonjour Kaori. Je ne pensais pas vous voir déjà debout après tout ce qui s'est passé. »  
-« Bonjour Mada . Shan-In. Je me suis rendormie tout de suite, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec nos trois visiteurs ? »  
-« Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, je me suis couché tout de suite après toi. J'ai laissé mon mari et Ryô ensemble. Ils ont du les interroger. »  
-« Vous .vous savez où est Ryô ? » Son sourire sonnait faux, et la vieille dame s'en rendit compte de suite. A la seule évocation du nom de Ryô, elle s'agitait, passant de l'inquiétude à la colère. Il n'était pas bien difficile de lire en cette jeune femme. Mais Shan-In se tut, s'interdisant tout commentaires. Les tracas amoureux de ce couple semblaient bien plus complexes que de prime abord.  
-« Il n'est pas loin. Le fait de se faire attaquer en plein nuit par trois sauvages ne les ont pas empêché de faire un peu la fête. »  
-« La fête ?? »  
-« Suis moi » Shan-In, malgré son sourire, plissa un peu le front. Kaori semblait s'énerver facilement à la seule évocation que Ryô pouvait quand même faire la fête en de telles circonstances. La vieille femme culpabilisait. Elle arrivait à cerner quelque peu le nettoyeur japonais et avait la quasi certitude qu'il ressemblait à bien des égards à son vieux fou de mari mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas à ce moment précis c'est que Kaori, s'étant imaginé Ryô dans le rôle de l'amant passionné, s'en voulait de sa stupidité et de sa naïveté d'adolescente.  
  
Shan-In l'accompagna deux chambres à côté et ouvrit une porte d'où sortait un son brouillé. Kaori passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et vit le spectacle affligeant des deux hommes. Une bulle de salive sortant de leurs narines, ronflant bruyamment, ils étaient plus qu'avachis sur leur canapé, à moitié dénudés, les bras pendant par dessus les accoudoirs. La télévision encore allumée grésillait et ne diffusait que de la neige. De nombreuses canettes de bière dispersées sur la table basse complétaient ce tableau de dépravation purement masculine. Shan-In ne perdit pas son sang froid. Kaori l'admirait pour cela. Elle semblait si sereine, connaissait si bien son mari qu'elle pouvait anticiper sur ses actions. Elle soupira, jamais elle ne pensait l'égaler en ce domaine. La seule chose à laquelle elle s'adonnait en de telles situations, c'était une distribution de coups de marteaux expéditifs et libérateurs.pour elle. Les bras sur les hanches, Shan-In semblait réfléchir. Kaori s'approcha d'elle et chuchota :  
-« Je vais vous aider à ranger et . »  
-« Ranger ? Mais il n'en est pas question !! » explosa Shan-In, les traits déformés par la colère. Kaori se fit toute petite, apparemment, depuis le début, la maîtresse de maison essayait de contenir sa rage. Cette dernière s'approcha de la carcasse de son mari et se pencha, un sourire sardonique dansait sur ses lèvres. Tout près de son oreille, elle hurla.  
-« WU TSENG ! VIEUX DEBRIS ! DEBOUT ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » Le vieil homme, ainsi que Ryô sursautèrent sur leur fauteuil et se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air.  
-« Shan-In.ma chérie.Tu es réveillée ? Tu as bien dormi ? » fit-il d'une voix toute penaude, caché derrière le sofa.  
-« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Tu as encore regarder toute la nuit les chaînes pornos, hein ?!! »  
-« Mais non . enfin . » Une gigantesque cuillère en bois apparut dans les mains de Shan-In, ne laissant aucune chance au vieil homme qui s'aplatissait déjà bien bas, aux pieds de sa femme.  
-« Ecoutes-moi bien, vieux fou ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout ranger dans cette pièce et au galop ! »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Ryô rampa vers Kaori qui était abasourdie par le changement brutal de comportement de la vieille dame. Peureux, il se cacha derrière ses jambes et murmura.  
-« Pfiouuuuuu !!! Elle est pire que toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister..» Ce fut le mot de trop et Ryô s'en aperçut au moment même où il le prononçait. Il leva les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Kaori, droite comme un i, ne semblait guère apprécier ce genre de plaisanterie si tôt le matin. Elle fulminait. A quatre pattes, il recula de quelques mètres. Se grattant le derrière de la tête, il ricanait bêtement.  
-« Kaori !!! . Tu es réveillée ? Tu as bien dormi ? » Il se tut et rejoignit de suite Tseng, à la vue du marteau énorme qu'elle tenait à la main. Les deux femmes gardaient jalousement la porte et attendaient que leurs deux conjoints respectifs fassent un peu le ménage. Lorsque la pièce étincela, elle baissèrent alors leur garde. Shan-In tira l'oreille de Ryô.  
-« Que mon mari fasse ça, je peux comprendre, mais toi ?? Une si belle jeune femme qui t'attend et . Je n'vous comprendrais jamais ! Allez ouste ! Maintenant, il va falloir y aller !»  
  
Les quatre personnages descendirent les escaliers menant à la cuisine et à la salle d'eau. Chacun devant préparer ses affaires. Ryô profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour s'excuser. Il s'approcha de Kaori qui sirotait son café, bavardant gaiement avec Ana.  
-« Kaori. ? »  
-« Quoi ?! » Le ton sec de sa réponse ne le rassura guère sur l'humeur actuelle de sa partenaire. Elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot depuis ce matin. Et pire que cela, elle avait abandonné l'idée de lui flanquer une bonne correction via sa massue. Malgré tout, elle lui avait lancé de nombreux regards en coin qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Cela lui semblait suspect. Depuis le temps, il arrivait à déchiffrer les angoisses ou les doutes de Kaori. Quelque chose devait la préoccuper. Aussi, il prit le parti d'en plaisanter.  
-« Enfin Kaori ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te fais ce coup là ! Et tu sais bien que je ne résistes pas à la jolie paire de.enfin Mima c'est sacré pour nous autres obsédés !! » Une lueur de défi traversa le regard de Kaori, elle serra les poings si fort qu'elle du reposer sa tasse sur la table. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ryô et répliqua du tac-au-tac.  
-« Et moi alors ? » La réponse déstabilisa Ryô qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Son expression vira de l'incompréhension à la béatitude totale. Son sourire niais de pervers s'afficha et il se frotta à Kaori, tête contre poitrine.  
-« Tu veux dire que tu aurais aimé que je. » Kaori prit une jolie couleur rouge pivoine, elle se leva brutalement, très gênée par l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire et tout aussi embarrassée par l'attitude de Ryô qui semblait ravi. D'habitude, il l'aurait traité de jalouse ou de folle furieuse et là. voilà qu'il la collait de partout maintenant. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle sentit les doigts de son partenaire palper frénétiquement son dos, elle recula.  
-« Ne peux-tu pas être sérieux deux minutes ?! »  
-« Ben quoi ! »  
-« Je vais faire la valise. On doit partir maintenant. » souffla Kaori, un peu déboussolée par les réactions si.franches de son partenaire. Elle partit, non sans lui renverser, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot, son café sur lui, sous les yeux amusés d'Ana.  
  
Chapitre 49  
  
Une petite heure à peine passa et la famille Wu ainsi que l'équipe de City Hunter se mirent en route. Shan-In avait insisté pour que Kaori garde le kimono, prétextant que personne ne s'y intéresserait et qu'Ana pensait que ces tenues étaient trop désuet pour elle. Kaori accepta avec joie et maints remerciements. Ryô demanda une dernière faveur : téléphoner à Mick. Suivi de Kaori, il prit le combiné et appela directement chez lui, ne se faisant pas trop d'illusions sur le fait que l'américain devait encore être chez eux. Après quelques sonneries infructueuses, il entendit enfin la voix de son ami. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué.  
-« Salut Mick. Toujours chez moi on dirait !! »  
-« Salut Ryô, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! »  
-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, juste pour dire qu'on rentre à la maison. »  
-« Il était temps, on a eu quelques ennuis par ici. »  
-« De quel sorte ? »  
-« Saeko. elle est à l'hôpital.coma. »  
-« QUOI ?!! »  
-« Une explosion. Trop dangereux de t'expliquer ça maintenant. On la surveille, en alternance avec Reika et Umi. En plus.Monica reste introuvable.J'espères que tu ne vas mettre trop de temps à rentrer, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va nous tomber sur la tête dans pas longtemps. »   
-« Et bien, le bateau doit mettre deux jours avant de rejoindre le Japon. »  
-« Trop long ! Quelle est l'itinéraire du bateau ? » Le ton et l'empressement de Mick inquiéta beaucoup Ryô et il demanda à Kaori de chercher Tseng au plus vite. Lorsque celui-ci accourut, Ryô lui demanda tous les renseignements sur le trajet du bateau. Le vieil homme prit alors une carte et montra le chemin qu'allait suivre le navire. Tout en suivant les explications de Tseng, Ryô en fit part à Mick qui ne tarda pas une seconde avant de lui répondre.  
-« Je viendrais vous chercher en navette express. Dès que vous aurez traverser les eaux territoriales de Chine et de Taïwan. Je vais prévenir Miki et Falcon. » Après les dernières mises au point, Ryô raccrocha et fit part de la mauvaise nouvelle à Kaori. Bouleversée, une larme commença à perler au coin de l'?il et balbutia.  
-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Monica, toi, et maintenant Saeko. »  
-« Je ne sais pas Kaori. Mais une chose est sure. City Hunter est toujours en vie et on va leur faire payer. » Soulevant sa tête d'un doigt, il la regarda tendrement et lui fit un petit clin d'?il qui se voulait rassurant. Les yeux embués, elle se força à répondre à son sourire, mais une larme roula sur sa joue. Du pouce, il l'enleva délicatement et essuya le sillon humide qu'elle avait laissé. Il se pencha un peu plus, prit le visage de Kaori dans ses mains et déposa amoureusement un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis, il l'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur et de son autre main empoigna leur sac de voyage.  
-« Allez ! On rentre à la maison. »  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et suivirent la famille Wu à l'extrémité du tulou, en face de la porte principale. Tseng ouvrit une porte coulissante et ils entrèrent dans une sorte de garage où trônait une vieille voiture tout terrain des années quarante. D'un bras, il engloba toute la pièce, montrant son petit trésor à son entourage et fier de ce petit bijou. Devant les mines déconfites de ces proches, il ajouta d'un air un peu pincé.  
-« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'air très jeune, mais on ne l'a pas utilisé souvent alors je penses qu'elle devrait encore tenir le choc. »  
-« Elle est aussi vieille que toi cette voiture Grand Père ! »  
-« Ana ! Ne sois pas aussi irrespectueuse ! » répliqua Shan-In.  
-« Ecoutes ta grand mère, petite effrontée. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter, je ne suis pas vieux ! »  
-« Cela dit, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. »  
-« Shan-In !! » Les joutes verbales incessantes de cette famille eurent raison de l'inquiétude de Kaori. Même Ryô, très préoccupé par ce que lui avait appris Mick ne put réprimer un sourire. Leur but, pour le moment, était de rejoindre le Japon au plus vite, ils aviseraient ensuite, avec l'aide de leur amis nettoyeurs. Ils prirent place dans la jeep et Tseng, le poing levé, hurla.  
-« En avant !!! » Le moteur toussota quelque peu mais au grand étonnement de tout le monde, la voiture démarra facilement et ils purent partir, direction Xiamen.  
  
Le vieux Wu s'en donnait à c?ur joie dans les accélérations, provoquant la colère de Shan-In lorsqu'il s'amusait à prendre tous les nids de poules. La forteresse hakka semblait se trouver très loin de la ville mais la distance était restreinte. Le problème majeur était que la route se résumait en des chemins accidentés et escarpés. Arrivés à la ville, ils remirent de l'essence dans la voiture, et repartirent aussitôt. Ana était enchantée d'aller à Fuzhou et parlait avec Shan-In des achats qu'elle pourrait faire, tandis que Tseng marmonnait d'étranges choses sur le fait que la ville se faisait étouffante. Ils roulèrent plus de quatre heures avant de rejoindre la ville portuaire de Fuzhou. Ils s'accordèrent juste une pause où les rôles s'inversèrent : Shan-In, excédée par la conduite brutale de son mari avait fini par prendre le volant, et Ana parlait maintenant avec son grand père de toutes les techniques de combat qu'elle pourrait perfectionner. Fuzhou était une ville côtière, capitale provinciale du Fujian. Les buildings côtoyaient les temples et la nature semblait en paix avec ce mélange pourtant détonnant. La cacophonie des moteurs et des klaxons se mélangeait au brouhaha des va et vient incessants des nombreux passants. Tout le paysage tranchait avec le bien être éprouvé au tulou des Wu. Une ville qui n'avait rien à envier à Shinjuku. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le port et garèrent la voiture près du bateau accosté. A peine Shan-In descendit de la voiture qu'elle se précipita vers son fils. Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années qui ne répondit pas avec le même enthousiasme, gêné d'être ainsi dérangé dans son travail. Il semblait froid et distant mais quand même heureux de retrouver ses parents. Après quelques belles paroles et les présentations, la famille Wu, Kaori et Ryô décidèrent de revenir plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit. Ces derniers proposèrent, en guise de remerciements, de les inviter dans un restaurant. La journée s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun savait pertinemment que ce serait sûrement une soirée d'adieu mais personne ne proféra une seule parole en ce sens.  
  
Pendant le trajet du retour, Kaori jeta un ?il sur son partenaire et se demanda si elle rêvait ou si son accident avait eu raison de sa santé mentale. Il n'avait pas une seule fois retirer son bras de son épaule et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Jamais, il ne s'était comporté de la sorte, aussi tendre, aussi passionné et .amoureux. A l'évocation de ce mot, elle sentit son c?ur se gonfler de joie. Ryô se sentant observer baissa les yeux et croisa son regard.  
-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
-« Non non rien du tout. » pouffa la jeune femme. Mue par son désir de lui communiquer son affection en retour, elle prit son visage dans une main et l'attira vers elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres, ayant un peu peur de provoquer quelques sentiments libidineux si elle osait lui donner un baiser un peu plus charnel. Etonné Ryô eut un mouvement de recul et lui demanda.  
-« Tu es sur que ça va ?? »  
-« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser ? » La question lui parut tellement stupide qu'elle se mit à rosir légèrement, mais elle brava son regard et voulait absolument une réponse. Ryô semblait gêné.  
-« Si, Non. enfin. Si bien sur.mais pas devant tout le monde !! » Kaori mis une main devant sa bouche, s'empêchant de rire. Puis, consciente qu'ils arrivaient devant le bateau, elle sentit qu'il était l'heure de dire adieu à cette famille si attachante.  
  
Chapitre 50  
  
Minh arriva et leur expliqua qu'il s'était débrouillé pour les engager en tant que serveurs, ce qui déplut fortement à Ryô. Kaori l'empêcha de proférer des insanités en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle salua Minh et le remercia. Il était intendant sur ce bateau et son aide était précieuse en cet instant. Puis ils se retournèrent vers les Wu. Minh embrassa ses parents et leur promis de les appeler en rentrant pour qu'il puisse se voir un peu plus longtemps. Kaori ressentit un pincement au c?ur. Cette famille qui leur avait tant donné, sans rien attendre en retour, qui avait sauvé Ryô, l'ayant accueilli avec tant de générosité. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et suivit son instinct. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Shan-In. La vieille dame sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement et prit la jeune femme par les épaules.  
-« Merci Shan-In, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous.C'est.. »  
-« Chuuut. Vous allez me faire pleurer. Moi, une dame de mon âge.» Shan-In essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue du revers de la main et sourit. Kaori l'embrassa chaleureusement.  
-« Je ne vous oublierais pas Shan-In. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »  
-« Je sais. » Kaori se détacha d'elle, baissa la tête et se décida à s'éloigner de quelques pas. Puis, elle se tourna vers Tseng. Le vieil homme la regardait tendrement. Lui aussi s'était beaucoup attaché à ces jeunes gens. Il renifla mais se reprit bien vite. Il ouvrit les bras et l'attendit. Kaori s'approcha et le salua de la même façon.  
-« Merci Tseng. » Elle ne put rajouter un seul mot tant elle sentait les larmes la gagner. Elle se dégagea rapidement, de peur de se laisser envahir par le chagrin et embrassa en dernier Ana. La jeune fille n'avait pas la même conception des choses, et laissait librement ses larmes couler.  
  
Ryô qui était resté en retrait s'approcha alors de Kaori et lui mis la main sur l'épaule, signe du départ. Kaori recula et laissa Ryô faire ses adieux à Ana.  
-« Tu deviendras une belle jeune femme, crois moi ! »  
-« Et tout ceux qui m'embêteront, je leur donnerais une correction comme tu m'as appris ! » sanglota l'adolescente. Ryô lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se tourna vers Shan-In et lui sourit. Un sourire empreint d'une vive émotion et d'une gratitude sans nom. La vieille dame lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne un long moment. La chaleur humaine qui s'en dégageait le troubla. Une sensation qu'il pouvait apprécier pleinement grâce à des gens comme les Wu et sa Kaori, un sentiment qu'il pensait à jamais banni de sa vie. Et pourtant.  
-« Portez vous bien Shan-In. Merci pour tout. Je ne vous l'ai peut être pas dit mais vous êtes sans doute l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu. » Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame. Elle caressa d'un main usée par les années la joue du jeune homme et lui sourit.  
-« Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur ! Prends soin de toi et de ta petite femme. Et c'est à moi de vous remercier, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Tseng aussi heureux. La perte de notre enfant et notre vie retranchée du monde extérieur l'avait aigri. Il a retrouvé une deuxième jeunesse grâce à vous. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.» Une forme s'approcha et tapota sur le dos de Ryô.  
-« Hey ! Le jeunot ! N'en profites pas trop ! » Shan-In se tourna vers son mari et lui tira la langue.  
-« Tais-toi donc ! Ca fait longtemps qu'un beau jeune homme ne m'avait pas embrassé ! »  
-« Tu vas voir si je ne suis plus un jeune homme !! Attends de voir qu'on rentre à la maison !» La vieille dame rit de bon c?ur mais se retira afin de laisser son mari et Ryô se dire au revoir, retrouvant sa petite fille. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un regard qui en disait bien plus que tous les mots existants. Fidèles à eux mêmes, ils ne purent que prononcer des bêtises insignifiantes. Mais c'était là leur seule façon d'exprimer leur gêne.  
-« Quand vous viendrez nous voir, je vous ferais une petite visite guidée du quartier le plus chaud de Tokyo. Hein Papy !»  
-« J'espères bien le jeunot ! » Un bref silence s'instaura entre eux et ils ne purent qu'échanger une poignée de main significative.  
-« Bonne chance Fiston. »  
-« Merci Grand Père. »  
  
Puis Ryô sentit que l'heure avait sonné. Il rejoignit Kaori et ils suivirent Minh sur le bateau.  
-« Suivez moi. Je vous ai gardé une chambre. Désolé, mais je n'ai pu vous prendre que si vous jouez le rôle de serveurs. Le bateau a été loué pour une grande fête. Il partira cette nuit. Vous avez bien fait de venir plus tôt, il se peut qu'il parte bien avant l'heure. » Mais Kaori l'écoutait à moitié. Elle l'interrompit.  
-« Vous avez des parents formidables. Vous devez être fier d'eux. » Ryô qui avait remarqué que Minh n'était pas aussi enthousiaste le regarda, curieux de voir sa réaction. Ce dernier toussota et dévisagea Kaori, surpris.  
-« Et bien, je ne les vois pas souvent. Ils sont si casaniers ! »  
-« Ils sont si généreux et si gentils. J'espères que vous mesurez votre chance. » Aucune animosité dans les dires de Kaori, juste de simples faits qui laissèrent Minh pantois. Il fronça les sourcils et, gêné, il épousseta sa veste du revers de la main pour se donner de la constance.  
-« Euh...oui.bien sur. » Mais la franchise et la spontanéité de la jeune femme, une inconnue, lui donna mauvaise conscience et il se promit de rappeler bien plus vite ses parents que prévus. De ce fait, il monta à bord du bateau et grimpa sur le premier pont. Un ferry imposant qui naviguait entre la Chine et le Japon selon les caprices de gens riches qui le louaient pour l'occasion. Kaori s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le bastingage. Le bras levé, elle salua encore et encore la famille Wu qui était resté sur l'embarcadère.  
  
Shan-In, Tseng et Ana les virent et leur retournèrent son geste.  
-« Sniff. »  
-« Allons ne pleures pas Shan-In. »  
-« Excuses moi, c'est plus fort que moi. »  
-« Je . je te comprends. »  
-« Toi aussi ?? »  
-« Pas du tout ! C'est .J'ai une poussière dans l'?il. Avec toutes ces allées et venues et cette ville. » Tseng grommela encore deux ou trois mots puis voyant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de rester, il se racla la gorge et reprit de plus belle.  
-« Bon allez les filles ! Je croyais qu'Ana voulait faire quelques courses. Va falloir trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. » Main dans la main, la famille Wu, après un dernier regard vers le bateau, tourna les talons et s'éloigna.  
  
Chapitre 51  
  
Minh les guidèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Assez étroite, elle ne contenait qu'une pièce avec un lit et une petite table, mais elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une salle de bains indépendante. Un hublot laissait filtrer les premiers rayons de la Lune et les reflets sur l'Océan. Le fils Wu leur laissa les tenues de serveurs et leur expliqua que le service débuterait dans quelques minutes. Kaori le remercia chaleureusement. Quant à Ryô, il ne fit pas attention à ce que pouvait raconter Minh, tout absorbé à ce qu'il voyait : un lit et un seul. Instinctivement, son visage se plissa sous un rictus familier. Il n'avait que faire de jouer les serveurs pour richissimes bourgeois en tout genre, déjà son imagination vagabondait au fil de ses pensées salaces. Lorsque Minh prit congé, il affichait un air ravi et il serra vigoureusement la main du jeune intendant, au grand étonnement de Kaori.  
-« Merci beaucoup Minh !! »  
-« Mais.euh.de rien. » Le jeune Wu referma la porte derrière lui, pensant que ses parents avaient sûrement une bonne raison d'aider ce genre de personnes. La demoiselle avait l'air charmante mais l'homme qui l'accompagnait avait des attitudes bizarres. Il ne s'appesantît pas plus sur ce couple, il avait pris la décision d'appeler ses parents, et cette fois-ci il s'y tiendrait. Il en profiterait pour leur poser quelques questions à leur sujet. Il tira sur sa manche, défroissa un pli imaginaire sur le revers de son col et repartit d'un pas assuré. Son devoir l'appelait et il pressentait une nuit assez éprouvante.  
  
Kaori déposa le sac sur la petite table et prit la tenue de serveuse. Quand elle la déplia, une grimace tordit son visage.  
-« Non mais t'as vu ça ?!! Il ne se refuse rien dans la haute ! » Composée d'un chemisier blanc, légèrement transparent et d'une jupe-tablier trop courte à son goût, la tenue semblait bien plus adaptée à une serveuse de cabaret. Ryô saliva abondamment en se représentant sa Kaori dans cette jupe moulante à souhait. Voyant qu'elle ne partageait décidément pas ses sentiments, il tenta une diversion pour la dérider un peu.  
-« Tu te sentirais sûrement plus à l'aise dans les miens. » La remarque à double sens de Ryô ne plut guère à sa partenaire qui le fusilla du regard.  
-« Comment ça ? Tu oses dire que je serais plus à mon avantage dans cette tenue de serveur homme ? » L'apparition du marteau dissuada Ryô de poursuivre son petit jeu. Des années de taquineries en tout genre sur le côté androgyne de Kaori ne s'effaceraient pas aussi facilement.  
  
Ils entendirent des pas sur le pont, et quelqu'un toqua à leur porte, signe qu'on avait besoin d'eux. Pour l'heure, ils étaient bien obligés de jouer ce rôle inattendu de serveurs. Ne voulant pas faire d'histoires, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et sortirent de la chambre. Habillé simplement d'un tee-shirt immaculé et d'un pantalon blanc, il était beaucoup plus facile à Ryô d'être à l'aise. Néanmoins il avait du mal à contenir ses ardeurs face à une Kaori très sexy. Son côté innocent tranchait avec l'habit provoquant mais renforçait d'autant plus l'aspect envoûtant. Les doigts de Ryô s'agitèrent en tout sens et s'approchèrent dangereusement de sa belle. Une petite claque sur le revers de la main le calma pour un court moment.  
-« C'est pas le moment de jouer au pervers ! On a du boulot »  
-« Toi et ton obsession du travail. » soupira Ryô, vexé et frustré. Il la suivit néanmoins dans le dédale de couloirs et par un escalier, ils montèrent sur le premier pont. Une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes élégamment vêtus riaient, dansaient, buvaient. Des dizaines de tables débordaient de mets et d'alcools en tout genre et Ryô en profita pour chiper ça et là quelques hors d'?uvres. Ils croisèrent Minh qui, à la vue d'un Ryô voûté, la bouche pleine de nourriture, s'affola. Il les emmena dans un coin et commença à leur faire la morale.  
-« Mais voulez-vous vous tenir tranquilles !! On est pas dans une foire ici ! » Kaori ne comprit pas bien où il voulait en venir et se tourna vers Ryô, seul responsable plausible. D'une bourrade, elle le bouscula.  
-« Ryô !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Tu veux qu'on se fasse remarquer ?! »  
-« Mais chai faim, ch'est pas ma faute ! » répondit-il la queue d'une crevette dépassant de sa bouche. Minh ne tergiversa pas plus et les entraîna à la cuisine. Ryô était enchanté, bien moins que Kaori qui devait donc faire la vaisselle. Ils se chamaillèrent deux trois fois, surtout que Ryô mangeait plus de petits canapés qu'il ne les rangeait sur les plateaux.  
  
La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand ils sentirent le bateau démarrer. Kaori, ayant encore pris son partenaire en flagrant délit de vol caractérisé de crabe farci, abandonna l'idée de lui enfourner la tête dans le four. Les coups de sifflet du bateau annonçaient leur prochain retour dans leur pays, leur ville, leur maison. Elle se sentait soulagée. Malgré le fait que rien n'était résolue dans cette affaire qui les avait mené jusqu'ici, son besoin de revoir sa terre natale se fit plus fort. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir.  
-« On chera bientôt chez nous. » murmura Ryô entre deux bouchées. Kaori le regarda et les yeux pétillants approuva énergiquement.  
-« Oui, chez nous. » Sur un coup de tête, Ryô avala difficilement sa trop grosse bouchée et prit Kaori par la main. Le bateau s'en allait, il suffisait d'attendre que Mick les rejoigne au petit matin. Il avait certainement autres choses à faire que de rester dans cette cuisine. Surtout que Kaori était trop appétissante dans cette petite jupe. Il n'avait que trop retenu sa libido jusqu'à maintenant. Kaori, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenait pas l'attitude soudaine de son partenaire, mais elle non plus n'avait guère envie de passer toute la nuit à essuyer des tonnes de verres et d'assiettes. Il l'entraîna vers leur chambre. Sur le chemin, ils entendirent la musique et les rires qui provenaient du pont principal. Apparemment, la fête allait bon train et certains invités étaient bien plus qu'éméchés. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent un homme cinquantenaire, très guindé, mais tenant néanmoins dans sa main un verre de champagne. De l'autre, il tenait fermement la rampe de l'escalier. Il était facile de voir qu'il ne pouvait se tenir debout sans une aide extérieure. Quand Kaori passa près de lui, il lâcha son verre et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme. Il proféra alors quelques phrases limites incompréhensibles.  
-« Le verre ! Ramassez ce garçon, je vous prie.et vous belle jupe, vous êtes comme je les aime. Hips ! » L'ivrogne attira vers lui Kaori et tenta de lui donner un baiser. Cette dernière, fidèle à elle même, vit rouge et le gifla violemment. Il virevolta un moment avant d'embrasser le mur. Ryô ricana et contrôla son envie d'étrangler l'individu en question. Mais celui-ci se retourna vivement, et les yeux bien rouges, il s'exclama :  
-« Exactement comme je les aime ! »  
-« Décidément Kaori, tu n'as pas de chance, voilà que tu attires les masos maintenant ! »  
-« N'en rajoutes pas toi ! » Les mains sur les hanches, Kaori fulminait, tandis que Ryô appréciait le spectacle. Le côté diabolique de sa partenaire qui ressortait dans ces moments là l'excitait, d'autant plus que pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se prendre une 340 tonnes sur le crâne. Le charme se dissipa quand l'homme ivre mort s'approcha du couple en titubant et leur tendit une liasse de billet impressionnante.  
-« Je penses que c'est suffisant pour la nuit. Hein ma belle ! » Le sourire qu'arborait Ryô s'effaça de suite. Kaori n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Elle vit une main plonger sur l'homme et lui enserrer le cou. Les jambes ne touchant plus le sol, ce dernier gigotait dans tous les sens, paniqué. Le visage de Ryô ne trahissait aucune émotion mais ses propos dégrisa instantanément l'ivrogne.  
-« Ma femme n'est pas à vendre ! Un mot de plus dans ce sens et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus faire de galipettes avec n'importe quelle femme ! » La menace pesa lourd et l'homme le pria de le lâcher.  
-« Oui. oui . Je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu et. » Et il tomba durement sur le sol quand Ryô relâcha la pression de ses doigts. Rampant de quelques mètres, le cinquantenaire détala rapidement mais il se prit une spéciale « Anti-pervers » qui l'assomma de suite. Kaori se frotta les mains, contente d'elle même.  
-« Non mais ! » Puis elle prit la main de Ryô et lui sourit. Un sourire enchanteur qui le calma aussitôt. Ravie et heureuse qu'il ait pris sa défense, dans de telles circonstances, elle était parfaitement consciente que pour la deuxième fois il l'avait dénommée comme étant sa femme.  
  
Chapitre 52  
  
Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Ryô attrapa Kaori par la taille et l'obligea à lui faire face. Le regard de braise qu'il lui lança ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Coincée entre cet homme et la porte, Kaori n'avait aucune autre alternative. La douce et cruelle étreinte de l'amour. Le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres se résuma tout d'abord en un souffle léger mais la pression s'accentua. Ryô avait balayé ses angoisses et tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de savourer ce moment d'intimité longtemps désiré et réprimé. De sa main gauche, il caressa la nuque de la jeune femme, tandis que la droite se promenait langoureusement dans le creux de ses reins. D'un geste, il tira sur le chemisier et ses doigts s'engouffrèrent sous le tissu. Caressant sa taille, appréciant le grain de sa peau, il remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, prenant garde à n'omettre la moindre parcelle. Kaori se sentit fiévreuse. Une vague d'émotion intense la submergea et l'aspira dans les méandres du désir. Pourtant lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des mains de son amant sur la couture de son soutien-gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Imperceptible certes, mais Ryô, attentif aux moindres réactions de sa compagne, le ressentit. Il se fit force et relâcha son étreinte. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de la jeune femme mais celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied et gardait la tête baissée. Ne voulant surtout pas la brusquer, Ryô recula, non sans l'embrasser tendrement. Sa main redescendit lentement et se figea sur sa taille. Puis de l'autre, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et, entraînant une Kaori un peu perdue, il la referma doucement.  
  
Une légère tension s'installa entre eux. La réalité les rattrapait une fois de plus. Pour échapper à celle-ci et pour calmer sa timidité, Kaori se surprit elle même en proclamant qu'elle allait prendre une douche bienfaitrice. Nerveusement, elle ramassa son sac et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis: excitation, désir, peur. Le jet d'eau sur sa peau dissipa ces doutes. L'eau claire et fraîche la détendit et lui donna du courage. Elle ne voulait pas d'un amour purement platonique, son corps de femme désirait la même chose que son partenaire et elle le savait. Elle le désirait. Ryô, quelque peu désorienté par son attitude, en profita pour tenter de contrôler son mokkori. Cette femme lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens, il en était conscient mais il la comprenait. Lui même était nerveux mais son expérience en ce domaine lui facilitait les choses. Il l'attendrait patiemment.  
  
Lorsque Kaori sortit de la minuscule salle de bains, ses doigts serraient les pans de son kimono nerveusement. Se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, fixant le bout de ses pieds, elle triturait le revers du vêtement. Obéissant à ses impulsions, elle avait délibérément omis d'attacher la ceinture. Et si Ryô ne faisait rien.. Mais ce dernier la contemplait et tombait sous le charme une fois de plus. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. La forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, il souleva son menton. Son sourire balaya définitivement ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle put voir en cet instant précis toute la passion et la tendresse qui l'animaient. Le regard de Ryô descendit et s'attarda sur la bouche de cette femme si innocente et pourtant terriblement attirante. Des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui l'appelaient en silence. Il ne résista pas longtemps. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa doucement. La pression de ses lèvres, d'abord timide se fit plus impétueuse, plus passionnée. Quand d'un coup de langue experte, il caressa la commissure de sa bouche, Kaori émit un léger gémissement rauque. Ryô recula de quelques centimètres. D'une voix grave, il murmura, comme s'il craignait que ce moment magique disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée :  
-« Si tu ne veux pas . » Mais Kaori posa deux doigts sur sa bouche, lui priant de ne pas en dire plus. Elle se sentait prête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ryô pour la serrer d'avantage contre lui. D'une main, il enserra sa taille et la pressa doucement contre lui. De l'autre, il prit son poignet et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de sa main. Cette caresse, si innocente, la fit frémir. Content de lui et de l'effet escompté, Ryô l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser plus charnel, plus fougueux. Kaori posa ses bras sur son torse et timidement elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Elle sentait les battements de c?ur de cet homme s'affoler et sentit en elle monter une vague de désir. _Avait-elle ce pouvoir ? Elle augmenta la pression de ses mains et la réponse fut immédiate. Abandonnant ses lèvres, il pencha la tête et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Un murmure brisa le silence.  
-« Tu es si belle. » La jeune femme perdit pied et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Mais Ryô ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Son plaisir serait de sentir Kaori s'épanouir dans son étreinte. Son souffle chaud lui caressa le cou et lorsqu'il commença à mordre le lobe de son oreille, il sentit poindre une douleur caractéristique dans son bas-ventre. Il était tout à fait conscient que c'était la première fois de Kaori, et elle méritait toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur et la saveur de sa peau. La jeune femme leva la tête, cherchant des yeux la certitude que rien au monde n'était plus beau. Ryô le sentit et lui répondit d'un sourire. Dans ses yeux, brûlait la flamme d'un désir mal contenu. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de sa belle. Du pouce, il se fraya un chemin sous le kimono, laissant derrière lui un sillon brûlant. Une partie du vêtement tomba en arrière, et dévoila l'une d'elle. Attisant convoitise et passion, Ryô, qui possédait bien plus d'expérience, s'imagina le corps nu de Kaori, l'allongeant sur le lit. A travers le hublot, sous le clair de lune, il pourrait lui prouver combien il l'aime, combien il la désire. Ses flashs l'enhardirent un peu plus. Sa main se perdit sur la taille de Kaori, et d'un mouvement aussi imperceptible que calculé, il tira sur le kimono qui chut aux pieds de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci se raidit, n'osant affronter l'?il scrutateur et attentif de son partenaire. Le temps suspendit son vol pendant quelques secondes. Ryô était bien plus subjugué par le corps parfait de la jeune femme et son désir croissant, que par les comparaisons qu'il pourrait faire en ces circonstances. Plus aucune femme n'avait place dans son c?ur, et la plastique de Kaori effaçait les souvenirs déjà lointains de ses conquêtes passées. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait le droit de la toucher. Cette femme si pure alors que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang depuis si longtemps. Kaori bougea quelque peu, de la pointe des pieds, elle embrassa Ryô à la base du cou. La perte de la maîtrise de soi fait partie des règles du jeu. Il oublia ses préjugés, ses questions, sa vie. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Des caresses subtiles, soulignant les courbes de son corps, qui la firent frissonner de plaisir. Répondant à son instinct, elle déposa quelques baisers en retour, et les verrous de chasteté explosèrent sous la pression. Ryô l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la soulever de terre. Juste un pas ou deux les séparaient du lit, et il la déposa précieusement. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, non sans avoir enlevé ses propres vêtements d'un geste plus qu'habituel, et lui sourit. Il la sentait crispée, tendue. Désirant alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère, il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main et lui chuchota.  
-« Ca va ma belle ? »  
-« Je . »  
-« Tu as peur ? » Kaori détourna les yeux, se sentant une fois de plus ridicule. Mais Ryô ne la laissa pas dans cet état de crainte. Il ramena son visage près du sien, et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, non sans ajouter un mot ou une petite phrase entre deux.  
-« Il ne faut pas »  
-« . »  
-« Il n'y aucune raison. »  
-« . »  
-« Ou alors. juste parce que je suis monté comme un étalon. » Kaori ne put que sourire à cette remarque. Les craintes de la jeune femme dissipées définitivement, Ryô bascula sur elle. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Respirant profondément, Kaori le regarda et l'amour qu'il lut dans ses yeux le troubla. Elle osa quelques caresses sur le poitrail de son amant, et joua avec ses muscles, redéfinissant le contour de la clavicule aux pectoraux. Apprivoisant le corps de cet homme tant aimé, elle reprit confiance. Ryô sentit les battements de son c?ur s'accélérer à chaque caresses. Les doigts de Kaori devenaient instruments de torture. Il se pencha et l'embrassa de manière suggestive. Leur appétit sexuel s'enflammait de plus belle. Ryô rassembla le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, entre deux baisers, il articula difficilement. Sa voix se fit murmure :  
-« Aie confiance. » Et il conclut sa phrase par un long baiser. Kaori y répondit aussitôt.  
  
Tendresse, délicatesse, passion, amour, furent les maîtres d'?uvres de cette nuit. Attentionné et réceptif aux moindres mouvements de la jeune femme, Ryô la fit sienne sous le regard complice de la Lune et de l'Océan. Corps et âmes s'enlacèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un.  
  
Chapitre 53  
  
Ryô dormit peu cette nuit là mais d'un sommeil profond comme jamais il n'avait pu en profiter. Serrer Kaori dans ses bras suffisait à le rendre serein et apprécier un repos dont sa vie le privait depuis toujours. Il leva un ?il, s'étira et s'aperçut que sa belle au bois dormant, roulée en boule auprès de lui, dormait encore profondément. A sa vue, un sourire éclaircit son visage. Elle représentait tant à ses yeux. Il aurait pu ainsi la couver des yeux un temps incalculable mais il sentit que sa libido se réveillait, insatiable. Voulant lui laisser un peu de répit, il se décida à se sortir du lit. Il se redressa, non sans déposer sur le front de sa compagne un baiser rempli de promesses. Kaori remua et afficha un sourire angélique. Il remit une mèche rebelle à sa place et se leva, grommelant contre son *mokkori* qui gardait une forme olympienne.... Respirer le bon air de cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait radieuse, profiter de la solitude pour figer la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé et fumer une cigarette étaient ses premières priorités. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Puis il sortit de la cabine, un sourire continuel qui ne voulait pas disparaître aux lèvres.  
  
Il régnait sur le bateau un silence total. Seuls les remous et le moteur du navire se faisaient entendre discrètement. Ryô se rendit jusqu'à la poupe et après quelques exercices d'étirement, il s'appuya au bastingage et alluma sa cigarette. A travers la fumée qui s'en dégageait, il pouvait discerner les quelques étoiles rebelles qui résistaient vaillament aux premiers rayons du soleil. L'aurore prenait place, chassant la Lune et ses serviteurs, bientôt le Soleil prendrait le pouvoir. Son instinct, toujours aux aguets sentit une forme se mouvoir derrière lui, mais il ne sursauta pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
-« Déjà debout ? » lui dit Kaori d'une voix encore mal éveillée.  
-« Ca t'étonne ? » répondit-il en riant doucement.  
-« Un peu oui ! Bien dormi ? . »  
-« Comme un bébé ! » Ryô envoya au loin son mégot de cigarette, qui s'éteignit aussitôt sous la masse d'eau de l'océan, et se tourna vers Kaori. Machinalement et le plus naturellement du monde, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Cette dernière, toujours un peu intimidée par tous ces changements d'attitude sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, mais sa gène n'était plus aussi manifeste. Elle s'approcha du bord et se positionna à ses côtés. Le parfum de ce paysage maritime lui rempli les poumons et elle inspira à grande bouffée pour en goûter toutes les saveurs. Une légère brise s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Elle souriait à ce nouveau jour, au monde entier. Ryô se mis derrière elle et l'enferma dans un étau de chair et de muscles. Kaori posa sa tête sur son bras et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'être uniques, seuls au monde et ils profitèrent du lever de soleil. Les premiers rayons illuminaient déjà l'horizon, des myriades de diamants scintillaient à la surface de l'eau et le ciel prenait des tons pastels. L'aube s'installait progressivement et des murmures se firent entendre à l'autre bout du bateau, preuve d'une présence humaine autre que la leur.  
  
Tandis que Ryô profitait de l'instant présent et de l'odeur du shampooing de Kaori, celle-ci ressassait les moments uniques de cette nuit. La dernière barrière qui séparait ces deux êtres était tombée et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été aimée corps et âme par un homme. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer, un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine aux souvenirs de leur étreinte passionnée.  
-« Tu as froid ? »  
-« Non.non, merci.. Ryô ? »  
-« Oui ? » Kaori ne savait comment aborder le sujet, son inexpérience reprenait le dessus et son manque de confiance en elle la trahissait une fois de plus. Malgré tout, fidèle à elle même, elle lui demanda à brûle pourpoint :  
-« Est-ce que . est-ce toujours ainsi ? » Sa phrase mourut en un murmure. Ryô, étonné, leva un sourcil interrogateur. De quoi parlait-elle ? Devinant qu'elle devait parler de leurs ébats amoureux, il s'empêcha de rire ouvertement. A coup sur, il se prendrait un marteau monstrueux, elle penserait sûrement qu'il se moquait d'elle. Hors, il était bien normal qu'elle se pose ces questions en cet instant. L'innocence de cette jeune femme était intarissable. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, prodiguant ainsi tendresse et réconfort. Néanmoins, désirant dédramatiser la situation, il lui répondit d'un ton badin.  
-« Ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'on m'appelle l'Etalon de Shinjuku ! »  
-« Je ne te parles pas de ça.Espèce de présomptueux !! » Kaori se détendit aussitôt, sachant pertinemment que Ryô tentait de la mettre à l'aise. Mais ce dernier fut piqué au vif par sa réponse. Mettre en doute ses capacités sexuelles n'était pas forcément son sujet de plaisanterie préféré.  
-« Comment ça ? Présomptueux ? Moi ? Des années d'érections à tout va, des exercices réguliers et quotidiens pour maintenir la forme, et tu oses prétendre que. » Kaori se retourna vivement et avala ses derniers mots par un baiser. L'effet fut immédiat, il stoppa net, mais il gardait les sourcils froncés, vexé. Elle mis sa main devant sa bouche mais ne put réprimer son fou-rire. Ryô croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva la tête avec dédain.  
-« Tssss .. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Personne ne s'est jamais plainte de mes performances ! » Kaori sentit que le moment de rire était fini. Une libellule tomba sur le coin de sa tête. Pensant intérieurement que les rôles s'étaient inversés soudainement, et qu'elle devait le rassurer sur ce point. Elle lui pris le bras et le regarda dans les yeux.  
-« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je me demandais si. si je n'avais pas rêvé de ces étoiles et de cette plénitude totale. » Avouant ainsi par la même occasion, son absence totale de référence et ses désirs comblés, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Ryô arrêta de suite ces enfantillages et changea d'expression. Il prit son visage délicatement dans ses mains et posa un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, il lui fit un clin d'?il.  
-« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je les ai vu.. Et tu en verras d'autre. » La fin de sa phrase fut ponctué par un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.  
  
Des pas sur les escaliers les surprirent. Un marin qui tentait de mettre les boutons de sa veste à l'endroit courrait en direction des cuisines. Tout occupé qu'il était à se mettre au travail, il ne fit pas attention à eux. Ryô récupéra ses facultés mentales et pensa du même coup qu'il serait inapproprié de sauter sur Kaori tout de suite. Profitant de cet interlude, il essaya de mettre fin à cette conversation. Confiant sur le fait qu'il pourrait tout à loisir savourer encore et encore les nombreuses caresses qu'il lui prodiguerait dans l'intimité de leur chez soi, il reprit ses vieilles habitudes. Ses mains descendirent le long de sa taille et se perdirent dans la chute de rein et le galbe de ses fesses.  
-« Ryô !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quelqu'un pourrait venir et . »  
-« Ouais.ouais. Pas drôle. Bon allez, j'ai faim ! »  
-« Tu as un appétit d'ogre ! »  
-« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?? »  
-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »  
-« Que je ne suis pas le seul à manger comme quatre ! »  
-« Tu vas voir !!?? »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, continuant à se chamailler. Ils chipèrent de la nourriture, et se goinfrèrent en catimini. Le bateau contournait maintenant Taïwan et d'ici une heure ou deux, Mick viendrait les chercher. Ils prirent ainsi tout leur temps pour se remplir l'estomac. Les va et vient du personnel s'amplifiaient de minute en minutes. Les riches hommes et femmes ne se réveilleraient pas avant longtemps mais déjà les serveurs préparaient leurs futures envies. Les machinistes et l'équipage se moquaient ouvertement des bourgeois endormis mais l'intendant en chef les reprenait bien vite. Bref, la vie reprenait son cours.  
  
Chapitre 54  
  
L'estomac bien rempli, Ryô et Kaori attendait l'arrivée de Mick avec une certaine impatience. Leur sac, déjà préparé depuis longtemps, gisait un peu plus loin. La jeune femme, accoudée au bastingage fixait l'horizon avidement. D'après leur estimation, Mick ne devait plus tarder. Ryô était assis en tailleur à ses pieds et jouait négligemment avec une boulette de riz qu'il avait encore gardé à portée de bouche. Kaori se posait milles et une questions sur tout ce qui avait pu leur arriver depuis le début. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.  
-« Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison. » soupira-t-elle, quand à force de cligner des yeux face au soleil, elle abandonna son poste de garde.  
-« Moi aussi. » La bave aux lèvres, Ryô accompagna ses paroles d'une petite tape sur les fesses de sa compagne.  
-« Ryô !! »  
-« Ben quoi . C'est vrai ! »  
-« Ca ne t'inquiète pas tout ça ? Monica a disparu, Saeko est à l'hôpital et quelqu'un veut ta peau ! Et toi, tu penses qu'à . qu'à . » Elle se tut. Si d'habitude son rôle se cantonnait à remettre son partenaire dans le droit chemin quand il s'approchait un peu trop de leur cliente, un bon coup de massue « made in Kaori » suffisait généralement à le calmer. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas de cliente sur qui Ryô voulait tirer un coup, la femme tant désirée par son avide coéquipier, c'était elle. Ryô la fixait et il eut un sourire en coin. Ayant vécu pendant plus de sept années avec elle, il la connaissait suffisament pour suivre le fil de ses pensées en même temps qu'elle. De plus, il était aisé de déchiffrer les moindres émotions sur son visage, elle ne savait pas tricher quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Kaori se sentit observée et se rendant compte qu'elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, elle se racla la gorge et fit comme si de rien n'était.  
-« City Hunter a un travail. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé et arrêter ce fou furieux ! »  
-« Et c'est reparti. Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? Profiter de la vie, apprécier le moment présent, passer des moments torrides avec un étalon, ça ne te tente pas plus que ça ? » Un haussement de sourcils provocateur, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se frotta contre elle de manière suggestive. Kaori lui asséna un coup de marteau d'une dizaine de tonnes.seulement.  
-« Tu m'énerves ! Quelqu'un veut te tuer et ça ne te fait rien ! » Ryô se leva et se placa à côté d'elle. Résigné, voyant que Kaori n'était pas disposée pour un petit calin express, il jeta son dévolu sur une cigarette. Il haussa les épaules et lui répondit en baillant bruyamment.  
-« Oui et alors ? Ca ne sera pas le premier ni le dernier. » Kaori le regarda, éberluée. Son laxisme ne finirait jamais de l'étonner. Ne pouvant ajouter autres choses, elle se positionna contre lui et regarda les flots se jeter contre la coque du bateau.  
-« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. » Ryô la regarda et son sourire s'effaça. Toutes ses craintes ressurgissaient en cet instant. Ces doutes pour lesquels il avait longtemps hésité à lui rendre sa liberté, à lui donner une vie normale, ceux dont il avait eu du mal à les enterrer sous le bonheur de sa relation avec elle. Tout ce pourquoi il se sentait reponsable et coupable envers elle. Voilà qu'elle le soupirait aussi facilement, au détour d'une conversation aussi incongrue qu'habituelle. Aigri, malheureux, il lui répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-« Peut être que ta vie n'est pas avec moi finalement. » A ces mots, le sang de Kaori se figea et pendant quelques secondes, seul le ressac se fit entendre.  
  
Ryô s'attendait à de la tristesse, des pleurs, mais aucunement à la façon dont Kaori réagit à ce moment précis. Sept ans de vie commune ou pas, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ce petit bout de femme. Inspirant profondément, Kaori se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et son ombre semblait disproportionnée. Elle semblait faire des efforts inconsidérés pour calmer sa furie bouillonnante. Malgré tout, elle attrapa Ryô et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la balustrade. Pieds et poings liés par une bouée de secours, le japonais se balançait au- dessus de l'eau, se cognant la tête contre la coque en mesure avec le roulement du bateau. Kaori, un pied sur la barrière pour ne pas tomber, tenait l'autre bout de la corde et hurlait.  
-« Saeba Ryô ! La prochaine fois que tu proféres ce genre de conneries, je te balances en Enfer ! Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Tu as compris ?? »  
-« . » Ryô était consterné. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'elle réagirait de la sorte à ces propos. Décidément, elle n'avait pas conscience du danger omniprésent. Elle était si. Il la regarda et . elle était si belle quand elle s'énervait. D'un coup de tête rageur, il chassa ses pensées pessimistes pour l'instant. Il entreprit de remonter le long de la coque. Malheureusement, même à coups de dents, il n'eut pas de chance, une grosse vague l'aspergea et il se retrouva dans sa position de départ.  
-« Kaori !!! Remontes moi tout de suite ! » Ce n'était pas une réquète mais un ordre. A l'idée de passer la nuit à éternuer au lieu de partir en exploration sur Kaoriland ne le plaisait guère. Tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer l'amenait automatiquement à ses envies sexuelles et rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route. Il avait tellement attendu le fruit défendu que maintenant, il se sentait le droit et le devoir de le savourer chaque jour un peu plus. A sa grande surprise, Kaori le remonta sans rechigner. Pour un malade du sexe aussi atteint que Ryô, il pensait naturellement que Kaori avait eu la même idée que lui. Dès lors qu'il posa le pied sur le pont, il sauta sur elle et cala sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
-« Tu as pensé à la même chose que moi hein.. » une goutte de salive pendait lamentablement à ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux et recula de quelques pas quand il vit que Kaori n'avait pas l'air de suivre ses pensées salaces.  
-« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais c'est pas le moment, j'ai vu que . » Les mains tripotant nerveusement son t-shirt la mirent hors d'elle.  
-« Tu m'énerves !!! » D'un coup de poing rageur en pleine figure, elle le frappa si fort qu'il trébucha et passa par dessus le bastingage.  
  
SBONGGG !  
-« Sbong ? Comment ça Sbong ? J'aurais pas du faire Plouf ? » Ryô se gratta le menton, surpris de ne pas être en train de patauger dans l'eau. Un coup de coude sur le crâne le stoppa net dans ses pensées métaphysiques.  
-« AÏE !! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? »  
-« Salut ! » Un sourire ravageur, des cheveux blonds, et des yeux malicieux répondirent à la question de Ryô. Il se trouvait sur la navette que Mick avait loué pour aller les récupérer.   
-« Tiens c'est toi ! Je t'avais pas entendu. »  
-« Avec tout le boucan que vous faites, c'est normal. Oh bonjour Kaori. Tu es resplendissante. » Cette dernière le salua, ravie de le retrouver et lança le sac dans le zodiac, qui atterit dans un bruit sourd sur le pied de Ryô.  
-« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! » se plaignit Ryô  
-« Tais-toi donc et fais quelque chose d'utile pour une fois ! » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix bourrue.  
-« Ouhla.y'a de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait. » se moqua l'américain.  
-« On t'a rien demandé à toi ! » Kaori descendit par la corde de la bouée et s'installa dans la navette.  
-« Alors les amoureux, tout baigne ? » Mick prenait à chaque fois un malin plaisir à les taquiner. De plus, le fait d'avoir vu Ryô se précipiter contre Kaori quelques instants plus tôt ne lui avait pas échappé. Un large sourire éclairait son visage, il était heureux de les retrouver sains et saufs. Attendant qu'ils s'asseyent confortablement, il remit le moteur en route et repartit, direction le Japon.  
  
Chapitre 55  
  
La navette filait à grande vitesse sur les eaux profondes, laissant loin derrière elle le ferry. Le soleil était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel azur et seuls quelques nuages persistaient. Le trajet promettait d'être long, aussi Mick entreprit de leur raconter les faits.  
-« Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant la disparition de Monica. Le seul indice que l'on a pu récolté est en rapport avec l'accident de Saeko. »  
-« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'inquiétât Kaori.  
-« Elle est en observation à l'hôpital. Nous avons organisé une garde pour la surveiller au cas où. Cette explosion ne me semble pas accidentelle. Reika a fouiné un peu partout au sein de la police, et elle a découvert un fait important. La police avait été certes prévenu qu'il y aurait une explosion visant l'hôtel de ville, mais ce qu'elle a découvert nous laisse perplexe. Elle a parlé avec un policier qui se trouvait sur les lieux : un homme avait demandé à parler à Saeko juste avant. Le fait qu'il avait le numéro privé de la voiture est déjà troublant mais de plus, juste après la conversation, Saeko a couru droit vers une école et c'est là qu'à eu lieu l'explosion. Mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé, pour moi, il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence, je penses que Saeko était la cible. »  
-« Aucune preuve ? » souffla Ryô.  
-« Aucune ! Si on résume les faits, on a : Saeko à l'hôpital, toi qui revient de je-ne-sais-où et la disparition de Monica. »  
-« Elle ne s'est quand même pas envolée !! Elle est bien quelque part !»  
-« J'ai interrogé tout ceux qui traînent régulièrement dans le quartier de la boîte de nuit, et personne ne l'a vue. »  
-« Saeko, Monica, Ryô. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait découvert exactement le frère de Monica mais pour que le gouvernement américain réagisse ainsi, ça doit être beaucoup plus important qu'on pourrait le croire. » soupira Kaori.  
-« Saeko était sur une affaire de terrorisme. A aucun moment elle ne m'a parlé de Jimmy, pourtant si elle avait affaire avec des américains, elle aurait pu très bien m'en parler pour que je la renseignes. J'aime pas ça ! »  
  
La phrase de Mick resta en suspend un moment. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun essayant de mettre leurs idées au clair.  
-« Mick, demanda Ryô, connaîtrais-tu un certain Kenji ? »  
-« Oui, le patron du bar Océan Blue, pourquoi ? »  
-« Idiot ! Je te parles d'un tueur à gage ! »  
-« Ah ? Excuses-moi . mais si tu te rappelles bien, Océan Blue est pas mal du tout » Mick lança un clin d'?il équivoque à Ryô et les deux hommes sourirent bêtement au souvenir des jolies serveuses du bar en question. Kaori les rappela à l'ordre d'un double coup de massue bien senti derrière la tête et ils se calmèrent aussitôt. Mick reprit son sérieux et déclara qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Kenji dans le milieu.  
  
Kaori se cala au fond du zodiac. Elle était exténuée par toutes leurs aventures et elle savait que rien n'était résolu, loin de là. Malgré la tension et l'angoisse qui l'étreignaient, ces cinq jours passés entre le Japon et la Chine ne l'avaient pas épargnée. Le manque de sommeil s'accumulait et elle avait du mal à tenir ses yeux ouverts. La dernière phrase qu'elle prononça fut pour elle les derniers mots du voyage.  
-« Il ne nous reste plus que la piste de cette fameuse vente aux enchères. Mais où et quand doit-elle avoir lieu ?? » Mick se tourna vers la jeune femme et d'un large sourire, lui répondit :  
-« Tu oublies que tu as affaire à Mick Angel, office de renseignements en tout genre. Un petit détail, rien de plus. » Kaori lui rendit son sourire, mais loin d'afficher une sérénité à toute épreuve, elle détourna le regard qui se perdit dans les eaux infinies. Mick comprit rapidement son état de fatigue avancé et ne la dérangea pas plus.  
  
Les minutes passèrent. Ce fut Mick qui rompit le silence en donnant un coup de coude à son homologue japonais  
-« Alors ? » chuchota-t-il  
-« Alors quoi ? »  
-« Fais pas l'innocent avec moi ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Kaori ? »  
-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »  
-« Mais oui, bien sur. » Mick rit sous cape, ce qui déplut fortement à Ryô. Celui-ci tenta de dévier rapidement la conversation :.  
-« Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour dégotter un engin aussi rapide ? »  
-« Secret de professionnel ! »  
-« Elle devait être sacrément bien roulée hein !? »  
-« Tu aurais vu ça ! »  
-« Et tu t'es sacrifié pour rendre service à un ami. »  
-« Bien sur ! Tu me connais, toujours prêt à rendre service ! » Les deux hommes ricanèrent de concert. Bien loin, dans un bureau de location de bateau en tout genre, une jeune femme éternua. L'image d'un charmant jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs la submergea et elle en oublia même ses futures fiançailles.  
  
Mais Mick n'était pas dupe du petit manège de Ryô, il n'oublia pas son idée première et revint à la charge. Voyant que Kaori s'était assoupie, il en profita pour le questionner de plus belle.  
-« Allez dis-moi ! Il y a du nouveau entre vous deux ? » Ryô ne savait ce qui le dérangeait le plus, l'insistance de Mick ou son haussement de sourcils et son sourire entendu.  
-« Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes allusions ! De quoi tu parles ? »  
-« Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te fasses un dessin ?!! Tu l'as passé à la casserole ? Comment c'était ? » Le regard assassin de Ryô coupa court à l'enthousiasme et à la curiosité de son ami. Il tourna la tête dédaigneusement et rajouta , vexé.  
-« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Moi qui voulait juste prendre de vos nouvelles ? . Sniff... Tu me déçois. Et dire que je te considérais comme un ami. je croyais que tu me.»  
-« Oh ça va ! Arrête tes jérémiades tu veux !, répondit Ryô, excédé par le ton faussement plaintif de Mick. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, hein ? » Mick changea d'expression, passant d'une moue boudeuse à un visage radieux. Il tourna vers Ryô un visage inondé de larmes et lâcha les commandes quelques instants pour prendre dans ses mains celles de Ryô.  
-« C'est vrai ? Tu vas me le dire ? »  
-« Si tu arrêtes de faire le guignol. » Ryô se dégagea et l'américain reprit son attitude naturelle, arrêtant de jouer la comédie. Il agrippa le volant d'une main et attrapa son paquet de cigarette de l'autre.  
-« Dis moi juste si je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter pour elle. » dit-il sérieusement.  
-« Oui. » Mick ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux pour ses deux amis. Enfin !  
  
Aussi rapide que fut le zodiac, le moteur tournant à pleine puissance , les heures s'écoulaient doucement de l'avis de Ryô. Il avait hâte de retourner chez lui et de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il s'assit près de Kaori qui ne sommeillait déjà plus depuis longtemps, tout aussi impatiente. Quand la côte japonaise apparut à l'horizon, ils échangèrent un regard. Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
  
Chapitre 56  
  
Lorsqu'ils accostèrent enfin, Mick se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea étrangement.  
-« Un problème ? »  
-« Oui. Un détail dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. Votre appartement est sous surveillance. Je n'ai pas encore identifié les petits curieux mais une chose est sûre, ils ne laissent rien au hasard. Mais j'ai prévu une petite diversion pour que l'on puisse y retourner sans problème. »  
-« On ? Tu veux dire que tu vas encore squatter chez nous ? » Le doigt pointé sur son ancien coéquipier, Ryô n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'ils seraient à nouveau tous les trois dans leur appartement. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le blond soutint son regard sans aucune difficulté, affichant même un air satisfait.  
-« Tu proposes quoi alors ? »  
-« Simple. Kaori et moi, on rentre chez nous, et toi tu retournes chez toi. »  
-« Mais oui, bien sur, c'est envisageable je te l'accordes mais je doute sur le réel professionnalisme de cette proposition. Vous êtes attendus, ça ne fait aucun doute, donc même si vous arrivez à rentrer chez vous sans encombres et sans vous faire voir, le fait qu'il ne me voit plus leur mettrait la puce à l'oreille, surtout s'ils voient de la lumière par exemple. Non ? » Mick fit mouche instantanément. Ryô se sentit ridicule de ne pas avoir pensé à cette possibilité, obnubilé par le fait qu'il aurait aimé prolonger des moments privilégiés d'intimité avec sa partenaire. Vexé, il haussa les épaules et tenta de reprendre l'avantage :  
-« Dès qu'il s'agit de squatter, tu n'es pas le dernier. C'est bien parce que c'est toi mais attend toi à me le rendre au centuple.ou plutôt je demanderais à Kazue. » SBAMMM !  
-« Je suis sûre que tu l'avais oublié celle-ci !!! » cria Kaori, un pied sur la massue qui écrasait son partenaire. Mick réprima une envie irrésistible de rire mais profita de la situation pour enfoncer encore un peu plus Ryô. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras.  
-« Ce n'est pas grave Kaori, je suis là moi ! On a déjà passé quelques jours ensemble, on peut très bien se passer de lui. » Entre les deux hommes, celle-ci commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Ils avaient une tonne de choses à régler et ces deux-là ne pensaient qu'à la bagatelle !! Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Mick et son regard suffit à le convaincre de relâcher son étreinte. A moins que ce ne fut la massue qui s'était soudainement matérialisée dans sa main.  
-« Ca suffit vous deux ! On a du pain sur la planche !! Mick ? » Celui-ci, au ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, se cacha le visage de ses bras, ayant peur qu'un coup de marteau ne le défigure définitivement.  
-« Oui ? » répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
-« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous. Tous les trois ! » rajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ryô qui s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer. Ce dernier referma la bouche aussitôt et décida de se faire tout petit pour l'instant. Devant la détermination et le professionnalisme de Kaori, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et reprirent sérieusement leur conversation.  
-« Effectivement.Bien que ça risque de ne pas vous plaire. »  
-« Et ça à l'air de t'amuser ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous préparé comme coup fourré ? »  
-« Ryô !! Mick a fait beaucoup pour nous jusqu'à présent alors laisse-le parler. » Mick tira la langue à un Ryô méfiant et leur donna deux sacs. Kaori ouvrit le sien et en sortit une perruque de cheveux longs et une robe qui lui semblait n'être qu'un grand tee-shirt tellement elle était courte. Quant à Ryô, un vieux chapeau élimé, une fausse moustache grisonnante et un pardessus mité composait son paquetage.  
-« Qu'est-ce que . ? » Kaori espérait mal comprendre. Qu'ils se déguisent, soit ! Mais de là à porter cette.chose ?!! La jeune femme et le nettoyeur japonais se regardèrent, autant surpris qu'impuissants. Une libellule passa négligemment derrière eux. Mick se posta en arrière et leur donna une petite bourrade à chacun, puis posant une main sur leurs épaules il les regarda successivement, satisfait.  
-« Alors ? Elle est pas bonne mon idée ? Hein ? . Ben quoi ? Vous avez pas l'air d'apprécier. » Tour à tour, l'expression de Ryô et de Kaori s'assombrissait. De concert, ils répondirent en hurlant :  
-« NON !!! » Après avoir vérifié que ses tympans fonctionnaient toujours, Mick s'énerva contre eux.  
-« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les enfants gâtés ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne. Personne ne fera attention à un vieux papy et à une séduisante jeune femme. Nos ennemis n'y verront que du feu ! »  
-« Mick ? »  
-« Oui, Kaori ? »  
-« Tu prétends donc que d'habitude je n'ai rien de séduisant, c'est ça ? » Ryô se tenait derrière Kaori et affichait un sourire narquois. Il fit exprès d'en rajouter.  
-« Oui, Mick. Explique-toi ! »  
-« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ceux qui surveillent la maison t'ont déjà vu et donc . » L'ombre de la massue le recouvrit entièrement. S'accroupissant pour éviter le pire, Mick eut l'agréable surprise de ne pas s'enfoncer dans le sol par une attaque digne de Kaori. Quand il leva les yeux, il comprit qu'il devait à Ryô une fière chandelle. En effet, celui-ci retenait fermement Kaori dans ses bras et malgré la fougue de cette dernière pour déverser toute sa colère, la poigne de Ryô l'empêchait de faire mouche. Elle se calma peu à peu. Mick se releva et se racla la gorge pour reprendre un brin de constance.  
-« Excuses moi Kaori. Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Tu sais bien qu'à mes yeux tu es l'une des plus belles femmes du Japon. » La jeune femme rougit un peu sous l'effet du compliment mais elle n'était pas dupe et gardait à portée de main sa massue. Ryô se pencha vers Mick, le prévenant amicalement.  
-« Un mot de plus, et je lâche le fauve »  
-« Oui.bon.hum.Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas essayer ce déguisement, hein Kaori ?! On fera les retouches nécessaires plus tard. » Pas du tout convaincue, mal à l'aise, Kaori essayait d'incorporer ça dans le cadre de son travail. Elle se cacha dans un entrepôt désert et se changea, laissant les deux hommes sur le quai. Mick soupira.  
-« Pfiouuuuuuu, je l'ai échapper belle. Merci ! »  
-« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. » Mick regarda avec curiosité son ami. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air un peu mystérieux, Ryô essayait de garder la sensation de chaleur du corps de Kaori dans ses mains. Une occasion trop belle qu'il n'avait pas laissé passer. Il réprima son mokkori et resta digne, l'américain se moquerait immédiatement de lui s'il s'apercevait de quoi que ce soit. Mais Ryô perdit très vite son sang froid quand Kaori réapparut. Vêtue d'une robe noire moulante, d'une paire de bas et de hautes bottes noires, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa Kaori habituelle. D'ailleurs, Mick avait raison, avec cette perruque, personne ne la reconnaîtrait ! Mais toute la population masculine du quartier aurait les yeux rivés sur elle. Ryô n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour réagir. Agacé par le fait que Mick souriait béatement à la vue de cette créature tentatrice, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il lui envoya un coup de coude en pleine figure, l'empêchant ainsi de la détailler encore plus. Puis il prit Kaori par la main et l'entraîna vers le hangar. Il lui tendit son propre sac et sans lui donner aucune chance de placer un seul mot il lui ordonna de se changer.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Mick se massait toujours le nez en maudissant son homologue japonais. Mais lorsque le couple réapparut, il oublia son visage et partit d'un fou-rire tonitruant. Kaori le rejoignit dans son euphorie quand elle vit l'image du plus grand nettoyeur du Japon travesti en midinette. Celui-ci se montra inflexible.  
-« Quand vous aurez fini, on pourra se mettre au boulot ! » Kaori s'approcha de lui, devant se retenir à son bras pour éviter de se tordre de rire.  
-«On va .échanger.je vais .Remettre la robe. » pouffa-t- elle.  
-« NON ! » Cette réponse catégorique les calmèrent un peu. Mick reniflait encore quand il lui dit.  
-« Tu ne veux pas qu'on voit Kaori ainsi ? » Piqué au vif, lassé d'être remis en question depuis qu'il avait posé le pied au Japon, Ryô coupa court à la discussion.  
-« On a assez perdu de temps ! » Il s'en retourna et se dirigea droit vers la voiture, les lèvres pincées, mettant un point d'honneur à ce que personne ne s'aperçoive que ses pieds le faisaient souffrir. Mick et Kaori se regardèrent mais de peur que le fou-rire les reprenne, ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Direction Shinjuku.  
  
Chapitre 57  
  
Mick s'arrêta à quelques pâtés de maison de leur appartement afin de leur permettre de rentrer en toute discrétion, puis il reprit sa route. En voyant par le rétroviseur les silhouettes de Ryô et Kaori, affublés de leurs déguisements, il éclata de rire encore une fois. Ces derniers marchèrent la centaine de mètres les séparant de leur maison avec une certaine impatience, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas dictée pour les même raisons. Pourtant si Kaori tentait de se faire discrète, Ryô, lui n'affichait aucun complexe et déambulait dans la rue comme à son habitude, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il était bien plus capable d'attirer les hommes que Kaori. Lorsqu'une femme de forte carrure l'accosta, Kaori, inquiète et suspicieuse, se rapprocha d'eux et tendit une oreille plus qu'attentive.  
-« Ryôôôôô !! Mon chou ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu as loupé une belle fête cette nuit, j'en sors à peine.hihihihi. Tu es magnifique, resplendissante, j'ai eu de la peine à te reconnaître !! » A l'accent forcé et à la barbe naissante qui ombrait la joue de cette créature, Kaori comprit aussitôt que cette « femme » devait travailler au bar gay du coin, là où s'amusait de temps en temps Ryô. Voyant que le travesti commençait à draguer celui-ci, elle leur tourna le dos et, un doigt dans la bouche, fit semblant de vomir. Ce n'était pas tant le côté efféminé de cette connaissance mais plutôt le fait que Ryô entrait dans son jeu qui la dégoûtait un peu. A ce moment là, ce dernier, voulant éviter les foudres de sa partenaire, joua le tout pour le tout et se tourna vers elle en lui chuchotant :  
-« Ne sois pas jalouse, dès qu'on rentre à la maison, tu auras droit à ta part. » Kaori ne sut si ce fut le coup d'?il complice ou le ton employé qui suscita en elle, non pas de la colère comme à son habitude, mais un désir sourd et latent. Cela la surprit et elle se cacha derrière son chapeau et sa fausse moustache. Le fait de réaliser ce qu'elle vivait à présent avec Ryô la comblait de joie mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à maîtriser ou dominer certaines de ses réactions. Ramenant vers son visage le col de son manteau, elle lui emboîta le pas quand son coéquipier salua son ami et qu'il repartit en direction de chez Reika. Ils entrèrent sans aucune hésitation dans l'immeuble jouxtant le leur. La communication de leur deux habitations leur rendrait encore une fois service.  
  
***  
  
De son côté, Mick se dirigea droit vers la mairie. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes et d'une discussion avec une charmante hôtesse pour connaître le lieu et l'heure de cette fameuse vente aux enchères. Et quel était l'endroit le mieux adapté pour le commerce d'objet d'art que le musée national de Tokyo !? Fermé le lundi au public, les salles réservées aux occasions spéciales étaient pourtant remplies d'hommes d'affaires en toute genre ou de personnalités connues pour satisfaire leur curiosité et soulager leur porte monnaie. Mick usa et abusa de son charme pour convaincre la jeune femme en uniforme de tout lui dire. Se faisant passer pour un richissime américain en manque de shopping, c'est avec facilité et charme qu'il put lui soutirer les renseignements et connaître tous les détails de cette journée. Lorsqu'il sortit du point information, il pensa, non sans sous-entendus que Ryô et surtout Kaori pourrait le dédommager de tous ces efforts.  
  
***  
  
Hors de lui, Kenji faisait les cent pas dans la pièce devenue trop petite pour contenir sa rage. Si d'habitude tout son entourage le craignait, il n'était pas de bon ton de l'aborder en ces circonstances. La bouche ne formant qu'un trait sur son visage tendu, les yeux menaçants, il fulminait Il s'approcha du bureau et posant ses deux mains sur la table, il fixa son ordinateur. Mais l'écran n'affichait qu'une interface neutre, restant désespérément muet à la énième interrogation de Kenji : « Que se passait- il ? ». La respiration de l'homme s'accéléra. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et se fit force pour ne pas jeter son portable à travers la pièce. Deux jours ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'il attendait des nouvelles de ses hommes de mains envoyés en Chine. Et rien ! Le numéro permettant de les joindre sonnait inlassablement occupé. A la question : Saeba est-il mort ? Aucune réponse ne le satisfaisait. Pour un homme aussi méticuleux que Kenji, ce genre d'interrogations était, sans contexte, une faille dans son plan. D'abord Nogami qui avait survécu et ensuite Saeba. Ses mains étreignirent le rebord du meuble et ses jointures blanchirent dangereusement.  
  
Un léger froissement de tissu le fit lever la tête. Ses yeux se dirigèrent droit vers le pauvre homme qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, attendant que son patron daigne lui prêter attention. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était pressé que Kenji le remarque. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de celui-ci s'attarder sur sa misérable personne, il aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Devenir cuisinier au fin fond d'un trou perdu de la campagne, éboueur, voleur à la sauvette comme il avait appris au tout début de sa carrière de criminel ! Tout, sauf rester enfermer entre quatre murs avec Kenji-San. Sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, ses jambes se mirent à fléchir et lorsqu'il entendit la voix, pourtant douce de Kenji. Il sursauta et trembla de tous ses membres.  
-« Quoi ?! » demanda Kenji.  
-« Euh. Chef. c'est pour mon rapport sur la surveillance de Nogami. » répondit-il timidement, la tête baissée en signe de salut poli et surtout désireux de ne pas croiser le regard assassin de son patron.  
-« Et ? »  
-« Falcon est à son chevet. » Kenji sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Seule la silhouette, assise dans un large fauteuil non loin de là, et spectatrice de la scène aperçut le léger tremblement de sa main, preuve de son irritation extrême. Son interlocuteur restait en position de salut de peur de faire un seul faux mouvement.  
-« Et Nogami, dans quel état elle est ? » Kenji porta le mégot à sa bouche et entreprit de remonter les manches de sa chemise, le plus naturellement du monde.  
-« C'est que . avec Falcon dans nos pattes. enfin. aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours dans le coma.» Le bras partit à une vitesse incroyable, et le messager s'effondra sous l'impact du coup de poing de Kenji.  
-« Je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Je te paye pour me rapporter l'état de santé de Nogami, à la minute près ! Alors soit tu fais ton travail et tu seras récompensé généreusement, soit . Bref, le choix est simple : toi ou Falcon. Si tu optes pour la deuxième solution, je triple ton salaire. » Le choix fut vite fait. L'homme, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte finalement, opina du chef vivement, et promis de rapporter la tête de Falcon pour son prochain rapport. Tripler son salaire représentait une somme d'argent extrêmement intéressante, qu'aucun criminel ne pourrait honnêtement refuser. Il fit un dernier salut et déguerpit aussitôt.  
-« Des amateurs ! De vulgaires amateurs ! Je vais devoir prendre en main certaines choses si nous voulons que notre plan se déroule sans accrocs ! Et je crois que je vais devoir commencer par éliminer moi même notre inspectrice et ce Falcon ! » La silhouette qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent, lui coupa la parole.  
-« Non ! C'est trop tard maintenant. Tout commence demain. Tu n'as pas le temps de récupérer l'incompétence de tous ces petits escrocs sans valeurs. Nogami et Saeba étaient des extras. Pour ne pas les trouver dans nos pattes, tu as préféré t'en débarrasser avant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tout ne se passe pas comme tu l'avais prévu, il n'empêche qu'ils sont tous les deux hors d'état de nuire.Et si Saeba revient, je m'en chargerais. » Si un seul homme ou même une femme sur cette Terre avait ainsi osé parler de la sorte à Kenji, nul doute que cette personne aurait du se faire beaucoup de soucis pour sa vie future. Or, si Kenji était un homme redoutable dans le milieu, il s'avérait qu'il avait un point faible.  
  
Chapitre 58  
  
Enfin chez eux ! Ryô se dirigea droit dans la salle de bains, non sans éparpiller un peu partout sa perruque ou encore un bas, par-ci par-là. Néanmoins, il n'entra pas dans la salle d'eau sans une bosse ou deux, preuve que Kaori n'acceptait pas forcément de ranger le foutoir qu'il venait de mettre. Puis, toujours sous la menace d'une massue, elle l'empêcha de l'accompagner sous la douche. Non pas que cette proposition ne la tentait pas mais elle voulait rester seule un moment, faire le point sous l'influence bénéfique de l'eau chaude et parfumée. Se séchant, elle se regarda dans la glace et vit au fond de ses prunelles une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Et pour cause ! Elle rayonnait et ce bonheur n'était que la conséquence de leur relation. Elle repensa alors à ce séjour imprévu en Chine, leur trajet sur le bateau, leur nuit . Elle s'habilla et, ayant très envie d'une boisson chaude, elle se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, tout en continuant à réfléchir à tous ces événements passés. Malgré cette affaire nébuleuse, rien n'aurait pu en cet instant lui gâcher son plaisir. Elle se sentait bien, sereine, apaisée. Puis elle repensa à la manière dont Ryô avait réagi en la voyant dans le déguisement qu'avait choisi Mick pour elle. Il lui avait prestement ordonné de mettre le sien et non pas cette robe courte.Se pourrait-il que Môssieur Ryô fût jaloux ? Un petit sourire se dessina et dansa sur ses lèvres. Malicieuse, elle alla rejoindre Ryô dans le salon avec la ferme intention de s'amuser un peu et d'essayer de lui faire admettre cet état de fait. Même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais et que la partie était perdue d'avance, ce ne serait qu'une petite vengeance par rapport à ces nombreuses années où il lui avait envoyé ces multiples allusions à sa non féminité.  
  
Dépité, celui-ci s'était allongé sur le canapé et feuilletait négligemment une de ces revues favorites. Prudent, il avait préféré tirer à moitié les rideaux. Le soleil s'acharnait à laisser passer quelques rayons à travers et la pièce baignait dans une ambiance feutrée. Kaori sortit de la cuisine et posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Puis, souriante, elle s'approcha de Ryô et lui arracha le magazine des mains.  
-« Hey !!! »  
-« Ryô ! Pourquoi as-tu mis la robe à ma place tout à l'heure ? »  
-« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça pourquoi ?. » Le regard espiègle que Kaori affichait ne présageait rien de bon. Il devina aisément où elle voulait en venir, et pour rien au monde il n'oserait accepter qu'il avait été jaloux.  
-« Allez avoues ! »  
-« Mais tu m'embêtes à la fin, je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à avouer ! Rends moi ça !»  
-« Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais tout ! »  
-« Bah alors, si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ? »  
-« J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me le dises. »  
-« Même sous la torture, je ne dirais rien. »  
-« Ah oui ? » Le ton malicieux que prit Kaori ne plut pas du tout à Ryô. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'attaque de front. Elle jeta la revue par terre et se penchant encore plus sur Ryô, elle le chatouilla.  
-« Non Kaori, tu n'as pas le droit. Arrête ! » Pris au dépourvu, coincé sur le canapé, Ryô partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Il essaya vainement d'infliger la même torture à Kaori, mais elle profitait de sa souplesse et de sa position pour l'éviter.  
-« Avoues ! »  
-« Il n'en est pas question ! Arrêtes Kaori, ou.ou je vais me fâcher ! » Cette dernière ayant l'avantage, trouva cette réponse tellement insolite qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Il profita qu'elle baissait sa garde pour se remettre assis. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la bascula sur le canapé et lui infligea les mêmes supplices.  
-« Tu vas voir ! » Kaori ne pensait plus à rien, emportée par ses rires. Un moment si rare, qu'elle en appréciait d'autant plus la magie.  
  
Ryô reprenant son souffle, se perdit dans la contemplation de ce si beau spectacle. Kaori. Elle était si belle, elle resplendissait de vie. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, elle était restée auprès de lui. Elle lui avait donné une seconde chance, il n'était plus celui qu'il était avant. Il était redevenu humain et grâce à elle, il pouvait lui aussi savourer ces instants.  
-« Je t'aime. » Kaori ouvrit de grands yeux, et le regarda avec étonnement, s'arrêtant de rire subitement. Ryô, lui même fut très surpris par ses propres paroles. Venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Lui qui avait du se demander un nombre incalculable de fois comment il devait s'y prendre avec elle, ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Cette petite phrase si anodine et pourtant empreinte d'une émotion si intense, avait jailli de sa bouche soudainement.  
  
Ryô se redressa légèrement, tandis que Kaori clignait des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Le pouvoir des mots était bien plus fort qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de leur position incongrue sur le canapé. Elle était allongée, la tête reposant sur un coussin, au bord du sofa. Lui se trouvait à califourchon, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Oh ! Et puis après tout ... Il posa une de ses mains à côté de la tête de sa partenaire, et de l'autre, lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il remis quelques mèches rebelles à leur place et lui sourit. Kaori n'osait bouger et attendait, une pointe d'excitation s'empara d'elle.  
  
Rêvait-elle ? Ryô lui avait bien dit « Je t'aime » !. Elle s'immergea dans le regard de son bien-aimé, s'amusant à interpréter la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle se sentit happée par l'odeur de sa peau, attirée par cette bouche qui s'approchait doucement. Inconsciemment, elle répondit à son désir et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Les doigts de Ryô suivirent leur contour puis se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il se baissa un peu plus et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
  
Puis, reprenant leur souffle, ils se sourirent. Difficilement, Kaori rompit le silence, elle murmura d'une voix haletante.  
-« Ryô. Mick peut.peut entrer d'un moment à l'autre. » Ryô fit la grimace. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait entièrement raison, le retour à la réalité fut rude. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment résister à la tentation. Quand ils entendirent Mick chanter à tue-tête dans les escaliers, ils soupirèrent en ch?ur.  
  
Ryô fut le premier à se lever, plus impatient de s'éloigner d'elle avant de craquer, que d'ouvrir à Mick. Il tandis néanmoins la main à Kaori pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Toc Toc Toc.  
-« Je vais lui ouvrir. » Kaori fit quelques pas en direction de l'entrée, Ryô la suivant de près. Quand il vit sa silhouette déambuler devant ses yeux, il finit par céder à sa libido. L'air d'un satyre, prêt à lui sauter dessus, il lui mis la main aux fesses. Kaori sursauta, prise au dépourvue.  
-« Ryô !!! » Elle avait ouvert la porte au même moment, et Mick débarquant en fanfare, la claqua sur le nez du japonais en rut.  
-« Ben alors, Ryô ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches derrière la porte ? Je t'avais pas vu. » Ryô se contrôla pour ne pas étrangler de suite son soi-disant ami.  
  
Chapitre 59  
  
Mick s'installa devant la tasse de café que lui avait servi Kaori et leur rapporta les informations. En tout premier lieu, Ryô imposa que l'on transporte Saeko en un autre endroit. Même si Falcon la surveillait avec Miki, ils auraient besoin d'eux pour la suite des événements et l'hôpital ne lui semblait pas un lieu sûr. Kaori approuva vivement et ni une ni deux, elle prit sa veste et déclara qu'elle allait immédiatement avertir Miki. Ryô se leva du canapé et la rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée. Il s'interposa entre Kaori et la porte.  
-« Tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux. »  
-« Mais. »  
-« Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne. Je te signale qu'on veut notre peau. On ne sait pas qui et ils sont bien organisés. Ils surveillent nos allées et venues. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. » Kaori fit la moue mais le fait que Ryô s'inquiétait pour elle lui faisait plaisir et pour une fois elle décida de s'incliner.  
-« Bon d'accord, je reste. Je vais aller lui téléphoner. »  
-« Oui, c'est préférable. » La jeune femme reposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau, non sans regretter de ne pas pouvoir être utile. Mick et Ryô allaient s'occuper de sortir Saeko de l'hôpital en toute discrétion. Falcon et Miki leur viendraient en aide, et en attendant, elle était là à attendre. Elle se sentait frustrée. _Devait-elle se réjouir ou se sentir vexée qu'elle n'ai pas eu plus de fil à retordre ? Elle était la partenaire de City Hunter ! Faisait partie intégrante de cette équipe et pourtant on la négligeait comme si elle était inexistante. Ryô sentit que sa partenaire cogitait de façon inquiétante. Profitant du fait que Mick se trouvait dans le salon et ne pouvait les entendre, il lui demanda gentiment.  
-« Kaori ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
-« Hein ? . Non rien. Laisse tomber. » Elle souriait mais son partenaire n'était pas dupe et il insista.  
-« Non, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te perturbe. » Kaori ne savait comment lui avouer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment même. Ryô pencha la tête vers elle et lui fit une horrible grimace.  
-« Allez !! Dis-moi !» Kaori essaya de choisir les bons mots pour interpréter au mieux ce qu'elle ressentait.  
-« Tu. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre le fait que personne n'ai voulu s'en prendre à moi ? » Ryô se gratta la tête, étonné par cette question qui lui semblait déplacée en de telles circonstances. Désinvolte, il lui répondit :  
-« Je trouves surtout que tu as beaucoup de chance et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses ce genre de questions ! »  
-« Tu l'as dit toi même, nos adversaires sont des gens dangereux et bien renseignés. Comment se fait-il alors que . »  
-« Je te le répètes : tu es en vie et tu as beaucoup de chance de l'être ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre si ces criminels t'ont oubliée ??! »  
-« City Hunter, c'est toi et moi ! Et. » Sa voix mourut en un soupir de désespoir. Ryô s'énerva. _Comment pouvait-elle dire de telles choses ? Lui qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour cette femme depuis près de huit ans ! Alors qu'elle côtoyait la mort et le milieu, elle se plaignait de ne pas être la cible de tueurs !  
  
Le ton monta d'un cran et chacun d'entre eux voulait, comme à leur habitude, aussi fiers et orgueilleux qu'ils étaient, imposer leur point de vue. Une seule chose différenciait cette fois-ci : le sujet de discussion dormait bien trop profondément dans chacun de leur c?ur et aucun ne fléchirait facilement. Ryô, comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme.  
-« Kaori !! Tu es en un seul morceau et c'est le plus important ! »  
-« Non ! Le plus important c'est que je fasse partie de TA vie ! Etre vivante mais loin de toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »  
-« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! »  
-« Bien sur que si, c'est ma vie. Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux Ryô mais je n'en veux pas d'autres. » Par défi, elle leva la tête et le fixa du regard. _ Qu'importe s'il se mettait en colère, elle n'avait certainement pas peur de lui ! Kaori exprimait des sentiments profonds et sincères. Ryô la lâcha de surprise. L'amour qu'elle lui portait le comblait et lui transperçait tout autant le c?ur. Mais Kaori, emportée dans son élan, ne s'arrêta pas là. Malgré tout, le ton de sa voix devint murmure.  
-« Je me rappelles très bien de ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as donné mon revolver. Au sujet de Hideyuki, de ta promesse envers lui et du fait que jusqu'à présent tu n'as fait que t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que je suis loin d'être aussi efficace que Mary ou Miki mais il y a une chose contre laquelle tu ne peux rien faire Ryô. Je ne veux pas d'une autre vie. C'est en vivant loin de toi que je serais malheureuse. » Ryô la regarda et perdit de son assurance. Kaori avait besoin de devoir constamment faire ses preuves. Ce petit bout de femme avait le don de le déstabiliser parfois ! Devant ses yeux si tristes et si pleins d'espoir, il n'eut pas le c?ur à continuer cette conversation. Afin de changer de sujet et de lui faire penser à autres choses, il décida de calmer le jeu. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait en cet instant. Aucun n'était assez fort pour répondre à cette déclaration d'amour. Alors il fit ce qui lui paraissait le plus naturel. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les défenses de Kaori tombèrent aussitôt et son agressivité s'envola. Lorsque Ryô se détacha et lui sourit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir cependant le dernier mot.  
-« Mais rester sans rien faire, j'aimes pas ça du tout ! »  
-« Je peux arranger ça si tu veux.. Il y a plein de ménage à faire et j'ai faim ! »  
-« Hein ? »  
-« Tu as décidé sur un coup de tête de partir en Chine ! Regarde un peu l'état de la maison ! Franchement, on se demande à quoi tu sers et .» BLAMMM ! Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois ou choisir d'autres arguments pour que Kaori parte au quart de tour. Pourtant lorsque Ryô se dégagea de la massue, il voyait une jeune femme souriante, à l'air ravi. Aussi naïve qu'elle pouvait être, elle comprenait les inquiétudes de Ryô et se plia à sa volonté. Mais pour elle, les choses étaient claires, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser résoudre cette affaire sans son aide et sans sa présence.  
  
Sur ces entrefaites Mick arriva et les regarda, exaspéré. Les bras sur la poitrine, accoudé sur le mur, il les observait tout en se disant que rien ne les changerait. Il se racla la gorge et les salua de la main.  
-« Youhouh ! .. Si vous avez fini votre discussion, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »  
-« Oui, oui , on arrive. Kaori, pendant que l'on se charge de Saeko, appelle Miki et préviens la. »  
-« D'accord. »  
  
La nuit tombait doucement sur Shinjuku. Les réverbères prenaient la place des rayons de soleil et profitant de l'obscurité, les deux hommes, non sans avoir fait le plein de munitions, se faufilèrent en toute discrétion dans les rues sombres du quartier, direction l'hôpital. Après avoir prévenu Miki et donner de leurs nouvelles, Kaori s'affairait à passer ses nerfs et son stress à ranger et à épousseter tous les meubles. Puis elle tenta de rassembler toutes les informations sur le musée national de Tokyo. Sa concentration s'effilochait dès lors qu'elle repensait à l'aveu de Ryô. ces trois mots qui pouvaient changer une vie. A trois du matin passée, épuisée, elle s'endormit sur le sofa ; la table basse croulant sous une tonne de livres et de guide touristique en tout genre.  
  
Chapitre 60  
  
Assis dans un coin de la pièce, immobile et le regard dissimulé sous une paire de lunettes noires, Falcon veillait au chevet de l'inspectrice. Les bras croisés, ses immenses jambes allongées et ne pipant mot, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Le personnel médical et la police n'avaient pu le convaincre de rentrer chez lui, et personne n'osait hausser le ton pour l'obliger à quitter la chambre. La mission d'Umibozu se résumait à surveiller Saeko et il ne faillirait pas à cette tâche. Sa présence tranchait avec la salle blanche et assainie, mais sa réserve le rendait quasiment invisible. Mais malgré son flegme, son calme imperturbable, il était aux aguets et le moindre mouvement des alentours étaient analysé. Son sixième sens à l'affût, il était conscient de la présence de rôdeurs mais il attendait tranquillement qu'ils se manifestent d'eux même.  
  
Clac. Le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre doucement. Umibozu tendit l'oreille et un vague sourire se dessina sur son visage taillée à la serpe. Enfin un peu d'action. Il commençait sérieusement à s'empâter à rester sans rien faire. Il reprit son sérieux et patiemment attendit que ses visiteurs se montrent. Soudain, il ressentit une désagréable sensation, l'atmosphère s'alourdit et..  
  
MIAOUUUUUU !!! Quelques centimètres de plus et sa tête se serait encastrée dans le plafond. Sursautant au miaulement intempestif, Falcon se retrouva debout sur sa chaise, serrant très fort le dossier et, malgré sa cécité, il regardait vivement à droite et gauche pour connaître l'origine du bruit. Deux têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la vitre, hilares. Comprenant à qui il avait affaire, Umibozu descendit de sa chaise et se demanda lequel d'entre eux, de Mick ou de Ryô, il devait prendre pour taper sur l'autre. Essuyant la larme qui coulait au bord de ses yeux, Ryô s'approcha de son ami et lui donna une grande claque derrière le dos.  
-« Alors Umi. Tu as trouvé un travail de rêve. Etre au chevet d'une des plus belles femmes du Japon.. Miki n'est pas trop jalouse ? » Falcon le prit par le revers de sa veste et le souleva comme une plume, l'air très contrarié. Il le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-« Espèce de crétin ! Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi et dis moi plutôt ce que tu fous là !! » Il n'eut pas le temps de dépoussiérer son treillis qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le silence qui s'était installé tout d'un coup ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il n'avait pas tort. Mick et Ryô étaient tous deux accroupis autour du lit où dormait Saeko.  
  
L'inspectrice de charme était reliée à une perfusion et à un monitoring de surveillance. Ryô fut soulagé de constater qu'à part les bandages qui ornaient son visage et quelques parties du corps, l'absence de matériel médical plus pointu prouvait que l'état de la jeune femme s'était grandement amélioré. Il s'occupa donc de voir quelles étaient les parties les plus touchées. Et si l'un d'eux était occupé à soulever un des pans du drap pour regarder de plus près les jambes de la jeune femme, l'autre s'approchait, lèvres en avant, dans l'intention de lui voler un baiser. Falcon n'hésita cette fois- ci pas longtemps. Deux énormes marteaux « Spéciale commémoration 60ème chapitre » apparurent et allèrent encastrer les deux hommes.  
-« Comment 'cha che fais que tu as les ma'teaux de Kao'i ? » ronchonna Ryô, deux dents en moins. Umibozu haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Mais il remercia intérieurement Kaori d'avoir prévenu Miki. Remettant sa mâchoire en place, Mick lança d'un ton amusé.  
-« Et bien Ryô, même quand Kaori n'est pas là, ta chère petite femme te poursuit. Ha ha ha »  
-« Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se débrouiller sans sa Kazue et qui est à la rue parce qu'il oublie ses clefs. » Mick et Ryô, tout deux assis en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre se regardèrent et commencèrent à se chamailler et à se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Falcon intervint et les sépara, sans prendre garde au corbeau qui ricanait dans son dos.  
-« C'est pas le moment de jouer ! Miki m'a prévenu de votre arrivée et du fait qu'on va devoir transporter Saeko ailleurs. Vous n'avez remarqué personne dehors ? »  
-« Si, il y a quatre hommes armés qui n'attendent que nous. » Le sourire carnassier de Ryô ne présageait rien de bon pour ces hommes en noir. Mick retroussait déjà ses manches et se délectait déjà du spectacle qui les attendait..  
  
Leur plan était simple : prendre Saeko et l'emmener chez le Professeur. Falcon, après avoir assisté à la énième dispute entre Ryô et Mick pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait la chance de prendre la jolie brune dans ses bras, se chargea de cette tâche. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir prendre part aux festivités mais pour le bien de Saeko. Mick partit en reconnaissance par la fenêtre, suivi de Falcon qui portait avec précaution son précieux fardeau. Ryô resta en arrière, persuadé d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Au mieux, ce ne serait qu'une jolie infirmière.et la légende voudrait que sous sa blouse.La bave aux lèvres, profitant un peu que sa partenaire ne le rappelle pas à l'ordre, le nettoyeur japonais attendit patiemment.  
  
BAM ! Un bruit sourd, le cliquetis caractéristique d'une clef dans une serrure et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Lorsque l'homme en blouse blanche entra, la pièce baignait dans un silence absolu. Un stéthoscope autour du cou, un dossier à la main, des lunettes sur le bout du nez, rien ne serait très étonnant de la part d'un médecin. Mais Ryô ne fut pas dupe, le docteur ou l'infirmier de garde ne serait certainement pas aussi discret pour leur tournée nocturne aux malades. Mais l'homme ne s'aperçut de rien et s'avança doucement au chevet de la silhouette cachée sous les draps. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'air mauvais, le faux médecin sortit un couteau de sa poche et frappa celle-ci plusieurs fois avec véhémence.  
  
Pfuiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt .. Une masse de plastique s'envola dans la pièce et à la grande surprise du criminel, le corps difforme d'un mannequin retomba sur le lit.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que . ? » s'interrogea-t-il.  
-« C'est bête ...Pour une fois que ta poupée gonflable t'avais dit oui. »  
-« Hein ? » L'homme se tourna, méfiant, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryô qui, malgré sa plaisanterie, n'avait pas très envie de s'amuser. Sans prendre le loisir de discuter un peu plus, il lui asséna un coup de poing magistral et l'individu s'effondra à ses pieds.  
-« Et dire que c'est Falcon qui a le beau rôle et que moi, je dois me taper un lourdaud comme toi. Y'a pas de justice ! » Ryô le ligota et le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre où il ne prit pas plus de gants que ça. Il le lâcha du haut du premier étage, en visant les buissons.  
  
Avant de rattraper ses collègues, Ryô risqua un ?il derrière la porte de la chambre. Il ne sentait aucune tension ennemie dans le long couloir silencieux mais les hommes de main de Kenji n'étaient pas des idiots, loin de là. Il vit que le policier qui était chargé de veiller sur son supérieur était évanoui à même le sol, une grosse bosse sur le crâne.  
-« En voilà un qui va peut être bien dormir mais qui va se prendre une chasse pas possible par le préfet. » Pensa-t-il en imaginant le père de Saeko furieux. Puis il referma doucement la porte, remis le mannequin dans le lit et descendit à son tour.  
  
Au bruit étouffé qui provenait du petit parc de l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers ses amis qui s'occupaient, le plus silencieusement possible des trois autres énergumènes. Ryô rejoignit Falcon. A quelques mètres traînaient deux hommes bien amochés. Umibozu s'énervait après Mick qui luttait à mains nues avec le troisième.  
-« Alors Mick, t'as pas fini de t'occuper de ton gars ? J'ai fini d'assommer ces deux-là avec en plus Saeko dans les bras et toi tu traînes. On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser. »  
-« Bon d'accord, d'accord.si on peut même pas en profiter un peu ! Z'êtes pas drôles !» Malgré son accident qui lui avait fait perdre l'usage de ses deux mains en tant que nettoyeur professionnel, Mick s'acharnait à s'entraîner régulièrement. Il avait repris des forces et avait un avantage certain contre son agresseur actuel. Alors que celui-ci s'évertuait à brasser de l'air, Mick en finit définitivement, d'un uppercut bien placé. Il le tira vers les trois autres, puis ils les cachèrent, bâillonnés et ligotés, dans un endroit où personne ne les découvrirait avant quelques jours.  
  
Contents d'eux, le blond, le brun et la carrure imposante de Falcon reprirent tranquillement leur route. Ils déposèrent Saeko dans leur voiture et l'accompagna chez le Professeur. Sa maison et l'existence de celui-ci étaient suffisamment inconnues pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.  
  
Chapitre 61  
  
Bien que dérangé en plein milieu de la nuit, le Professeur était ravi d'accueillir une superbe jeune femme sous son toit. Quand il s'aperçut que Falcon commençait à grogner et à montrer des dents, il retira bien vite sa main et se tourna vers Ryô.  
-« Alors Baby Face, des ennuis ? »  
-« Comme d'habitude. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il était préférable de mettre Saeko en sécurité. »  
-« Pas de problème ! En plus Kazue reviens demain, on s'occupera bien d'elle. »  
-« Pas trop quand même, hein ? » L'air excité du vieil homme amusa Ryô. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et se remirent en route.  
  
Lorsque Mick et Ryô arrivèrent à l'appartement, ils trouvèrent Kaori allongée sur le canapé, dormant profondément. Mick donna un coup de coude à son ami et lui fit un clin d'?il complice :  
-« Petit veinard ! » Ryô ne répondit rien mais prit délicatement sa partenaire dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Son instinct primaire lui commandait de ne pas se poser de questions et de déshabiller la belle sans sommation mais il calma sa libido débordante et d'un baiser léger, il la réveilla.  
-« Kaori. Allez. on se réveille. »  
-« Mmmm ? »  
-« Ou alors, je te mets toute nue par mes propres moyens. » Kaori ouvrit un ?il et se demanda tout d'abord de quoi il parlait. Puis comprenant que son jean et son pull ne seraient guère confortables pour dormir, tel un automate, elle se leva et se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bains. A son allure d'une enfant tirée de ses rêveries et son air angélique charmèrent une fois de plus Ryô qui resta à la contempler sans dire un mot.  
  
Il se coucha et l'attendit. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle s'enfouit sous les couvertures et se lova directement contre lui. La tête posée sur son épaule, bercée par sa présence, son odeur, elle plongea aussitôt dans ses songes. Ryô ne fut pas plus frustré, le fait d'avoir une Kaori blottie dans ses bras suffisait à le combler. Il renferma son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
***  
  
La journée promettait d'être éprouvante. Kaori passa sa matinée à préparer un déjeuner copieux pour nourrir les deux hommes qui, pour l'instant s'acharnaient dans une partie de jeux vidéos. Ryô semblait perturbé. La vision de Saeko sur son lit d'hôpital l'avait troublé. Ils avaient affaire à un homme sans scrupules, qui n'avait pas hésité à s'en prendre à une femme et une policière qui plus est. Si Kaori avait réussi à passer entre les mailles de son filet jusque là, il avait peur de la suite des événements. Quand l'heure de partir sonna, il avait pris sa décision.  
-« Kaori. J'aimerais que tu ailles veiller sur Saeko. » La jeune femme, surprise, leva de grands yeux vers lui. _Se pourrait-il qu'il l'écarte une fois de plus ? N'avait-il pas confiance en elle depuis le temps ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent et bien décidée à les accompagner, elle se campa sur ses jambes et le fixa du regard.  
-« Pas question ! Je viens avec toi ! »  
-« Non » Le ton qu'il employa était ferme, sans équivoque. Il s'adoucit néanmoins quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura.  
-« Je serais moins inquiet si tu pouvais garder un oeil sur Saeko. »  
-« Mais . Toi-même tu as dit qu'elle était hors de danger chez le Professeur. »  
-« S'il te plait. Kaori . » Il fit les yeux doux et Kaori ne put que s'incliner, non sans grogner un peu.  
  
Mick, curieux, rampa dans leur direction pour mieux les espionner, un sourire niais sur son visage.  
  
Tendant un index accusateur vers Ryô, Kaori répliqua.  
-« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau sinon c'est moi qui. »  
-« Bah !! Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais abandonner une femme que j'aim.Ryô sentit la présence de Mick derrière eux et se reprit à temps . erais voir toute nue, pour tirer un coup ou deux. Ah ah ah !! » Il croisa les mains sur sa nuque et ricana bêtement, tandis que Mick le traitait intérieurement de crétin. L'américain ne s'imaginait même pas que Ryô avait pu se déclarer auparavant et celui-ci ne lui aurait pour rien au monde avouer ce qu'il en était. Déjà qu'il lui fallait admettre qu'il avait franchi un pas sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur lui-même alors en parler à une tierce personne !  
  
Au moment de partir, Ryô s'approcha néanmoins de sa partenaire et se pencha vers elle.  
-« Sois sage, hein ! »  
-« J'aurais tout entendu ! » répondit-elle en souriant Puis, mue par une envie irrépressible, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa légèrement. Sentant le regard un peu moqueur de Mick, Ryô se renfrogna. Montrer quoi que ce soit devant quelqu'un et surtout ce coureur de jupon qui ne raterait aucune occasion de tout répéter à tout le monde !! Il se détacha d'elle à regret mais ses yeux la fixèrent tendrement avant de lui faire un petit clin d'?il.  
-« A tout à l'heure. » Mick saisit Kaori par les épaules et le plus sérieusement du monde, il affirma :  
-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrais soin d'elle, tu peux y aller tranquille. » Ryô ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer aussitôt puis la referma de suite. Fronçant les sourcils, et n'ayant pas envie de se perdre en explications, il attrapa ce dernier par le col et le tira au dehors.  
-« Heyyyyyyy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prend ! »  
-« On a du boulot ! » Mick, se laissant traîner par sa veste, regarda et salua Kaori. Mais il n'en continua pas moins à taquiner Ryô.  
-« Et bien ! Pas de crises, pas de coups de marteaux ! Tu sais y faire avec elle, hein mon petit Ryô ! Enfin, tu as eu raison, c'était trop dangereux. Hi hi hi, j'en connais qui vont être ravis quand je leur dirais que . »  
-« Tssss ! T'y comprends rien. Maintenant que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle, je vais pouvoir draguer comme je veux toutes les petites hôtesses et . »  
  
SBOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGGGG !!! Ryô arrêta net son discours de pervers et son visage, malgré la massue plantée sur son crâne, repris un air plus convenable. Tout penaud, il renifla et murmura que non seulement il ne pouvait pas plaisanter mais qu'en plus, sa partenaire avait l'ouïe très fine.  
-« Bon, j'ai rien dit au sujet des marteaux..» soupira Mick.  
  
Chapitre 62  
  
Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent au parc Ueno. Le plus grand et le plus ancien parc de la ville de Tokyo accueillait aussi de nombreux établissements culturels comme le musée national, le zoo, le musée des sciences. Avec la renaissance du printemps, les cerisiers fleurissaient et le spectacle de ces nombreux arbres couverts de fleurs annonçait le Hanami, fête très populaire et appréciée des citadins et des touristes. Partout ça et là, les préparatifs se montaient et une foule de gens flânaient sur les chemins serpentant les allées du jardin public. Ryô sourit en pensant que sa Kaori se serait certainement extasier à ce décor fleuri.  
  
Le musée national se composait de cinq bâtiments. La vente aux enchères avait lieu dans le premier : le Honkan, qui était exclusivement consacré à l'art japonais. 24 salles réparties en deux niveaux où céramiques, peintures, textiles ou armes se côtoyaient et formaient l'ensemble de la culture nipponne. Le complexe était immense mais Mick avait suffisamment abusé de son charme pour connaître le numéro de la salle concernée. De plus Kaori qui avait appris la configuration des lieux le leur avait indiqué sur le plan. Falcon avait déjà fait le tour du bâtiment pour sécuriser les arrières.  
-« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va trouver par ici. C'est la seule piste que Monica nous a laissé. Miki, tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ton cher mari. Mick, on y va ! Ouvrez l'?il et faites attention. » Ordonna Ryô.  
  
Mick fit un tour d'horizon, tandis que Ryô se cacha dans un coin. Certes les personnes présentes étaient nombreuses et le dissimulaient aisément, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire repérer dans cet endroit. Il apprécia la grande plante qui le camouflait et pouvait à loisir scruter les gens dès l'entrée de la salle. Les personnages étaient haut en couleur : la vieille dame qui avait de la peine à sourire tant son lifting lui tirait la peau, le petit gros bedonnant qui arborait un manteau en fourrure véritable, le jeune homme tiré à quatre épingles avec son attaché-case, le brun avec son gilet d'explorateur, les deux professeurs en pleine discussion, archéologues renommés . Il soupira, décidément, ces mondanités n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Mais son attention se reporta sur l'entrée et son regard fut attiré par la jeune femme qui venait de la franchir. Monica. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi des violences quelconques mais son regard s'attardait sur les moindres détails. Elle semblait très préoccupée par son entourage et devait sûrement chercher quelqu'un.  
  
Ce fut Mick qui l'interpella le premier.  
-« Monica !! Comme je suis soulagé de vous voir ! On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour vous. » La ténébreuse brune le détailla comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Etonnée mais surtout déstabilisée par la présence de Mick, Monica se reprit bien vite, non sans bafouiller quelque peu.  
-« Mick ??? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?? »  
-« Et bien, après votre enlèvement, notre seule piste était de venir ici. Ryô se trouve aussi dans la salle. »  
-« Ryôôôôô ? »  
-« Oui, c'est une longue histoire mais Ryô est présent et on vous aidera. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous allez bien ? »  
-« Oui. Oui, je vais bien mais . Ryô ? Ryô est là ? » Mick commençait à sentir une pointe d'agacement l'envahir.  
-« OUI ! Mais bon, je suis là moi aussi. » ajouta-t-il en prenant son air charmeur.  
-« Mais c'est que . »  
-« Un problème ? »  
-« Non.non. Je devais être là pour retrouver Jimmy mais ... Je ne sais pas où il est. Il . il a disparu. J'ai reçu des menaces. j'ai peur pour lui et .»  
  
Monica, qui affichait jusqu'à présent un air tantôt surpris, tantôt réfléchi, se mit à sangloter.  
-« Venez avec nous, vous êtes sûrement en danger ici. »  
-« Non, je ne veux pas. Il faut que je sache.au sujet de mon frère. »  
-« On va s'en occuper » Affolée, Monica ne sut quoi répondre. Elle lançait des coups d'?il furtifs derrière l'épaule de Mick. Celui-ci interpréta son geste comme désespéré.  
-« Je vous promet que tout se passera bien. » Monica leva vers lui ses yeux d'acier. Une sensation de malaise s'empara de Mick. Cette dernière, après quelques instants de réflexion, sourit, dévoilant tout son charme.  
-« Merci Mick. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans vous. C'est très gentil d'être venu, je pensais qu'après ce qui s'était passé.enfin je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Ils ont mon frère.. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Jimmy par ma faute. » Une larme coulait le long de sa joue et elle avait l'air effondrée. Mick entraîna Monica hors de la salle en prenant bien soin d'être le plus discret possible. La maintenant fermement et prétextant que la jeune femme avait un malaise du à la chaleur ambiante, il l'emmena dehors. Ryô, qui les avait aperçu depuis longtemps les suivait de loin, éprouvant un sentiment obscur. Quelque chose se tramait. Bientôt.  
  
Ils contournèrent le bâtiment afin de rejoindre Falcon et Miki. L'endroit était sur et ils parlèrent tout à loisir.  
-« Monica, racontes-nous ce qu'il se passe ! »  
-« Oh Ryô..j'ai eu si peur ! » Celle-ci se précipita alors dans les bras du japonais.  
-« Ryô ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Qui sont ces hommes qui nous ont capturés ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Jimmy. » Les sanglots se déversèrent et plus aucun mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche. Ryô serra un peu plus son étreinte, et lui parla doucement.  
-« Je suis là maintenant. Calme toi Monica. Il faut que tu nous expliques. »  
-« Excuses. excuses moi, je vais faire de mon mieux. » Même le visage en pleurs, les yeux rougis par le chagrin, Monica gardait une dignité à toute épreuve. Agrippée à la veste de Ryô, elle approcha dangereusement son visage près du nettoyeur et lui souffla un « Ne me quittes plus ». Le sang de Miki bouillonnait, cette femme, ne lui plaisait pas et elle comprenait maintenant les angoisses de Kaori. Et cet idiot de Ryô qui ne répondait rien à ces avances ! Mais celui-ci ne se préoccupait pour l'instant que de leur mission, et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Monica pour qu'elle puisse le renseigner.  
-« Que s'est-il passé ces derniers jours ? »  
-« Jimmy.Jimmy n'était pas à la boite de nuit l'autre soir. Il devait savoir qu'ils étaient à ses trousses en cet endroit. Quand on est sorti par la porte de secours, je n'ai vu qu'un homme en noir et je t'ai vu tomber. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait. que tu étais. Ohhhhhh Ryô ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Dieu merci, tu es en vie... » Le silence tomba. Monica se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Ryô avant de continuer son histoire.  
-« Un homme m'a bandé les yeux et m'a emmené dans une voiture tandis qu'ils t'emmenaient dans un fourgon. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai vue. Ensuite. dans cette voiture, un homme m'a averti que. que Jimmy devait arrêter de faire l'idiot et qu'il devait leur rendre immédiatement la disquette sans essayer de faire le malin. Ils ont dit qu'ils . qu'ils. Oh Ryôôôô... Ils ont kidnappé sa femme et sa fille !! Ils m'ont averti qu'ils se serviraient d'elles s'il ne coopérait pas un peu mieux ? Ils m'ont emmené dans un immeuble reculé de la ville et j'ai pu voir mon frère. Il était blessé. Je suis si inquiète. Il faut que je la récupère !!! »  
  
Falcon qui écoutait silencieusement, tourna vivement la tête.  
  
Chapitre 63  
  
Arrivée chez le Professeur, Kaori tomba nez à nez avec Kazue qui venait juste de rentrer. Un peu dépassée par les évènements, cette dernière ne posa cependant aucune question et s'affaira en priorité sur sa malade. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de changer les pansements de Saeko et de s'assurer sur l'état de celle-ci, elle écouta avec un vif intérêt ce que Kaori lui relatait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, tour à tour surprise ou inquiète par cette affaire.  
-« Et bien. on ne peut pas s'absenter quelques jours sans qu'il ne se passe rien . En tout cas, merci Kaori d'avoir hébergé Mick et si je peux être utile à quelque chose, n'hésites pas. »  
-« Tes compétences sont un atout majeur pour Saeko. C'est à moi de te demander à quoi je peux t'aider. » Kaori désespérait d'être à milles lieux de l'action et d'être cantonnée dans cette maison. Mais, fidèle à elle-même, elle ferait le nécessaire pour aider de son mieux.  
  
Le Professeur était ravi d'être si bien entouré, mais surtout, après avoir examiné sérieusement la policière, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle était hors de danger. Et pendant que le vieil homme demanda de l'aide à Kazue dans son bureau, Kaori resta près de Saeko et s'assit auprès d'elle. La jeune femme, bien que ces bandages étaient assez impressionnants, s'en sortait bien. Ses réflexes de professionnelle l'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine. Les quelques contusions qui en résultaient ne feraient même pas de l'ombre à la beauté de l'inspectrice. Kaori la jaugea du regard et l'admira une fois de plus. Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Le fait de la voir si vulnérable dans ce lit aseptisé lui donnait une autre dimension. Malgré sa confiance en elle, et son pouvoir de séduction infaillible, Saeko était avant tout une femme meurtrie. Un c?ur blessé et une âme à purger, inlassablement, telle était la vie de la grande et incontestable Saeko Nogami. Une femme mystérieuse qui se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail afin de combler la carence affective de sa vie privée. Kaori se rendit compte à quel point la beauté fatale de Saeko cachait une tristesse sans fin. Elle avait aimé Hideyuki et la perte de cet être cher avait sans doute laissé une cicatrice qui se refermait difficilement. Finalement, à part son travail et les rares amis qui, par un cruel hasard, appartenaient tous au milieu, elle n'avait rien auquel s'accrocher. Sa famille, bien entendu, mais quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, après une dure journée de travail . Elle l'avait si souvent envier ou espérer l'égaler dans au moins un domaine, que Kaori n'avait jamais pris le temps de la voir sous un autre jour. Une vision des choses qui changeait tout. Condescendante, elle lui prit la main, et une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue.  
  
-« Je fais autant peine à voir ? » Une voix faible la tira de ses rêveries. Kaori leva la tête et vit que l'inspectrice lui souriait faiblement. Elle s'essuya la joue du revers de la main et s'empressa de répondre.  
-« Non ! Bien sur que non ! Au contraire.. Je .je vais prévenir Kazue et le Prof. Ne bouge pas. » Kaori sortit immédiatement, et courut chercher les principaux concernés. Saeko comprit bien vite où elle était mais la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. Posant une main sur sa tête, elle devina l'emplacement d'un pansement et entreprit de mesurer l'impact des dégâts. Un bras dans le plâtre, un bandage de plus sur la cheville. apparemment, elle avait eu de la chance. Si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de protéger ses organes vitaux, le souffle de la bombe et l'explosion l'aurait tué sur le coup. Elle soupira. En de telles circonstances, elle appréciait même son mal de tête. Prof, Kazue et Kaori entrèrent dans la chambre en cet instant et furent tout autant soulagés de la voir reprendre quelques couleurs. Après un examen médical succinct et une claque retentissante plus tard, le Prof et Kazue quittèrent la chambre.  
  
Kaori reprit sa position sur la chaise attenante au lit et affichait un sourire radieux. La policière en fut même gênée, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être au centre de tant d'attention. Cette marque de sincérité et de gentillesse la troublait, et lui rappelait tellement Makimura.  
-« Tout va bien Kaori, tu peux me laisser maintenant. » Arborant toujours le même sourire, Kaori répondit le plus simplement du monde :  
-« Non. J'ai pour mission de veiller sur toi alors je ne bougerais pas. »  
-« Veiller sur moi ? »  
-« Après ton accident, que ce soit ta s?ur ou les autres te veillaient successivement à l'hôpital. Mais Ryô a décidé de te transférer ici, chez le Professeur, pour plus de sécurité.»  
-« Ryô est toujours vivant alors. Tant mieux. »  
-« Oui. Ryô enquête en ce moment même. Quelqu'un veut absolument que . enfin. »  
-« Nous tuer ? Ca ne serait pas la première fois. »  
-« Oui, mais cet homme est extrêmement dangereux ! Il a quand même presque réussi à se débarrasser de toi ou de Ryô ! »  
-« Je sais, je le connais. Je suis à sa recherche depuis peu mais le FBI enquête sur lui depuis deux ans maintenant. »  
-« Le FBI ? »  
-« Laisses tomber. C'est une affaire d'espionnage compliquée et qui met à rude épreuve les relations nippo-américaines »  
-« Comme tu veux.» Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Saeko s'apprêta à insister pour que Kaori la laisse seule mais s'était sans compter sur la détermination de celle-ci et elle préféra abandonner avant même d'essayer. La policière jeta un coup d'?il en sa direction et sourit en voyant que Kaori semblait réfléchir intensément. Elle ressemblait tellement à Hideyuki. Hideyuki. Ce mélange délicat de naïveté et de courage qui avait eu raison de son c?ur une première fois. Elle comprenait pourquoi Kaori était là au lieu d'être aux côtés de Ryô. Le nettoyeur avait peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il n'était sûrement pas prêt à perdre encore un membre de la famille Makimura.surtout celle-ci. Le visage de Hideyuki se superposa à celui de Kaori et l'émotion submergea Saeko. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour que cette dernière ne la surprenne pas dans ce moment d'abandon.  
-« Saeko ! » Le ton autoritaire de Kaori trancha si vivement avec l'image qu'elle s'était forgée que la policière, étonnée, obéit aussitôt.  
-« Euh.oui ? »  
-« Racontes moi sur quoi tu enquêtais. »  
-« Je ne peux pas. C'est top secret et. »  
-« Oh épargne moi ces excuses bidons ! Tu nous as maintes fois demandé de t'aider pour des affaires top secrètes et à aucun moment ça ne t'a dérangé !» Une lueur dansait dans les yeux de Kaori, la vivacité de sa réponse ne présageait aucun refus de la part de Saeko. Celle-ci ne s'en indigna pas, au contraire. Malgré son air angélique, Kaori pouvait faire preuve d'une persuasion et d'une force de caractère implacable. L'inspectrice lui sourit et entreprit de lui raconter son affaire. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien et autant combler le manque d'activité, son mal de tête ayant disparu grâce aux anti-douleurs du Prof et de son infirmière.  
-« Si tu veux. Mais je serais brève. »  
-« Je t'écoutes. » Kaori gardait son expression d'intense réflexion.  
-« Il y a quinze jours, le FBI nous a contacté. Un terroriste, un dénommé Kenji, leur a dérobé des secrets militaires, des données confidentielles sur une nouvelle technologie d'armement. Les américains nous ont prévenu car la transaction doit se faire au Japon. Le plus important pour eux est de le prendre en flagrant délit. Ayant d'excellentes relations dans le milieu, il a le bras long, et le FBI n'a jamais pu prouver sa culpabilité. De plus, il est extrêmement doué en informatique et il peut à loisir falsifier des documents apparemment intouchables. Nous avons découvert où se ferait la transaction grâce aux indicateurs que j'ai pu interroger par ci par là. C'est sûrement à cause de ça, que je suis dans ce lit maintenant. »  
-« Kenji ? C'est le même homme qui s'en est pris à Ryô.. »  
-« Kenji est bien sur un de ses pseudos. Une contraction avec son nom de famille américain : Kent. Il a intelligemment prévu l'échange entre lui et ses acheteurs en terrain neutre, et là où toute transaction est légale : une vente aux enchères. »  
  
Saeko n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaori déboula au dehors. Un lugubre pressentiment la taraudait depuis le début. Si la transaction avait lieu lors de la vente aux enchères, Ryô et les autres seraient pris entre deux feux.  
  
Chapitre 64  
  
De concert, Falcon, Mick et Ryô regardèrent dans la même direction : une troupe de cinq à six hommes en costume sombre longeaient le bâtiment.  
-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? »  
-« Ce sont eux ! Oh Ryô aide moi. S'il prenne la disquette avant moi, je ne pourrais plus retrouver Jimmy !! » Implora Monica.  
-« Mais où est-elle ??? »  
-« Jimmy a du la cacher dans l'une des ?uvres d'art. »  
-« Tu en es sur ? »  
-« La dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit il a signé quelques mots qui me paraissait étrange au début mais maintenant... »  
-« Bon, allons-y. Et vite ! Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux les éviter pour l'instant. »  
  
Miki, Falcon et Mick entreprirent de rester au dehors au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et pour couvrir Ryô et Monica. Tandis que le japonais et l'américaine couraient en direction du bâtiment, la jeune femme lui expliqua entre deux halètements.  
-« Sur le message. Jimmy a inscrit. Démonica to Edo. »  
-« Et tu penses que ce serait un message codé. »  
-« Oui » Ryô s'arrêta quelques instants et regarda Monica droit dans les yeux, inquiet pour sa santé.  
-« Tu tiendras le coup ? »  
-« Bien sur » Mêlant paroles et action, elle sortit de son sac, une boîte de pilule et en avala une. Puis, désirant le rassurer, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
-« Et je peux faire beaucoup mieux. » lui assura-t-elle.  
-« Oui...euh.bon. Pour l'instant on a autres choses à faire. » En d'autres lieues, en d'autres temps, cette situation l'aurait ravi. Mais le fait que Monica soit une ancienne connaissance ne changeait en rien ses sentiments envers Kaori et ses nouvelles résolutions. Et puis, pour l'instant, il avait surtout envie de finir cette affaire au plus vite. Il lui prit la main afin de ne pas la perdre de vue et ils se dirigèrent droit vers la pièce où se déroulait la vente aux enchères. La foule de gens qui s'était amassée tout au long de la journée se tenait assise ou bien regroupée dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Se battant oralement à coup de chiffres et de prix faramineux, personne ne fit attention à eux. Pourtant, Ryô remarqua un nombre incalculable d'hommes en noir, noyés dans l'ambiance générale. Il tiqua et préféra rester en retrait. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à vitesse accélérée.  
-« Monica. Si Jimmy a caché la disquette dans un objet qui va être vendu, il doit être dans une salle attenante. Viens ! » Ils sortirent et ouvrirent les quelques portes qui jouxtaient la première salle. Les hommes en costume se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux mais n'étaient guère discrets aux yeux du nettoyeur. La deuxième fut la bonne et ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense où était entreposé un panel impressionnant d'objet d'art en tout genre. Monica semblait déroutée mais elle se dirigea machinalement vers une desserte où trônaient des masques en tout genre. Peints à la main, sculptés dans du bois précieux, représentant femme, homme ou animal, tous étaient posés délicatement sur des coussins. Ryô lança un ?il avisé sur l'ensemble de la pièce et rejoignit Monica.  
-« Tu as de la chance, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. »  
-« De quoi tu parles ? » Ryô prit un masque symbolisant de prime abord un dragon et le retourna. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.  
-« Du premier coup ! » Il montra à Monica sa trouvaille : la disquette était scotchée derrière le masque.  
-« Comment as-tu .? »  
-« Démonica to Edo. Masque de démon de la période d'Edo. Tout simplement. »  
-« Formidable ! » Ryô lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Un bruit de pas et le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée indiquaient clairement qu'un individu était juste derrière la porte. Ryô entraîna Monica derrière une imposante et ancienne armure de samouraï. La jeune femme se cramponnait à son bras. La porte s'ouvrit et une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Une silhouette de femme qui se mouvait doucement et qui n'avait donc rien de dangereux. Ryô poussa Monica à longer le mur afin d'atteindre la porte, pendant qu'il distrayait l'hôtesse.  
-« Mademoiselle ! Aidez-moi, je suis perdu !!! »  
-« Monsieur, Cette salle est interdite aux visiteurs et . » Il profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus, bras en avant, bouche grande ouverte.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que . ? »  
-« Vous êtes plus jolie que toutes ces ?uvres d'art. »  
-« Mais lâchez-moi !! »  
-« Oh S'il vous plait, rien qu'un petit bisou » Lorsqu'il se prit le casque en fer forgé de la cuirasse sur le coin de la tête, Ryô renonça à son idée et il se dirigea vers la sortie, la larme à l'oeil.  
-« OK ! J'ai compris. » Il se prit cependant un deuxième coup derrière le crâne par Monica qui le maudissait pour son côté futile et obsédé en de telles circonstances.  
  
-« Hey ! Vous là-bas !!! » Un homme armé déboula dans le couloir et les tenait en joue. Ryô empoigna Monica et ils filèrent dans le dédale des couloirs et escaliers.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Kaori arriva devant le bâtiment, elle ne s'étonna pas du nombre croissant d'hommes en costume, présents sur les lieux. Elle savait que son appréhension ne présageait rien de bon et cela la confortait dans son idée de trouver Ryô au plus vite. Habituée à ce genre de choses, elle fit d'abord le tour du bâtiment et trouva Falcon, sa femme et Mick facilement. Elle connaissait suffisamment leur façon de travailler pour les surprendre. Ceux-ci en furent d'abord étonnés mais reconnurent avec fierté que Kaori faisait continuellement des progrès dans ce travail.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kaori. Ryô t'avais demandé de rester près de . » la réprimanda Mick  
-« Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je dois faire ! Où est Ryô ? »  
-« Avec Monica, dans le musée. »  
-« Monica est aussi ici ? »  
-« Oui. Mais comment ça « aussi » ? »  
-« Saeko était sur une affaire de terrorisme et l'échange de données importantes devaient se faire dans ce musée. »  
-« Je vois.. »  
  
Mais Kaori ne s'arrêterait pas là et elle courut vers le bâtiment.  
  
Chapitre 65  
  
Kaori s'infiltra aisément dans le bâtiment sans se faire remarquer. Le fait d'avoir étudier avec soin le moindre détail du musée l'avantageait et elle profitait du plus petit recoin pour se faufiler. Par où commencer ? Elle commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle réalisa l'immensité de la bâtisse. Respirant profondément, elle décida de se rendre tout d'abord vers la salle de la vente, point de départ et seule indication qu'elle possédait. Courant dans le couloir voisin, elle entendit deux hommes s'affairer en sa direction et elle choisit immédiatement de se cacher derrière une porte. La laissant entrouverte et priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne la surprenne, elle écouta attentivement les bribes de leur conversation :  
-« Ils sont deux. Un homme et une femme. C'est sûrement eux, trouvez-les !! »  
-« Par où sont-ils partis ? »  
-« Par là. Ils n'iront pas loin, on a une chance de les attraper. » Les pas s'éloignèrent et Kaori put sortir de sa cachette en toute sécurité. Elle s'engagea dans le même passage qu'eux, pensant, à juste titre, qu'ils devaient sûrement parler de Ryô et de Monica. Qui pouvaient-ils être ? Incontestablement, d'après leur accent, il s'agissait des américains qui étaient à la poursuite de Jimmy. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible et les suivit de loin. Au carrefour d'un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur et celui qui conduisait au sous-sol, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. L'un d'eux prit son talkie-walkie et appela un confrère.  
-« Besoin d'aide immédiatement. Que l'une des équipes se rende au deuxième étage et une autre sur le toit. Bouclez tout le périmètre, ils sont encore dans le bâtiment. Besoin de renfort au sous- sol. » Kaori qui se trouvait non loin de là, osa jeter un coup d'?il. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif par la manière dont l'homme s'exprimait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut l'insigne *F.B.I* sur la veste du premier, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et perdit pied quelques secondes. Que se passait-il ??  
  
La jeune femme se rabroua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser milles et une question inutiles alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse plausible à fournir. Le plus important était de retrouver Ryô et de le prévenir. Mais par où était-il parti ? Kaori suivit son instinct. Le toit était assurément trop dangereux en plein jour pour s'évader d'un bâtiment comme celui-ci. Elle se remémora ses plans et se souvint que le sous-sol comprenait une issue de secours. Seulement il y avait un hic ! Comment passer au travers de FBI sans se faire repérer ? Kaori s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et retourna la question dans sa tête. Elle tentait de maîtriser ainsi sa respiration saccadée et . Elle leva les yeux et se tapa le front brutalement. La réponse, elle l'avait devant elle : la gaine de ventilation.  
  
Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce la plus proche et monta sur le bureau. Elle entreprit de dévisser la grille de la climatisation qui se trouvait au plafond. Elle y grimpa et à quatre pattes, elle commença à ramper dans le boyau tout en espérant très fort de ne pas faire fausse route. Elle se sentait dépassée par les évènements, et pour sur, si elle se trompait, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa réputation déjà bien fragile de nettoyeuse. _ « Allez ma fille, c'est pas le moment de flancher ! » Elle reprit sa course dans l'étroit conduit en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs sur les schémas du musée.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Monica, essoufflée, s'arrêta, Ryô sentit qu'ils avaient pour l'instant semé leurs poursuivants. Il s'octroya donc un temps de repos afin d'aider sa compagne d'infortune a reprendre son souffle.  
-« Je suis désolée Ryô. »  
-« Ne le sois pas. »  
-« Mais à cause de moi. »  
-« Chuuuuut ! Ne parle pas si fort. » Ils devaient se trouver dans le couloir menant aux chaudières. Des tuyaux parcouraient le plafond, et un chuintement caractéristique d'eau mise sous pression se faisait entendre. Le passage était faiblement éclairé. Une atmosphère pesante se fit sentir. L'instinct de Ryô lui dictait de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Son sixième sens en alerte, il sentait le danger omniprésent. Il avait profité des découvertes de Kaori sur les plans architecturaux de l'édifice et il savait qu'une issue n'était pas loin. Si Monica n'était pas handicapée de la sorte, ils pourraient sortir d'ici peu mais la jeune femme semblait tellement épuisée. Il profita de ce répit forcé pour rassembler ses idées. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, lui titillait l'esprit. Un détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner mais qui le tourmentait. Il fixa toute son attention sur son ancienne amie et amante. Elle paraissait avoir repris des forces. peut être un peu trop vite.  
-« Monica ? Comment ton frère a pu cacher cette disquette dans ce masque ?»  
  
Un bruit de pas alerta Ryô qui, l'arme au poing, se méfia de suite. Un rire sarcastique brisa le silence.  
-« Qui aurait pu deviner que c'est ce cher Saeba qui m'apporterait en main propre et sur un plateau d'argent ce que je cherches ? » Ryô virevolta et aperçut la sombre silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait, le scintillement d'une arme pointée sur lui.  
  
***  
  
Kaori se dirigeait tant bien que mal, s'écorchant encore les genoux sur les tuyaux rugueux. S'efforçant de maîtriser ses battements de c?ur, elle tendait l'oreille à l'affût du moindre indice susceptible de la mener droit vers Ryô. Quand elle distingua une voix féminine à une centaine de mètres, elle pensa immédiatement à Monica. Prête à se découvrir, elle changea d'idée lorsqu'une deuxième voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui parvint. Son esprit s'échauffa. La tension qui lui étreignait ses membres se fit plus forte. En silence, elle sortit du conduit par une bouche de ventilation et se glissa au sol, remerciant ses heures d'entraînement d'aérobic dont elle s'astreignait tous les jours. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle dégaina son arme et s'approcha du lieu où se tenait son coéquipier. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle l'affola : Ryô debout près de Monica et face à eux, se discernait une ombre inquiétante. Le déclic distinctif de l'armement d'un pistolet indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas du côté des gentils.  
  
***  
  
Ryô observait son ennemi et soupira d'agacement. Avec un calme olympien, il entama la conversation.  
-« Oui forcément. j'aurais du m'en douter. »  
-« Si tu pouvais jeter ton arme au loin. »  
-« . »  
-« Ne fais pas l'enfant Ryô ! Tu connais assez le métier pour reconnaître que cette fois-ci, tu as perdu. Et depuis le début. Lâche cette arme maintenant. Et donne moi la disquette.» Ryô jeta au loin cette dernière et son magnum. L'homme en face de lui s'approcha un peu plus mais resta à une distance raisonnable. Il connaissait Ryô Saeba suffisamment pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Même désarmé, il restait excessivement dangereux.  
  
Chapitre 66  
  
Kenji ricana de satisfaction.  
-« Je suis finalement bien content que tu ne sois pas mort dans cet accident d'avion. Tu as apprécié le voyage au moins ? »  
-« Tu es un homme mort. »  
-« Mais oui, mais oui.. Ahlala, mon ami. mon arme est pointée sur toi et tu trouves quand même le moyen de plaisanter. C'est dommages de perdre quelqu'un comme toi mais c'est inévitable. Je n'ai même pas eu à me fatiguer pour récupérer cette disquette. J'avais du la laisser là quand j'ai passé la frontière mais à aucun moment je ne pensais que tu me servirais à la reprendre. Le FBI ne va pas tarder à arriver et ta mort les retiendra suffisamment pour nous permettre de s'échapper. C'est gentil de ta part de te sacrifier.»  
  
***  
  
Kaori se rapprocha un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit sourd du magnum jeté au sol, elle sentit qu'elle devait agir vite. Armant son revolver, elle s'avança vers eux et d'une voix un peu tremblante, elle ordonna :  
-« Ne bougez plus ! » Surpris, Kenji se retourna vers cette visite inopinée et tiqua en voyant la jeune femme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'il perdait son avantage sur Saeba, la suite de l'histoire serait à réécrire, et pas du tout en sa faveur.  
-« Lâchez votre arme. » réitéra Kaori.  
-« Voyez vous ça, la partenaire de Saeba qui s'offre à nous aussi facilement. Parfait ! Il ne manquait que vous très chère. » Le ton imperturbable qu'il employa fit ployer une fraction de secondes la détermination de Kaori. Elle avait pourtant l'avantage, pourquoi agissait- il comme si la situation était en sa faveur ?  
  
Et ce fut le déclic. Abasourdie, elle regarda tour à tour Ryô, Monica et cet homme. Elle déglutit avec difficulté mais elle trouva le courage indispensable pour continuer sur sa lancée.  
-« Vous êtes Kenji. ou devrais-je dire Monsieur Kent Jim. ou encore.. Jimmy ? » Monica s'était entre-temps positionnée derrière Ryô. Ses mains caressaient le torse du japonais et elle affichait un sourire carnassier qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kaori. Cette dernière sentit sourdre une colère sans nom.  
  
-« Et bien et bien ! Je vois qu'on s'est trompé sur votre compte mademoiselle Makimura. Vous êtes bien plus dangereuse qu'il n'y parait. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Comme je le disais à l'instant, vous avez perdu. »  
-« Si je ne me trompes pas, c'est pourtant moi qui vous tient en joue. »  
-« Peut être, mais vous êtes incapables de tirer. Pensez- vous, on a fait notre petite enquête sur vous.» Monica gloussa, laissant entendre par là qu'elle s'était délectée de son séjour chez City Hunter. Le regard de Ryô à ce moment là se voila. D'un murmure, il laissa échapper :  
-« Pourquoi Monica ? Ton frère a toujours été du genre à aimer le pouvoir et l'argent mais toi ? Pourquoi ? »  
-« Pourquoi ? Mais voyons ! L'argent ! Tu crois que c'était une vie de danser à moitié nue devant des hommes à la langue pendante ? Tu crois que ça m'amusait de vivre aussi pauvrement ? Quand tu étais avec moi, que tu faisais ce métier ce tueur à gage, je croyais qu'on allait pouvoir monter une équipe formidable.et tu es parti. Jimmy a réussi seul et je l'ai suivi. Tu as changé Ryô. Tu es devenu faible. »  
-« Non, je suis plus fort qu'avant. »  
-« Ah oui ! J'ai pu constater une baisse de forme pourtant. » La main de Monica descendit en dessous de la ceinture de Ryô et celui-ci changea d'expression. Kaori vit rouge. Il semblait plutôt ravi et ce n'était pas du tout à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle s'emporta  
-« Ryô !!! C'est pas le moment d'en profiter ! »  
-« Mais. c'est ma dernière volonté. » Répondit-il penaud  
-« QUOI !!??! Tu es .Tu es . PITOYABLE ! » Monica s'avança et commença à s'énerver à son tour.  
-« Bon les tourtereaux ! Fini de jouer ! On n'est pas là pour rigoler ! » Mais Ryô et Kaori continuaient à se chamailler, laissant une Monica impuissante face à un déluge de piques en tout genre.  
-« Quoi que tu fasses tu trouves le moyen de jouer au pervers. J'aurais du te laisser crever ! »  
-« Et à quoi tu sers là hein !? »  
  
Ryô jouait le tout pour le tout : gagner du temps. Le FBI ne devait pas tarder à arriver et provoquer Kaori était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ne réfléchisse pas à la situation. Une Kaori en colère était un atout majeur dans ce genre de situation. Des bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction se firent entendre. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Ryô, ni à Kenji. Ryô se précipita pour récupérer son magnum mais Kenji fut le plus rapide, son automatique déjà en main, il appuya le canon sur la tempe de Ryô.  
-« C'est vraiment dommages. Tous les trois, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses. »  
-« Tu oublies quelque chose. Nous sommes 4. » Ryô le regarda et l'étrange sourire qui lui adressa ne plut guère à Kenji. Lorsque celui-ci entendit un déclic derrière son dos, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier et défia le japonais du regard.  
-« Monica s'en occupe on dirait. »  
-« Je ne penses pas non. » Kenji, en entendant la voix de Kaori aussi sur d'elle, tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit avec stupeur qu'elle retenait Monica fermement.  
-« Il fallait vérifier vos sources avant de me cataloguer dans les inaptes ! »  
  
Un long silence s'instaura pendant lesquelles personne n'osa bouger. Mais ce fut de courte durée car quatre hommes du FBI déboulèrent en trombe au bout du couloir.  
-« Police ! Ne bougez plus. » Et tout se passa très vite. Ryô et Kenji se dévisagèrent, le regard oblique et menaçant. Monica poussa un cri et voulut s'échapper. Elle donna un grand coup à Kaori qui déséquilibrée fit un pas de côté. Kenji leva son arme et partit d'un rire sardonique. Ryô ramassa son magnum en plongeant par terre et...  
  
PAAANNNNNNN !  
  
Une détonation retentit et ricocha dans l'étroit couloir. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent et formèrent une flaque pourpre et opaque. Kaori sentit son c?ur s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qui avait été touché ? Ryô ? Une poigne puissante l'arracha à ses pensées et la tira sans ménagement, l'obligeant à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.  
-« C'est pas le moment de rêver ! Dépêche-toi ! » La voix de Ryô atteignit son cerveau et le voile qui brouillait ses yeux se leva. Son partenaire était en vie et il la menait à un train d'enfer vers l'issue la plus proche.  
  
Chapitre 67  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le peu de passants qui traînaient de ce côté- ci de la grande bâtisse n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir que deux silhouettes galopant et s'engouffrant dans les fourrés alentours. Sans reprendre leur souffle, ils se dirigèrent droit vers les emplacements où se trouvaient Miki, Falcon et Mick qui étaient tranquillement en train de boire un café.  
-« Ah vous voilà enfin, on s'ennuyait nous et . »  
-« On se rejoint chez le Prof !! » leur cria Ryô Miki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Les voyant arriver ainsi, elle savait pertinemment qu'il fallait déguerpir au plus vite. Ayant une bonne longueur d'avance, ils purent rejoindre leur voiture et semer sans difficulté le FBI.  
  
***  
  
La voiture s'arrêta devant la demeure du Professeur. Ryô n'avait pas pipé mot, renfermé dans son mutisme habituel. Kaori, elle, examinait la situation. Tout s'était passé très vite mais elle se souvenait maintenant. Elle se remémorait le regard fauve et torve de Kenji, il allait appuyer sur la détente et Monica l'avait poussée sur le côté, et .et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait tiré. Pas par réflexe, non ! Par peur qu'il exécute Ryô, elle avait décidé de tirer en premier. Le coup était parti, elle ne savait même pas s'il était mort ou pas et . Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains et inspira profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui lui serrait le c?ur. Histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère, Ryô posa son index sur le bout du nez et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
-« Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à viser aussi bien Kaori. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès. »  
-« Viser.aussi.bien ? » lâcha-t-elle automatiquement.  
-« Dans la main. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout mais je ne peux que te remercier. »  
-« Je . je ne visais pas la main. » Kaori se tourna vers Ryô et lui lança un regard désespéré. Malgré le regard tendre de son compagnon, Kaori éclata en sanglots. Son partenaire n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle ai pu tirer sur quelqu'un et encore moins le fait que son intention première fut de l'éliminer, surtout à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait et ce dilemme toujours présent au fond de son c?ur s'en donnait à c?ur joie. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire en cet instant ?  
-« Je.je suis désolée. Excuses-moi.Pardon. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu que je n'utilise pas mon revolver dans cette intention mais. Oh Ryô ! Il allait t'abattre ! J'ai eu si peur !» Un panel de sentiment submergea Ryô. Reconnaissance, amertume, frustration, tendresse, il ne savait comment réagir. Les moments où Kaori affichait son innocence et sa fragilité étaient tellement rares. Mais ce qui comptait le plus c'était de ne plus la voir dans cet état de torpeur. Seulement, lui-même ne savait pas s'extérioriser autrement qu'en jouant les idiots perpétuels. Sa maladresse l'empêchait de trouver les mots justes, aussi il se contenta de sortir de la voiture. Il en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du côté passager.  
-« Allez, viens. Ce qui est fait est fait. N'y pense plus.» Il lui proposa sa main et en profita pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser léger, sur le front.  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit et vit la jeep de Falcon, Ryô soupira de soulagement : le fait de revoir leurs amis allait permettre à Kaori de penser à autres choses. Dès que Miki sortit du véhicule, Ryô adopta sa tactique fétiche et sa partenaire réagit au quart de tour. Un maillet gigantesque aplatit Ryô qui tentait de voler un bisou à la charmante femme d'Umibozu. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, toute la frustration et le désespoir de Kaori se matérialisa et s'écrasa sur la tête de Ryô. Pendant que Miki, Falcon et Kaori suivirent le chemin en direction de la maison, Mick s'accroupit aux côtés de Ryô et le fustigea du regard.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'as rien dans la tête !! »  
-« J'ai mes raisons. Ca ne te regarde pas ! » Ryô s'assit en tailleur et remit sa mâchoire en place. Faire oublier les soucis de Kaori en jouant les vicieux avait été, pendant très longtemps, un jeu douloureux mais nécessaire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se maudissait d'avoir recours à ce genre de stratégie : sa lâcheté légendaire qui revenait au triple galop dès qu'il s'agissait d'afficher ses sentiments devant tout le monde.  
-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? » Mick ne semblait pas vouloir bouger avant d'avoir eu une réponse qui le satisferait. Ryô lui relata les faits aussi simplement que possible.  
  
-« Ah oui, je vois. Kaori est donc bouleversée par le fait d'avoir conscience de son geste. C'est moche ce qui lui arrive.» Ryô approuva énergiquement et fut content que Mick comprenne de suite. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'admettait pas le comportement insolite du japonais. Le coup que reçu Ryô fut digne des plus grands accès de colère de Kaori.  
-« Alors qu'elle a besoin de toi, de paroles réconfortantes, toi tu fais le guignol avec Miki !!!! Mais quel crétin ! »  
-« Mais. »  
-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Bouges toi le cul et soit un peu plus honnête avec toi-même ! » Sur ce, Mick lui asséna un coup de pied qui envoya valdinguer Ryô pile devant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier, les jambes par-dessus la tête atterrit lourdement aux pieds de sa partenaire. Pitoyable, il lui fit un petit signe de salut. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot. Attirée par le bruit, Kazue ouvrit la porte.  
  
La tête de Ryô fit un bruit sourd quand Mick accourut à une vitesse folle et marcha dessus sans aucune pitié. Devant Kazue, Mick arborait un sourire éclatant. D'un baiser ardent il lui prouva ainsi sa joie de la retrouver. Kazue lui répondit avec tout autant de passion. La seule chose qui leur rappela la réalité fut le rire de Miki qui se moquait gentiment de son mari et de la rougeur incandescente de son crâne. Le Prof arriva sur ces entrefaites et les accueillit chaleureusement. Afin d'éviter qu'un surnombre de visiteurs ne fatiguent grandement Saeko, Kaori et Miki, accompagnée de Kazue, allèrent la saluer en premier. Les hommes savouraient un café bien mérité dans le salon.  
-« Merci pour tout Professeur. »  
-« Je t'en prie ! Avoir d'aussi jolies filles sous mon toit ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Tu as pu résoudre ton affaire ?»  
-« C'est une longue histoire.»  
-« Oui, je m'en doute. » Loin d'être satisfait de cette réponse évasive, le prof s'assit dans son fauteuil et attendit patiemment que Ryô explique le dénouement de l'histoire. Mick et Falcon tendirent l'oreille tout aussi intéressés par une partie de l'histoire qui leur était inconnue.  
-« Kenji, celui qui a voulu ma mort et celle de Saeko est en fait Kent Jimmy. Dangereux terroriste, hacker de premier ordre poursuivi par le FBI. Il a volé des données d'armement de pointe de l'armée américaine et devait les revendre par le biais d'objet d'art au Japon. Il a choisi notre pays comme terrain neutre mais il avait prévu que deux personnes étaient susceptibles de ruiner ses affaires : Saeko et moi-même. Saeko parce que le FBI lui avait demandé de se charger de l'enquête et moi car il me connaissait. Jimmy est le frère de Monica.. Une ancienne .connaissance .Donc il avait prévu de nous éliminer avant la vente aux enchères pour avoir le champ libre. Je me suis bien fait avoir. »  
-« Je suppose qu'il a dévalisé les banques pour financer son opération et pour faire diversion. Mais .Pourquoi Monica vous avait contacté si elle voulait ta mort ? » demanda Mick, intrigué  
-« Au cas où. La preuve, c'est moi-même qui a récupéré la disquette, sous le nez du FBI pendant que Kenji attendait tranquillement pour récupérer son bien quand il a vu que le FBI avait investi les lieux. » Le Prof arrêta là les explications. Ryô était pour lui un homme loyal et le fait d'avoir voulu aider cette Monica ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Un petit sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, il ajouta.  
-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »  
-« De repos, d'une bonne bière et d'une tripotée de jolies femmes. » répondit Ryô en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Sa remarque, des plus anodines, fut saluée par un coup impressionnant qui le projeta par terre. Kaori venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.  
  
Sentant que l'atmosphère n'était plus propice à une discussion sérieuse, Falcon rejoignit sa femme et le prof s'éclipsa de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Seul Mick resta près d'eux car il entendait bien réconcilier, une fois de plus et définitivement, ces deux agités.  
  
Chapitre 68  
  
Kaori sortit l'une de ses massues les plus redoutables. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'en sortit ainsi.  
-« Tu n'es qu'un mufle !! »  
-« Attends Kaori ! Kao-Chan, s'il te plait ! » Ryô la suppliait à genoux. Profitant que Ryô soit enclin à parler, Mick se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :  
-« Demandes la en mariage. »  
-« Hein ???? Mais ça va pas non, avec cette furie ?! » Ryô le regarda de travers mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer, Kaori n'avait pas entendu ce que l'américain avait dit mais la réponse de Ryô la rendit encore plus furieuse. En cet instant, c'était le seul moyen d'évincer ses démons.  
-« Tu vas avoir une bonne raison de me traiter de furie !!! » Quand le champ de vision de Ryô fut dangereusement assombrit par l'ombre gigantesque du maillet, il essaya de prendre son plus beau sourire et hurla :  
-« Epouses-moi ! » L'effet fut instantané : Kaori lâcha sa massue et se figea.  
-« Quoi. ? »  
-« Euh, ben. »  
  
Cette hésitation coupa tout espoir à Kaori. Une ruse. Comment osait-il jouer avec ses sentiments pour sa défense ? Kaori ne savait pas si elle devait prendre ses paroles au premier degré et s'en réjouir, ou l'enterrer vivant pour s'être moqué d'elle à ce point. Elle décida, se surprenant elle même de son audace, de lui jouer elle aussi un mauvais tour. Elle connaissait quand même Ryô depuis ces huit années, et elle savait que si un jour il décidait de la demander en mariage, il y mettrait un peu plus de conviction.Enfin, l'espérait-elle.Elle changea d'expression et se pencha vers Ryô, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol.  
-« D'accord » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sonore. Ryô se décomposa. Epouser Kaori ? Oui mais.. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent, cette fois-ci, il s'était vraiment mis dans le pétrin. Il se releva et commença à dépoussiérer sa veste, histoire de reprendre le contrôle de lui même, et surtout gagner du temps. Que devait-il faire ??  
-« Tu es vraiment pitoyable ! C'est si facile de te manipuler. Si tu crois que je vais me marier avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'?il ! » Un corbeau se posa sur son épaule et commença à danser nonchalamment. Bien que soulagé, Ryô ne put dire avec exactitude ce qui le peina le plus, l'éclat de rire de Kaori ou le sens profond de ses mots. Celle-ci sortit dignement du salon, laissant les deux hommes ahuris.  
  
Quand la porte se referma, Mick se tourna vers Ryô et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.  
-« Tu l'as échapper belle, cette fois-ci. »  
-« Je. Je ne sais pas » Ryô n'avait pas le c?ur à plaisanter, et son ami nettoyeur se sentit de trop. De plus, il pensait qu'il ferait bien mieux de consoler Kaori. Il n'avait pas été dupe, et la jeune femme devait sûrement faire l'impossible pour garder son sang-froid. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait que Ryô se décide une bonne fois pour toutes. Il enfonça donc le clou encore un peu plus.  
-« Remarques, je suis soulagé. Kaori mariée avec quelqu'un comme toi.Berk ! Elle mérite mieux. »  
-« Parce que toi . »  
-« Tsssssss. Je te parles pas de ça ! Je me demande où tu trouves la force d'être encore jaloux. »  
-« Mais non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Clama Ryô perdant le peu d'assurance qui lui restait. L'américain pointa un doigt sur son ami et chantonna :  
-« Tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux ! » Quand il se prit un coussin en pleine tête, il capitula.  
-« Je crois que tu as besoin de réfléchir un peu Ryô.» Et la porte claqua pour la deuxième fois.  
-« Pourquoi on me laisse toujours tout seul ??? » se lamenta-t- il, désemparé.  
  
***  
  
-« Kaori ! Kaori. Attends !! » L'intéressée se retourna en direction de l'appel et accéléra le pas quand elle vit Mick se rapprocher. Elle voulait être seule, et surtout ne pas montrer les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler sur ses joues. Mais, si Mick n'exerçait plus en tant que pro du milieu, il gardait une excellente forme physique, et il la rattrapa aisément.  
-« Kaori, pourquoi est-ce que tu. ? » Il ne put continuer, ému par la sensibilité de Kaori qui se manifestait toujours en de telles circonstances. Il n'ajouta rien mais la prit dans ses bras.  
-« Chuuuuuuttttt.. Tu connais Ryô, toujours à raconter n'importe quoi. »  
-« Justement » chuchota Kaori entre deux reniflements  
-« Pardon ? »  
-« Je sais très bien que Ryô ne me demanderait jamais en mariage. Mais il sait pourtant que.que. Enfin, il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça.»  
-« Kaori, si toi tu en as envie, pourquoi lui avoir dit non finalement. Tu aurais pu en profiter et le prendre à son propre piège ? »  
-« Je ne veux pas que ça se fasse comme ça. Si. si un jour. ce serait parce qu'il en a envie. » Kaori se détendit et s'écarta légèrement de Mick. Ce dernier grimaça. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour lui dire que c'était lui qui avait soufflé à Ryô. Ils étaient tellement compliqués ces deux-là !! Il voulait juste leur donner un coup de pouce et malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés après tant d'années, leur comportement n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, Ryô avait dit une chose, une toute petite chose que Mick garda précieusement au fond de sa mémoire. Il sourit étrangement, puis il essuya une dernière larme sur la joue de son amie et lui fit un clin d'?il.  
-« Et moi ? »  
-« . ? »  
-« Ca te dirait un petit mariage rien que nous deux ? » En un instant, Mick prit son expression de satyre.  
-« Mick. Toi aussi tu veux entrer dans le livre des records ? »  
-« euh.comment ça ? »  
-« Pour avoir résisté à ça ! » Quand la massue « Déchaînement ultime » apparut dans les mains de Kaori, Mick la lâcha et rit bêtement, se grattant derrière la tête.  
-« Non, merci. »  
-« Ahlala.Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! » Elle sourit, et cette fois-ci, Mick constata qu'elle était sincère. Il lui prit le bras et le mis sous le sien.  
-« Allez ! Je viens avec toi, Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Saekoooooooo . Voir si tout va bien, bien entendu !» Kaori s'étonnait toujours de la ressemblance frappante entre celui-ci et Ryô.  
  
Chapitre 69  
  
La journée touchait à sa fin et tout autant éprouvante qu'elle avait été, tous étaient contents d'apprécier ce moment. Saeko pourrait sortir d'ici peu. Kaori avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait fait que son boulot et le fait que Miki la soutienne en ce sens l'apaisait. Falcon fidèle à lui- même restait silencieux mais semblait frustré de ne pas avoir participé un peu plus. Mick claironnait à tout va que malgré l'hospitalité unique de Kaori, il était ravi de retourner avec sa petite femme dans son appartement. Seul Ryô maintenait un visage fermé et même lorsque Mick l'accusait d'avoir été un hôte des plus exécrable, il garda le silence. Alors que tout le monde relatait encore cette histoire, il s'esquiva et sortit prendre l'air. Au crépuscule, les dernières lueurs du soleil se reflétant dans le jardin scintillant, Ryô tentait de faire le point et de réfléchir posément à la situation. L'accident d'avion, son séjour en Chine, la résurrection de son passé face à Monica et à Kenji, le dénouement final. Beaucoup d'évènements qu'il avait fallu gérer en quelques jours. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il avait failli mourir encore une demi douzaine de fois qui retenait son attention, depuis le temps la mort côtoyait son quotidien et il en avait l'habitude. Ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était qu'en toutes occasions, un seul visage lui permettait de tenir le coup. Une seule personne sur cette Terre qui lui suffisait. Un seul être qui comptait. Une femme et une seule. Kaori. Ils avaient franchi un cap et étaient devenus amants. Une relation espérée depuis tellement longtemps. Une fusion du corps et de l'âme.  
  
Pendant que son esprit vagabondait au gré de ses rêveries, Ryô s'alluma une cigarette. Avançant dans le jardin sans une destination précise, il s'aperçut que ses pieds l'avaient conduit au bord du bassin. En règle générale, il n'aimait guère se sonder lui-même et analyser son comportement mais ce soir il se sentait différent. Il s'assit sur un rocher et surprit son reflet. Qu'était devenu le tueur à gage implacable d'il y a dix ans ? Pas besoin de méditer à cette question, il avait la réponse et ce depuis que cette femme était entrée dans sa vie. Elle qui lui était devenue indispensable durant toutes ces années. Elle représentait tout ce dont il avait besoin : équilibre, douceur, innocence. Une famille. Son c?ur s'emballa à cette pensée. Il écrasa sa cigarette et se leva. Il avait envie de retourner chez lui et de savourer pleinement ce repos bien mérité.  
  
Il rentra chez le Professeur et alla trouver sa moitié. Il la repéra en pleine discussion avec Miki. Il s'approcha doucement, conscient qu'elle ne lui avait peut être pas encore pardonné ces étourderies. D'une pression sur l'épaule, il capta son attention et lui demanda simplement s'ils pouvaient rentrer. Kaori gardait une certaine amertume envers lui après son coup de théâtre magistral, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Les frasques de Ryô étaient devenues une habitude, certes difficile à gérer parfois, mais c'était son quotidien. Pour elle, leurs sentiments prévalaient sur les paroles et elle s'en contentait bien que Ryô en abusait largement.  
  
Après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis, ils prirent leur voiture et rentrèrent chez eux. Le trajet fut silencieux. Kaori sentait toute la tension de ces derniers jours s'évacuer et la fatigue accumulée commençait à se faire pesante. Somnolant à moitié, elle voyait défiler le paysage avec indifférence. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, Ryô lui demanda un dernier effort. En effet, si au début le but du jeu était de ne pas se faire repérer, il avait toujours à l'esprit que quelques gardes devaient être encore à l'affût.  
-« Rentre à la maison, je vais m'occuper de ceux qui restent. »  
-« OK. » Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et monta directement à l'appartement.  
  
***  
  
Deux hommes, jumelles à la main s'affolèrent lorsqu'ils les virent descendre de voiture. L'un d'eux se dépêcha de prendre son téléphone et de communiquer ses précieuses informations à son supérieur.  
-« Je ne le vois plus ! » informa celui qui tenait les lunettes.  
-« Allo ? Allo ???? Il n'y a personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?»  
-« A l'heure qu'il est, votre patron doit être en prison. » Les deux hommes se retournèrent quand ils entendirent le grand City Hunter qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, les mains dans les poches en leur adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Pris de panique, les deux sous-fifres de Kenji ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications. Si ce dernier n'était plus alors il n'avait plus aucune raison de risquer leur vie. Prenant leurs jambes à leur cou, ils s'enfuirent sous l'?il amusé de Ryô qui rentra chez lui en sifflotant gaiement.  
  
***  
  
Il retrouva Kaori en train de préparer un rapide repas. Ils dînèrent avec avidité, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner. Puis la jeune femme commença à débarrasser la table. Ryô se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle. La prenant par la taille, il lui fit faire volte-face et il l'embrassa, quémandant ainsi son dessert personnalisé. Les bras chargés d'assiettes, Kaori perdit l'équilibre, trébucha et les plats tombèrent à terre.  
-« Oh non... »  
-« C'est pas grave. Laisse tomber. Ah non, c'est déjà fait. »  
-« Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de faire le malin ! » Mais voir Kaori se pencher pour ramasser les éclats, il ne put empêcher sa libido de refaire surface. L'air lubrique, il s'approcha et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de sa compagne. Il avait envie de découvrir une fois de plus cette gracieuse silhouette, caresser les moindres recoins de sa peau, chercher encore et encore les zones les plus sensibles, la sentir vibrer. La passion qui l'animait surpassa ses fantasmes les plus fous. Il la poussa contre le mur et épousa ses formes avec convoitise.  
  
Kaori, surprise par ce contact si soudain, lâcha une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait ramassée. Le bruit sec du verre cassé la rappela à la réalité. Haletante, les cheveux un peu en désordre, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte si passionnée de son partenaire. Elle soupira d'agacement mais elle ne se fâcha point. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le poussa dehors.  
-« Bon allez, file de cette cuisine que je finisse de nettoyer !! »  
  
Dépité, Ryô se contenta d'un petit bisou et sortit de la cuisine l'air malheureux. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air et il se dirigea directement sur le toit. Respirer de l'air frais calmerait peut être son mokkori power. mais il en doutait fortement. Assailli de nouveau par ce bonheur si nouveau pour lui, il ne se rendit même pas compte que de sombres nuages tapissaient le ciel.  
  
Chapitre 70  
  
Lorsque Kaori sortit de la cuisine, elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver son partenaire avachi dans le sofa. Le cherchant un peu partout, elle devina où il devait se trouver et le rejoignit. Dès lors qu'elle ouvrit la porte donnant accès à la terrasse, elle remonta son pull sur sa nuque, la pluie la cinglant de toute part. Les morsures du froid ne l'atteignirent cependant pas, toute absorbée à la vision fantomatique qui dansait devant ses yeux. Malgré le mauvais temps, Ryô se tenait accoudé au rebord et restait de marbre au martèlement incessant de la pluie. Sa carrure, sa prestance, son aura charismatique l'envoûtaient. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle s'approcha et le poussa gentiment d'un coup d'épaule. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors la figea. Ses yeux reflétaient en cet instant tout l'amour qui lui portait et elle se sentit minuscule face à ce débordement inhabituel chez lui. Intimidée, elle essaya d'adopter un ton badin.  
-« Tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes là ! » Mais Ryô ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continuait à la fixer du regard. Il semblait ailleurs et pourtant si proche à la fois. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage mais à aucun moment il ne sourcilla. Ses cheveux s'entremêlaient et se collaient à son front, lui donnant l'air d'un adolescent contrastant avec ses habits humides qui moulaient son torse et ses hanches. Kaori sentit son corps répondre à un besoin primaire. Elle avait besoin de lui, avait envie de lui, et elle en oublia les intempéries capricieuses. Elle tendit sa main afin de remettre les mèches rebelles de son partenaire à leur place. Ryô apprécia le contact de sa peau sur la sienne mais arrêta son geste.  
-« Kaori. »  
-« Mmm ? »  
-« Pour tout à l'heure. »  
-« De quoi tu parles ? » Kaori avait pour l'instant négligé cet incident et de toute façon, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : l'oublier définitivement.  
-« De ce que je t'ai dit.chez le professeur. »  
-« Chuuuuuut . Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. »  
-« Si, il le faut. »  
-« Je ne te demandes rien. »  
-« Mais moi, j'en ai besoin. » souffla-t-il  
-« J'ai oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
-« Mais laisse moi parler ! » Ryô lui prit les deux mains et la regarda mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur  
-« . Excuses moi. »  
-« Pffffff.. Tu ferais une piètre épouse. Même pas à l'écoute de son petit mari.»  
-« Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu penses que tu f'rais mieux ? Toujours à se plaindre ! Un ivrogne et un obsédé ! Tu parles d'un mari idéal !»  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »  
-« De quoi ? »  
-« Et bien . »  
-« Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis Ryô ! Il pleut, j'ai froid. Je rentre. » Le retournement de situation pouvait faire sourire un nombre impressionnant de personnes. Kaori qui aurait bien aimé profiter de la promiscuité de son amant et Ryô qui désirait parler avant toutes choses . Excédée, Kaori lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie mais Ryô lui agrippa le poignet et la stoppa net dans sa course.  
-« Ca te dirait de . de devenir la femme d'un ivrogne et d'un obsédé ? » La jeune femme mit du temps à assimiler ces paroles. Lentement, comme pour ne pas rompre le charme, ou se rendre compte qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, elle pivota et fit face à Ryô. Les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur ses joues se mêlèrent à des larmes. Et un baiser scella le pacte d'amour qu'il venait de conclure.  
  
Epilogue  
  
-« Naaannn ! J'veux pas mettre ça, je vais être ridicule !!! » Se plaignit Ryô.  
-« Arrête de faire l'imbécile tu veux ! » lui ordonna Mick. Le japonais commença à prendre la direction de la porte mais son ami américain le stoppa net par le col de son tee-shirt et le menaça, arme au poing, d'enfiler son costume. Falcon ne cachait pas son hilarité.  
  
-« Kaori !!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? » Demanda Miki en découvrant la dizaine de massues cachées.  
-« Et bien, c'est que. » Kaori tenta de s'expliquer mais face à trois femmes à la mine réprobatrice, elle préféra renoncer tout de suite.  
-« Mais c'est incroyable ça ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ah ça non ! »  
  
Sayuri, Miki et Eriko la dépouillèrent de ses armes favorites et rajustèrent l'ensemble de sa tenue.  
  
L'édifice religieux était d'une taille modeste et les convives peu nombreux mais l'ampleur de l'événement suffisait à donner une dimension exceptionnelle à la cérémonie. Les s?urs Nogami étaient présentes. Saeko s'était très bien remise de son accident et profitait comme sa s?ur Reika de la fête. Yuka jubilait et exploitait les moindres renseignements afin de finir enfin son livre. Mick et Kazue se tenaient par la main et discutaient avec Miki et Falcon. Le Professeur buvait au buffet. Eriko et Sayuri commentaient la beauté de la robe de Kaori. Dans un coin se tenaient quelques cadeaux. L'un d'eux venait de la famille Wu : une cuillère en bois immense et une K7 vidéo des plus coquines.  
  
Ryô se tenait devant l'autel et semblait plus que nerveux.  
-« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?? » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Lorsque Kaori se présenta, dans sa robe de mariée, aussi belle que le jour, il comprit que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être ailleurs.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
